Les Temps Incertains de Meredith Moon
by gaelle31
Summary: Meredith Moon, SangPur et Serpentarde voit sa destinée toute tracée changer brusquement après la mort de Mimi Geignarde. Son avenir parait de moins en moins incertain alors que le Maître des Ténèbres se lève.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Tout est à la sublime J.K.Rowling, hormis l'histoire et les Moon.

Chapitre 1 : Le Premier Crime.

La lumière que procurait la pleine lune traversait les hautes fenêtres du couloir des enchantements et agrandissait l'ombre de Meredith Moon de plusieurs mètres. L'instant était angoissant pour Meredith qui aurait sûrement préféré renoncer à son titre de Préfète-en-chef si on lui avait indiqué en début d'année qu'elle devrait faire une ronde de nuit une fois par semaine. Après tout, elle avait le droit de manquer de courage, elle n'était pas à Gryffondor, comme son homologue, mais à Serpentard. Soudainement Meredith entendit des petits pas précipités qui approchaient vers elle, elle sentit la panique monter en elle. Au détour du couloir apparu une élève minuscule, aussitôt Meredith se calma.

–Le couvre feu est passé depuis longtemps, gronda Meredith. Tu ne devrais pas être dans les couloirs.

–Le Professeur Dumbledore m'a demandé d'aller chercher une fille de ma classe qui a oublié de rentrer.

–D'accord, mais fait vite, ordonna la Préfète-en-chef.

La jeune adolescente marcha d'un pas encore plus rapide, visiblement apeurée par la Serpentarde. Meredith ne savait pas qui était cette élève, probablement une fille au sang impur pour qu'elle ne la connaisse pas, ne serait-ce que de vue. Meredith fit soudain volte face, elle ne pouvait pas laisser une si jeune élève seule dans les couloirs, certains élèves appartenant à la maison de Meredith traînaient souvent après le couvre feu et commettaient quelques méfaits. Si jamais ils tombaient sur une sang de bourbe, ils pourraient s'amuser avec elle d'une façon bien cruelle. La jeune élève avait déjà quelques temps d'avance, pourtant Meredith ne pressa pas le pas, elle devait se comporter de façon digne, et presser le pas avait un petit coté disgracieux.

Si Meredith se souciait autant d'avoir un comportement digne à la perfection, c'est parce qu'elle faisait partie de l'une des familles les plus nobles, les plus riches et bien entendu les plus pur de Grande-Bretagne, les Moon. Meredith atteint le deuxième étage, elle lança un énième sortilège de détection de chaleur qui lui indiqua que la jeune élève avait emprunté ce couloir. Soudain un hurlement retentit dans l'une des salles du deuxième étage. Meredith pointa sa baguette devant elle et, négligeant son coté disgracieux, elle pressa le pas. Une porte s'ouvrit à la volée et la jeune élève que Meredith cherchait, en sortit en pleurant.

–Elle...elle, sanglota la petite en montrant la salle d'où elle sortait.

Meredith rassembla le courage qu'elle avait et entra prudemment dans la salle.

–Restes derrière moi, ordonna-t-elle.

Meredith traversa ce qui se révélait être les toilettes des filles. Derrière l'un des lavabos, Meredith voyait des jambes étendues, elle se rapprocha et vit le corps étendu d'une jeune adolescente du même age que celle qui était derrière Meredith et tenait la main à présent.

–C'est Mimi, dit-elle en pleurant silencieusement.

Meredith se rapprocha du visage inanimé et pointa sa baguette sur le coeur de la jeune élève pour voir si elle était vraiment morte ou si ce n'était qu'une illusion. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas une illusion, les yeux de la jeune fille fixé dans le vide ne s'animerait plus.

Soudain un sanglot retentit de l'intérieur de l'une des cabines cette fois. Meredith pointa aussitôt sa baguette dans cette direction. Elle se rapprocha lentement et poussa brutalement la porte de la cabine. Vide.

–On va aller prévenir le directeur, dit Meredith en baissant légèrement sa baguette. Tu vas rester près de moi tout le temps, et sors ta baguette magique.

La jeune fille acquiesça et toutes les deux sortirent des toilettes. Pendant qu'elles marchaient dans le couloir, la jeune adolescente ne cessait de trébucher, incapable de se concentrer sur ce qu'elle faisait.

–Dans qu'elle maison est Mimi ?demanda Meredith pour faire parler l'élève.

–À Serdaigle comme moi, dit-elle.

–Et comment tu t'appelles ?

–Olive, Olive Hornby

–En quelle année es-tu ?

–Deuxième, Mimi aussi est en deuxième année.

Elles arrivèrent devant la porte du bureau du directeur, en tant que préfète-en-chef, Meredith savait comment ouvrir ce bureau. En haut des marches, elle frappa à la porte.

–Entrez, résonna la voix du professeur Dippet.

Meredith ouvrit la porte et entra suivit de près par Olive.

–Mademoiselle Moon, dit le directeur, justement je parlais avec votre frère Fidel hier, et...

–Professeur, dit aussitôt Meredith, il y a une élève de deuxième année qui est étendue morte dans les toilettes pour fille du deuxième étage.

–Quoi ?demanda béatement le directeur assis derrière son bureau.

–Je ne plaisante pas professeur, il doit y avoir un intrus dans l'école, dit-elle. Vous devriez peut-être sonner l'alerte. Peut-être le mage Grindelwald ou...

Le professeur regarda Meredith abasourdi durant quelques secondes, puis brusquement il se leva, écrivit un mot à la va-vite sur un parchemin à l'aide de sa baguette, puis confia le parchemin à un héron qui s'apprêtait à s'endormir. Il se dirigea vers la porte.

–Professeur, je devrais peut-être vous attendre ici avec Miss Hornby, c'est elle qui a trouvé le corps et je crois qu'elle...

–Oui, vous ne bougez pas d'ici, ordonna-t-il en sortant.

Meredith fut soulagée d'entendre ça, elle ne voulait surtout pas revoir le corps. Elle s'assit sur un canapé à deux places. Olive la suivait toujours de près, elle s'assit juste à coté d'elle et bientôt se colla contre la préfète. Meredith ne put s'empêcher de vérifier autour d'elle si quelqu'un la voyait si proche d'une élève qui avait probablement le sang impur. Elle vit les tableaux des anciens directeurs accrochés qui l'a regardait, elle en reconnue quel qu'uns pour lui être apparentés à différents degrés.

Meredith mis sa tête dans ses mains, il aurait pu se passer une heure, un jour, une semaine ou un mois, Meredith n'aurait pas su le dire. Elle rouvrit les yeux lorsque la porte du bureau s'ouvrit, quelques membres du corps enseignant entrèrent.

–Mademoiselle Moon, dit aussitôt le professeur Slugorn. Comment allez-vous ?

–Bien professeur, Miss Hornby me semble aller moins bien par contre, dit-elle en désignant la fillette accrochée à Meredith.

Le Professeur Dumbledore se pencha vers Olive.

–On va t'emmener à l'infirmerie, dit-il. Mais avant il faut que tu nous racontes ce qu'il c'est passé.

Olive renifla et se redressa lentement.

–Cet après midi je me suis moquée de Mimi à cause de ses lunettes, et puis elle est partie pleurer dans les toilettes comme d'habitude, dit Olive. Ce soir comme elle ne rentrait pas vous m'avez dit, professeur, d'aller la chercher. J'ai croisée Miss Moon, dans les étages, ensuite je suis aller dans les toilettes du deuxième étage parce que c'est à cet étage qu'on étaient quand je me suis moquée d'elle. Alors je suis entrée dans les toilettes et je l'ai vu.

L'adolescente se mit à sangloter.

–D'accord, dit le professeur Dippet. Est-ce que tu te souviens d'autre chose, un détail, n'importe quoi ?

–J'ai entendu du bruit dans l'une des cabines, dit Olive mais plus tard Miss Moon l'a ouverte et il n'y avait personne.

Les professeurs se regardèrent entre eux avec une certaine gêne. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte que le professeur Slugorn ouvrit. C'était l'infirmière qui semblait passablement paniquée, Meredith la regarda hautaine, elle était dans le même état mais elle au moins, parvenait à le cacher.

–Très bien, Mimi tu vas aller à l'infirmerie, annonça le Professeur Dippet.

La jeune fille se leva et rejoignit l'infirmière.

–Bien Meredith, dit aussitôt le Professeur Dumbledore. C'est à votre tour, nous vous écoutons.

Meredith raconta sa soirée en détail.

–Puis nous sommes arrivées ici et je vous ai prévenue, finit-elle.

–Miss Moon, dit le professeur Dippet, je sais que votre famille est l'une des plus respectables. Je ne pense pas que cela le cas, mais comptez-vous Salazar Serpentard parmi vos ancêtres ?

Il y eut soudain un froid dans le bureau, Meredith sursauta.

–Ça veut dire que la chambre des secrets a réellement été ouverte ?demanda-t-elle.

–Non, intervint Slugorn c'est juste une hypothèse que nous avons parmi une centaine d'autre. Et celle-ci n'est d'ailleurs pas la première sur notre liste.

Durant les dernières semaines plusieurs messages effrayant étaient apparus sur les murs du château annonçant l'ouverture de la Chambre des Secrets. Jusqu'ici, Meredith avait toujours cru que c'était l'oeuvre de plaisantins de Serpentard, d'une bande en particulier.

–Aucun Serpentard ne compte parmi mes aïeux, annonça Meredith.

–Il se pourrait que cela soit une découverte récente de votre famille, insista le professeur Dippet.

Slugorn paru encore plus gêné.

–Non professeur, je comprends très bien que le fait que je sois à Serpentard et que je fasse ma ronde à ce moment me place comme suspecte numéro un, dit Meredith. Nonobstant, je peux vous assurer que si les Moon découvraient que l'illustre Salazar Serpentard compterait dans notre famille, tout le monde sorcier en aurait été mis au courant dans l'heure. De plus, je ne m'en cache pas, j'approuve certaines idées de Serpentard, mais débarrasser le monde sorcier des sang de bourbes, ne fait pas parti de ces idées que nous partageons.

–C'est évident, dit aussitôt Slugorn, personne n'oserait penser que vous...

–Merci, Horace, coupa le professeur Dippet.

–Auriez-vous remarqué quelque chose d'étrange ?demanda Dumbledore. Je ne parle pas seulement de ce soir mais de ces derniers temps.

Meredith sentit sa gorge se serrer, il y avait justement quelque chose d'étrange. Seulement, elle ne pouvait pas en parler sans mettre en cause des élèves au sang noble, les répercutions pourrait être grave pour les Moon.

–Non Monsieur, mentit Meredith. Il n'y a rien.

Le professeur Dumbledore sourcilla légèrement, il ne le savait pas encore mais dans quelques jours un autre élève dirait ce même mensonge au Professeur Dippet. Et dans cinquante ans un autre élève lui dirait ce même mensonge.

–Bien, miss, je veux que vous alliez vous aussi à l'infirmerie, ordonna le Professeur Dippet.

–Je vais vous accompagner, dit Dumbledore.

Meredith sortit donc du bureau suivit par le professeur Dumbledore. Ils firent plusieurs pas en silence.

–La Chambre des Secrets a vraiment été ouverte professeur ?demanda Meredith.

–Ce n'est peut-être qu'une fausse piste, dit Dumbledore. Il n'existe aucun héritier de Serpentard connu à Poudlard.

–Mais et si c'était le cas ?

–Tu connais un descendant de Serpentard ?demanda Dumbledore.

–Non, répondit-elle sincèrement.

–Meredith, dit Dumbledore en s'arrêtant. Qu'est-ce que tu sais ?

–Rien, mentit Meredith.

–Meredith, répéta-t-il. Tu ne voudrais pas que cela se reproduise j'en suis sûr.

Meredith hésita, si elle parlait il y aurait des retombées sur sa famille c'était évident.

–Ça restera entre nous, ajouta le professeur Dumbledore.

Meredith hésita, puis :

–Vous ne diriez rien à personne, ni ne parlerez du fait que je n'ai pas accompli mon devoir à la lettre, dit-elle.

–Non, cela restera entre nous, je m'engage même à brouiller les pistes si l'on venait à penser que tu m'as parlé.

–Bon, hésita-t-elle. Habituellement, quelques uns de mes camarades profitent de mes horaires de rondes pour sortir en douce. Ils savent bien que je ne les dénoncerais pas.

Meredith s'arrêta.

–Tu n'es pas la première, continu veux-tu, dit-il calmement.

–Mais il se trouve que ce soir, ces camarades sont justement arrivés dans la salle commune bien avant le couvre feu et qu'ils y sont restés.

–D'accord, dit-il après un temps d'arrêt. Qui sont ces camarades ?

–La petite bande, dit Meredith. Avec Avery, Lestranges et les autres.

–Je vois, dit Dumbledore d'une voix lente.

Ils repartirent en direction de l'infirmerie.

–Professeur ?demanda Meredith, qu'est-ce qu'il y avait dans la cabine ?

–Je te demande pardon ?

–Tout à l'heure quand la petite Hornby a parlé du sanglot qu'on a entendu dans la cabine des toilettes, vous étiez un peu étrange, dit Meredith.

–Perspicace, dit Dumbledore. Disons que nous avons un témoin direct du meurtre.

–Qui ça ?

–La victime.

–La petite Mimi ?non c'est impossible j'ai vérifié et elle était bien morte, dit Meredith.

–Elle l'est, seulement elle n'est pas partie, dit Dumbledore. Elle est devenue fantôme.

Meredith se figea une seconde.

–Mais alors, pourquoi m'avoir demandé de qui je descendais, elle a put vous dire qui l'avait tué, dit Meredith.

–Nous avons eut du mal à la faire parler, mais il semblerait qu'elle n'ai rien vu, elle à juste entendu une voix de garçon, apprit Dumbledore.

–Comment c'est possible, ils l'ont attaqué par derrière ?

–C'est possible, dit Dumbledore. Je te demanderais de ne rien répéter de ce que je viens de te dire.

–Je ne dirais rien.

Ils firent encore quelques pas.

–Professeur je suis désolée, je...

–Tu n'as rien à te reprocher sur ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir, dit le professeur Dumbledore. Au contraire, merci de m'avoir parlé.

Ils arrivèrent devant l'infirmerie, Olive Hornby dormait paisiblement, une potion de sommeil était posée sur sa table de chevet.

–Bonne nuit Meredith, dit le professeur Dumbledore en refermant la porte.

Meredith se coucha dans les draps blancs et bu le verre que l'infirmière lui tendait. Le breuvage n'avait pas bon goût, mais Meredith s'empressa de le boire. Elle voulait dormir le plus rapidement possible d'un sommeil sans rêve. En espérant se réveiller le lendemain et que rien de tout cela ne se serait passé.

Seulement le lendemain lorsque Meredith se réveillera, elle sera bien dans un lit d'infirmerie. Angeline Wilkine se tenant à ses cotés, prête à entendre l'histoire qui c'était passé de la bouche de Meredith.


	2. Chapitre : Elle est restée

**Chapitre 2 : Elle est restée.**

–Meredith tu es réveillée ?demanda Angeline la tête juste au-dessus du lit.

–Maintenant je le suis, répondit Meredith d'une voix vaseuse.

–Tu as faim ?l'infirmière t'as apporté des pâtisseries françaises et du jus de citrouille.

Meredith se frotta les yeux et se redressa de son lit. Elle vit son amie lui tendre une corbeille rempli de petits pains.

–Des pâtisseries françaises ?dit-elle étonnée. Depuis quand on cuisine ce genre de chose à Poudlard.

–Depuis qu'une sang-de-bourbe s'est fait assassiner, répondit Angeline en prenant un croisant. Le monstre de Serpentard devrait s'éveiller plus souvent, apparemment la seule chose qu'a trouvé Dippet pour consoler les sangloteurs de la sang-de-bourbe est de demander aux elfes d'innover leur cuisine.

Meredith attrapa l'une des pâtisseries et se plaça derrière un rideau blanc pour s'habiller.

–Quelle heure est-il ?

–Les cours sont déjà commencés, prévint Angeline en séparant un nouveau morceau de son croissant. Le professeur Têtenjoy m'a dit de revenir avec toi quand tu serais réveillée.

–Ils assurent quand même les cours ?une élève est morte, fit remarquer Meredith.

–Bah, c'était une sang-de-bourbe, rappela Angeline. Je pense que si cela avait été toi ou moi, les professeurs auraient déclarés l'annulation de tous les examens.

Meredith en doutait, ils n'étaient qu'à quelques jours des ASPIC, c'était plus pour cela à son avis que les professeurs continuaient d'enseigner malgré la situation.

–Alors racontes, tu as trouvé le corps ?questionna Angeline avec une pointe d'impatience dans la voix.

–Non, c'est une deuxième année de Serdaigle qui l'a trouvé, expliqua Meredith. Ensuite la petite est venue me prévenir en pleurs, j'ai vérifié qu'elle était bien morte et je suis allée avec la gamine dans le bureau du directeur.

–Qui est la gamine ?

–Une sang-de-bourbe, je pense, dit Meredith. Hornby, ça te dit quelque chose ?

–Non, rien.

Habillée, Meredith réapparue, elle prit son sac que lui avait amené Angeline et les deux Serpentardes rejoignirent leur cours de défense contre les forces du mal.

Le soir venu, Meredith fut conviée dans le bureau de Dumbledore avec son homologue de Gryffondor. Elle le croisa dans les couloirs avant d'avoir atteint le bureau.

–Il a fallut que cela tombe sur toi, commenta Kerian McKeller. Tu n'as pas craché sur son cadavre au moins quand tu as vu que c'était une fille de moldu ?

–Non je me suis retenue, ça aurait été ton cadavre je pense que cela n'aurait pas été le cas, dévoila Meredith.

–J'en doute pas, répondit Kerian froidement.

Ils arrivèrent devant la porte, Kerian l'ouvrit et laissa passer Meredith avec un petit sourire hypocrite. Meredith aurait préféré qu'il ne soit pas si galant, cela le rendait plus respectable et il ne devait surtout l'être. Il n'était qu'un sang-de-bourbe.

–Voilà nos Préfets-en-chefs, clama Slughorn dès qu'ils eut tous les deux franchis le seuil de la porte. Miss Moon, j'espère que cette épreuve n'a pas été trop dure.

–Je m'en remettrais, mentit-elle vaguement.

–Malheureusement, ce n'est pas finit, dévoila Dumbledore en s'approchant. Nous avons une petite mission à vous confier.

–En cette période de crise, c'est normal, dit Kerian un pas derrière Meredith.

–Voilà, demain nous allons annoncer une nouvelle aux élèves, dit Slughorn. Et cela serait bien si vous pouviez les rassurer en disant que... ce n'est pas si effrayant que cela en à l'air. Populaires comme vous êtes il est évident que vos camarades seront rassurés par vos propos...

–En réalité c'est surtout parce que vous êtes préfets-en-chef et que vous êtes les seuls élèves qui peuvent avoir une certaine priorité sur les autres élèves, corrigea Dumbledore en adressant un regard de reproche à Slughorn.

–Bien sûr, admit Meredith. Mais quelle est cette chose effrayante, professeur ?

Dumbledore se gratta la gorge puis alla ouvrir la porte de sa salle de classe juste à coté.

–Tu peux venir, dit-il.

Meredith et Kerian regardèrent l'encadrement de la porte, attendant que Dumbledore s'efface pour laisser passer la personne qu'il avait invité à les rejoindre. Seulement Dumbledore ne s'écarta pas. Du mur surgit le fantôme de la petite fille morte la veille. Meredith sentit un énorme poids qui l'oppressait soudain sur la poitrine, elle étouffa un cri et recula pour s'éloigner du fantôme de Mimi. Mais Meredith se heurta à Kerian qui la retint avant qu'elle ne tombe.

–Miss Moon, ça va ?interrogea le professeur Slughorn inquiet.

–Oui, oui, rassura Meredith en reprenant ses esprits.

Kerian tenait toujours Meredith par les deux bras. Elle se dégagea discrètement et tenta de faire disparaître la sensation qu'elle avait ressentit avec ce contact.

« C'est un sang de Bourbe, il n'est pas digne de mon rang », songea Meredith furieuse contre elle.

–Mimi a eut la gentillesse d'attendre ici avant de commencer à hanter le château, expliqua Dumbledore. Mais à partir de dimanche soir, nous la laisseront aller ou bon lui semble. Nous allons prévenir les élèves de la situation au dîner. Et je vais vous demandez de raconter que Mimi est en parfait état, qu'elle ne fait pas peur à regarder. Bref de rassurer les élèves, utiliser les autres préfets pour vous aider dans cette tâche.

–Bien, professeur, dit Meredith figée devant le fantôme.

–Et encore une fois, ouvrez les yeux, dit Dumbledore. Si vous voyez quelque chose de suspect n'hésitez pas à venir en parler à l'un de vos professeurs.

–Nous n'y manqueront pas, assura Kerian.

–Bien, aller dîner, autorisa Dumbledore.

Les deux préfets repartirent dans le couloir après avoir souhaité une bonne soirée à leurs deux professeurs.

–C'est vraiment stupéfiant, confia Kerian.

Meredith savait que Mimi n'avait pas quitté ce monde et qu'elle était devenue fantôme, pourtant elle feint de ne pas être au courant pour justifier sa réaction épouvantée qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à contrôler.

–Oui, ajouta Meredith. Vraiment stupéfiant.

–Pour une fois je t'envie, déclara Kerian. Personne n'appréciait Mimi chez les Serpentard, tu n'auras pas à éprouver les élèves paniqués. Rien qu'avec sa mort, la plupart des élèves des premières années de ma maison sont en larme. Alors maintenant qu'elle est fantôme... Je me demande bien ce qu'il va se passer.

–Détrompes-toi, rétorqua Meredith. Des élèves de Serpentard connaissaient la petite. En particulier pour sa faciliter à pleurer. Et cela les amusaient beaucoup.

–Tu devrais te méfier, suggéra-t-il. J'ai parler avec un préfet de Serdaigle, et à mon avis, la petite serait plutôt du genre à se venger.

–Oh, s'exclama Meredith. Il va falloir la surveiller de près dans ce cas.

–Bon, dit Kerian. Il va falloir qu'on préviennent tous les préfets. Qu'est-ce que tu préfères ?on les prévient un par un ou bien on organise une réunion.

–Il y a combien de préfet en tout déjà ?demanda Meredith.

–Avec nous vingt quatre, compta Kerian. Ça fait beaucoup...

–Oui, on n'a pas besoin de tout ce monde, on n'a qu'à ne réunirent que les préfets de septième et de sixième année, cela fait seize préfets, c'est bien suffisant.

–On les réunis dans la salle réservée au préfet, ce soir après dîner ?

–Oui, convint Meredith. Ce sera parfait. Je préviens les préfets de Serpentard et de Poufsouffle, tu t'occupes des Gryffondors et des Serdaigles.

Ils étaient à présent arrivés devant la grande porte.

–Parfait, à plus tard Moon.

–C'est ça, à plus tard McKeller, répondit Meredith.

Ils allèrent s'asseoir chacun à leur table. De grands drapeaux noirs étaient étendus en signe de deuil, la salle était bien plus silencieuse que d'habitude. Meredith s'assit aux cotés d'Angeline et prévint les préfets durant le repas. Lorsque toutes les fourchettes furent posées sur la table le professeur Dippet se leva et annonça la nouvelle. Comme Meredith s'y attendait il y eut beaucoup de mines surprises, mais elle regardait surtout les élèves des premières années de Serpentard. Ils ne semblaient pas particulièrement affectés par la nouvelle, mais plutôt gênés que Mimi pouvait consacrer son temps à se venger d'eux. Le regard de Meredith s'arrêta sur deux jeunes élèves Alphard et Orion Black, qui étaient cousins éloignés. Apparemment Alphard était le seul élève à cette table qui semblait un peu affecté, en dehors de Meredith qui cachait à merveille son malaise. À la fin du discours du directeur, Meredith rejoignit la salle qui était réservée aux préfets aux cotés de Walburga Black, la soeur d'Alphard, qui était préfète de sixième année.

–Ton frère chicanait un peu la petite Mimi ?demanda Meredith.

–Apparemment, j'ai surpris cet idiot en train de pleurer, cet après midi, répondit férocement la sixième année. Il culpabilise.

Meredith ne répondit rien.

–Il devrait prendre exemple sur Orion, déclara Walburga.

Elles atteignirent la salle réservée aux préfets et entrèrent. Meredith rejoignit Kerian sur la minuscule estrade aménagée. Quelques minutes plus tard, tous les préfets conviés étaient présent. Les préfets en chefs résumèrent brièvement la situation.

–Donc, elle ne saigne pas ou n'a pas de membres découpés ?interrogea Minerva McGonagall préfète de sixième année à Gryffondor.

–Non, elle est en bon état, confirma Kerian. On pourrait la croire en bonne santé, sauf qu'elle... est morte.

–Et elle va comment psychologiquement ?interrogea Ignatus l'homologue de Minerva.

–Ça nous n'en avons aucune idée, quand nous l'avons vu, elle n'a pas du tout parlé, expliqua Meredith. Mais elle avait l'air plutôt calme.

–Une autre question ?demanda Kerian.

Aucun élève ne se présenta.

–Alors bonne soirée, conclu Meredith. Et n'oubliez pas si vous voyez quelque chose de suspect allez prévenir l'un de nos professeurs.

Les préfets repartirent laissant Meredith et Kerian ranger les chaises et les tables éparpillées.

–Au fait tu ne m'as pas remercié, fit remarqué Kerian.

–Et pourquoi je devrais te remercier ?s'étonna Meredith.

–Je t'ai rattrapée avant que tu ne tombes par terre, rappela-t-il. Dans le bureau de Dumbledore quand t-on a vu le fantôme.

–Tu n'aurais pas été derrière moi, je n'aurais pas trébuché, dit-elle d'un ton froid.

–Un petit merci, tout de même, insista Kerian avec un sourire.

–Tu l'attendras longtemps ton merci, déclara la jeune fille en effectuant un dernier cercle avec sa baguette magique.

La pile de chaises s'accosta contre le mur.

–Il y a une chose qui m'amuse beaucoup depuis qu'on a été nommés préfets-en-chef tous les deux, dévoila Kerian.

–Quoi donc ?

–Le fait que tu te sentes forcée d'attendre que personne ne nous regarde pour se chamailler.

–Cela fait partie du travail de Préfète-en-chef, rappela Meredith. Simuler une bonne entente.

–Tu n'as jamais bien fait ton travail de préfète-en-chef, lança-t-il.

–Je te demande pardon, s'offusqua-t-elle. J'ai toujours accompli mon devoir.

–Pas quand tu couvres la petite bande de voyou de ta maison.

Meredith se tut aussitôt.

–C'est différent, dit-elle au bout d'un moment.

–Non, ce n'est pas différent, dit le préfet. Moi je ne couvre pas excessivement mes camarades de Gryffondor.

–Oui mais toi tu n'es qu'un sang de bourbe, tu n'as pas de rang social aussi important que le mien !s'emporta Meredith.

–C'est vrai, admit Kerian après quelques temps. Mais on sait tous les deux que la petite bande est sûrement mêlée au meurtre de Mimi, maintenant il ne s'agit plus de pots de peinture renversés sur des Sang-de-bourbe pour amuser les Serpents, il s'agit de crime, de meurtre. Quelqu'un est mort. Et tu as ta part de responsabilité, si tu avais parlé, la Serdaigle serait peut-être encore vivante.

–Tu te trompes, contesta Meredith en se dirigeant vivement vers la porte.

Kerian la retint par le bras.

–Tu as ta part de responsabilité, insista-t-il.

Les deux préfets étaient face à face à présent.

–Tu te trompes, répéta Meredith en se dégageant violemment.

Elle fila vers la porte qu'elle claqua derrière elle, puis prit une grande inspiration. Elle tremblait. Elle ne savait pas ce qui la mettait dans cet état le fait que Mimi était en partie morte à cause d'elle ou à cause du contact physique qu'elle avait eut avec Kerian McKeller.

« C'est un sang de bourbe, il ne m'est pas digne » songea Meredith pour la seconde fois de la journée.

Le couvre feu avait été avancé de plusieurs heures. Meredith descendit donc directement dans la salle commune des Serpentard ou elle comptait rédiger une lettre à ses parents pour leur tenir compte de la situation. Elle retrouva sa chouette dans sa chambre perchée sur le baldaquin.

–Tu te doutais que j'avais une lettre à écrire ?lui demanda Meredith amusée.

La chouette plongea du baldaquin et rasa de près le sol pour finalement atterrir sur le bras de sa maîtresse, le tout avec adresse et élégance.

–Heureusement que tu es là, lui confia Meredith. Je crois bien que j'ai quelques problèmes. Et tu es ma seule vraie alliée.

La chouette mordilla les cheveux dans la nuque de Meredith. Ce qui avait le don de la chatouiller. En effet, Meredith ne tarda pas à glousser discrètement.

La chouette installée sur une table, Meredith écrivit la lettre destinée à ses parents. Dans la lettre la Serpentarde fit de légères allusions pour signaler à ses parents que quelques familles lui était redevable, elle se cacha bien de parler de sa conversation avec Dumbledore.

–Ce sera bon, dit Meredith en signant la lettre.

Elle chercha sa chouette des yeux qui marchait sous le lit de Meredith.

–Tu sais que tu es bizarre ?lui dit Meredith.

–Remarque moi aussi, je parle à une chouette, ajouta-t-elle.

La chouette hulula et pencha sa tête sur le coté.

–Aller viens ici, ordonna Meredith. Tu as du courrier, Marquise de Polichinelle.

Marquise de Polichinelle était le nom de la chouette, celle-ci s'envola avec habileté vers Meredith et tendit sa patte. Meredith regarda sa chouette voler jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne lui soit plus visible. Puis la préféte descendit dans la salle commune ou elle devait assurer à tous les élèves que le fantôme de Mimi n'était pas le moins du monde effrayant. Ce qui était pour Meredith, un mensonge.


	3. Chapitre : Rubeus les voit fuir

**Chapitre 3 : Rubeus les voit fuir.**

Le lendemain était un samedi, par sécurité le professeur Dippet avait décrété que les élèves pourraient sortir hors de leur salle commune uniquement durant trois heures pendant l'après-midi. Le tout surveillé par des rondes de surveillances régulières effectuées par les professeurs, les fantômes et les préfets. Par chance pour Meredith qui ne se sentait pas très courageuse surtout pendant cette période, les préfets exécutaient cette mission en groupe. C'était pour cette raison que Meredith Moon se trouvait aux cotés de deux préfets de sixième année appartenant à la maison des Gryffondor. Heureusement pour Meredith, les deux préfets avec qui elle se trouvait avaient tous les deux des sangs purs. Pas d'une remarquable lignée comme celle des Moon, mais rien qui ne pouvait la gêner d'être vue en leur compagnie.

Les nouvelles précautions drastiques prises par la direction de l'école semblait inutile à Meredith qui se doutait que plus rien ne se passerait, du moins pas avant que l'agitation ambiante ne ce soit calmée. Cela elle le savait rien qu'en regardant la petite bande de Serpentard qui se faisait très discrète et ne cherchait plus à sortir en douce après le couvre feu. Elle ne cherchait pas non plus à profiter de l'angoisse générale pour terroriser encore plus les plus jeunes élèves. Malgré tout, cette trêve ne durerait pas éternellement et tout le monde pouvait être menacé. Les Sang-de-Bourbe plus que les autres.

–À votre avis, interrogea Minerva. La chambre des Secrets a vraiment été ouverte ?

–Peut-être, répondit Ignatus. Personne n'a su dire comment était morte Mimi... un sorcier laisse toujours des traces quand il tue.

–C'est vrai, répondit Meredith. La chose qui a tué Mimi n'est pas un sorcier.

–Le monstre de Serpentard alors, suggéra Minerva. Mais si cela serait ça, il l'aurait mordue ou lui aurait arraché des membres. Et hier soir, toi et Kerian nous avez assurés que le fantôme de Mimi était en bon état.

–C'est le cas, répondit Meredith. Je ne sais rien de plus que vous.

Minerva eut un reniflement sceptique.

–Ça veut dire quoi ça ?demanda froidement Meredith.

–Eh bien ça veut dire Serpentard, monstre de Serpentard, tu es bien préfète chez eux, expliqua Minerva. Avec ton nom, ne me fait pas croire que les élèves de ta maison ne font pas la queue pour te raconter des histoires qui pourrait t'intéresser.

Meredith hésita avant de répondre, ça avait été vrai à une époque lorsque les élèves devaient parler à une préfète c'était toujours vers Meredith qu'ils se tournaient. Mais elle était bien forcée de reconnaître que depuis quelques temps elle s'était fait en partie voler ce rôle de confidente par un préfet de cinquième année qui n'avait pas apparemment une bonne lignée.

–C'est bien le cas, répondit Meredith. Mais ils ne m'ont rien confié de spéciale, les Serpentards sont tout autant déboussolés que les autres élèves.

C'était un mensonge, la seule chose qui dérangeait les Serpentard était la rumeur comme quoi Poudlard pourrait ne pas rouvrit en septembre.

–Tu ne devrais pas dire ce genre de chose Minerva, déclara Ignatus. Meredith est une bien meilleure préfète-en chef que celle que nous avions l'année dernière. Je suis sûr qu'elle parlerait au professeur Dippet si elle savait quelque chose.

Meredith remercia Ignatus d'un sourire.

–Je disais ça comme ça, se rattrapa Minerva. Tout le monde est sur les nerfs, j'ai aussi le droit de mener mon enquête comme tout le monde.

Mener son enquête, voilà une chose qui avait effleuré l'esprit de Meredith qui avait jusque là toujours fermé les yeux. Pourtant, elle le savait, elle était très bien placée pour « mener une enquête » au sein même de Poudlard. Il était évident que la petite bande savait quelque chose, sinon qu'elle était directement responsable de la mort de Mimi.

C'était la fin de leur ronde, ils avaient encore une heure de liberté pour vaquer à leur propre occupation.

–On va chiper de la nourriture dans les cuisines Ignatus ?suggéra Minerva.

–On n'a pas le droit, s'outra Ignatus.

–C'est pour ça que j'ai dit chiper...

–Je ne comprendrais jamais comment Dumbledore a pu te nommer préfète, déclara Ignatus en suivant tout de même Minerva. C'est toi qui nous incite au crime.

–Je n'ai jamais compris moi même, avoua Minerva. Depuis j'essaye de paraître plus sérieuse devant les profs, mais on ne lutte pas contre sa nature dictée par l'odeur des petits pains aux chocolats...

Les deux préfets de sixième année étaient à présent trop loin pour que Meredith puisse continuer à suivre leur conversation. Elle effaça son sourire et se mit en marche en direction des cachots. Elle n'avait rien de particulier à faire, elle aurait pu aller à la bibliothèque, mais elle se doutait que l'endroit habituellement calme allait être envahit par des élèves souhaitant profiter de ces quelques heures pour ramener de l'occupation dans leur dortoir. Meredith prit donc la direction des cachots où se trouvait la salle commune des Serpentard. Au détour d'un couloir elle aperçut un élève de troisième année qui regardait par une fenêtre située très près du plafond. Meredith qui ne mesurait qu'un peu plus de un mètre soixante cinq, n'aurait jamais pu regarder par cette fenêtre sans recourir à un escabeau. Par contre, le troisième année qu'elle avait devant elle y parvenait sans aucune difficulté puisqu'il était déjà deux fois plus grand que ces camarades de la même année. Intriguée par la présence d'un Gryffondor dans cette partie du château, Meredith se rapprocha de lui.

–Rubeus ?

Le jeune homme regarda la préfète avec une pointe d'inquiétude.

–Je croyais qu'ils nous restaient encore une heure...dit-il fautif.

–C'est le cas, rassura Meredith. Je me demandais juste ce que tu faisais près des cachots...

–Oh, rien, dit Rubeus. Je... j'avais oublié un livre dans une classe par ici.

–Tu l'as récupéré ?questionna Meredith.

–Non, je vais y aller.

Le jeune homme regarda à nouveau face à lui. Meredith l'observa plus attentivement et s'aperçut que ce n'était pas l'extérieur qu'il regardait, mais le bord de la fenêtre. Elle plissa les yeux et vit plusieurs insectes qui grouillaient, ils montaient pour sortir. Meredith regarda le mur auprès d'elle et du se retenir de pousser un hurlement en voyant des araignées qui grimpaient sur le mur en filant vers la fenêtre.

–Mais qu'est-ce qui leurs prennent ?demanda Meredith d'une voix bien plus aigu que l'ordinaire.

–Elles fuient, répondit Rubeus.

–Quoi ?demanda Meredith presque en criant. Pourquoi fuiraient-elle ?Les araignées ne sont pas concernées par les agressions qu'il y a en ce moment.

–Ben... commença Hagrid.

Il n'alla pas plus loin. Il adressa un sourire à Meredith puis s'éloigna. La préfète regarda les araignées qui montaient sur le mur, ce n'était certainement pas un comportement normal pour des araignées. « Mener l'enquête »... ce n'était pas ce qu'une jeune fille du rang sociale de Meredith devait faire. Pourtant, comme l'avait dit Kerian, si Meredith avait parlé des virées nocturnes de ces camarades aux professeurs, Mimi serait peut-être encore en vie.

–Rubeus attends !cria Meredith.

Arrivé au bout du couloir, le jeune homme se retourna. Meredith fit de son mieux pour ne pas céder à la tentation de presser le pas pour rejoindre l'élève. Elle le rejoint, ils étaient arrêtés près de l'escalier qu'ils ne pouvaient voir, car caché par une immense statue.

–Rubeus, répéta Meredith. Pourquoi les araignées fuient-elles ?

–J'en ai aucune idée, répondit Rubeus surprit.

–Tout à l'heure, continua Meredith. Tu avais l'air d'en savoir plus que ce que tu m'as dit.

–Il n'y a rien d'intéressant dans la fuite de ces araignées, assura Rubeus.

Meredith perçu le mensonge dans sa voix.

–La situation à Poudlard sort de l'ordinaire en ce moment et des araignées qui fuient l'école, ça aussi cela sort de l'ordinaire, expliqua Meredith avec autorité. Visiblement tu as remarqué ce phénomène que personne n'avait noté, pourquoi ?

Rubeus eut l'air affreusement gêné.

–Lorsque le tout premier message « La Chambre des Secrets a été ouverte par l'héritier » est apparu, raconta Rubeus. C'est à ce moment là que les araignées ont commencé à fuir. Elles ont peur de quelques chose qui n'était pas là auparavant.

Meredith resta stupéfaite pendant un instant.

–Tu veux dire... le monstre de Serpentard ?

–Je ne sais pas, répondit Rubeus pensif. Il a peur en tout cas.

–Qui ça « il » ?s'étonna Meredith.

–Je veux dire, elles ont peurs, les araignées, rattrapa Rubeus avec maladresse.

Meredith sentait une fois de plus le mensonge là-dessous, mais elle n'insista pas, Rubeus Hagrid pouvait effrayer par son apparence, mais il était tout sauf un monstre. Jamais il n'aurait pu faire quoique ce soit qui aurait pu causer du tord à d'autre.

–Bon, dit Meredith. Va récupérer ton livre et ne traîne pas trop.

Le jeune homme adressa un regard de gratitude et descendit les escaliers d'un pas plus rapide, peut-être craignait-il que Meredith le rappelle une nouvelle fois. Meredith le regarda jusqu'à ce qu'il eut disparu. Soudain un autre élève apparu de derrière la statue qui avait caché la vue de l'escalier à Meredith pendant qu'elle discutait avec Rubeus. Meredith avait la désagréable sensation que le jeune homme s'était caché et avait écouté leur conversation.

–Bonsoir Tom, dit Meredith.

–Bonsoir, répondit-il en descendant les marches sans quitter Meredith des yeux.

–Tu te cachais ?demanda Meredith en tentant de cacher sa gêne.

–Oui je ne voulais pas te déranger, visiblement tu voulais faire parler ce balourd, je n'allais pas t'en empêcher, dit-il.

–C'est vrai, acquiesça Meredith. Tu n'as pas de ronde à faire aujourd'hui ?

–Non, demain, répondit-il.

–Très bien à plus tard Tom, dit Meredith en s'éloignant vers la salle commune qui n'était qu'à quelques mètres à cet étage.

–Tu ne m'aime pas beaucoup, dit brusquement Tom.

Meredith s'arrêta et se retourna vers lui.

–Pourquoi devrais-je t'aimer ou non ?demanda Meredith.

–La plupart des élèves de notre maison m'aime bien, signala Tom.

–C'est vrai, dit Meredith. Ne crois pas que je ne t'apprécie pas, seulement contrairement à certain de mes camarades, moi je préfère rester avec des élèves de mon année. Tu es en cinquième année, c'est pour ça que tu peux avoir l'impression que « je ne t'aime pas ».

Meredith avait en partie mentit, elle espérait que Tom la laisserait tranquille, mais elle se trompait...

–Non, dit-il. Tu parles à d'autres élèves qui sont en cinquième année, il t'arrive même de chercher la compagnie d'élève des premières années. Comme les Black.

Meredith se retourna vers Tom.

–Où tu veux en venir ?

–Je constate, dit-il en souriant pour la première fois.

Tom commençait à l'agacer. Meredith se souvint soudain qu'il n'avait pas de famille digne de ce nom, elle pouvait donc lui parler sans crainte.

–Je ne souhaite côtoyer que des sang-Purs et des gens de famille importante, déclara Meredith. Et tu n'en fais pas parti. C'est ce que tu voulais que je te dise ?

–Je ne pensais pas que tu aurais le cran de me le dire, avoua-t-il. Mais tu sais, moi aussi je suis issu d'une importante lignée.

–Ah bon ?et laquelle ?

Tom se contenta de sourire sans répondre.

–Ne me mens pas Tom, dit Meredith. Même si les professeurs t'ont dans leur bonne grâce, je peux moi aussi avoir de l'influence sur eux. Alors reste correct avec moi.

–Tu te prends pour quelqu'un parce que tu es une Moon, dit Tom en ayant perdu son sourire.

–Non, dit froidement Meredith. Je suis quelqu'un parce que je suis une Moon, l'une des plus puissante famille sorcière de Grande-Bretagne. Toi Tom Jedusor, tu n'es personne à coté de moi !

–Pourtant, dit-il. J'avais plutôt l'impression d'avoir un bel avenir devant moi, c'est ce que pense nos professeurs et une bonne partie des élèves de notre maison qui appartiennent comme toi à de grandes lignées.

–Mais je ne dis pas le contraire, dit Meredith. Pour tout te dire, j'en suis moi aussi convaincue rien qu'à ta manière d'obtenir tout ce que tu veux des professeurs. Mais si tu veux avoir de l'importance dans ce monde, n'oublies pas que les Moon peuvent te défaire en un claquement de doigt. Nous sommes puissants, ne l'oublie pas.

Sur ce, Meredith tourna le dos à Tom et fila vers la salle commune. Avant cela, elle aperçut un drôle de regard sur le visage de Tom. Avant d'ouvrir la porte de la salle commune, Meredith jeta un coup d'oeil dans sa direction. Il ne la regardait plus et s'apprêtait à présent à descendre les escaliers à la suite de Rubeus. Meredith entra dans la salle, fila aussitôt dans son dortoir, puis put enfin souffler, ses mains tremblaient. Tom Jedusor lui avait toujours paru inquiétant, il faisait partit de la petite bande que Meredith craignait tant, et il semblait avoir beaucoup d'autorité dans le groupe. Meredith s'en voulu de lui avoir parlé de cette manière, Tom n'avait jamais réellement prêté attention à elle. Il lui parlait de façon gentille, surtout depuis qu'elle était devenue préfète-en-chef, mais il ne s'intéressait pas à elle. À présent, cela pouvait changer. Sans trop savoir pourquoi Meredith eut l'impression d'être soudain devenue la personne la plus en danger à Poudlard.

« Pourquoi est-il descendu ? »s'interrogea soudain Meredith.


	4. Chapitre : Dippet veut le voir

**Chapitre 4 : Dippet veux le voir.**

–Miss Moon !interpella le professeur Dippet alors que Meredith sortait de la bibliothèque.

Meredith se retourna et prit aussitôt un air plus amical à la vue du directeur de l'école.

–Bonjour professeur, dit-elle.

–Bonjour, bonjour, dit le directeur avec un geste négligeant de la main. J'ai une petite faveur à vous demander, notre nouveau fantôme de Poudlard à, comme vous le savez, l'autorisation d'aller se promener à partir aujourd'hui dans les couloirs du château. J'aimerais qu'on crève l'abcès avec les élèves, alors je lui ai suggéré de faire le tour du château. Et je préférais qu'elle soit accompagnée, par vous. Êtes vous d'accord ?

Meredith sentit ses entrailles se glacer. Elle n'avait jamais eu peur des fantômes, mais celui là, ce fantôme était celui d'un cadavre qu'elle avait découvert... Meredith aurait tout fait pour éviter cette corvée, malheureusement elle n'avait aucune excuse valable et devait accepter ce service que lui demandait le directeur de Poudlard. Accepter, pour faire honneur à son nom.

–Bien sûr professeur, accepta Meredith avec un léger sourire. Cependant j'aimerais aller déposer ces livres dans mon dortoir auparavant.

–Comme vous voulez, dit-il apparemment soulagé de la réponse de Meredith. Elle vous attends dans la petite salle près de la grande salle.

–Très bien, dit Meredith en cachant son malaise.

–Oh, puisque vous retournez dans votre salle commune, pourriez-vous demander à Tom Jedusor de venir dans mon bureau. Si vous le croisez.

–Je lui dirais, dit Meredith en sentant une deuxième vague de panique la submerger.

Elle s'éloigna en tentant de garder bonne figure. En réalité elle n'avait pas besoin d'aller déposer ces livres dans son dortoir, mais elle savait qu'elle aurait besoin d'enregistrer l'information avant de rejoindre Mimi. Maintenant elle regrettait amèrement d'avoir pris cette initiative devant le professeur Dippet, elle allait devoir adresser la parole à Tom. Ce qu'elle redoutait depuis sa rencontre avec lui la veille. Meredith donna le mot de passe et entra dans sa salle commune, elle aperçut brièvement Tom, mais ne s'arrêta pas pour lui parler, elle voulait reprendre son courage avant. Elle monta donc dans son dortoir ou Angeline se faisait les ongles de pieds.

–Je croyais qu'on devait se rejoindre près de la grande porte, dit-elle.

–Changement de programme, dit Meredith. J'ai du travail de préfet à faire.

–Tant pis, je vais essayer de m'incruster dans le groupe de Tom.

–Le groupe de Tom ?

–Ce que toi tu appelles la petite bande, expliqua Angeline. Plus je les regarde de près et plus je me rends compte que le meneur, c'est Tom. C'est bizarre, hein ?il n'est qu'en cinquième année.

Meredith n'avait que des présomptions quand au leader chips de Tom sur la petite bande. À présent que Angeline allait dans le même sens qu'elle, Meredith se sentit encore plus terrifiée qu'avant si c'était possible.

–Bon, je dois y aller, dit Meredith.

Angeline faisait à présent sécher ses orteils avec un sortilège. Dans la salle commune, une partie de la petite bande s'était accaparé les plus moelleuses banquettes. Tom était au centre, dans un fauteuil, il écoutait les autres parler en silence. Meredith s'approcha d'eux le visage impassible.

–Meredith, dit un élève de sixième année. Comment vas-tu ?

–Bien, répondit-elle. Merci Rodolphus.

D'autres élèves adressèrent un regard amical à Meredith. Elle ne connaissaient la plupart que grâce à leur nom.

–Tom, le directeur veut te voir dans son bureau, dit-elle d'une voix forte.

Aussitôt un silence glacial passa dans le groupe, tous se retournèrent vers Tom Jedusor certains semblaient passablement paniqués.

–Il a précisé pourquoi ?demanda Tom d'une voix neutre.

–Non.

–Ça t'as semblé d'une importance capitale ?demanda Avery à Meredith.

Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt et fixa Avery pour tenter de décrypter ce qu'il voulait dire. Avery tressaillit légèrement sous le regard inquisiteur de Meredith. Il n'avait pas le sang aussi pur qu'elle, et sa famille travaillait beaucoup grâce à celle de Meredith.

–Non, dit Meredith en regardant à présent Rodolphus Lestranges. Cela ne m'a pas paru d'une importance vitale.

–Pourquoi cela serait-il le cas ?demanda Tom en regardant l'assemblée autour de lui.

Il avait un drôle de sourire sur les lèvres et reporta son attention sur Meredith.

–Merci de m'avoir porté le message, dit-il avec un certain cynisme.

Meredith hocha la tête et s'éloigna vers la porte. Pourquoi avaient-ils l'air si paniqués ?Meredith en son fort intérieur connaissait la réponse à cette question qu'elle n'eut pas l'opportunité de se poser très longtemps. Dans les couloirs, elle entendait des pas la suivre et l'interpeller bientôt. C'était Tom, c'était prévisible, Meredith s'en voulu de ne pas y avoir pensé. Et de ne pas avoir rejoint son dortoir une ou deux minutes de plus pour lui donner de l'avance.

–Et toi où vas-tu ?demanda Tom.

–Je dois escorter notre nouveau fantôme, expliqua Meredith.

–Tu sais, j'ai trouvé notre conversation de hier très intéressante, confia-t-il.

Meredith sentit à nouveau une pointe de panique, elle décida de calmer le jeu.

–J'ai été un peu brusque, dit-elle en cachant ses regrets de dire ça. Tu m'as poussée à bout et je t'ai dit des choses que je n'aurais pas du te dire.

–Au contraire, dit Tom. Je suis d'accords avec toi, les personnes appartenant aux plus grandes lignées sont plus bien plus importantes que les autres. Par contre, c'est quand tu dis que je te suis inférieur... ça par contre, c'est faux. Mais tu ne peux pas savoir...

Une idée frappa soudain Meredith : elle ne voulait surtout pas savoir.

–Je dois rejoindre le fantôme par cet escalier, mentit-elle. On se reverra sûrement plus tard.

–Sûrement, dit Tom qui semblait aussi peu convaincu que Meredith.

Meredith prit le premier escalier qu'elle vit et rejoignit la petite salle ou se trouvait Mimi en faisant, du coup, un assez long détour. Elle entra dans la salle après avoir frappé et n'avoir obtenu aucune réponse. Mimi pleurait au centre de la pièce, Meredith sentit à nouveau l'angoisse l'envahir à la vue du fantôme. Elle regarda soigneusement autour d'elle pour vérifier qu'elles étaient bien seules avant de lui parler pour la première fois.

–Mimi ?dit Meredith.

Le fantôme se redressa aussitôt.

–C'est toi qui doit m'accompagner ?

–Oui, je...

–Je croyais que tu ne viendrais plus, confia Mimi.

–Je suis en retard, dit-elle. Il fallait que j'aille déposer mes livres. Mais maintenant que je suis là... on y va ?

–Oui, dit Mimi en séchant ses larmes.

Meredith dans un effort surhumain donna un conseil qu'elle ne se serait jamais cru capable de donner à Mimi.

–Reste toujours près de moi, dit Meredith. On se parlera même, comme ça les élèves n'auront pas peur de toi et viendront te parler eux aussi.

Elle renifla bruyamment.

–Personne ne viendra me parler, dit-elle. J'ai pas d'amis. Heureusement que je suis morte, comme ça ils sauront tous que je suis à Poudlard.

Meredith ne savait pas quoi répondre elle ouvrit la porte et fit signe à Mimi de la suivre. Le fantôme traversa le mur d'à coté et toutes les deux commencèrent à déambuler dans les couloirs. Elles croisèrent beaucoup d'élève, quelques uns étaient craintif, mais la plupart étaient plutôt curieux envers le fantôme. Meredith remarqua que Mimi semblait apprécier d'être le centre de cette attention nouvelle.

–Tes parents arrivent demain je crois ?demanda Meredith.

–Oui, il risque de ne pas apprécier que je sois morte, ils m'ont enterrée à ce qui paraît.

Meredith trouvait cette situation des plus inquiétante mais n'en montra rien. Soudain elles croisèrent un groupe de deuxième année, aussitôt Mimi s'éleva un peu plus au-dessus du sol.

–Maintenant tu ne va plus te moquer de moi, n'est-ce pas Olive ?dit-elle d'une voix forte.

La dénommé Olive semblait s'être calmée depuis le meurtre de Mimi. Elle affichait une mine réprobatrice.

–Mimi, nous devons continuer notre tour, dit Meredith pour épargner à Olive de répondre.

Docile, Mimi suivit la préfète. Quelques pas plus loin elles croisèrent Kerian McKeller, il regardait Meredith avec un drôle d'air.

–Rassures moi, c'est Dippet qui t'as demandé t'accompagner Mimi? dit-il. Parce que si c'est le fruit de ta gentillesse, je crois que je perdrais les pédales.

–C'est Dippet, révéla Meredith qui regrettait presque de donner raison à Kerian.

–Ouf, certaines choses ne bougeront jamais apparemment, dit-il faussement soulagé.

–Tu as fini ?dit sèchement Meredith.

–Meredith tu dois être gentille avec moi, dit-il. Devant les élèves en tout cas, c'est toi même qui a décrété ça toute seule.

–Mimi, n'est plus une élève, dit Meredith avec un sourire rayonnant. Alors va voir si St Mangouste n'a pas besoin d'un nouveau cobaye pour tester ses sortilèges de furoncle...

–Non, apparemment tu leur a suffit, dit Kerian avec un sourire encore plus rayonnant d'hypocrisie que Meredith.

–Excellent, dit Meredith. On continu à se lancer des piques ou tu me laisses faire mon travail ?

Jamais Meredith n'aurait osé l'avouer, mais elle préférais largement qu'ils continuent à se lancer des piques.

–Ça me met toujours de bonne humeur nos petites chamailleries, confia Kerian. Surtout quand tu commences à insulter mes parents d'être des moldus, comme attends voir... la plupart des personnes vivant sur terre.

–Et si tu retournai chez tes parents ?suggéra Meredith mauvaise.

–Ne t'inquiète pas, nous ne nous verront bientôt plus, dit-il. C'est bientôt la fin de l'année.

Meredith sentit ses entrailles se glacer à ses mots.

–J'avoue que tu me manqueras, dit-il. Quand tu ne m'insulte pas, tu es d'une bonne compagnie.

Meredith resta figée un instant. Il se passait quelque chose en elle, quelque chose qu'elle savait qu'elle allait bientôt devoir admettre.

–Pitié, ne répète ça à personne, dit Meredith qui pour une fois ne parvint pas à cacher son trouble. On pourrait croire que je t'apprécie.

Kerian regarda attentivement Meredith avant de recommencer à parler, aucun doute possible, il avait vu son trouble.

–Je garderais ça pour moi, dit-il. Bonne soirée Meredith.

Il passa juste à coté de Meredith. Elle sentit ses doigts frôler sa main, elle jeta un coup d'oeil vers lui et vit parfaitement qu'il l'avait fait volontairement.

–Bon tu t'occupes de moi, maintenant ?reprocha Mimi.

Les deux jeunes filles se remirent en marche, à présent elles croisèrent des élèves qu'elles avaient déjà croisé auparavant mais qui provoquaient une deuxième rencontre pour parler à Mimi de sa mort. Ce qu'elle semblait beaucoup apprécier. Meredith n'écoutait Mimi que d'une oreille, apparemment elle n'avait rien vu d'autre que des yeux jaunes et entendu une voix de garçon. Meredith regarda sa main, sa main que Kerian avait frôlée, qu'il avait frôlée volontairement...

« Je n'ai pas le droit de l'apprécier, cela va à l'encontre de mes valeurs. »

Meredith ne tarderait plus à se l'avouer, ses valeurs n'avaient aucun mot à dire dans les sentiments qu'elle pouvait éprouver pour Kerian.

–Meredith, Kerian m'a dit que tu jouais la nounou...

Elle se redressa et vit Ignatus, il était des Gryffondor l'un de ceux avec qui Meredith avait le moins honte de converser en public. Bien que malheureusement, il était ami avec les sang de Bourbe, Kerian en tête de liste.

–Vous avez réussi à chiper de la nourriture ?demanda Meredith en repensant à Minerva.

–Oui, répondit Ignatus. Les elfes sont très serviable, je crois que cela aurait été plus difficile de repartir sans rien emporter.

–Je me doute, dit Meredith qui avait déjà pu tester la servitude des elfes de maison de Poudlard.

Après un coup d'oeil à sa montre, Meredith vit que le couvre feu allait bientôt tomber. Elle en averti les élèves autour d'elle. Ils partirent tous aussitôt.

–Tu les a fait fuir, reprocha Mimi.

–Les ordres sont les ordres, justifia Meredith.

–Bonne fin de journée Meredith, dit Ignatus.

Meredith lui répondit sans prendre la peine de le regarder, ce qui le froissa légèrement, mais il n'eut pas l'air de s'en formaliser plus que ça. Meredith raccompagna Mimi qui avait décidé de s'installer dans les toilettes ou elle était morte. Elle n'avait cessé de le dire à toutes les personnes qu'elles croisait dans l'espoir probable qu'ils viennent lui rendre visite. Meredith se doutait que cet enthousiasme pour Mimi s'essoufflerait, pire les personnes qu'elle connaissait quitteraient Poudlard et la laisserait là. Le couvre feu était presque tombé, la plupart des élèves étaient déjà rendu dans leur salle commune plus par crainte des couloirs vides que du règlement. Meredith atteint les cachots lorsqu'elle entendit les bruits étrange provenant d'un étage au dessous. Meredith s'arrêta en haut des escaliers que Rubeus Hagrid et Tom Jedusor avaient eux-mêmes descendu la veille. Soudain on entendit Rubeus crier, une détonation, puis quelques chose comme un fourmillement, un fourmillement qui se rapprochait, un fourmillement qui allait bientôt percuter Meredith.


	5. Chapitre : Il est renvoyé

**Chapitre 5 : Il est renvoyé.**

Les escaliers étaient sombre, Meredith jeta des coups d'oeil paniqués au couloir autour d'elle. Personne. Elle se tourna à nouveau vers les escaliers mais n'eut pas le temps de voir la chose noire qui lui sautait dessus et la faisait tomber à terre. Meredith était terrorisée, quelque chose de noire et velue lui barrait les yeux de telle sorte qu'elle ne voyait pas ce qui la maintenait au sol. Brusquement Meredith sentit une douleur lancinante dans son épaule, un liquide froid coulait sur son épaule.

–Stupéfix !

–Aragog !

La chose qui attaquait Meredith disparue brusquement de son champs de vision très réduit. Elle entendit la chose glisser derrière elle, Meredith se jeta sur le coté dégaina sa baguette et chercha des yeux le monstre. Mais celui celui avait déjà disparu dans le couloir. Meredith ne se retourna qu'à ce moment vers ses sauveurs. Rubeus Hagrid et Tom Jedusor se tenaient en haut des marches.

–Aragog, gémit Rubeus.

Tom regardait la chose qui avait disparue à l'angle du couloir, ses yeux reflétait une certaine angoisse. Au bout d'un moment il se tourna vers Meredith.

–Tu es blessée, constata Tom. Il faut que tu ailles à l'infirmerie.

–Qu'est-ce que c'était ?demanda Meredith avec autorité.

–Le Monstre de Serpentard je suppose, répondit Tom.

–Non ! Cria Rubeus, ce n'est pas lui.

–Nous verrons ce que le directeur dira de ça, dit Tom en pointant soudain sa baguette vers le troisième année.

–Qu'est-ce que tu fais Tom ?dit Meredith en se redressant.

–Je m'apprête à le conduire chez le directeur, confia Tom d'une voix très calme. C'est lui qui a élevé cette chose.

–Non, dit Meredith lentement. Rubeus ne ferait pas...

–Je crois que sa bestiole lui a échappé, confia Tom.

Il se tourna vers Meredith et regarda sa blessure.

–Va à l'infirmerie, ordonna-t-il.

–Non, je dois vous accompagner, c'est mon rôle de Préfète-en-chef.

–Comme tu veux, répondit Tom au bout d'un moment.

Il pointa soudain sa baguette vers Meredith.

–Qu'est-ce que... ?

–Mes sorts ne sont pas encore aussi efficace que ceux de l'infirmière, dit-il. Mais je peux au-moins limiter le flot de sang que tu perds.

Meredith était pétrifiée, incapable d'agir, elle regarda Tom diriger sa baguette vers sa blessure et murmurer une incantation. Puis il tourna à nouveau sa baguette vers Rubeus et lui ordonna d'avancer. Lentement Meredith regarda sa blessure, elle ne saignait plus elle mais sa peau gardait la même couleur noirâtre. Les trois élèves rejoignirent le bureau du directeur, Meredith ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'elle n'avait jamais autant fréquentée le directeur que ces derniers jours.

–Eh bien Tom vous avez oublié quelque chose ?demanda le directeur.

–Non, dit-il. Je viens vous prévenir que la chose qui a tué la jeune fille dans les toilettes, c'est enfui de Poudlard. Et que c'est Rubeus qui l'a amené dans l'école.

Le professeur Dippet paru légèrement décontenancé, il tourna son regard vers Meredith.

–Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il s'est passé, confia-t-elle. Mais la chose en question m'est tombée dessus, je ne l'ai pas vu distinctement. Je peux juste dire que c'est noir et velu. Elle m'a attaqué et Tom Jedusor m'a...sauvée. Je n'ai pas du tout vu le Monstre.

–Vous êtes sûrs qu'il s'est enfui ?

–Je le suppose, déclara Tom. Il me semble l'avoir entendu passer par une fenêtre.

–Bien vous ne bougez pas d'ici, ordonna Dippet.

Comme il l'avait fait le soir du meurtre de Mimi, il prit un parchemin, griffonna quelques mots et confia le bout de papier à un héron, puis il s'apprêta à sortir.

–Il faudrait peut-être prévenir l'infirmière, dit Tom. Meredith est blessée.

Dippet jeta un coup d'oeil à Meredith puis sortit. Les trois élèves attendaient en silence, Meredith gardait les yeux rivés sur le sol, avec une expression de douleur feinte. Tom ne la quittait pas de yeux et elle ne voulait surtout pas croiser son regard. Elle voyait les pieds de Rubeus qui tremblaient, il ne pouvait pas avoir fait quoique ce soit menant à la mort d'une élève. Pourtant c'était bien à lui qu'appartenait le monstre, il m'avait pas nié sa propriété à l'animal. Au bout de quelques minutes ils entendirent une bruyante activité à l'extérieur. Puis encore quelques minutes plus tard, le directeur rentra à nouveau dans son bureau en compagnie des professeurs Dumbledore et Slugorn.

–Racontez nous Tom, demanda gentiment le professeur Slugorn.

–Depuis quelques temps déjà je soupçonnais Rubeus d'être mêlé au meurtre, avoua Tom. Mais je n'avais aucune preuve me permettant de venir vous en parler. Et puis je l'ai croisé tout à l'heure dans les cachots, ma curiosité m'a poussé à le suivre. Et là je l'ai vu parlant avec quelque chose qui était caché dans une boite. J'ai tout de suite comprit. J'ai proposé à Rubeus de tuer avec moi le monstre, mais alors que je m'apprêtais à le faire il a dévié ma baguette, la boite s'est ouverte et le monstre a pu fuir. Nous sommes partis à sa suite et nous l'avons retrouvé alors qu'il attaquait Meredith. J'ai tenté de le stupéfixé, sans succès, il est parvenu à s'enfuir. Ensuite je l'ai entendu qui passait par une fenêtre, et pour finir nous sommes tous les trois montés vous rejoindre.

On frappa à la porte, l'infirmière entra dans le bureau et avança aussitôt vers Meredith avec une lourde valise pleine de diverses potions.

–À quoi ressemblait le monstre ?demanda Slugorn.

–Je ne sais pas trop, confia Tom. Tout c'est passé tellement vite que je n'ai pas eu le temps de l'observer. Un croisement entre plusieurs espèces je suppose.

« Pas eu le temps de le voir ? »s'interrogea Meredith alors que l'infirmière déversait une nouvelle potion sur son épaule. Meredith doutait que ce fut vrai, il avait probablement eu tout le temps nécessaire lorsque la chose avait fuit dans le couloir. Apparemment Dumbledore qui restait en retrait du groupe pensait la même chose que Meredith, mais il m'en montra rien de plus.

–Rubeus, mon garçon, dit Slugorn paternaliste. Dis nous ce que c'était ?

–Je l'ai élevé c'est vrai, dit-il. Mais ce n'est pas lui qui l'a tuée, il est tout le temps resté dans sa boite.

Meredith repensa brusquement à la conversation qu'elle avait eu avec Rubeus quelques jours plus tôt, « Il a peur ». Pourquoi le monstre de Rubeus aurait-il peur ?

–Qu'est-ce que c'était ?répéta le professeur Dippet d'un ton légèrement plus froid.

–Je pense, coupa Tom. Que Rubeus est tombé dans un enchevêtrement de d'événement qu'il n'a pas pu contrôler. Il me semble qu'il était très passionné par les cours de Soins aux Créatures Magique, et je l'ai vu passionné par des livres normalement caché à dans la réserve sur la manière de crée une nouvelle race animal. Je suppose qu'il a simplement voulu croisé deux animaux comme des Chartiers avec des Cocatrices et cela a mal tourné. Et comme il est formellement interdit par le ministère de crée de nouvelle race, il a préférer se taire.

–C'est ça ?demanda Slugorn à Rubeus. Si c'est le cas... vu ton age... le ministère pourrait...

–Oui, souffla Rubeus. C'est ça.

–Bon, convint le directeur. Même si c'est un enchevêtrement d'évènement, tu aurais tout de même dû te dénoncer ! Rubeus Hagrid, tu es renvoyé de Poudlard.

–Non, geint Rubeus. Vous ne pouvez pas... je... je n'ai plus de famille, je n'ai plus que Poudlard.

–Ta conduite a mené à la mort d'une élève, c'est un motif très suffisant pour ton renvoi.

–Mais ce n'est pas lui, persista Rubeus.

–Tu devrais commencer à penser à ta défense devant le ministère, dit Dippet qui ne l'écoutait pas.

–Je parlerais au ministre, dit Dumbledore qui parlait depuis la première fois. Je veillerais à ce qu'il ne t'embête pas trop.

–Vous deux, dit Dippet en se retournant brutalement vers les préfets, retournez dans vos dortoirs ou à l'infirmerie. Nous partons sur le champs pour Londres.

Sans ajouter un mot, ils sortirent suivit par l'infirmière qui trottinait derrière Meredith. Elle n'avait apparemment pas finit ses soins.

–Vous devriez venir à l'infirmerie cette nuit, dit-elle.

–Non ça ira, dit Meredith. Si ma blessure est soignée, cela ira.

–Elle s'est infectée d'une drôle de manière, confia l'infirmière. C'est une blessure très impressionnante que vous aviez là.

–Merci, dit Meredith à contre coeur.

L'infirmière repartit de son coté. Meredith ne voulait pas passez la nuit à l'infirmerie elle sentait qu'elle y serait moins en sécurité que dans son dortoir. Mais à cet instant ou elle se retrouvait seule avec Tom, elle se disait qu'elle ferait mieux de faire demi-tour.

–Tu as de sacré réflexes, dit soudain Tom.

–Comment ça ?

–Dès que la chose à été écartée de toi, tu as été très vive.

Meredith se retint de faire remarquer qu'elle n'avait même pas vu la chose lui sauter dessus.

–Si on veut, dit Meredith.

Ils firent quelques pas en silence.

–Au fait, pourquoi tu as mentit ?demanda Meredith.

–À quel sujet ?demanda-t-il d'une voix plate.

–Au sujet de la bestiole que tu disais n'avoir presque pas vu, dit Meredith.

–Si tu penses que j'ai mentis, pourquoi ne l'a tu pas dit aux professeurs ?dit Tom toujours aussi calme.

Meredith ne répondit pas. Un sourire satisfait s'afficha sur le visage de Tom.

–Tu es une fille bien plus intéressante qu'on pourrait le croire, dit-il. Tu devrais te joindre à notre petit groupe.

–Non, dit Meredith après de longue secondes. Je ne pense pas.

–Très bien, dit Tom avec une once de frustration dans la voix.

Ils arrivèrent devant la porte de la salle commune, ils y entrèrent et furent aussitôt assailli par leur camarade de Serpentard avide d'entendre ce qui s'était passé. Meredith laissa Tom raconter les événements de la nuit, le renvoi de Rubeus faisait beaucoup ricaner la petite bande. Meredith préféra l'ignorer, et annonça à Angeline qu'elle allait se coucher. Avant d'atteindre la porte du dortoir des filles, Tom la rattrapa.

–Mon offre tient toujours, dit-il.

Sans rien ajouter, il rejoignit la petite bande. « Sa petite Bande ».

Le lendemain, à la fin des cours, une rumeur circulait dans les couloirs, les parents de la morte étaient arrivé à Poudlard. Des moldus à Poudlard

–Je les ai vu, ils couraient à moitié dans les couloirs du deuxième étage avec le directeur, raconta Walburga Black. Ils étaient habillés d'une drôle de manière, les moldus n'ont vraiment aucun goût.

–Je croyais qu'ils devaient simplement rester dans le bureau du professeur Dippet, déclara Meredith.

–Il y a dû y avoir un changement de programme, dit Angeline.

–Meredith !

Les trois jeunes filles se retournèrent et virent Ignatus qui accourait vers elles.

–Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

–Dumbledore veut te voir tout de suite dans son bureau, raconta-t-il. .

Meredith échangea un regard étonné avec Angeline et Walburga.

–Le crétin de Gryffondor va peut-être être condamné à mort, ils ont besoin de toi pour son procès, suggéra Walburga avec une lueur de folie dans les yeux. Ou alors, les moldus sont devenus fous avec toute cette magie autour d'eux...

–J'en doute, dit simplement Meredith.

Elle se mit en marche pour le bureau de Dumbledore, la porte était légèrement entrouverte. Les voix de Dumbledore et de Slugorn retentissaient.

–Ce n'est pas bon, dit Slugorn. On ne peut pas le garder...

–Horace, tu sais très bien que ce garçon n'y est pour rien, dit Dumbledore. Il faut que tu me soutienne, le ministère abdiquera de toute façon. Il est beaucoup trop grand pour être envoyé dans un orphelinat de moldu, le ministère ne peut pas prendre ce risque...

–Mais il a avoué, dit Slugorn. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu persistes...

–Il a avoué avoir élevé un animal dangereux dans les cachots, dit Dumbledore. Il nous a clairement dit que ce n'était pas son « Aragog » qui a tué la petite.

–Il ment...

–Si ce n'était pas Jedusor qui l'aurait capturé, tu ne parlerai pas comme ça...

–On écoute aux portes ? murmura une voix à l'oreille de Meredith.


	6. Chapitre : L'apprenti de Ogg

**Chapitre 6 : L'apprenti de Ogg.**

–On écoute aux portes ? murmura une voix à l'oreille de Meredith.

Elle sursauta et vit Kerian qui la regardait en souriant. Honteuse, elle cacha vivement sa surprise et reprit contenance. Meredith frappa à la porte à l'instant même ou Dumbledore l'ouvrit.

–Entrez, invita-t-il.

–Vous nous avez fait demander professeur ?dit Meredith toujours gênée d'avoir été attrapée par Kerian.

–Mimi a disparue, dit aussitôt Slugorn. Partez à sa recherche, nous avons déjà plusieurs personnes qui y sont. Ses parents sont là et ils aimeraient la voir.

–Bien professeur, nous partons chacun de notre coté ?demanda Meredith.

–Non, dit vivement Dumbledore. Restez ensemble.

–Pourtant tout risque est écarté, dit Kerian, ils ont arrêtés le coupable.

–Restez ensemble, répéta Dumbledore pressé.

–Dites à Mimi de rejoindre le bureau du professeur Dippet et venez nous prévenir ensuite, ajouta Slugorn.

Dumbledore regarda Meredith intensément. Elle eut l'impression qu'il lisait en elle, légimencie peut-être ? Meredith détourna le regard, elle ne voulait pas qu'il sache que Tom lui avait offert de faire partit de sa « petite bande ». Même si elle savait qu'il ne pouvait pas le voir de cette façon. Les deux préfets sortirent du bureau du professeur de Métamorphose.

–Une idée ?demanda Kerian. On commence par où ?

–Par Olive Hornby, répondit aussitôt Meredith.

Elle n'avait pas encore réfléchi au lieu où pouvait se trouver Mimi, mais il lui semblait à présent que c'était le premier endroit à vérifier.

–Et où est Olive à ton avis ? À la bibliothèque ?

–Non, dit aussitôt Meredith. C'est une troisième année, elle n'a pratiquement pas de devoir, il fait beau et le couvre feu vient d'être rétablit aux heures habituelles. Elle doit être dans le parc près du lac.

Kerian sourit mais ne dit rien, ils allèrent donc dans le parc. Rapidement ils trouvèrent Olive Hornby exactement à l'endroit qu'avait prédit Meredith. Mimi était légèrement au-dessus du lac, elle ne cessait de lancer des quolibets à Olive qui semblait furieuse et passablement fatiguée.

–Parles lui toi, ordonna Meredith à Kerian.

–Tu l'as connais mieux que moi.

–Je ne peux pas lui parler, c'est une sang de bourbe et plusieurs personnes peuvent nous entendre !

–T'es pas possible, râla Kerian.

Il se tourna tout de même vers Mimi qui était à peine visible avec le reflet soleil.

–Mimi !tes parents sont au château, cria Kerian. Ils t'attendent dans le bureau du directeur !

–Oups, lança-t-elle. J'ai oublié.

Elle fila tellement vite vers le château qu'ils ne purent la suivre. Ils se mirent quand même en marche après elle, pour aller prévenir les professeurs Dumbledore et Slugorn qu'ils avaient effectués leur mission. Une fois cela fait, ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux seuls dans le couloir réservé aux Métamorphoses.

–On dirait que tous le monde profite du soleil, le château est vide, fit remarquer Kerian.

–Ils auraient tord de s'en priver, dit Meredith. Maintenant que le meurtrier a été arrêté.

Meredith savait très bien au fond d'elle même que le vrai meurtrier n'avait pas été arrêté, mais elle se garda bien de se l'avouer clairement.

–J'étais persuadé que ce serai un Serpentard le coupable, confia Kerian.

–Moi aussi, lâcha Meredith.

Elle regretta aussitôt d'avoir fait cet aveu, c'était comme une trahison envers sa maison. Kerian, surprit regarda fixement la jeune fille.

–Vraiment ?

–Non, tenta de rattraper Meredith, je pensais à autre chose, je...

Le Gryffondor n'attendit pas qu'elle eut fini pour éclater de rire.

–Tu es la fille la plus allumée de Poudlard, dit-il. Tu le sais au moins ?

–Dégage McKeller !s'irrita Meredith.

–C'est vrai, rajouta Kerian. Tu fais la digne fille de rang noble, fidèle aux Serpentard et à toutes ces idées de sang-pur, mais dans le fond, je suis sûr que tu ne fais pas tant de différence que ça entre les Sang-Purs et les Sang-de-Bourbe ! Tu serais à Gryffondor, on serait peut-être ami... en cachette bien entendu parce qu'il ne faudrait surtout pas que cela viennent aux oreilles de ta famille.

–Tu te plantes complètement, piqua Meredith. Je ne ferais rien qui pourrait contrarier ma famille, même en cachette. Mais de toute façon j'approuve leurs idées sur tous les points ! En particulier sur la noblesse du sang !

–Vraiment ?dit Kerian duratif.

–Vraiment.

–Notre sang a beau être l'opposé, nous avons un point en commun quand même, provoqua Kerian.

–Et lequel ?s'étonna-t-elle septique.

–Nous nourrissons tous les deux une profonde haine envers une certaine catégorie de sorcier, dévoila Kerian. Toi envers les Sang-de-Bourbe, et moi envers ceux qui méprise les Sang-de-Bourbe.

–Dans ce cas pourquoi es-tu en train de me parler ?demanda Meredith avec assurance.

–Toi, pourquoi es-tu en train de me parler ?

–Parce que tu sous-entends que je tiens pas tant que ça à ma noblesse, répondit aussitôt Meredith.

–Et moi parce que je veux te prouver que tu ne crois pas tant que cela aux idées sur la noblesse du sang, expliqua Kerian.

–Mais arrête de t'obstiner !s'écria Meredith.

–Toi arrêtes de t'obstiner à dire le contraire.

–Cela suffit, décréta Meredith. Cette conversation ne mène à rien. Bonne journée McKeller.

Meredith fit volte face.

–Meredith, l'arrêta Kerian. Il y a une toute dernière chose dont j'aimerais te parler si tu veux bien.

Elle était stoppée et lui tournait le dos, lentement Meredith prit une grande inspiration pour reprendre cette conversation qu'elle n'appréciait pas.

–Quoi donc ?dit-elle en se retournant.

Kerian s'était rapproché d'elle sans qu'elle ne s'en fut rendue compte, incapable de bouger, Meredith regarda Kerian se pencher lentement vers elle.

« Pas digne !il n'est pas digne ! »cria une voix à l'intérieur de Meredith, pourtant plus les lèvres de Kerian s'approchait, plus leur baiser s'approfondissait plus la voix se faisait lointaine.

–Tu vois, dit Kerian en se détachant. Tes idées ne tiennent pas vraiment.

–Abruti, lança Meredith vexée.

Elle s'apprêtait à s'en aller, mais Kerian la retint.

–Je me suis mal exprimé, dit-il confus. Et si on n'allait faire une ballade ?

–Non !dit aussitôt Meredith. Non... tu... on...

–Je croyais que tu étais... dit Kerian troublé par le refus catégorique de Meredith.

–Oui, souffla Meredith. Enfin je veux dire... non...mais bon...

Meredith n'eut pas l'occasion de s'empêtrer d'avantage, puisque Kerian l'embrassa de nouveau. Puis il s'écarta avec un grand sourire.

–Je savais bien que je n'avais pas rêvé, dit-il.

–Si, menti Meredith. Tu as rêvé, tu...

–Je peux t'embrasser une nouvelle fois, si tu veux, annonça Kerian avec le même sourire.

–Oui, non ! Je veux dire non !

Brusquement Meredith regarda autour d'eux et réalisa qu'il était dans un couloir du château et que quiconque pouvait les voir. Elle s'écarta vivement.

–Eh bien quoi ?s'étonna Kerian.

–On pourrait nous voir, chuchota Meredith.

–Ah, c'est ça qui te chagrine ? dit Kerian soulagé. Viens il y a une salle de classe vide juste ici.

Meredith ne su pas trop comment Kerian parvint à l'entraîner dans cette salle vide. Elle ne su pas trop comment elle pu le laisser l'embrasser autant de fois, elle ne su pas non plus comment ils purent parler à peu près normalement, elle ne comprit pas ce qui lui prit de rire à de petites plaisanteries qui n'avait pourtant rien de drôle. Mais ce qu'elle eut le plus de mal à comprendre ce fut cette sensation de voler qu'elle gardait jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme avec la promesse d'un nouveau rendez-vous pour le lendemain.

La semaine s'écoula et Meredith se sentait...heureuse. Elle retrouvait Kerian plusieurs fois par jour, avant les cours, entre les cours, après les cours... Elle flottait sur un nuage et se trouvait un peu stupide d'être dans cet état, pourtant elle ne fit rien pour le changer. L'unique point négatif était qu'ils devaient se cacher. Kerian semblait se contre-fiche de ce que les autres pourraient dire, il ne consentait aux baisers volés derrière les tapisseries qui ornaient le château, uniquement parce que Meredith tenait énormément à ce que leur relation reste secrète. Elle se refusait à penser à ce qu'il allait se passer ensuite, elle était bien avec Kerian, mais elle ne pouvait pas être avec lui, elle le savait.

Le samedi après-midi, Meredith et Kerian profitèrent d'une soi-disant réunion de Préfet-en-chef pour se retrouver dans la salle réservé aux préfets.

–J'ai enfin pu arracher à Minerva où se trouvait la salle sur demande, annonça Kerian.

–Comment tu as fait ?

–Elle a encore enfreint le règlement, déclara Kerian. Elle a commandé des bouteilles d'alcool pour fêter la fin de l'année. Je lui ai dit que je ne la dénoncerais pas si elle me disait où se trouvait la salle, et elle a craché le morceau.

–Je serais plus tranquille là-bas, dit Meredith en se serrant encore plus contre son petit-ami secret. Ici tout le monde peut nous voir.

–On ira là-bas dès ce soir, déclara Kerian.

Ils se remirent à s'embrasser. Soudain la porte s'ouvrit, d'un bond ils se détachèrent et se mirent debout pour faire face à leur visiteur. Meredith chercha à toute vitesse une excuse qui pourrait justifier sa proximité avec Kerian.

–Tient, Ignatus, dit Kerian d'une voix qu'il tentait de rendre détachée. Comment tu vas ?

–Vous... vous... dit Ignatus incapable d'articuler.

–Je t'en pris, supplia soudain Kerian. Ne dis rien à personne, Meredith pourrait avoir des ennuis.

–Mais... mais...

–S'il te plaît, ajouta Meredith.

–Bien sûr que je ne dirais rien, assura Ignatus. C'est juste que c'est...surprenant ! Je me suis toujours dit que tu repousserais un Gryffondor, alors Kerian qui est à Gryffondor et fils de moldu !

–Je sais, dit Kerian.

–Tu ne diras vraiment rien ?supplia Meredith.

–Non, non, je ne dirais rien, assura Ignatus.

Il sortit de la salle avec le même air hagard qu'il avait eut en reconnaissant Kerian et Meredith.

–On a eut chaud !souffla Kerian.

–Il tiendra vraiment sa langue ?demanda-t-elle.

–Oui, on peut lui faire confiance, on est ami et puis il t'aime bien, il dit souvent que tu es la seule Serpentard qu'il peut supporter, dit Kerian. Je crois qu'il t'admire un peu, je suppose qu'il veut devenir Préfet-en-chef l'année prochaine et qu'il veut faire du travail aussi bon que le tient !

–C'est vrai que je suis une excellente Préfète-en-chef, déclara Meredith.

–Tu n'es pas très modeste par contre, remarqua Kerian avec un sourire.

–Pour quoi faire ?s'amusa Meredith en l'embrassant.

Le soir venu, comme prévu, c'est dans la Salle sur Demande qu'ils se retrouvèrent. Ce fut bien après le couvre feu que Meredith rentra dans son dortoir. En quittant la salle sur demande elle avait un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Elle était différente du moment où elle était entrée dans cette salle. Mais ça, il n'y avait qu'elle et Kerian pour le savoir.

De nouveau une semaine s'écoula toute aussi heureuse que la précédente. Angeline qui était l'amie la plus proche de Meredith ne se doutait de rien et Ignatus était devenu le complice forcé de Meredith et Kerian. Il ne semblait pas apprécier la situation mais s'y pliait tout de même. À l'heure du petit-déjeuné le samedi matin précédent le début des ASPIC, Meredith et Kerian ne cessaient comme à leur habitude de s'envoyer des coup d'oeil complices. Meredith vit clairement Ignatus renifler avec un mépris mal dissimulé.

–Silence s'il vous plaît !ordonna le professeur Dippet.

Meredith tourna aussitôt son regard vers la table des professeurs, il n'était pas dans l'habitude du directeur de faire des discours improvisés à moins que les circonstances ne s'y prête, en l'occurrence Meredith ne voyait pas quelle pouvait être ces circonstances.

–Notre garde chasse, notre bien aimé Ogg prenant de l'age nous avons décidé de lui attribuer quelqu'un pour l'aider dans ces travaux, annonça Dippet.

Meredith put distinguer un regard de reproche qu'il lança au professeur Dumbledore.

–Rubeus Hagrid qui a été récemment renvoyé en tant qu'élève tiendra ce poste, déclara Dippet.

Il y eut une vague d'exclamations surprises parmi les rangs des étudiants alors que le directeur se rasseyait. Meredith avait tellement vécu dans sa bulle de bonheur les deux dernières semaines qu'elle avait à peine noté que Rubeus avait dorénavant l'interdiction de pratiquer la magie et que sa baguette magique avait été cassée en deux. Des bruissements d'ailes se firent soudain entendre. Une chouette hulotte fondit avec grâce vers Meredith.

–Marquise de Polichinelle, je me demandais quand je te reverrai, lui dit Meredith.

Meredith ne put s'empêcher d'être fière que cela soit son oiseau qui avait la plus grande majesté de toute la salle. Une lettre était attachée à la patte de Marquise de Polichinelle. Meredith la détacha et lut la lettre qui lui venait de ses parents.

_Notre chère Meredith, _

_Comme tu le sais ta vie scolaire se termine dans quelques jours. Une nouvelle vie va donc s'ouvrir à toi, nous tenons à t'accompagner dans cette mutation de ta vie qui te mènera à ton émancipation. Ils nous semblent t'avoir d'ors et déjà prévenue que plusieurs familles nous ont fait part de leur souhait de voir une alliance entre eux et les Moon. La plupart sont bien entendu indécentes, mais certaines familles mérite qu'on s'intéresse à elle. Bien entendu nous avons encore largement le temps devant nous pour te trouver un époux digne de notre rang. Néanmoins nous avons déjà commencé une première sélection avec des familles telle que les Black, les Malefoy, les Lestranges, les Croupton... ainsi que quelques familles à l'étranger dont la pureté du sang pourrait presque nous faire rougir de honte. Malgré nos réticences au départ, nous avons finalement décidé que tu prendrais part à cette négociation sur le nom de ton futur époux. Nous en reparleront lors de ton arrivée à la maison. _

_Ton frère Fidel et ta soeur Mira se joignent à nous pour te souhaiter bonne chance pour tes examens._

_Affectueusement, Augustin et Marine Moon._


	7. Chapitre 7 : La faiblesse de son Ignoran

J'ai lu le tome7 en anglais et je peux vous dire que cette fic (et toutes les futurs autres fics sur les Moon) collera avec toute la saga, mais je ferais attention à ne dévoiler aucun spoiler ! Bien que ceux qui lu le tome 7 comprendront mieux que les autres certaines allusions que j'essayerais de rendre très subtile.

**Chapitre 7 : La faiblesse de son ignorance.**

Meredith redressa la tête après avoir achevé sa lecture.

–De bonnes nouvelles ?demanda Angeline.

–Quoi ?demanda Meredith trop bouleversée pour assimiler quoique ce soit.

–Ta lettre, dit Angeline en montrant le bout de papier sur lequel on distinguait une écriture élégante.

–Elle vient de mes parents, apprit Meredith distraite.

–Et ?dit Angeline qui commençait à s'impatienter.

Meredith tourna enfin la tête vers son amie et tenta d'assembler ses idées.

–Ils me disent bonne chance pour mes examens, expliqua Meredith.

Angeline haussa un sourcil, elle était septique. Ce qui était parfaitement justifié, jamais les Moon n'auraient écrit une lettre simplement pour souhaiter bonne chance pour des examens. Du moins pas à une fille de la lignée. Meredith ne chercha pas à se rattraper, une multitude d'idées lui passaient par la tête. Elle regarda à nouveau la table des Gryffondor, Kerian discutait avec Ignatus et Minerva qui riait de bon coeur.

–Elle pourrait avoir un peu plus de tenue, dit une voix derrière Meredith.

–Bonjour Tom, dit aussitôt Angeline avec un sourire rayonnant.

–Bonjour Angeline, bonjour Meredith, dit-il. Alors tu ne trouves pas qu'elle manque un peu de tenue la préfète des Gryffondor, Meredith ?

Meredith frissonna légèrement en sentant le souffle de Tom Jedusor derrière elle, mais contrairement à d'habitude elle ne paniqua pas en présence du cinquième année.

–Si, dit Meredith en repliant discrètement sa lettre.

–Les Gryffondor sont tous comme ça, ajouta Angeline.

–Sûrement, dit Tom sans lui accorder un regard. Tu as l'air soucieuse Meredith ?

–Non, non... je... je viens de me souvenir que j'ai oublié quelque chose.

Meredith se leva alors qu'Angeline lui lançait un regard furieux. Elle sortit de la grande salle et rejoint son dortoir. Arrivée là, elle relut la lettre que lui avait envoyé ses parents et se mit à pleurer.

Une heure plus tard, Meredith rejoint Kerian dans un coin à l'écart du château. Elle ne lui dit rien de la lettre, ni le lendemain, ni le surlendemain alors que les ASPIC commençaient. Ils se contentaient de continuer les choses comme ils les avaient laissés. Ils s'embrassaient dans des recoins sombre du château, forçait Ignatus à les aider pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Ils se retrouvaient même assez souvent dans la salle sur demande, chose dont Meredith n'était pas fière, mais elle oubliait toute sa honte une fois passé le seuil de la porte.

Et justement le mardi soir, le deuxième jour des ASPIC, Meredith et Kerian se retrouvèrent dans la salle sur demande alors que le couvre feu était passé depuis de longues heures déjà. Ils n'avaient pas pu se voir plus tôt à cause de leurs révisions.

–On devrait aller se coucher, dit Meredith en remettant la couverture sur sa nudité.

–On dort ici, proposa Kerian en rapprochant Meredith contre lui. On est bien là.

–Non, il faut qu'on aille dans nos dortoirs.

Elle se redressa et commença à se rhabiller sous le regard de Kerian.

–Tu sais ce que j'aime ?demanda Kerian.

Meredith se tourna vers lui.

–J'aime ta bouille... j'aime la manière dont tu me parles... j'aime le bruit que tu fais...

–Le bruit que je fais ?s'étonna Meredith.

–Oui, quand on...

–Ne soit pas indécent, coupa brusquement Meredith.

–C'est vrai pourtant !dit Kerian amusé.

–On ne doit pas parler de ces choses là, dit Meredith. Ce n'est pas convenable.

Kerian souri, amusé par la pudeur de sa petite amie.

–Alors on se revoit quand ?demanda Kerian quelques secondes plus tard.

Meredith finit de s'habiller en prenant particulièrement son temps. Elle avait décidé une chose avant de venir, et c'était maintenant qu'elle devait le faire.

–On ne se reverra pas, annonça Meredith.

Le sourire de Kerian disparu.

–Je suis en train de m'attacher à toi, expliqua Meredith. Et il ne le faut surtout pas, je savais que je ne devais pas, je n'ai rien pu contrôler. Je préfère limiter les dégâts maintenant avant que cela me fasse du mal. Donc aujourd'hui était la dernière fois qu'on se voyait. Nous ne sommes pas fait pour nous fréquenter, c'était très agréable, mais ce n'est pas la vraie vie.

Il y eut un moment de silence.

–D'accord, dit simplement Kerian.

–D'accord, répéta Meredith.

Elle prit son sac, le mit sur épaule, salua Kerian d'un signe de tête et sortit de la salle sur demande.

« Rattrape moi, rattrape moi ! »songea Meredith de toutes ses forces alors qu'elle retenait ses larmes.

Elle marcha ainsi avec cette unique pensée durant ce qui lui parut une éternité. Pourtant, Kerian ne la rattrapa pas. Arrivée devant la porte de sa salle commune, Meredith bifurqua et entra dans une salle de classe inutilisé. Puis brusquement Meredith se mit à pleurer comme elle n'avait jamais pleurée. Elle n'avait pas autant pleuré lorsque le résultat de ses BUSE n'avaient pas été aussi bons que ce qu'elle avait espéré, elle n'avait pas autant pleuré en quittant sa famille à la fin de l'été.

C'était un garçon, Meredith, la forte et insensible Meredith, pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps comme jamais... pour un garçon.

Lorsque Meredith se leva le lendemain, elle ne réfléchit a rien, elle se contenta d'agir comme un automate. Son coeur faisait des bons a chaque fois qu'elle croisait Kerian. Il lui souriait légèrement comme s'ils s'étaient quittés bons amis, ce qui était vrai en un sens. Meredith quand à elle, se retint à grand peine durant la journée pour ne pas fondre en larme. Elle revoyait les tapisseries derrière lesquelles elle et Kerian s'embrassaient. Elle revoyait la salle sur demande. Toutes ces images lui transperçaient le crâne à n'importe quel moment de la journée, devant sa copie d'examen, durant les repas. Le soir dans sa salle commune, elle crut même voir Kerian dans le reflet de la fenêtre.

–Bonsoir Meredith, dit Tom.

Meredith n'eut cette fois pas même un frisson en voyant Tom s'asseoir face à elle.

–Bonsoir.

–Tu es décidément bien soucieuse.

–Les ASPIC, précisa simplement Meredith.

–Tu as repensé à ma proposition ?demanda Tom.

–Ça ne m'intéresse pas, dit Meredith. Dans ma famille les filles sont élevées pour suivre leur mari, pas pour suivre leurs propres idées.

C'était une excuse que Meredith avait trouvée quelques jours auparavant, et il lui semblait que c'était la meilleure qu'elle pouvait servir à Tom. De cette manière, il ne pouvait pas entièrement la blâmer et donc la punir.

–Pourtant, dit Tom. Certaines familles de sang-pur parmi les plus nobles traitent les filles comme les garçons.

–Certaines, dit Meredith. Pas la mienne.

La peur qu'avait Meredith habituellement en présence de Tom semblait s'être entièrement estompée, tout lui semblait dérisoire contre la douleur qu'elle ressentait face à l'indifférence de Kerian.

–Dans ce cas, j'attendrais que tu te maries et je parlerais à ton époux, informa Tom.

–Oui, approuva Meredith.

–Tu as revu Rubeus ?

–Non, répondit Meredith. Je ne l'ai aperçu qu'une ou deux fois alors qu'il travaillait avec Ogg.

–A ton avis, où est son monstre ?

Meredith nota le fait que Tom avait dit « son » monstre, mais elle ne dit rien.

–Il a dû s'enfuir.

–Rubeus a dit aux professeurs qu'il l'avait eut bébé, dit Tom plus pour lui même que pour Meredith. Il doit ne pas s'être trop éloigné de lui alors.

–Sûrement, adhéra Meredith intriguée par le soudain intérêt de Tom pour le monstre de Rubeus.

–Il doit être dans la forêt interdite, dit-il.

–Peut-être, mais si tu veux mon avis, il n'y a que Rubeus qui peut l'approcher, ça m'étonnerais qu'un tel monstre laisse des humains l'approcher comme ça.

–Oui, dit Tom. Celui-là ne doit obéir qu'à cet idiot, dommage qu'il n'y en ai pas d'autre de son espèce.

Meredith regarda Tom avec un vague air de reproche. Il se rendit bientôt compte de son impair et adressa un sourire contraint à Meredith.

–Je voulais dire...

–J'avais compris, coupa Meredith.

–Ton amie Angeline est avec Rodolphus, constata Tom. On les rejoint .?

Meredith ne réfléchit même pas à ce qu'elle avait envie de faire, elle suivit simplement Tom sans se poser de question. Aussitôt qu'elle la vit, Angeline adressa un regard jaloux à Meredith.

–Tom, comment vas-tu ?demanda d'emblée Angeline.

–Bien, de quoi parliez-vous ?

–Du nom que nous donnerions à nos enfants, dit Rodolphus. Moi je donnerais le même que le mien.

Meredith n'écouta pas plus, elle laissa les trois Serpentard parler entre eux de leurs futurs descendances et de leurs prénoms. Plusieurs minutes passèrent ainsi. Soudain deux jeunes gens qui devaient être en sixième années passèrent près d'eux. Ils se tenaient par la main et se regardèrent amoureusement, ce qui attira immédiatement l'oeil de Meredith.

–Ne les gronde pas Meredith, dit Rodolphus en surprenant le regard de Meredith. Ils ne se verront pas durant cet été, laissent les profiter.

–Je n'avais pas l'intention de les gronder, confia Meredith distraite.

–Pourtant, intervint Tom. Il est interdit par le règlement de se montrer ainsi en public.

–Les baisers sont interdit, apprit Meredith. Mais ils peuvent se tenir par la main et se regarder tant qu'ils veulent. Le tout est que cela reste décent. Et apparemment ça l'est.

–J'ai encore quelques lacunes avec le règlement, confia Tom.

–De toute façon cette règle ne nous concerne pas, déclara Rodolphus. Il ne viendrait jamais à l'idée à un Serpentard digne de ce nom d'embrasser en public une personne qu'il fréquente.

–Oui, admit Meredith.

–Encore faut-il trouver une personne à fréquenter, déclara Angeline en lançant un regard d'espoir vers Tom.

Il y eut un moment de silence durant lequel Meredith aperçut vaguement Tom regarder dans le vide un doigt posé sur ses lèvres.

–Le plus dur doit être de supporter la personne, conclu-t-il.

–Il vaut mieux tenter l'expérience plutôt que de vivre dans l'ignorance de ce qui aurait pu se passer, dit Angeline dont la voix était devenue presque criarde.

Tom se tourna lentement vers Angeline se qui semblait lui ravir.

–Tu as entièrement raison, dit-il. L'ignorance est la pire des faiblesses.

–Angeline, dit soudain Meredith. Je vais aller réviser quelques unes de mes notes au calme dans le dortoir. Bonne soirée.

–Bonne soirée, dit Angeline qui lui sourit pour la première fois de la journée.

Angeline était vraisemblablement contente de voir Meredith s'effacer et la laisser seule avec Tom. En temps normal, Meredith aurait peut-être cherché a prévenir son amie que Tom n'était pas quelqu'un que l'ont pouvait fréquenter sans risque. Mais pour le moment, Meredith avait la tête ailleurs. De toute façon, cela n'était pas sûr qu'elle lui aurait parler, après tout, l'amitié entre Angeline et Meredith était très superficielle. Elles étaient amies parce que c'était dans la logique des choses, mais Meredith se doutait qu'une fois l'une d'entres elles mariée, elles ne se verraient pratiquement plus. Quitter Poudlard pourrait même être suffisant pour mettre un terme à leur amitié.

Le lendemain lorsque la dernière copie de la journée s'envola vers le professeur. Meredith ne se faisait guère d'idée sur la note qu'elle aurait. Elle n'avait rempli que la première moitié de la copie et elle n'était pas fameuse. Cela n'avait aucune importance de toute façon. Les seules vraies études qui lui servirait était celles qui lui donnait sa mère à la maison depuis qu'elle était capable d'assimiler les choses :

Savoir donner correctement des ordres à un elfe, de manière à être autoritaire tout en restant aimable avec lui pour qu'il vous reste toujours fidèle même dans son coeur.

Connaître les familles de sang-pur et leurs membres sur le bout des doigts, de leur pureté à leur richesse.

Connaître et appliquer les règles de bonnes manières.

Et ces deux dernières années c'était des règles de parfaite épouse qui avait surgit dans l'enseignement que lui donnait sa mère.

C'était assez troublant d'entendre sa mère dire qu'il lui fallait obéir à son époux, puisque Marine Moon elle-même n'écoutait pas son mari, c'était plutôt elle qui décidait de tout à la maison. Du moins en privée, en public elle jouait les épouses convenable et parfaitement soumise à l'autorité du chef de famille.

Meredith rejoint donc sa salle commune avec Angeline qui avait récupéré sa mauvaise humeur envers Meredith. Apparemment Tom n'avait pas été bouleversé par le charme de la jeune femme. Meredith fit semblant de ne rien remarquer et s'installa à une table avec ses notes prisent durant les cours de sortilèges. Elle ne les lit pas, elle se contenta de les regarder d'un oeil fixe.

–C'est plus facile de bouger les yeux pour lire.

Meredith releva la tête, Tom Jedusor la regardait. Il avait une voix légèrement plus douce que d'habitude.


	8. Chapitre 8 : Lui et la Seule à pouvoir

**Chapitre 8 :Lui et la seule à pouvoir.**

–Je pensais à autre chose, dévoila Meredith. Décidément tu viens souvent me parler ces derniers temps.

–J'aime beaucoup ta conversation.

Meredith sentit brutalement une pique dans son coeur, Kerian lui avait dit quelque chose qui ressemblait à ça. La Serpentarde secoua ses idées tant bien que mal.

–Qu'est-ce qu'elle a de spécial ma conversation ?questionna Meredith.

–Tu n'es pas du tout impressionnée par moi, ce qui rend ta conversation plus intéressante à certains égards, avoua Tom. Et puis tu es une fille de la haute société.

–D'une certaine manière nous ne devrions même pas converser ensemble, révéla Meredith. Tu es bien plus jeune que moi, et c'est vrai que je te suis bien supérieure au niveau de la classe sociale.

Tom eut un petit rire, ce qui étonna beaucoup Meredith qui s'attendait à le voir irrité.

–Tu oublies que je t'ai sauvée la vie, tu m'es donc redevable et tu sais aussi bien que moi que cela n'est qu'une question de temps avant que je n'atteigne les sommets.

–Tout dépend de quels sommets...

Meredith regretta aussitôt d'avoir dit cela. Tom lui, plongea son regard dans les yeux de Meredith comme pour sonder son esprit.

–Oui, tout dépend de quels sommets, répéta Tom avec un sourire. Mais tu es une fille intelligente, je suis sûr que tu ne repousserais pas le pouvoir.

–Je peux le repousser si je ne le juge pas bon, dit Meredith.

–Tu me repousserais ?demanda Tom d'une voix qui se voulait détachée.

–Je l'ai déjà fait hier en te disant que je ne pouvais pas appartenir à ton petit groupe d'ami, rappela Meredith.

–Je ne parlais pas de ça, dit Tom d'une voix lente.

Meredith resta interloquée durant quelques secondes.

–Je... tu es trop jeune... et puis, la question ne peut pas se poser de toute façon, expliqua Meredith. Je dois obligatoirement me marier avec un sang-pur. Et tu n'es pas sang-pur !

–C'est vrai, dit simplement Tom. À mon plus grand regret. Mais ça ne m'empêche pas d'avoir du sang très noble dans les veines.

–Vraiment ?dit-elle septique.

Tom lui sourit et regarda autour d'eux. Il s'assura que personne ne pouvait les voir et ouvrit son sac où il prit quelque chose. En voyant ce que c'était, Meredith se retint de hurler. Tom lui, posa calmement le serpent qu'il tenait sur la table. Soudain Tom se mit à siffler et à cracher, le serpent effectua un drôle de petit numéro tout en pliant la tête devant Tom. Meredith comprit aussitôt ce qu'il se passait, l'un de ses grands oncles aujourd'hui décédé, avait fait la même chose devant elle lorsqu'elle était petite. Tom parlait fourchelang. Et le serpent lui obéissait.

Après quelques secondes, Tom rangea le serpent dans son sac et regarda Meredith, une expression de triomphe sur le visage.

–À ton avis ?demanda Tom. Quelle catégorie de sorcier possède le pouvoir de parler aux serpents. Et cela de naissance.

–De naissance ?s'étonna Meredith.

–Oui, alors ? Tu me crois quand je te dis que je viens d'une lignée des plus nobles ?

Meredith ne répondit pas, elle gardait les yeux rivés sur le sac de Tom avec un léger malaise. Elle avait l'impression de comprendre quelque chose sans pour autant parvenir à saisir ce que c'était.

–Je dois aller me coucher, dit simplement Meredith. Bonne nuit Tom.

Elle se leva et fit quelques pas.

–Meredith !

Elle se retourna et vit Tom qui revenait vers elle en tenant ses notes de sortilèges entre les mains. Elle les prit et le remercia d'un sourire. Du coin de l'oeil, Meredith vit Angeline qui semblait au bord de l'explosion de fureur.

Il était quatre heure du matin quand Meredith se retourna pour la centième fois dans son lit. Elle ne parvenait pas à dissiper le malaise qui c'était incrusté en elle comme un virus, comme un...serpent. Tom parlait fourchelang, c'était ça qui la troublait. Il parlait la langue des serpents... les serpents ; l'emblème de Serpentard. Il était probablement le seul à Poudlard à avoir ce don, presque plus personne n'avait ce don à la naissance désormais. Les rares personnes qui étaient fourchelang, avaient fait l'apprentissage de la langue. Le Monstre de Serpentard... Tom avait trouvé le coupable... Il aurait été plus vraisemblable que cela soit lui l'héritier... il ne cessait de parler de son digne sang... Dumbledore montrait des signes de scepticisme quand à l'héroïsme de Tom... Tom n'avait pas du confier à beaucoup de monde son « talent », du moins à personne qui ne faisait pas parti de son « cercle ». Meredith était peut-être l'exception ! Elle était peut-être la seule personne dans tout Poudlard à réellement regretter la mort de Mimi et à savoir que Tom Jedusor parlait fourchelang. La seule...

La seule...

La seule.

Meredith se retourna une énième fois dans son lit, elle sentit une charge arriver progressivement sur ses épaules alors qu'elle ruminait ses pensées.

Tom était potentiellement dangereux et elle était la seule à avoir des éléments qui pourrait le stopper avant qu'il ne commette plus d'un meurtre.

La seule.

La seule.

« Mener son enquête », voilà une idée qui allait devoir faire son retour.

Le lendemain était l'avant-dernier jour des ASPIC, Meredith rendit des copies qu'elle trouva tout autant mauvaises que les précédentes. Avant le dîner, Meredith déclara à Angeline qu'elle allait faire un tour dans le parc. La raison profonde de cette ballade était d'éviter pour au moins une heure la mauvaise humeur d'Angeline. Meredith contournait le lac, alors qu'elle aperçut Rubeus Hagrid qui arrachait de mauvaises herbes dans un parterre de fleurs. Elle regarda autour d'elle et constata qu'elle était seule, la plupart des élèves révisaient pour leurs examens cloîtrés dans leur salle commune. Il n'y avait que quelques premières années qui s'amusaient sous un hêtre. Meredith resta immobile une seconde, puis s'approcha de Rubeus. Celui-ci se redressa en la voyant approcher.

–Bonjour Rubeus, dit poliment Meredith.

–Bonjour.

–Comment se passe ton nouveau poste ?

–Très bien, dit Rubeus. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans Dumbledore.

–Un homme bien ce Dumbledore, dit Meredith après quelques secondes.

–Oui, approuva Rubeus.

–Il... il ne pense pas que tu sois l'héritier de Serpentard ? Hésita Meredith.

Rubeus se figea et regarda Meredith durant un moment avant de répondre.

–Je ne sais pas, mentit-il.

Rubeus avait probablement des consignes, même s'il n'en avait pas, il était normal qu'il ne parle pas à Serpentarde comme cela.

–Moi je ne pense pas que cela soit toi, déclara Meredith.

–C'est vrai, proféra Rubeus avec force, ce n'est pas moi. C'est vrai que j'ai élevé une créature magique au château mais ce n'est pas lui qui a tué Mimi, il est resté enfermé tout le temps jusqu'à ce que Tom le libère.

–Tom l'a vu ?demanda Meredith. Je veux dire distinctement ?

–Oui, dit-il. Il a mentit au directeur. Il sait très bien ce que c'est.

–Et c'est quoi ?

Il prit le temps de choisir soigneusement sa réponse.

–Rien qui n'a pas capacité de tuer un humain sans laisser des traces sur le corps.

–Et Dumbledore, il sait ça ?

Rubeus ne répondit pas.

La porte menant au château s'ouvrit et laissa sortir quelques sixièmes années de Serpentard.

–Et bien je vais te laisser travailler, dit brusquement Meredith.

–Bonne fin de journée, dit Rubeus en regardant Meredith s'éloigner a grands pas.

Meredith retourna dans le château et se mit en marche vers les escaliers menant aux étages.

Rubeus n'était pas assez intelligent pour mentir sans que Meredith sans rendre compte. En supposant que cela soit réellement lui l'héritier de Serpentard, comment aurait-il fait pour trouver l'entrée de la Chambre des Secrets alors que plusieurs siècles de professorat n'avaient pas été capable de la trouver. Il fallait vraisemblablement des qualités que d'autre n'avait pas, comme parler fourchelang.

Meredith suspendit toutes ces interrogations qui lui passaient par la tête, elle était arrêtée devant le bureau du professeur de Métamorphose, Albus Dumbledore.

Meredith était face à la porte en chêne, immobile, elle hésitait a frapper. Que pouvait-elle dire à Dumbledore de toute façon ? Si elle devait parler à l'un de ses professeurs, cela devait être Slugorn, c'était lui le directeur des Serpentard. Mais Dumbledore, lui, ne pensait pas que Rubeus était responsable de la mort de Mimi. Il était peut-être le seul en dehors de Meredith. Mais que pourrait-elle lui dire... que pourrait-elle dire qui ne la mettrait pas danger socialement. Ou qui ne mettrait pas simplement sa vie en danger.

Meredith recula d'un pas et s'apprêta a repartir lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, Albus Dumbledore se plaça dans l'encadrement.

–Je me demandais quand tu comptais frapper, confia-t-il avec un sourire aimable.

–Je... j'ai changé d'avis.

–Entres, ordonna gentiment Dumbledore en ignorant ce qu'elle venait de dire.

Meredith hésita, puis finalement suivit son professeur à l'intérieur du bureau. Dumbledore referma lentement la porte, mais Meredith eut l'impression que la porte se refermait avec une force peu commune, comme si elle l'enfermait.

–Alors pourquoi voulais-tu me voir ?

–Pour vous demander si vous avez une idée sur les noms des prochains préfets-en-chefs, mentit Meredith. Je sais que je n'ai pas à le savoir, mais ma curiosité est plus forte.

–Je t'ai vu dans le parc avec Rubeus Hagrid, dit Dumbledore en toisant Meredith.

–Vous... d'où ?dit Meredith soudain inquiète.

Si Dumbledore l'avait vu, d'autres auraient pu la voir.

–De la fenêtre, dit Dumbledore. Mais je dois être le seul, aucune salle commune n'a des fenêtres donnant sur cette partie du parc. La bibliothèque non plus d'ailleurs.

Meredith détourna les yeux de son professeur, angoissée qu'il puisse voir autre chose en elle.

–Assis-toi, dit-il en se plaçant lui même de son coté du bureau.

Meredith obéit.

–Alors ?insista Dumbledore.

Meredith ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais la referma presque aussitôt. Elle recommença à trois reprises ce manège, jusqu'à ce qu'un son sorte enfin de sa bouche.

–Tom Jedusor parle fourchelang de naissance.

Ils restèrent tout les deux immobiles sur leurs chaises, jusqu'à ce que Meredith redresse la tête pour voir le visage de son professeur. Elle s'étonna de ne pas y lire la stupeur.

–Je sais, dit-il. Il me l'a dit la première fois que nous nous sommes rencontrés. Mais toi, comment le sais tu ?

–Il me l'a dit hier soir, confia Meredith.

–Pourquoi te l'a-t-il dit ?demanda Dumbledore. Il veut que tu fasses parti de sa petite bande ?

–Oui, apprit-elle au bout d'un moment.

–Tu as refusé ?

–Oui.

–Comment tu t'y es prise ?interrogea Dumbledore.

Meredith nota qu'il y avait une certaine inquiétude dans la voix de son enseignant.

–Je lui ai dis que dans ma famille, je dois me plier à l'avis de mon futur époux avant de faire parti d'une quelconque bande.

–Et il t'as cru ?

–Oui.

–Bien, tu as bien fait.

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant encore un instant.

–Professeur, est-ce que vous pensez que c'est réellement Rubeus le coupable ?demanda Meredith.

–Non, je ne pense pas.

–Vous pensez que c'est Tom Jedusor ?

–Il m'apparaît comme étant plus inquiétant, révéla Dumbledore. Et toi ?

–Tom me paraît très très inquiétant, révéla Meredith. Il faudrait peut-être l'arrêter avant qu'il ne fasse des choses horribles.

Meredith avait dit tout ça très vite, comme si elle craignait de manquer de courage en cours de route.

–Tu penses donc que c'est lui qui a ouvert la Chambre des Secrets ?demanda Dumbledore.

–Oui, c'est ce que je pense, dit Meredith d'un ton qui était plus ferme que sa conviction.

À nouveau le silence régna dans le bureau.

–Je vais retourner dans ma salle commune, dit Meredith. Je dois réviser mes examens.

Dumbledore se leva en même temps qu'elle et l'accompagna jusqu'à la porte.

–Fais attention à toi, dit-il.

–J'essayerais.

Meredith sortit et la porte se referma derrière elle. Elle se sentait beaucoup plus légère qu'en entrant. Dumbledore savait que Tom parlait fourchelang, elle s'était trompée elle n'était pas la seule. Elle n'avait plus besoin de « mener l'enquête », Dumbledore pouvait s'en charger.

Une semaine s'écoula durant laquelle Meredith parvint à calmer la peine qu'elle ressentait après sa rupture avec Kerian. Les ASPIC s'étaient achevés tout aussi lamentablement qu'ils avaient commencés pour Meredith. Angeline n'adressait pratiquement plus la parole à Meredith. Et Tom Jedusor s'asseyait toujours un peu près de Meredith lors des repas. Il cherchait à la faire participer aux conversations de son « cercle ». Meredith était parvenu à éviter les conversations en privé avec lui, ce qu'elle estimait être un exploit.

En bref, Meredith se sentait revivre, elle sentait toute sa froide force reprendre en elle. Son autorité revenait encore plus virulente, la fierté de son sang encore plus important. Seule quelques douleurs dû à la peur surgissaient dans le bas de son ventre.

Malheureusement pour Meredith, le calme de sa vie ne durait pas. Bientôt un événement allait la bouleverser plus qu'elle n'aurait put l'imaginer.


	9. Chapitre 9 : les nobles sangs

**Chapitre 9 : Les nobles sangs.**

Meredith regarda son calendrier pour la quatrième fois de la matinée, on était le 28 juin. Les ASPIC étaient achevés depuis un moment déjà et dans deux jours, les septièmes années quitteraient définitivement Poudlard. Meredith retournerait dans sa famille et commencerait avec eux la sélection de son futur époux. Du moins elle espérait qu'ils n'avaient pas changer d'avis et qu'elle pourrait toujours participer à cette activité, bien que cela la révulsait d'avance. Elle allait devoir accumuler les dîner mondains, montrer sa bonne éducation, montrer sa fierté dû à son sang, montrer son esprit, bref se montrer elle. Le seul point positif que Meredith trouvait aux prochaines semaines qui s'annonçaient c'était les nouvelles toilettes que ses parents allaient devoir lui acheter pour étaler leurs richesses et le bon goût de Meredith.

–Meredith, je descends déjeuner, prévint froidement Angeline en sortant de la salle de bain.

Meredith la regarda traverser le dortoir en silence, elle ouvrit la porte et sortit sans un regard pour Meredith. Lorsque la porte claqua, Meredith sentit une tiédeur humide sur ses joues, elle pleurait une nouvelle fois. Elle ne pouvait même pas parler librement à Angeline, elles ne se parlaient presque plus à présent. Meredith regretta pour la première fois de sa vie de ne pas avoir de vraie amie, elle n'avait que des connaissances utiles, de bons contacts pour assurer son avenir et celui de son futur époux. Elle ne pouvait se confier à personne, elle aurait pourtant bien eu besoin de parler, elle souffrait toujours de sa rupture de Kerian et de sa réaction blasée. Elle avait aussi besoin de parler de son angoisse quant-à son futur époux, elle pouvait tombé sur un homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Marine et Augustin Moon n'auraient aucun remord à envoyé leur fille à un monstre qu'elle ne rencontrerait que le jour de leur fiançailles pourvu qu'il est un sang noble digne de leurs espérances les plus folles.

« Et si nous ne parlons pas la même langue ?s'il habite à l'étranger je devrais forcement le rejoindre. Avec qui je vais parler ? »songea Meredith avec angoisse.

Le repas était sûrement déjà bien entamé, Meredith sécha ses larmes et rejoignit la grande salle. Elle avait volontairement attendu que le repas soit pratiquement achevé pour que tout le monde soit installé et qu'elle soit forcée d'aller s'installer loin de la petite bande. Son plan avait marché, Tom était d'or et déjà bien entouré par ses amis, Angeline avait même réussi à se placer près de lui. Meredith trouva une place aux cotés de Walburga Black d'un an sa cadette.

–On ne te voit presque plus depuis la fin des ASPIC, dit Walburga. Toi qui traîne toujours dans les couloirs.

–Mon travail de préfete-en-chef n'est plus aussi prenant, alors j'en profite pour lire un peu, mentit Meredith. Et puis, j'ai autre chose en tête.

–Autre chose en tête ?répéta Walburga avec cynisme.

Meredith tenta de masquer sa panique, comment Walburga pouvait-elle connaître ses angoisses ?

–Alors tu penses avoir l'honneur de porter le nom des Black ?demanda Walburga.

–Quoi ?...je veux dire, je ne dois voir ce genre de chose avec mes parents uniquement, se rattrapa Meredith.

–Ça ne me gênerait pas que tu entres dans la famille, apprit Walburga. Ton sang et pur et noble. Et en plus je t'aime bien.

–Merci, répondit sincèrement Meredith.

Meredith se força à y songer, effectivement les Black étaient une bonne famille. Meredith pouvait trouver bien pire comme famille d'adoption, encore fallait-il que les partis que les Black présentaient étaient correct. Et ça c'était moins sur.

–Sinon il y a les Malefoy qui ne sont pas trop mal, énuméra Walburga. Je sais que mon père à démarré une nouvelle affaire avec l'un d'entre eux rien que pour rapprocher nos deux familles au cas où. Il y a aussi les Croupton, les Potter sont pas mal nous plus.

–Les Bones sont assez moyen mais ils ont plusieurs membres masculin à casser, les Londubat par contre il n'en n'ont qu'un et apparemment il s'apprête à le fiancer, raconta Meredith.

Elle ne faisait que répéter ce que sa soeur Mira lui avait raconté dans une lettre que Meredith avait reçu la veille.

–Oui, c'est aussi ce que j'ai entendu dire, approuva Walburga. Personnellement je n'aime pas trop les Bones même s'ils ont le sang, ils n'ont pas la fierté de leur rang, comme les Weasley. Il vaut mieux un Crabbe, un Goyle, ou un Beurk... eux ils ont la fierté du sang. Imagine un Weasley, le déshonneur que cela pourrait être pour nos familles ! Enfin vaut mieux ça qu'un sang-de-bourbe ou pire un moldu !

Walburga éclata de rire, Meredith se força à l'imiter. Les deux jeunes filles continuèrent à parler des familles de sorciers jusqu'à la fin du repas. Puis elles sortirent ensemble dans le hall.

–Meredith !retint une voix.

Elle était arrivée au milieu du hall et se retourna pour voir qui l'appelait.

–Lui par exemple, murmura Walburga. Il a le sang qu'il faut mais pas la fierté.

Meredith sentit une légère panique monter en elle, Ignatus ne devait pas lui parler en public.

–Bonjour Ignatus, un problème avec ton travail de préfet ?demanda Meredith quand il arriva à leur hauteur.

–Exactement, dit-il après une demie seconde de réflexion. Est-ce qu'on pourrait en parler en privé, ça concerne de trop près la maison des Gryffondor pour que je laisse une Black nous écouter.

–Je suis préfète je te rappelle, pestiféra Walburga.

–Moi aussi, rappela Ignatus indifférent. Meredith s'il te plaît, c'est urgent. Très urgent, il faut que je te le dise...

Ignatus s'arrêta de parler son regard se figea derrière Meredith.

–Mere...dith... il...faut vraiment... hésita-t-il.

Meredith se retourna pour regarder se qui perturbait autant le préfet. Aussitôt Meredith sentit une vague glacée la submergée, Kerian se tenait au milieu des escaliers, il se pencha vers une jeune fille une marche plus bas. Il l'embrassa précipitamment, puis ils se mirent à rire. La jeune fille se retourna Meredith put voir son visage, c'était Minerva McGonagall. Kerian il lui prit la main et tous les deux montèrent les escaliers en riant de nouveau.

Bien après qu'ils eut disparus en haut des marches, Meredith continuaient de les voir s'embrasser, elle le revoyait la pendre par la main et monter les escaliers. Ils avaient l'air si... heureux.

–Meredith ?il faut...

–La salle de réunion est juste à coté, dit Meredith mécaniquement. On sera plus tranquille.

–Ils n'ont pas le droit de faire ça en public, dit la voix de plus en lointaine de Walburga. Le règlement l'interdit.

Meredith se dirigea vers la salle en gardant en tête ce baiser. Ignatus la suivait deux pas derrière elle. Elle entra dans la salle, attendit qu'Ignatus y entre puis la referma en restant face à la porte, Ignatus ne pouvait pas voir son visage.

–Je voulais te prévenir avant que tu les voient, assura précipitamment Ignatus.

–Comment ça c'est fait ?demanda Meredith qui tournait toujours le dos à Ignatus.

–Ça a commencé officiellement hier, apprit Ignatus. Mais Minerva à commencé à lui courir après à peu près au même moment ou toi et Kerian commenciez à vous fréquenter.

–Il ne m'a rien dit, dit calmement Meredith. Il ne m'a pas dit que Minerva était... intéressée.

Un lourd silence passa, Meredith entendait le chahut à l'extérieur, des exclamations joyeuses retentissaient dans les couloirs. Ça la rendait malade d'être incapable de les rejoindre et de les imiter. Elle aurait tellement préféré, elle aurait tellement préféré être... normale, ne pas avoir de nom à porter, pouvoir être avec qui elle voulait sans se poser de question.

–Laisses-moi s'il te plaît, implora Meredith.

–Écoutes, si tu veux parler... dit Ignatus.

Meredith se retourna vivement, des larmes coulaient sur ses joues et elle semblait passablement furieuse de la proposition faite par Ignatus.

–Parler de quoi ?demanda Meredith avec colère. Parler du fait que ma famille me cherche activement un mari qui n'est pas l'homme que j'aime ! Qui n'est pas celui qui...est avec une autre !

–Meredith, s'affola Ignatus. Je suis vraiment désolé, il a vraiment été crétin sur ce plan là.

Elle pleurait à chaude larmes à présent.

–Va-t-en, laisse moi s'il te plaît, implora une nouvelle fois Meredith.

Ignatus se rapprocha de la porte, mais contrairement à se que Meredith pensait il ne l'ouvrit pas. Il se rapprocha d'elle et passa ses bras autour de ses épaules. D'un coup, Meredith sentit la pression s'envoler, elle laissa ses larmes couler avec encore plus de virulence. Rassuré de ne pas être repoussé Ignatus resserra son étreinte, et Meredith pleura de plus belle dans ses bras. Ils restèrent ainsi durant de longues minutes, Ignatus attendant calmement que les larmes de Meredith cessent.

–Je suis désolée, dit Meredith en s'éloignant d'Ignatus. Je ne sais pas ce qui c'est passé, pas ce qui m'a prit.

–Ne t'inquiète pas, ça ne me gêne pas, rassura Ignatus. Si tu as besoin d'une épaule pour pleurer sache que je suis là !

–Merci c'est gentil, avoua Meredith.

Ignatus regarda la préfète en chef avec inquiétude alors que celle-ci effaçait les traces de ses larmes.

–Je vais retourner dans mon dortoir maintenant, dévoila Meredith. Je vais commencer mes valises ça me changera les idées.

–Bonne idée, approuva-t-il. Envoie moi un hibou en cas de soucis.

–Tu es vraiment gentil, dit-elle en ouvrant la porte. À plus tard.

Meredith remonta dans son dortoir et alla prendre une douche bien chaude. Elle se rhabilla avec de nouveau vêtements fraîchement lavés, ressembla autant d'affaires qu'elle le pouvait et les rangea dans sa valise, du moins les affaires dont elle n'aurait pas besoin les deux jours suivant. Ceci fait, elle regarda autour d'elle à la recherche d'une occupation quelconque, en vain. Alors Meredith soigna un peu plus son allure et descendit pour faire une ballade dans le parc.

–Meredith ?alors c'est là que tu te caches ?demanda Tom.

–Je ne me cache pas, je prends l'air, répondit Meredith.

Tom était étrangement seul, il affichait encore ce drôle de regard qu'il servait à Meredith depuis quelques jours.

–Mais maintenant je dois retourner dans mon dortoir, j'aimerais commencer à faire mes valises, mentit Meredith.

–Alors à plus tard dans la salle commune, dit Tom.

–C'est ça, à plus tard.

Meredith s'éloigna, elle ne comprenait plus trop pourquoi elle le fuyait automatiquement. Après tout, il semblait très intéressée par Meredith, lui.


	10. Chapitre 10 : Son premier baiser

**Chapitre 10 : Son premier baiser.**

Meredith ne retourna pas dans son dortoir, le dîner n'allait pas tarder à commencer, elle se tint prête à entrer dans la grande salle pour être la première arrivée et la première à repartir. Elle put de cette manière éviter Kerian, Minerva et Angeline. Meredith décida ensuite d'aller attendre dans un coin du château que Angeline aille se coucher. Elle trouva un coin au dernier étage de l'une des tours du château. Elle s'assit sur un banc en chêne massif et regarda, à travers une fenêtre, le soleil se coucher, puis elle regarda les étoiles se lever.

–Là tu voies, tu te caches !dit Tom.

Meredith se tourna vers lui sans être trop surprise de le voir, il s'assit à coté d'elle.

–Alors ?tu ne m'as pas reparlé de mon serpent, dit Tom.

–Très impressionnant, répondit Meredith. Apparemment tu es issu d'une grande lignée, mais le seul problème c'est qu'il n'y a que toi qui le sache.

–Toi aussi, c'est suffisant.

–Pourquoi ce serait suffisant ?

–Parce que c'est toi que je veux impressionner, déclara Tom.

Meredith marqua un temps d'arrêt, et tenta vainement de trouver des mots corrects.

–Je t'ai déjà dit que tu étais trop jeune, dit-elle.

–Nous n'avons que deux ans d'écart, dit Tom. C'est fréquent.

–Une fille plus jeune, c'est fréquent, expliqua Meredith. Mais pas un garçon plus jeune.

–Tu respectes toujours les règles ?demanda Tom.

–Ça m'est arrivé de les enfreindre, répondit Meredith en pensant à Kerian. Mais j'ai fini par le regretter.

–Tu t'arrêtes après un échec ?demanda Tom.

–Nous sommes des Serpentard, rappela Meredith. On n'est pas courageux tu te rappelles !

–En réalité être Serpentard ne veut pas dire qu'on n'est pas courageux, ça veux seulement dire que ce n'est pas notre qualité dominante. Notre qualité dominante, c'est l'ambition ! Je suis ambitieux et je parviendrais à mes fins, et je suis sûr que toi aussi tu es ambitieuse, reste à savoir si tu parviendra à tes fins !

Meredith ne répondit pas, elle regarda Tom qui la fixait. Au bout de quelques secondes, Tom se pencha vers Meredith et sans réaliser complètement ce qui se passait, Meredith se laissa embrasser.

Lorsqu'elle remonta dans son dortoir, Meredith pria intérieurement pour que Angeline ne puisse pas lire en elle et voir ce qui c'était passé entre elle et Tom.

C'est lorsqu'elle se coucha que Meredith mesura toute l'étendue de son erreur.

Le lendemain, Meredith fit une chose qu'elle n'avait jamais fait auparavant : la grasse matinée. Elle voulait rester dans son lit pour ne pas avoir à affronter la situation aussi bien celle avec Kerian que celle avec Tom. C'est seulement en début d'après-midi que dévorée par la faim, Meredith rejoignit les cuisines qu'en qualité de préfète en chef, elle connaissait. Elle se fit servir une assiette de poulet par les elfes puis remonta dans son dortoir. Elle réitéra la même opération après le dîner, Angeline ne semblait ne même pas avoir remarqué l'étrange comportement de sa colocataire.

Le jour suivant était le jour du grand départ de Poudlard. Meredith ne descendit pas prendre son petit-déjeuné, elle attendit patiemment que l'heure soit venue de se mettre en marche pour la gare. Elle était obligée d'y aller en même temps que les autres élèves, les préfets-en-chef devaient y accomplir leur toute dernière tache de l'année. Meredith devait ouvrir la marche des élèves, alors que Kerian allait la fermer.

Meredith accompli correctement son devoir, comme à son habitude, et attendit qu'une très bonne partie des élèves soit monter dans le train avant de s'y engouffrer à son tour. En réalité, elle y monta dès qu'elle aperçut Kerian et Minerva en bout de file.

Meredith rejoint un compartiment occupé par des serpentard. Elle s'assit aux cotés de Angeline qui l'ignora royalement. Par chance, Tom n'était pas présent. Meredith n'écoutait que d'une oreille distraite les conversations, elle ne disait qu'une ou deux phrases de temps en temps pour ne pas paraître impolie.

Le voyage touchait presque à sa fin lorsque Tom Jedusor apparu accompagné par Avery et Rodolphus Lestranges. Angeline se redressa aussitôt alors que Meredith s'enfonça dans son siège ce qui venant d'elle, était assez rare.

–Où vas-tu passer tes vacances Tom ?demanda Angeline.

–A l'orphelinat de moldu, malheureusement, dit-il. Mais je crois avoir retrouvé la trace de l'un de l'un de mes aïeux, je compte aller lui rendre visite.

Meredith avait une drôle d'impression en entendant cela.

–Moi je vais aller Grèce, confia Angeline. Mon père y a des affaires, et il nous y emmène moi, ma mère et mes frères et soeurs.

–Et bien, bonne vacance, dit froidement Tom. Et toi Meredith ?

Meredith se redressa lorsque les visages se tournèrent vers elle.

–Rien n'est encore pré-défini, déclara Meredith. Je n'aurais pas de longues vacances en dehors du pays comme Angeline je pense.

–Tu auras d'autres occupations, dit Walburga complice.

–Si toutes les nobles familles te veulent à dîner comme la mienne, déclara Rodolphus. Tu risques de ne pas avoir beaucoup de temps pour voyager.

–J'ai hâte de savoir qu'elle nom tu porteras !s'exclama Walburga.

Elle lança un clin d'oeil à Meredith qui fit sonner le nom des Black à ses oreilles.

–Oui, moi aussi, déclara Tom. En espérant qu'il soit à la hauteur de la noble Meredith Moon !

–Il le sera, assura Meredith avec plus d'assurance qu'elle n'en avait réellement. Il le sera !

Tom ressortit du compartiment après avoir adressé un dernier sourire à Meredith. Il semblait ne rien attendre de particulier d'elle. Elle s'en fut aussitôt rassurée. Avery et Lestranges suivirent Tom. Meredith ne put s'empêcher de penser que leur comportement était un brin étrange. Elle l'avait toujours su, mais cela la frappait encore plus maintenant. Ces deux garçons, ainsi que les autres de la petite bande avaient un sorte de dévotion envers Tom qui pour la première fois lui apparu comme étant... dangereuse.

Le Poudlard Express arriva en gare de Londres, les élèves en descendirent tout aussi rapidement que chaque année. Meredith attendit dans le compartiment.

–Tu ne viens pas ?demanda Angeline en lui adressant la parole pour la première fois de la journée.

–J'aimerais contrôler le train une fois que tout le monde sera partit, lui répondit Meredith.

–Si tu veux, répondit négligemment Angeline. Bonne vacances !

–Bonne vacance Angeline.

Elle sortit du compartiment laissant Meredith seule. C'était la première année qu'elles ne se promettaient pas de s'écrire mutuellement. Bien qu'elle ne l'appréciait pas, Meredith aurait aimé un peu de sympathie durant les dures vacances qui l'attendait, même si cette sympathie devait être forcée.

La prochaine lettre qu'elle recevrait d'Angeline serait probablement la confirmation qu'elle serait bien présente aux fiançailles entre Meredith et... et cela restait encore à déterminer.

Meredith se leva enfin de son siège, prit ses valises et sortit dans le couloir. Elle ouvrit tous les compartiments qu'elle croisa sur son chemin. Lorsque Kerian passa par l'une des portes qui donnait sur le quai.

–Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, dit-il. Je viens te souhaitez bonne vacance.

–Bonne vacance à toi aussi.

–Envoi Marquise de Polichinelle pour me porter de tes nouvelles, suggéra Kerian.

–Je n'y manquerais pas, assura Meredith.

–Ignatus t'as parlé pour Minerva et moi ?demanda Kerian. Il m'a dit qu'il allait le faire, mais il ne m'a rien confirmé.

–Il l'a fait, assura Meredith. Il m'a parlé, je suis contente pour toi.

–Merci. Aller Bonne vacance !

–Bonne vacance à toi aussi.

Il redescendit sur le quai. Meredith fut très étonnée de ne sentir aucune larmes couler sur ses joues. Elle descendit à son tour sur le quai qui avait déjà été déserté par la moitié des élèves. Meredith trouva sa mère en train de discuter avec Mme Lestranges et son fils.

–Et bien, tu en as mis du temps, dit Marine.

–Je vérifiais qu'il ne restait aucun élève dans le train, justifia Meredith. Bonjour Mère.

–Bonjour, bonjour, dit-elle distraitement. Tu te rappelles de Amandine Lestranges.

–Bien sûr, répondit aussitôt Meredith en se tournant vers la mère de Rodolphus. Je suis enchantée de vous revoir madame.

–Moi aussi, répondit-elle avec un large sourire. Tu deviens plus resplendissante d'année en année.

–Je vous remercie.

–Il faudrai que nous organisions un petit dîner à la maison, cela fera sûrement très plaisir à Rodolphus de voir l'une de ses anciennes camarades de classe.

–Certainement Maman, répondit Rodolphus.

–Sur ce, nous vous laissons, déclara Amandine Lestranges. Je vous tiendrais au courant dans notre correspondance Marine.

–J'étais ravie de vous revoir, déclara la mère de Meredith.

Les Lestranges s'éloignèrent, la mère et la fille restèrent seules, et Meredith se sentit légèrement plus détendue.

–C'est la deuxième à m'accaparer depuis que je suis arrivée, signala Marine à Meredith. Les Black sont eux aussi venus me parler de toi.

–Ils ne perdent pas de temps.

–Non, évidement, regardes-toi, tu es une belle jeune femme très élégante et avec beaucoup de classe. Et surtout tu as du sang presque royal.

–Merci mère, se força Meredith.

–Tu n'es peut-être pas ma plus belle réussite, mais c'est déjà excellent, pour une femme du moins, dit Marine.

Meredith ne doutait pas que sa mère aurait préféré avoir un autre fils.

–Nous rentrons ?je suis exténuée.

–Oui, nous rentrons, il ne te reste plus personne à saluer ?

–Les personnes les plus importantes sont passées dans mon compartiment, révéla Meredith.

Par acquis de conscience, Meredith regarda le quai de la voie 9 3/4, elle vit Ignatus qui avançait dans sa direction.

–Bonne vacance Meredith, dit-il poliment.

–Bonne vacance Ignatus, répondit Meredith.

Il s'éloigna et aussitôt la mère de Meredith la questionna.

–Qui est-ce ? Un fils de moldu ?

–Non un sang-pur, répondit Meredith.

–Tu me rassures, de quelle famille ?comment cela se fait que je ne le connais pas.

–Tu le connais, il s'agit de Ignatus Prewett.

–Je comprends mieux, cette famille fréquente de moins en moins nos réunions, déclara Marine. Quel dommage, un sang si pur et il faut que la famille fil un mauvais coton. Qui sait peut-être que cet Ignatus rattrapera son rang de lui-même.

–Nous pouvons rentrer à présent, signala Meredith.

–Fort bien, nous avons beaucoup de travail à faire, apprit Marine. J'ai remarqué un très belle toilette verte sur le chemin de traverse.

Marine Moon l'ignorait, mais ce n'était un nouvel habitant qu'elle ramenait à la maison avec Meredith, mais deux. Et cela, Meredith aussi l'ignorait.

Le départ de Meredith vers le manoir familiale marqua la fin de cette première époque des Temps Incertains de Meredith Moon, la fin de son enfance.


	11. Chapitre 11 : Vilmée et Pollux

J'ai fait une petite erreur dans le chapitre précédent, Ignatus ne s'appelle pas Ignatus Weasley mais Ignatus Prewett.

Correction de Like a dream ?

**Chapitre 11 : Pollux et Vilmée.**

**Deuxième époque.**

Le mois de juillet allait bientôt s'achever et Meredith participait à son quatrième dîner mondain du mois. Cette fois, le dîner se déroulait chez Fidel et Greatchen Moon, le frère et la belle-soeur de Meredith. Le dîner rassemblait une partie des Moon et des Black. Meredith avait été installée à coté de Walburga car les deux familles se trouvaient enchantées de savoir les deux filles si « bonnes amies ». De l'autre coté de Meredith, on avait placé Pollux Black de douze ans son aîné, qui n'avait pas cessé de lui faire la conversation tout au long de la soirée. Meredith, elle, le trouvait de plus en plus repoussant au fur et mesure que la soirée avançait, son haleine empestait de pire en pire et il se montrait de plus en plus proche avec la jeune femme. Meredith se trouvait terriblement mal à l'aise et ne pouvait rien faire contre cette situation, car ses parents étaient enchantés. La seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire, c'était lancer des regards alarmés à sa soeur Mira. Une heure après le dessert, Meredith pu enfin souffler lorsque Mélania et Arcturus Black prirent congé. Meredith salua sans regret Walburga, alors que Pollux, lui, prit l'une des mains de Meredith dans les siennes pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit. Enfin, l'elfe de maison referma la porte, laissant les Moon entre-eux.

–Marla dort ? Demanda Greatchen Moon à l'elfe.

–Oui madame.

Marla était l'unique nièce de Meredith, elle avait cinq ans. Bientôt Marla aurait un cousin ou une cousine, Mira était enceinte.

–Pollux Black me semble très bien, dit Fidel en se tournant vers ses parents. Ils vous suffira de dire que Meredith le trouve charmant et il devrait faire sa demande avant la fin du mois.

–Non ! S'écria Meredith plus fort qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

Tous se tournèrent vers elle.

–Meredith, ne soit pas sotte, il vient d'une noble famille, il a le sang-pur, il t'apprécie et j'ai plutôt l'impression qu'il ne recherche pas une femme complètement soumise, expliqua Marine, la mère de Meredith. Tu pourrais avoir une certaine liberté et ça c'est très important, regarde moi, j'ai eu beaucoup de chance avec ton père.

–Oui, dit Meredith en réfléchissant à toute vitesse. Mais j'étais à côté de lui toute la soirée et j'ai trouvé qu'il buvait beaucoup trop... Et parfois ses paroles étaient un peu... Non, très indécentes. Rien de très scandaleux, mais rien qu'on ne doit dire à une jeune femme que l'on veut fréquenter, ce n'est pas très convenable. J'ai peur qu'il ne soit pas à la hauteur de son nom.

–Je suis d'accord, enchaîna Mira. Et puis avant de venir, Devon me disait qu'il était très porté sur la bouteille. N'est-ce pas Devon ?

Mira Verpey se tourna aussitôt vers son époux avec un air entendu.

–O...oui, c'est ce qui se raconte, assura Devon avec une légère maladresse.

–Il ne nous faut surtout pas de problème d'alcool, paniqua Marine en se tournant vivement vers son mari.

–Il faudrait éviter, c'est sûr, répondit Augustin.

–De toute façon, Meredith est encore jeune, il vaut mieux ne pas se précipiter à choisir quelqu'un de la liste, ou... A le retirer, dit Fidel.

Il adressa un regard noir à ses deux soeurs, apparemment, il avait parfaitement vu leur manège.

–Tu as raison, dit Marine. À partir de maintenant on va se concentrer sur les Lestranges, Meredith va dîner chez eux à la fin de la semaine.

–Il est de ton âge Rodolphus ? Demanda Greatchen.

–Il a un an de moins que moi, répondit Meredith. Nous étions amis à Poudlard.

–C'est un excellent avantage, dit Augustin. Mais les Lestranges sont un petit peu plus basé sur l'autorité patriarche, alors il va falloir plaire aux parents en priorité.

–On va s'y mettre dès demain, on va aller faire un tour sur le chemin de Traverse, dit Marine. Je sais qu'Amandine adore le rose. On va t'habiller en rose.

–J'ai déjà une robe rose, rappela Meredith.

–Elle date de l'année dernière, dit Marine. Il t'en faut une nouvelle.

Durant les premiers jours de son retour au manoir familial, Meredith avait adoré toutes ses nouvelles toilettes, mais à présent cela la fatiguait plus qu'autre chose. De plus, sa mère l'avait mise au régime et serrait de plus en plus fort son corset à tel point que Meredith se trouvait souvent prise de vertige.

–Bon, nous rentrons, déclara Marine. Greatchen c'était succulent ! Tu es une excellente maîtresse de maison.

–Merci, répondit la jeune maman.

Les Moon se saluèrent puis rentrèrent, tandis que Meredith transplanait avec ses parents au manoir familial. Vilmée, leur elfe, accouru dès qu'elle les entendit arriver.

–Meredith, monte aux étages, Vilmée montra t'aider pour enlever ta robe dans une minute.

Meredith obéit et rejoignit sa chambre au deuxième étage. Sa chambre était la même qu'à son départ... Non, Vilmée avait rangée sa coiffeuse durant son absence. La chambre était assez grande, recouverte en grande partie de vert, témoignage de la scolarité de Meredith à Serpentard. Sur une tapisserie, Meredith avait accrochée ses insignes de préfet et de préfet-en-chef. Cela ne faisait qu'un mois à peine qu'elle n'était plus à Poudlard, et pourtant elle avait l'impression d'avoir basculé dans un autre monde, d'être... Différente.

Vilmée frappa à porte et entra. Meredith se mit près du tabouret pour que l'elfe n'ai pas à le déplacer. Vilmée grimpa sur le tabouret et commença à déshabiller Meredith.

–Comment c'est déroulée votre soirée Mademoiselle ? Demanda l'elfe.

–Un enfer, répondit Meredith. Mais j'ai évité le pire, je ne serai pas mariée à cette horrible porc que Fidel a essayé de me fourguer.

–Pollux Black n'est pas un bon parti ?

–Pour n'importe quelle famille si, mais pour sa fiancée non, répondit Meredith.

–Quel dommage, tous le monde avait tellement d'espoir sur les Black, dit Vilmée.

–Et ils n'ont plus aucun autre jeune homme à marié, rapporta Meredith. Il ne leur reste que deux filles, Dorea et Charis, et bientôt ils devront rajouter Walburga. Apparemment Cedrella a été déshéritée... Elle est partie avec un sang-de-bourbe.

–Quel malheur pour sa famille, plaignit Vilmée. Un Sang-de-bourbe ! Dans une si belle famille.

Meredith ne répondit rien à cela.

–Ne dis rien à personne sur cette conversation, Vilmée, pria Meredith.

–Je ne dirai rien.

Vilmée accompagna Meredith jusqu'à son lit, où la jeune femme se coucha.

–J'espère que vous trouverez un bon époux qui convienne à votre famille et à vous mademoiselle, confia Vilmée.

–Tu dois être la seule à t'inquiéter pour savoir si mon fiancé me conviendrai ou non, dit Meredith amère.

–Votre soeur Mira aussi s'en soucie, assura Vilmée.

–Oui, c'est vrai, mais plus pour très longtemps. Quand le bébé sera là, je serais seule devant mes parents et Fidel.

Vilmée ne la contredit pas.

–Bonne nuit mademoiselle.

–Bonne nuit Vilmée.

Le lendemain, Vilmée vint réveiller Meredith qui était suivie de près par Marine.

–Debout jeune fille, dit Marine. Nous devons aller sur le chemin de Traverse et réviser les devoirs d'une maîtresse de maison lors d'un dîner avec ses beaux-parents.

–Je connais ces règles par coeur, grogna Meredith en se levant péniblement.

–On va pouvoir le vérifier !

Elle sortit de la chambre de sa fille, alors que Vilmée attendait les ordres de Meredith.

–Je te fais confiance, dit-elle en baillant.

Rayonnante de fierté, Vilmée se tourna vers la garde robe et en sortie une petite toilette verte.

–Parfait, assura Meredith.

Soudain Meredith sentit une horrible sensation remonter de son estomac, elle couru vers la salle de bain et vomit dans les toilettes.

–Mademoiselle, mademoiselle ! Paniqua Vilmée. Encore ?

–C'est rien, arrête de sautiller, geint Meredith à genou sur le sol. C'est ce foutu régime, ma mère ne me donne que des trucs infâmes à manger.

–Pourtant, hier vous étiez à dîner chez Fidel, rappela Vilmée.

Meredith marqua un instant d'hésitation, Vilmée avait raison.

–C'est le stress, conclu Meredith. Ça me rend malade.

Meredith se leva et commença sa toilette sous l'oeil inquiet de l'elfe.

–Ne dis rien à personne, ordonna Meredith.

–Bien madame, répondit l'elfe en retournant dans la chambre.

Lorsque Meredith revint dans sa chambre, Vilmée était sortie et avait déposé la robe de Meredith sur le lit qu'elle avait trouvé le temps de faire.

Après avoir prit son petit-déjeuner, Meredith et sa mère allèrent sur le chemin de traverse et revinrent avec une robe rose bonbon que Meredith avait en horreur.

–Amandine va l'adorer, jubila Marine.

–Elle est bien la seule, murmura Meredith pour elle-même.

–Qu'est-ce que tu disais ?

–Que tu avais sûrement raison, mentit Meredith.

Elles rentrèrent à la maison et Marine Moon demanda à Vilmée de dresser une table. Meredith et sa mère passèrent ainsi une heure à parler des arts de la table. Ce fut l'arrivée de Mira qui sauva Meredith de l'ennui. Après les échanges habituels, Marine laissa ses deux filles pour aller donner des ordres à Vilmée.

–Tu ne seras pas Madame Black apparemment, dit Mira sans avertissement.

Meredith prit une seconde avant de répondre.

–Ce n'est pas plus mal, je ne serai pas de la même famille que Walburga.

–C'est quand même dommage qu'ils n'aient que des filles à marier dans cette famille, les Black auraient été parfait, rappela Mira. Mais ce Pollux...

–Eurk.

–Je n'aurais pas dit mieux.

Mira se tourna vers la nouvelle robe de Meredith qu'elle et sa mère avaient achetée plus tôt dans la matinée.

–Rose, remarqua-t-elle.

–Oui c'est une couleur que...

–Amandine Lestrange adore, finit Mira. Rodolphus Lestranges te plaît ?

Meredith s'assit sur un sofa et regarda par la fenêtre.

–Je ne sais pas, lui ou un autre de toute façon...

–Il est gentil ? Correct avec toi ?

–De ce point de vue, il est parfait, c'est sûr, répondit Meredith.

–Quel autre point de vu peut-il y avoir ? Il a le rang, l'argent, le sang,... S'il est gentil et correct avec toi c'est tout ce qui compte.

Meredith fixa son regard sur deux corneilles qui piaillaient penchées sur la branche d'un marronnier du jardin.

–Meredith ? Quel autre point de vue ? Répéta Mira avec une certaine angoisse à présent.

–Je pensais à de... L'attachement, répondit Meredith avec hésitation.

Mira ne parut pas très étonnée. Elle vint près de Meredith et s'installa à coté d'elle.

–Ça vient après, renseigna-t-elle. Regarde moi et Devon, malgré le fait que nous étions ensemble à Poudlard, je n'avais aucun attachement particulier envers lui, mais je savais qu'il pourrait me rendre heureuse. Du moins, qu'il essayerait. Je ne me suis attachée réellement à lui qu'après que je sois devenue Madame Verpey.

Meredith se tourna vers sa soeur sans répondre.

–Et puis, Rodolphus est encore en sixième année ? Ça te laisse encore pas mal de liberté, le temps qu'il finisse sa scolarité, qu'il fasse sa demande, que vous soyez fiancés, puis mariés...

–Oui, Rodolphus est vraiment parfait.

–Mieux que Pollux en tout cas.

–C'est sûr.

Les filles se turent, car Marine venait de réapparaître dans le salon.

–Mira, tu déjeunes avec nous ?

–Non, Devon va sûrement rentrer à la maison me rejoindre.

–Depuis quand il déjeune avec toi en semaine ?s'étonna Marine.

–Depuis que je porte son enfant, répondit Mira.

–Un bon père, c'est bien ça aussi, dit Marine pensive. Mais n'oublie pas que c'est uniquement à toi de te préoccuper de l'éducation de tes enfants, Mira.

–Je sais, merci mère, dit Mira exaspérée.

Elle sortit de la maison, abandonnant Meredith en tête à tête avec sa mère.

–Avons-nous parlé de la bonne disposition des fleurs ? Demanda Marine.

Deux jours plus tard, Meredith se trouvait devant son miroir saucissonnée dans son corset. Vilmée perchée sur son habituel tabouret enfila la robe rose bonbon par-dessus la tête de Meredith. Marine inspectait sa fille du regard, cherchant la faille qui allait déplaire aux Lestranges.

–N'oublie pas de parler à Rodolphus, mais de n'avoir des conversations auxquelles ses parents puissent participer, recommanda Marine. Tu n'aurais pas des camarades de classe, même des sangs-de-bourbe qui se seraient fiancés ? Ou qui auraient une autre actualité croustillante dont vous pourriez parler ?

Meredith n'en n'avait aucune idée, elle n'avait reçu aucune lettre de personne, hormis de Walburga qui lui avait envoyé une lettre pour la remercier de sa bonne compagnie au dîner chez Fidel. Une lettre qui avait probablement été écrite sur le conseil de Mélania Black.

–Bien, tu es prête ? Demanda Marine un peu plus tard.

–Oui.

–Vilmée ? Demanda Marine.

–Elle est prête, répondit l'elfe.

–Parfait, alors Meredith, montres toi digne de ton nom, tu seras seule ce soir, dit Marine.

–J'en serais digne.

Meredith descendit les escaliers, salua son père, puis s'en alla vers la résidence des Lestranges.


	12. Chapitre 12 : Rodolphus et Ignatus

Correction de Like-A-Dream.

**Chapitre 12 : Rodolphus et Ignatus.**

Lorsque Meredith arriva seule sur le seuil de la maison elle eut à nouveau envie de vomir, mais elle parvint cependant à se retenir et frappa à la porte. Un elfe particulièrement grand pour son espèce lui ouvrit la porte et presque aussitôt, Amandine Lestrange le poussa pour faire face à Meredith.

–Quelle robe magnifique vous avez là, s'extasia-t-elle aussitôt.

–Bonsoir Madame Lestrange, dit poliment Meredith avec un grand sourire.

–Bonsoir Meredith, répondit-elle en la laissant entrer.

Amandine Lestrange présenta Meredith à Monsieur Lestrange puis elle la laissa dire bonjour à Rodolphus qui affichait un sourire contraint. Il semblait horriblement mal à l'aise, mais sourit à Meredith durant tout le repas. Meredith parla essentiellement à Amandine, elles échangèrent toutes les deux, nombre de potins que Monsieur Lestrange écoutait avec attention sans y participer.

–Mais dites-moi Meredith qu'est-ce que cette tradition de prénoms dans votre famille ? demanda-t-il soudain.

–Nous donnons toujours des prénoms commençant par un M aux filles, dévoila Meredith.

–Beaucoup de famille on ce genre de règle, remarqua Amandine. Je trouve celle-ci très amusante et puis il y a beaucoup de très jolis prénoms de fille qui commencent par M. Meredith par exemple ! N'est-ce pas Rodolphus ?

–Oui, oui, c'est très joli, répondit Rodolphus avec le même sourire tendu.

–Rodolphus a lui aussi une petite règle, il veut donner son prénom à son fils, expliqua Amandine. C'est charmant, n'est-ce pas ?

–Oui, approuva Meredith, c'est charmant.

Durant le reste du dîner Meredith dû répondre à quatre reprise que Rodolphus était charmant. Elle commençait à être habituée à mentir de la sorte, mais parcontre, Rodolphus, à son grand étonnement, manquait encore de pratique. Lorsque le dessert fut servit, Meredith se mit à compter les minutes pour partir dès que cela ne serait plus inconvenant.

Lorsque enfin elle annonça son départ, Meredith récita toutes les phrases de politesse que sa mère lui avait apprit, et salua la famille.

–Nous étions ravis d'avoir une si bonne compagnie, dit Amandine. N'est-ce pas Rodolphus ?

–Oui ravis, ajouta mécaniquement Rodolphus. Ça m'a fait très plaisir de te voir en dehors de Poudlard, Meredith.

–Moi aussi, répondit Meredith.

Ils finirent leur échange courtois et enfin, Meredith sortit à l'air libre et rentra chez elle. Marine Moon attendait, assise sur un fauteuil devant la porte d'entrée.

–Alors ? demanda-t-elle précipitamment.

–Ça c'est très bien passé, j'ai été parfaite, je n'en dirai pas autant de Rodolphus parcontre, il aurait besoin d'apprendre les règles de « comment se tenir fasse a son éventuelle future fiancée ».

–Peu importe, ce sont les parents qui comptent, tu penses les avoir convaincus ?

–J'en suis persuadée, répondit Meredith. La soirée chez les Croupton devrait te le confirmer. Ils seront présents eux aussi.

–Eux aussi ? Les Croupton vont organiser une grande cérémonie on dirait. Mais parle moi plus précisément de ta soirée ! Qu'a dit Amandine sur ta robe ?

Meredith passa une bonne heure à raconter à sa mère sa soirée. Elle parvint finalement à s'extirper et monta dans sa chambre où Vilmée la rejoignit presque aussitôt.

–Alors Mademoiselle ? Comment c'est passée votre soirée ? demanda à son tour Vilmée impatiente. Comment est Rodolphus ?

–Soumis à ses parents, je n'aurais jamais cru ça, avoua Meredith.

–Vous pensez que cela peut être lui ?

–Oui, il m'a l'air très bien, et puis il lui reste une année à Poudlard, dit Meredith. Cela me laisse encore de la liberté.

Le lendemain, lorsque Vilmée vint réveiller Meredith, elle la trouva au-dessus de la cuvette des toilettes.

–Vous devriez voir un médecin, suggéra Vilmée. Vous êtes malade.

–Mais non, ça passe, dit Meredith. Et puis je ne peux pas être malade, la soirée des Croupton est dans une semaine et je ne connais pas encore le nom de chacun des invités.

–J'insiste Mademoiselle, couina Vilmée.

–Je t'ai dit non, gronda Meredith.

Meredith s'habilla, puis descendit rejoindre sa mère. Meredith passa la journée puis les jours suivant à apprendre le nom de chaque invité de la prochaine soirée.

Et enfin le grand jour arriva. Meredith avait revêtu une toute nouvelle toilette pour l'occasion. Il y aurait plusieurs éventuels prétendants pour elle présent lors de cette soirée et donc elle devait se présenter sous son meilleur jour. La famille des Moon se rejoignit, avant de partir au manoir familial des Croupton. Fidel n'arrêta de questionner sa soeur sur Rodolphus Lestrange qu'une fois qu'ils furent devant la porte. Un elfe leur ouvrit et les conduisit dans un grand salon ouvert sur une longue terrasse où la plupart des invités étaient réunis. La maîtresse de maison arriva à leur rencontre et quelques minutes plus tard, l'enfer recommença pour Meredith qui regrettait pour la première fois son sang.

–Meredith, j'aimerais vous présenter mon neveu, dit madame Croupton en attirant comme par magie un jeune homme blond paille que Meredith se souvenait avoir vu à Poudlard lors de ses jeunes années.

–Caspar Croupton, se présenta-t-il en s'inclinant respectueusement.

Meredith eut son habituel sourire, sauf que celui-ci lui semblait plus sincère.

–Je vous laisse faire connaissance, dit Madame Croupton en s'éloignant.

–Vous venez de terminer vos études à ce qu'il paraît ? demanda-t-il.

–Oui, répondit Meredith.

Elle se gifla mentalement de ne rien dire de plus intéressant devant Caspar.

–Vous étiez à Serpentard je crois ?

–Oui, confirma Meredith. Et si mes souvenirs sont bons, vous, vous étiez à Serdaigle.

–Exactement, dit Caspar ravi.

La conversation s'enchaîna et Meredith et Caspar parlèrent ensemble de longues minutes avant que Pollux Black n'apparaisse pour accaparer la jeune fille.

–Nous aurons sûrement l'occasion de nous parler plus tard dans la soirée, dit Caspar en s'éloignant à regret.

Meredith se retint de ne pas fulminer devant Pollux d'où une forte odeur de whisky s'échappait. Heureusement Devon apparu brusquement, accompagné d'un autre éventuel prétendant. Il laissa Meredith en tête-à-tête avec lui et entraîna Pollux vers le buffet.

–Harfang Londubat, se présenta-t-il.

–Meredith...

–Moon, coupa Harfang. Je sais, on m'a beaucoup parlé de vous.

Harfang Londubat n'était pas spécialement un beau garçon, mais il n'était pas trop repoussant non plus. Meredith constata bientôt qu'il avait de la conversation et était plutôt agréable. Le seul bémol était qu'il avait un peu moins de trente ans.

–La voilà, s'exclama Fidel en adressant un sourire rayonnant à sa soeur.

Meredith constata avec amertume qu'il n'y avait qu'en public que son frère lui souriait.

–Meredith, j'aimerais te présenter Corwin Malefoy.

L'homme avait des cheveux très clairs, Meredith ne put s'empêcher de se demander si la couleur était naturelle.

–Je travaille avec Corwin depuis deux ans maintenant, révéla Fidel radieux. Grâce à lui nous avons fait un joli bénéfice l'année passée. Il m'a conseillé d'investir dans cette potion contre le rhume qui fait sortir de la fumée par les oreilles.

–Cette potion a fait un tabac à Poudlard cet hiver, commenta Meredith.

Fidel ne laissa pas Meredith seule en compagnie de Corwin Malefoy. Il resta avec eux et contrôla toute la conversation ce qui ne la surprit pas beaucoup. Plus tard dans la soirée, le père de Meredith lui présenta Charlus Potter qui venait de réaménager dans le village de son enfance, Godric Hollows. Charlus parla longtemps à Meredith de ce fameux village, il décrivit même les petits monuments locaux qui paraissaient sans intérêt aux yeux de Meredith.

–Meredith ?

Elle se retourna et fit face à Ignatus Prewett.

–Ignatus, souffla Meredith. Je suis contente de te voir.

Charlus et Ignatus se saluèrent juste avant que Charlus ne parte rejoindre le buffet. Meredith était réellement contente de voir un vrai visage amical.

–Comment tu vas ? demanda Ignatus.

–Bien, ma famille me présente beaucoup de monde depuis un mois mais à part ça, tout va bien.

C'était un mensonge, en fait non, Meredith n'allait pas bien du tout, elle angoissait terriblement. Cela commençait même à avoir des répercutions sur son corps et ses vomissements du matin y étaientt sûrement liés.

–Et toi ?

–Je vais bien, je passe de très bonnes vacances, et j'irais chez mes cousins à Casablanca au mois d'août.

–Comment va Kerian ? demanda Meredith à voix basse.

Elle regretta aussitôt d'avoir posée cette question. Ignatus hésita avant de lui répondre.

–Il est chez Minerva en ce moment, répondit-il.

–Ah ? D'accord... bafouilla Meredith.

Soudain elle croisa le regard de sa mère.

–Je vais te laisser, dit Meredith. Je crois que ma mère veut me présenter un nouveau pigeon, je veux dire un nouveau éventuel fiancé.

–D'accord, répondit Ignatus avec un sourire. À plus tard.

Meredith avait une fois de plus mentit : sa mère lui avait fait signe de s'éloigner d'Ignatus. Elle la rejoignit cependant alors qu'elle parlait avec Mélania Black.

–Vous connaissez le fils des Prewett ? demanda Mélania avec un drôle de ton.

La mère de Meredith parut soudain alarmée car les Prewett n'étaient pas vraiment le genre de fréquentation qu'il fallait avoir. Du moins depuis quelques années.

–Oui, nous étions tous les deux préfets à Poudlard, répondit Meredith. J'ai toujours trouvé que c'était l'un des meilleurs éléments. Bien que nous n'avons jamais eu de rapport plus important que ceux que nous impose notre devoir de préfet.

Marine Moon sembla s'apaiser, Meredith avait une fois de plus bien répondu, elle pouvait être fière de sa progéniture.

–Nous ne voyions presque plus les Prewett en société, fit remarquer Mélania. Je suis surprise de les voir ici.

–Moi aussi, répondit Marine. Quel dommage cette famille était tellement impliquée dans la communauté, elle l'est toujours, mais depuis qu'elle fréquente...

Marine ne termina pas sa phrase, Meredith connaissait la suite « Sang-de-Bourbe ». En dehors de ce détail, Ignatus aurait lui aussi fait parti de la liste des éventuels prétendants.

Plus tard, Meredith parla avec Amandine Lestrange qui traînait son fils derrière elle. Puis virent un certain Flint et Rosier qui devaient atteindre prochainement leur quarante ans. C'était bien évidement Fidel qui avait présenté ce dernier à Meredith. La soirée se termina très tard alors que Meredith étouffait sans cesse ses bâillements car elle n'avait qu'une hâte : retrouver Vilmée et son lit. Enfin, Marine vint chercher sa fille pour la prévenir qu'ils partaient. Mira et Devon étaient depuis longtemps partis, la grossesse de Mira lui permettait quelques incorrections.

–Alors Mademoiselle ? Comment c'est passée votre soirée ? demanda Vilmée plus tard.

–Je viens déjà de faire un résumé très détaillé à ma mère alors qu'elle-même était à cette soirée, dévoila Meredith. Alors, on en reparlera demain si tu veux bien.

–Bien sûr, mademoiselle, répondit Vilmée.

Meredith sentit de la déception dans la voix de l'elfe.

–D'accord, abdiqua Meredith. J'ai été parfaite comme d'habitude, parmi ceux que je ne veux surtout pas, il y a Malefoy, Rosier, Potter, Flint et Pollux Black. À la limite Rodolphus peut passer ainsi que Harfang Londubat et Caspar Croupton que j'ai rencontré ce soir.

–C'est merveilleux, couina Vilmée au bord des larmes. J'ai hâte de vous habiller dans votre longue robe blanche.

Meredith se retint de répliquer, qu'importe qui pouvait être le fiancé, elle n'avait toujours pas envie de se marier. Lorsqu'elle se coucha, Meredith remarqua un livre posé sur la table de sa chevet.

–Qu'es-ce que c'est ?

–C'est moi qui l'ai déposé ici, répondit Vilmée gênée. Je me suis dit qu'il pourrait vous être utile.

Meredith lu la couverture « La grossesse chez la femme ».

–Vilmée non seulement je n'ai pas envie de me marier, mais en plus je ne veux surtout pas avoir un enfant maintenant, expliqua Meredith furieuse. Si j'ai la chance d'avoir un époux compréhensif, il acceptera d'attendre.

Vilmée ne répondit rien et sortit mais elle n'emporta pas le livre avec elle.

Le lendemain Meredith se leva sans l'aide de Vilmée et elle fila comme à son habitude vers les toilettes pour vomir. Elle revint ensuite s'asseoir sur son lit en attendant l'elfe. Les yeux de Meredith se posèrent sur le livre qu'elle prit dans ses mains et commença à feuilleter. Le premier chapitre parlait des symptôme de la grossesse, Meredith les lut un par un, puis les relu une seconde fois, puis encore une troisième. Elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre en quoi est-ce que cette liste de mots pouvait la faire paniquer à ce point. Soudain les rouages se mirent en place et Meredith commença enfin à comprendre ce qu'elle avait refusé d'admettre.

Les vertiges... Elle en avait.

Les vomissements... Elle en avait en avait aussi.

L'absence de règle...

Meredith se redressa de son lit, comment avait-elle fait pour ne pas le remarquer ? Cela faisait un mois qu'elle n'était plus à Poudlard alors pourquoi n'avait pas eu ses règles une seule fois durant ce laps de temps ?

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et Vilmée entra et elle regarda sa maîtresse et le livre qu'elle tenait à la main.

–Vilmée qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? paniqua Meredith.

En ce 31 juillet, Meredith admit pour la première fois qu'elle était incapable de réagir fasse à une situation.


	13. Chapitre 13 : Probleme et Marquise

**Chapitre 13 : « Problème » et Marquise de Polichinelle.**

Les deux semaines suivantes furent une véritable torture mentale pour Meredith. Elle était à présent sûre qu'elle était bien enceinte car elle avait effectué un sortilège de détection spécialisé dans la grossesse. Seule Vilmée était au courant de son secret, et la jeune fille lui avait supplié de l'aider et de ne rien révéler à ses parents. Meredith ne savait plus quoi faire, en effet, les dîner mondains continuaient de s'enchaîner sans qu'elle ne fasse rien. Elle avait même croisé brièvement son « amie » Angeline lors d'une soirée chez les MacMillan. Les deux jeunes femmes ne s'étaient parlés que quelques secondes par purr politesse. Angeline lui avait demandé avec élégance si elle annoncerait bientôt ses fiançailles. Meredith lui avait répondu qu'elle n'en savait rien, mais en son fort intérieur elle savait très bien qu'aucune famille ne voudrait d'une femme qui avait été mise enceinte avant son mariage.

Ce jour-là, Meredith avait été invitée à déjeuner chez les Bulstrode et sa mère était venue aider Meredith à s'habiller, une tâche que plus souvent Vilmée accomplissait seule. Lorsqu'elle serra le corset, Meredith se retint de crier.

–Je trouve que tu ne sers pas assez le corset ces derniers temps, reprocha Marine à Vilmée.

–Je le ferais comme vous à présent, assura Vilmée fautive.

–J'y compte bien.

Meredith avait les larmes aux yeux... Ce n'était pas tant la douleur, mais plutôt ce qu'elle ressentait de devoir mentir. Pourtant, elle allait devoir avouer à ses parents sa situation. Ils finiraient par se rendre compte de son état. Enfin au bout de longues minutes, Marine sortit et laissa Vilmée coiffer Meredith.

–Relâche un peu mon corset, dit automatiquement Meredith.

Vilmée s'exécuta mais ne le relâcha pas autant que d'habitude. Meredith fit semblant de ne pas le remarquer.

–Il faut faire quelque chose, dit Vilmée. Vous devez le dire à votre mère, plus vous attendrez plus son courroux sera important.

–Non, je vais trouver une autre solution, dit Meredith.

–Laquelle ?

–Toi qui connaît quelques magies différentes de celle autorisée par notre communauté, tu ne saurais pas ce qui pourrait m'enlever le « Problème » de mon ventre ? Ou prolonger ma grossesse d'une année pour faire arriver l'enfant après un mariage ?

Vilmée parut surprise, mas répondit immédiatement.

–Je ne connais aucune magie, répondit-elle confuse.

–Je sais très bien que les elfes s'échangent leurs secrets, dit Meredith. Ça a toujours été comme ça et cela le sera toujours.

–Je... Je regrette mais je ne connais rien de la sorte, persista Vilmée.

Meredith avait l'impression que l'elfe lui mentait, mais c'était impossible, Vilmée ne pouvait pas mentir à ses maîtres. Meredith sortit de sa chambre, puis de la maison et transplana en face de chez les Bulstrode. Elle revint trois heures plus tard, et fit son habituel récit à sa mère. Meredith passa une bonne partie de l'après-midi avec sa chouette Marquise de Polichinelle. En soirée, Meredith rejoignit ses parents pour dîner, Vilmée servi les plats sur la table comme d'habitude. Meredith ne prêta pas beaucoup d'attention a l'elfe lorsqu'elle vit des bandages sur ses doigts : Vilmée c'était punie.

Elle avait mentit à Meredith.

Le lendemain matin, Vilmée vint habiller sa maîtresse.

–Tu m'as mentit hier, accusa Meredith. Tu connais un moyen de me débarrasser du « Problème ».

–Non mademoiselle, répondit Vilmée crispée.

–Tu vas encore être obligée de te punir.

Vilmée ne répondit rien. Meredith n'insista pas, si elle forçait de trop l'elfe au mensonge, Vilmée serait obligée de s'infliger de violentes blessures comme punition. Pendant que l'elfe la coiffait, Meredith vit sa chouette à travers la fenêtre de sa chambre. Elle sentit un vague espoir qui s'éteint dès qu'elle vit que Marquise de Polichinelle n'avait pas d'enveloppe accrochée à sa patte. Durant l'après-midi, Meredith se retrouva seule avec Vilmée. Entre-temps elle avait conclu que si Vilmée connaissait un moyen de se débarrasser du « Problème », la bibliothèque familiale le connaissait peut-être aussi. Elle se retrouva donc dans la grande pièce circulaire où les livres montaient jusqu'au plafond. Elle prit quelques livres sur la magie noire centrée sur l'être humain et elle s'installa sur un fauteuil au centre de la pièce. Elle prit un par un les livres qu'elle avait posé sur la table à coté d'elle. Elle resta quatre heures dans la bibliothèque. Vilmée avait reçu l'ordre de la prévenir lorsque ses parents rentreraient, ce qu'elle fit à la perfection comme à son habitude. Meredith eut le temps de ranger les livres et de prendre un exemplaire de conte sorcier classique. Quelques courtes minutes plus tard, Marine Moon entra dans la bibliothèque et raconta à sa fille les derniers potins la famille Black.

Meredith dut attendre trois jours pour pouvoir poursuivre ses recherches. Sa recherche était plus évasive à présent, mais Meredith ne désespérait pas. Avait-elle un autre choix ?

–Des biscuits Mademoiselle ? demanda Vilmée.

–Tu aurais dû rester en bas au cas où ma mère rentrerait plus tôt que prévu.

–Je n'ai pas besoin de la voir pour savoir quand elle rentre à la maison, dévoila Vilmée.

Meredith prit un biscuit sur le plateau que lui tendait l'elfe. Elle remarqua que son appétit commençait lui aussi à augmenter depuis quelques temps.

–Vous trouvez ce qui vous cherchez ? demanda Vilmée avec une once d'inquiétude dans la voix.

–Non pas vraiment, révéla Meredith. Là tu vois je suis en train de lire un truc sur une bestiole qui fait peur aux araignées et qui meurt au son du chant du coq.

–Vous voulez autre chose ?

–Non, à moins que tu ne me dise directement comment me débarrasser du « Problème ».

Vilmée ne répondit pas et sortit de la bibliothèque. Dépitée, mais pas surprise, Meredith retourna a ses recherches. Elle restait devant cette même page depuis plusieurs minutes alors que cela n'avait aucun lien avec son « Problème ». Et puis soudain...

« Je veux dire, elles ont peurs, les araignées » avait dit Rubeus. « Depuis que le message « la chambre des Secrets a été ouverte » est apparu ».

Meredith se pencha encore plus sur le grimoire qu'elle tenait en équilibre sur ses genoux, des brides de phrases lui sautèrent soudain aux yeux.

« Son simple regard est mortel... Vit de longs siècles... Un serpent... Communication en fourchelang... »

Meredith sentit son sang se glacer à mesure qu'elle lisait la page, elle comprenait... Mimi avait été tuée par un basilic. Le monstre de Serpentard était un basilic.

Meredith resta figée interdite durant de longues minutes. Que devait-elle faire ? La rentrée scolaire allait bientôt reprendre et elle était sûrement la seule à savoir ce qu'était le monstre de Serpentard, elle devait parler... Elle le devait !

Pourtant, Meredith referma le grimoire, le reposa sur son étagère et en prit un autre. Vilmée arriva une heure plus tard et annonça que Marine Moon était de retour à la maison.

Cinq jours plus tard, Meredith était de retour dans la bibliothèque accompagnée de Marquise de Polichinelle dont la compagnie lui était devenue plus agréable que celle de Vilmée. Meredith détailla l'index d'un livre poussiéreux, puis...

« Potion d'interruption de grossesse ».

Elle avait trouvé !

Meredith ouvrit le livre à la bonne page et remarqua la potion était particulièrement compliquée à fabriquer, mais Meredith se doutait qu'il serait possible de trouver cette potion au marché noir dans l'allée des Embrumes. Bien évidemment, Meredith ne pouvait pas prendre le risque qu'on la voit dans un tel endroit.

–Vilmée !

L'elfe apparue presque aussitôt et son visage toujours radieux perdit de sa superbe lorsqu'elle vit quel livre Meredith tenait.

–Tu vas aller dans l'allée des Embrumes et tu vas me ramener cette potion. Si tu ne la trouves et uniquement si tu ne trouves personne pour te la vendre, achète les ingrédients.

Meredith arracha la page consacré à la potion et la tendit à l'elfe. Elle fit signe à Vilmée de la suivre dans sa chambre où la jeune fille sortit sa bourse.

–Si tu n'as pas assez, reviens me prévenir, je trouverais une excuse pour demander de l'argent aux parents.

–Mademoiselle, je vous en prit ne faites pas ça !supplia Vilmée. Vos parents préféraient sûrement que vous ayez un enfant hors mariage plutôt que vous utilisiez cette potion. Et puis, cette potion est risquée, vous pourriez ne jamais plus avoir d'enfants, tout comme vous pourriez mourir. Il le dise, une fois sur deux cela ne se passe pas bien même si la potion est parfaitement bien exécutée. Que diront les gens si vous atterrissez à l'hôpital St Mangouste ?

–Achète cette Potion, c'est un ordre !

Vilmée n'osa plus parler après le ton froid qu'avait employé sa maîtresse.

–Quand pourras-tu y aller sans que personne ne te voie ? Je te couvrirais évidemment.

–Demain matin, répondit Vilmée la tête baissée. Si vous vous habillez et mangez toute seule, j'aurai le temps.

–Personne ne doit savoir que tu es notre elfe, déguises-toi.

–Très bien mademoiselle.

Le lendemain matin, Meredith s'habilla toute seule, fait très rare lorsqu'elle se trouvait chez ses parents. Elle attendit volontairement longtemps avant de descendre au salon. Son père était depuis longtemps partit travailler, quand à sa mère, elle prenait son petit-déjeuner à l'extérieur. Meredith trouva son repas dissimulé dans un placard comme cela avait été convenu la veille. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Meredith fit chauffer son café au lait. Elle fut soulagée de voir que Vilmée avait pressé ses jus d'orange et de citrouille. Mais le plus dur à faire était après avoir mangé, car la jeune fille devait nettoyer sa table. Après avoir cassé son bol, Meredith préféra tout cacher dans le placard. Elle jeta un simple sortilège de nettoyage sur la table et sur le sol. Meredith attendit assise dans le salon que l'elfe revienne. La porte d'entrée claqua soudain.

–Vilmée ? appela Marine Moon.

Prise de panique, Meredith se leva en sursaut et rejoignit sa mère.

–Déjà de retour ? demanda Meredith en masquant son angoisse.

–Oui, nous devions manger à une terrasse, mais il s'est mit à pleuvoir. On a utilisé ce sortilège qui repousse l'eau, mais cela avait perdu de son charme.

–Quel dommage.

–Oui, tu n'as pas vu Vilmée ?

–Je crois qu'elle fait les poussières dans les étages, elle n'a pas dû entendre.

–C'est insensé, elle sait qu'elle doit être là quand j'arrive ! Vilmée ! Vilmée !

Marine répéta le nom de l'elfe trois ou quatre fois de plus. Sa voix résonna aux oreilles de Meredith comme un son effroyable.

–Mais enfin ! s'irrita Marine. Vilmée !

–Je suis là Madame, dit Vilmée en dévalant les escaliers à toute vitesse.

–Mais enfin que faisais-tu là-haut ?

–Je suis restée coincée dans une armoire que je nettoyais Madame.

–Bon, je veux une tarte aux myrtilles pour le dessert du déjeuné.

–Bien Madame.

Vilmée fila vers la cuisine, Meredith attendit que sa mère eut disparue en haut des marches de l'escalier pour rejoindre l'elfe. Vilmée avait la tête dans le four et soudain, elle referma violemment la porte. Elle la relâcha et s'apprêtait à recommencer lorsque Meredith accourue.

–Je t'interdit de te punir pour le mensonge que tu viens de dire à ma mère, ordonna-t-elle.

Vilmée se mit soudain à pleurnichez.

–Ne m'ordonnez plus à faire ce genre de chose Mademoiselle, je ne supporte pas de mentir à Madame votre mère, couina-t-elle.

–Je suis désolée Vilmée, dit Meredith sincèrement.

Sans s'en rendre compte, Meredith était à genou sur le carrelage de la cuisine et elle tenait Vilmée dans ses bras.

–Tu as la potion ? demanda Meredith au bout de quelques secondes.

–Oui.

Vilmée sortit une petite bouteille vert sombre de la taie d'oreiller qui lui servait de vêtement.

–Il faut que je prépare la tarte, dit Vilmée sur un ton d'excuse.

Meredith saisit le message et sortit de la cuisine, ensuite, elle cacha la bouteille dans l'une de ses poches et monta dans sa chambre qu'elle verrouilla après elle. Elle posa la bouteille sur sa coiffeuse avant de la reprendre et de l'ouvrir.


	14. Chapitre 14 : Mira et Margaret

**Chapitre 14 : Mira et Margaret**

Correctrice : Like-a-Dream

Petit rappel : Meredith posa la bouteille sur sa coiffeuse, finalement elle la reprit et l'ouvrit.

Octobre touchait à sa fin, les arbres affichaient leurs plus belles couleurs, l'air se rafraîchissait et d'épaisses fumées commençaient à sortir des cheminées. Mais les Moon ne prêtaient que peu d'attention à la majesté de l'automne en ces temps agités.

–Meredith, dépêches-toi nous allons être en retard, appela Marine depuis le hall d'entré.

–J'arrive, grogna la jeune fille deux étages plus haut.

Vilmée l'aida à enfiler un gilet et une écharpe, enfin Meredith descendit les marches de l'escalier et rejoignit ses parents. Elle enfila un manteau alors que Marine faisait claquer sa langue pour montrer son impatience. La petite famille se mit enfin en route. Ils arrivèrent dans un quartier de Coventry détruit deux ans plus tôt lors d'un bombardement aérien des nazis. Les Moon ne connaissaient pratiquement rien de cette guerre qui frappait les moldus depuis bientôt quatre ans. Une seule maison tenait encore debout, et c'était une grande maison aux briques rouges. Elle apparaissait comme miraculée au milieu de ce triste spectacle. Les Moon s'avancèrent sur le perron, le père de Meredith frappa à la porte. Quelques secondes plus tard, un elfe leur ouvrit la porte.

–Vous voilà ! s'exclama Devon Verpey avec un sourire. Je craignais que vous n'ayez pas reçu mon message.

–Si si, bien sûr, dit précipitamment Marine en passant devant son mari. Où est Mira ?

–Dans sa chambre, je vous y conduit.

Ils le suivirent dans les escaliers puis dans un long couloir, il ouvrit une porte et Meredith sentit son coeur louper un battement lorsqu'elle vit le berceau. Marine fut la première à se ruer dans la pièce, elle était tellement excité que ses cris réveillèrent le bébé endormit. Devon prit précautionneusement son enfant dans ses bras.

–Donne-là moi, demanda Mira.

–Une fille ? demanda Marine.

Meredith ne put s'empêcher de remarquer le ton légèrement déçu de sa mère.

–Oui, répondit Mira.

Marine se tut durant une seconde.

–Eh bien, c'est fabuleux ! fit-elle finalement au bout d'un moment. A-t-elle un prénom cette merveille ?

Marine était probablement toujours autant frustrée, mais elle ne le montra plus. Elle s'extasia comme si l'enfant avait été un garçon.

–Margaret, répondit Mira.

–Tu as respecté la règle des M, c'est vraiment adorable, Margaret Moon !

Devon toussota légèrement.

–Oh pardon, s'excusa-t-elle avec un sourire confus. C'est l'émotion. Margaret Verpey.

–Vous voulez la prendre mère ?

Marine gloussa comme une collégienne, Meredith en aurait presque eut peur si cela ne s'était pas déjà produit lors de la naissance de Marla, l'autre nièce de Meredith. Marine prit la petite dans ses bras. Meredith regarda sa mère qui rayonnait de bonheur, elle ne la voyait presque jamais dans cet état. Meredith fut presque jalouse que cette attention particulière soit portée envers sa nouvelle petite nièce.

–Elle a le petit nez des Moon, fit-elle remarquer.

–Les mains aussi, ajouta Devon en échangeant un sourire complice avec sa femme.

–Oui ! C'est vrai, s'extasia de nouveau Marine.

La petite Margaret passa ensuite dans les bras de son grand-père, avant d'atterrir dans les bras de Meredith.

–Elle t'aime bien on dirait, fit remarquer Mira.

–Ce sera bientôt ton tour, dit Marine. Dans un an peut-être ! Le temps de te marier. Tu nous fera peut-être un garçon.

Meredith adressa un vague sourire à l'assistance la dispensant de répondre. Sentir cette petite chose dans ses bras lui procurait un sentiment étrange. Marine ne put attendre plus longtemps, elle reprit le bébé dans ses bras. Meredith en profita pour observer le nombre d'objets nouveaux qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vu chez sa soeur. En plus du berceau, il y avait plusieurs hochets, des peluches, et du linge en très très grande quantité.

–Il faut qu'elle se repose maintenant, annonça Mira.

Devon reprit sa fille des bras de Marine et la reposa dans son berceau. Il sortit sa baguette et fit apparaître des petits oiseaux qui tournaient en rond au-dessus du bébé.

Meredith regarda sa nouvelle petite nièce s'endormir. Elle était tellement petite, tellement fragile, tellement... Tellement...

Quelques minutes plus tard, Devon annonça qu'en plus du bébé, Mira aussi devait se reposer. Il conduisit donc les Moon au salon où l'elfe avait servit le thé. La conversation s'orienta sur les faire-parts de naissance et Marine tenait à y faire paraître le nom des Moon.

–On peut le glisser dans le nom de Mira, déclara-t-elle. On écrit Mira Moon Verpey.

Meredith n'écoutait pas vraiment la conversation. Elle repensait à la potion qu'elle avait eut dans les mains deux mois plus tôt. Avait-elle bien fait de ne pas en boire le contenu ? Ses rondeurs s'affirmait de plus en plus, et même la saison lui permettait de les dissimuler, pour combien de temps encore ?

–Arrête de manger autant ! gronda Marine sa fille en baissant le ton.

Meredith remarqua soudain qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de piocher dans l'assiette de biscuits posée devant elle.

Une heure plus tard, les Moon étaient de retour chez eux. Vilmée les attendait pour préparer le dîner. Lorsque Meredith se coucha se soir-là, elle s'imagina pour la première fois tenant un bébé dans ses bras, son bébé. Elle était incapable de savoir si cette perspective la réjouissait ou non.

Novembre, les arbres paraissaient plus morne à présent, bien qu'ils aient encore leurs feuilles. Leurs habits étaient plus foncé, moins gai. La maison des Moon avait reprit son train-train habituel. Meredith continuait d'assister aux dîners mondains, seule ou bien avec ses parents. L'effervescence après la naissance de Margaret était légèrement retombée tandis que Marine avait récupéré son premier objectif de la saison : marier sa dernière fille. Les rondeurs de Meredith étaient de plus en plus visible et sa mère commençait à s'en inquiéter.

–Je persiste à dire que ce Charlus Potter est très bien, raconta Augustin.

–Je préférais Harfang Londubat, à choisir, répliqua Marine.

Les Moon revenaient d'un dîner, Meredith était exténuée, elle aurait donné tout l'or du monde pour aller se coucher à cet instant, seulement elle avait décidé quelque chose, et elle ne voulait pas se désister. Elle toussota et se leva de son siège, dans l'encadrement de la porte de la cuisine, Vilmée s'était figée.

–J'ai quelque chose à vous annoncer, annonça-t-elle.

------------------------------------

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla le lendemain, Meredith mit quelques secondes à réaliser que cette chose qui recouvrait une partie de son visage était du sang séché. Comment avait-elle atterrit dans son lit ? Meredith n'en n'avait aucun idée. Elle n'était pas enveloppée dans ses couvertures et elle portait toujours sa robe de la veille, déchirée par endroit et tachée du propre sang de Meredith. En regardant ses bras, elle vit de profondes entailles alors elle chercha sa baguette pour les faire cicatriser, mais sa baguette était introuvable. De toute façon, elle n'aurait jamais pu soigner ses blessures : elles étaient dû à la magie. Meredith tenta de se lever, mais tomba sur le sol, ses jambes ne parvenaient plus à la soutenir. Au bout d'un moment, elle parvint cependant à rejoindre la porte de sa chambre. Elle était verrouillée de l'extérieur.

–Vilmée ! appella Meredith.

Elle tendit l'oreille, guettant le moindre son qui pourrait annoncer l'arrivée de l'elfe. Mais l'elfe ne vint pas.

–Vilmée !

Meredith s'assit sur le sol, en restant à coté de sa porte. Il était dix heures, donc, Vilmée allait bientôt monter nettoyer les chambres des étages avant le déjeuner. Meredith guettait toujours, l'oreille collée à la porte, car il fallait soigner ses blessures. Elle avait mal, mais bien sûr la douleur n'était rien comparée à celle qu'elle avait ressentit la veille. Enfin Vilmée passa devant sa porte.

–Vilmée, Vilmée ! murmura Meredith.

–Je n'ai pas le droit de vous parler Mademoiselle, chuchota précipitamment Vilmée.

–Vilmée ! continua Meredith.

L'elfe ignora tous les appels de Meredith qui suivirent. Elle continua son travail, bien que Meredith crut l'entendre pleurer à un moment. Meredith alla à sa coiffeuse et tenta de bricoler des bandages. La porte de la salle de bain était également verrouillée. Elle n'avait pas d'eau, pas de nourriture, pas de baguette, et pas de Vilmée. Meredith passa sa journée à trafiquer ses pansements improvisés et elle tenta de rappeler Vilmée, en vain. Le soir venu, Meredith entendit son père rentrer de sa journée, elle l'entendait lui et sa mère parler ensemble. Puis, on entendit des pas monter les escaliers, Meredith plongea aussitôt hors de sa chaise et alla s'asseoir contre un mur, les jambes repliées devant elle. La porte s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant place aux parents de Meredith.

–Tu vas nous dire qui t'as fait ça maintenant ? demanda froidement Marine.

Meredith ne répondit pas.

–Réponds à ta mère ! C'est qui ? Un sang-de-bourbe, un moldu ? C'est pour ça que tu ne nous dit rien ?

Meredith se referma sur elle-même, tout en sachant ce qui allait suivre.

–Réponds ! hurla sa mère.

Devant le mutisme de sa fille, Marine sortit sa baguette magique.

–Endoloris ! lança-t-elle.

Meredith sentit chaque parcelle de son corps hurler de douleur, elle entendait même le hurlement de cette chose en elle qui était la cause de cette situation.

Brusquement le sort fut levé.

–Alors, qui ?

Elle ne répondit pas, pleurant d'avance en pensant au prochains sortilèges qui la toucheraient. Augustin leva sa baguette, il ne prononça pas un mot, mais de profondes entailles apparurent sur la peau de Meredith. Elle cria plus fort qu'elle ne l'aurait jamais imaginé.

–Mais à quoi tu pensais ?! Tu voulais déshonorer ton nom ? hurla Marine. Déshonorer ta famille ? Tes parents ?

–Non, murmura Meredith. C'était un accident.

–Un accident ! Un accident ? Ce genre d'accident ne peut pas arriver avant ton mariage ! hurla à nouveau Marine.

–Je suis désolée, je ne voulais que cela arrive.

–Comment s'appelle le père ? insista Augustin.

Meredith se tut de nouveau, avant de se remettre à hurler sous le nouveau sortilège que lui jetait sa mère. Meredith dut tomber inconsciente car elle ne se souvint plus de ce qui se passa après. Durant la nuit, elle sentit une petite main sur sa bouche qui la réveilla.

–Ne faites pas de bruit Mademoiselle, implora Vilmée.

Meredith acquiesça et l'elfe enleva sa main. Meredith se releva péniblement, elle était allongée sur le sol et elle avait de nouvelles blessures couvertes de sang séché. Vilmée avait apportée la mallette de soins mais elle ne soigna pas les blessures les plus apparentes de Meredith. Elle se contenta de celles qui recouvraient ses jambes, son dos et toutes les autres parties du corps que cachait la robe de Meredith. Vilmée donna une bouteille d'eau et du pain à Meredith qui eut du mal à mâcher les aliments car sa mâchoire devait avoir prit un coup. Vilmée le remarqua et la soigna, Meredith ne vit pas exactement comment elle s'y était prise et peu lui importait, sentir de l'eau couler dans sa gorge était la seule chose qui lui importait à cet instant.

–Vous ne direz pas à vos parents que je suis venue ? demanda Vilmée craintive.

–Rassures-toi je ne dirai rien.

L'elfe s'en alla, laissant Meredith à nouveau... Seule. Il fallut attendre deux jours pour que les parents de Meredith reviennent la voir, ses blessures cicatrisaient à peine qu'elle en eu de nouvelles. L'unique point positif de cette visite était qu'à son réveil, Meredith trouva la porte de la salle de bain ouverte, elle pouvait avoir autant d'eau qu'elle le voulait à présent.

Puis le cinquième jour, c'est en plein jour et accompagnée de Marine que Vilmée entra dans la chambre de Meredith. Elle portait un plateau dans une main et la mallette de soins dans l'autre.

–Redescends préparer le déjeuner dans une heure, ordonna Marine avant de refermer la porte derrière l'elfe.

Meredith se jeta sur le plateau, elle avait faim, durant ses excursions nocturnes, Vilmée n'avait pas supporter de désobéir à ses maîtres et m'apportait donc que de très faible quantité de nourriture.

–Ils ont acceptés que je vous soigne, apprit Vilmée.

–Je savais que tu parviendrais à les convaincre.

Lorsqu'elle eut finit de manger, Vilmée installa Meredith sur le lit et la soigna. Après un long moment elle annonça :

–Il va bien.

–Qui ça ?

–Le bébé, il va bien.

Subitement, Meredith se mit à pleurer. Surprise Vilmée eut un mouvement de recul, puis elle se rapprocha et tenta de prendre Meredith dans ses bras, chose qu'elle ne se permettait que très rarement.

–Vilmée ! Le dîner ! hurla Marine un étage au-dessous.

–Je dois y aller, mais je reviendrais, ne vous inquiétez pas Mademoiselle, tout se passera bien.

Meredith regarda l'elfe sortir de sa chambre. Elle était moins confiante qu'elle sur l'avenir. Meredith regarda le miroir de sa coiffeuse, elle pourrait le casser facilement mais les morceaux seraient tranchant. Tranchant sur sa peau, tranchant sur... Ses poignets.


	15. Chapitre 15 : Fidel et Mira

**Chapitre 15 : Fidel et Mira.**

Le soir de Noël, Meredith n'obtint pas le droit de sortir de sa chambre alors que Mira et Fidel allaient venir à la maison avec mari, femme et enfants. Elle s'installa donc à la fenêtre et regarda la neige tomber. Cela faisait deux jours à présent que la neige tombait, cela faisait également deux jours que Vilmée n'avait pas apportée de nourriture dans la journée. Elle était venue dans la nuit avec un guignon de pain, mais de toute façon Meredith avait fait des réserves, sa mère la laissait souvent un ou deux jours sans manger. Brusquement, quelque chose apparu devant les yeux de Meredith, celle-ci sursauta vivement avant de voir qu'il s'agissait de Marquise de Polichinelle qui s'installa sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Meredith ne pouvait pas lui ouvrir, la fenêtre était condamnée, elle n'avait pas de lettre à la patte, personne ne s'inquiétait dont du sort de Meredith ? Personne ne s'inquiétait qu'une fois par semaine ses parents débarquaient dans la chambre et la soumettait aux pires sortilèges qu'elle connaissait ?

Le repas avait sûrement commencé à présent.Vilmée ne pourrait pas venir, elle serait beaucoup trop occupée en cuisine. Même cette nuit, elle ne viendrait probablement pas, elle serait épuisée. Le frère et la soeur de Meredith étaient au courant de la situation, c'était Vilmée qui le lui avait apprit. Mira n'avait rien dit ? Fidel, lui, avait probablement approuvé ses parents, il les aurait peut-être même jugé pas assez sévère. Mais Mira ? Sa soeur, Mira, elle n'avait rien fait ? Elle n'avait rien dit ?

Marquise de Polichinelle commençait à grelotter dehors, Meredith regrettait le temps où elle pouvait la caresser. La chouette ne lutta pas plus longtemps contre le froid, elle s'envola et rejoignit la petite volière de la maison. Vilmée avait assurée qu'elle s'occupait bien de la chouette, pendant quelques temps, Meredith avait eut peur que ses parents la soumette au même traitement qu'elle.

L'entrée était terminée, et à présent, le plat allait être servi. Vilmée avait sûrement préparée un chapon comme l'année dernière. Avec ça, elle allait sûrement mettre une poignée de haricot vert et des pommes de terres dorées comme seule l'elfe savait le faire.

Personne ne s'étonnait plus de ne plus voir Meredith aux dîners mondains ? Ses parents avaient trouvé quelles excuses ? Qu'elle était souffrante ? Qu'elle était déjà mariée et qu'elle était partie à l'étranger ? Un jour, Meredith avait entendu la voix d'Amandine Lestrange dans le salon. Était-elle était venue sur invitation ? Ou bien cherchait-elle à comprendre l'absence de Meredith ?

Le plat était sûrement terminé depuis longtemps. A présent, le dessert allait être servit. Ça, Vilmée le changeait un peu tous les ans, l'année dernière c'était une bûche blanche, Vilmée l'avait même enchantée pour donner un effet de tourbillon de neige dessus. En plus d'être très belle, elle était délicieuse, faite avec de la vanille sur le dessus et de la framboise à l'intérieur. C'était vraiment délicieux ! Mais l'année où Vilmée avait le mieux réussi sa bûche de Noël, c'est lorsqu'elle lui avait donné une forme circulaire, les deux bouts se rejoignaient et formaient un O. Nougat, chocolat avec du caramel liquide en guise de coulis, c'était tout simplement sublime. Meredith en salivait, quelle forme, quel goût pouvait avoir la bûche de cette année ? Elle ne le saurait jamais.

Elle n'avait jamais aimé les repas de famille, encore moins ceux de Noël, parce que là il n'y avait jamais aucun sujet de conversation déterminé. Au moins lorsqu'il s'agissait d'un mariage ou d'un anniversaire on parlait des rois et des reines de la soirée, de la belle-famille à l'occasion. Mais à Noël, rien... Et la conversation finissait toujours par arriver à un moment donné sur Meredith. Quand elle était petite, elle aimait bien que l'attention soit tournée vers elle car à ce moment là on lui demandait juste d'être bonne à l'école, de savoir pratiquer la magie avec une certaine agilité, d'avoir les amis qu'il faut. Mais depuis l'annonce des fiançailles de Mira, l'attention tournée vers Meredith était d'un tout autre ordre.

Ça y est, le dessert devait être terminé, les invités partiraient dans un peu plus d'une heure à présent. Son père et Fidel allaient fumé un cigare, Devon se sentirait forcé de les imiter. Greatchen, Mira et Marine quant-à-elles n'en finiront plus de s'extasier devant les petits-enfants depuis longtemps endormis. Il restait les petits biscuits que Vilmée faisait pour accompagner le thé. C'était un biscuit avec par dessus du chocolat noir et à l'intérieur du chocolat au lait praliné. Sur le dessus, Vilmée dessinait un croissant de lune, référence aux Moon. Meredith n'avait jamais été capable d'identifier cet ingrédient blanc, elle ne lui avait jamais posé la question.

La porte d'entrée claqua, la soirée était terminée.

Par la fenêtre, Meredith les vit. Mira se tourna soudain vers elle, il faisait trop noir pour qu'elle puisse distinguer son visage, mais Meredith reconnu le manteau. Mira fit un signe de la main à sa soeur mais Fidel arrêta son geste, ensuite, le frère et la soeur échangèrent quelques paroles violentes apparemment. Greatchen et Devon les éloignèrent l'un de l'autre et chacun rentra chez soi.

Elle ne l'avait pas oublié ! Meredith sentit une vague d'espoir l'envahir, elle était tellement submergée par cette émotion que des larmes lui coulaient sur les joues.

Vilmée devait ranger les tables à présent. L'année précédente, Meredith se souvint que sa mère l'avait autorisée à laisser une partie de la cuisine en plan et d'aller se coucher. Peut-être autoriserait elle la même chose cette année.

Brusquement, le cliquetis dans la porte se fit entendre et la porte de chambre de Meredith s'ouvrit. Marine Moon se tenait dans l'encadrement, elle faisait léviter devant elle trois plats recouvert de cloche. Elle les déposa sur le bureau et ressortit sans rien dire. Meredith avança prudemment vers son bureau, elle souleva la première cloche. Elle trouva un filet de poisson au beurre blanc. Sous la deuxième cloche, Meredith trouva le chapon exactement comme elle l'avait imaginé quelques heures auparavant. Sous la troisième cloche, Meredith trouva une part coupée de bûche, elle ne connaîtrait peut-être pas la forme qu'elle avait entière, mais au moins elle allait connaître le goût. Sur le dessus, le morceau de gâteau était vert, cela ce révéla être de la pomme, au centre blanc, la vanille et le coulis : de la fraise. Meredith se régala, bien que son repas de Noël se finit tard dans la nuit.

Le lendemain, Vilmée apporta un plat en plein jour et Meredith en profita pour la questionner sur la soirée de la veille.

–C'est grâce à votre soeur Mira que vous avez eu le repas de Noël, apprit-elle. Elle a beaucoup insisté pour vous voir, mais vos parents ont refusé.

–Qu'en a pensé Fidel ?

–Il... il a approuvé vos parents, apprit Vilmée.

L'elfe se tordit les doigts comme si elle cherchait à dire quelque chose sans savoir si c'était la meilleure chose à faire.

–Il a dû être plus sévère que mes parents, encouragea Meredith.

–Il a suggéré à vos parents... d'utiliser... la potion... celle que vous m'avez envoyée chercher dans l'allée des Embrumes et que finalement vous avez jeté. Mais vos parents ont refusé catégoriquement.

Meredith se demandait tous les jours si elle n'aurait pas dû utiliser cette potion. Cela faisait parti de la multitudes de regrets qu'accumulaient Meredith depuis qu'elle avait trouvé le corps de Mimi dans les toilettes.

–Tu ne leur ad rien dit ?

–À quel sujet ? demanda Vilmée au bout d'un moment.

–Tu sais...

Meredith se frotta machinalement les poignets.

–Votre mère m'a demandé pourquoi vous aviez cassé votre miroir, répondit Vilmée. Je lui ai dit que cela devait être un geste de désespoir.

–C'est bien. Ne leur dis jamais ça non plus.

Meredith regarda à son tour le miroir, un morceau dans le bas du cadre tenait toujours, le reste avait été nettoyé par Vilmée en même temps que le sang dans la salle bain.

–Vous ne referez pas ça Mademoiselle ?

–Je ne pense pas.

Les paroles de Meredith étaient peu sûre, elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qui allait advenir d'elle, et le peu qu'elle croyait deviner lui faisait froid dans le dos.

–Tu as écouté la conversation durant le repas ?

–Un peu.

–Ils ont parlé de mon absence en société ?

–Ils rétorquent aux invitations que vous recevez que vous êtes indisposée, apprit Vilmée.

–C'était prévisible...Tu as des nouvelles des gens avec qui j'étais à Poudlard ? Comme Angeline Wilkine...

–Il me semble qu'elle n'a pas autant accès à la haute société que vous, du moins avant que vous... Mais elle est tout de même présente.

–Et pour les autres ?

–Les seules nouvelles qui j'ai de Rodolphus Lestrange, c'est qu'il cherche à vous inviter pendant ses vacances scolaires, apprit Vilmée.

–Et pour les autres ? répéta Meredith.

–De qui d'autres voulez vous des nouvelles ? J'ai entendu dire que les parents de Avery s'inquiétait des fréquentations de leur fils, apparemment il fréquenterait un sang-de-bourbe.

–Il n'est pas sang-de-bourbe, dit machinalement Meredith.

–Donnez moi un nom je vous dirais ce que je sais sur la personne, proposa Vilmée.

–Minerva McGonagall ?

–Désolé, je n'ai pas entendu parlé d'elle...

–Alors ça veut dire qu'elle n'a rien fait d'anormal, elle a dû retourner à l'école pour sa sixième année. Ignatus Prewett ?

–Il est apparu à une soirée où vos parents sont allés, il leur a demandé de vos nouvelles. Je crois qu'il est à Poudlard.

–Tom Jedusor ? demanda Meredith après une certaine hésitation.

–Il me semble qu'il s'agit du garçon que fréquente Avery.

–Oui.

–Désolé, je ne sais rien sur lui. Quelqu'un d'autre ?

Meredith hésita un instant, puis finalement.

–Kerian McKeller ?

–Qui ?

–Un sang-de-bourbe à Poudlard.

–Un sang-de...

Vilmée ne termina pas sa phrase, elle parut horrifiée.

–Vous n'auriez pas du me donner ces noms ! couina-t-elle soudain. Je ne veux pas connaître vos fréquentations de Poudlard, c'est là-bas que...

Vilmée s'était levée et arpentait la chambre de long en large, saisie de panique. Meredith se leva, elle agrippa l'elfe et tenta de la calmer.

–Je ne t'ai rien dit Vilmée, dit-elle doucement.

–Si vous m'avez donné des indices, des indices qui peuvent mener vos parents...

–Non Vilmée je ne t'ai donné aucun indice, mentit Meredith. Tu m'as comprise ?Jje ne t'ai donné aucun indice. Si on te le demande, tu ne sais rien puisqu'il n'y avait aucun indice dans cette conversation. Tu as bien saisi ?

–Oui.

–Tu ne sais rien ! Dis-le !ordonna-t-elle.

–Je ne sais rien, clama Vilmée avec une conviction qu'elle forçait.

–Dis-le encore.

–Je ne sais rien ! répéta Vilmée plus fort.

–C'est bien.

Meredith guettait le visage de l'elfe lorsque soudain, elle reçu un coup de pied dans le ventre.

–Aïe.

–Il a bougé, s'émerveilla Vilmée.

–Il m'a surtout frappé ! Comme-ci les coups de mes parents étaient insuffisants, il en rajoute.

Vilmée tenta un geste vers le ventre de Meredith mais se reprit à temps.

–Tu peux toucher si tu veux, autorisa Meredith.

Le regard de Vilmée s'illumina alors qu'elle posait sa main sur le ventre de sa maîtresse. Il donna un autre coup.

–Je l'ai sentit !

–Moi aussi, grogna Meredith.

–Cette petite chose en vous Mademoiselle, c'est merveilleux !

–Tu es bien la seule personne que cela ravie.

–Ben... Et vous ?

Meredith ne répondit pas, que pouvait-elle répondre de toute façon ? Cette chose dans son ventre ne lui avait causé que des ennuis, pourquoi devrait-elle s'en réjouir ?

Les derniers jours de décembre s'écoulèrent paisiblement et la neige fondit.

Le mois de janvier se passa plutôt bien pour Meredith, apparemment Mira était parvenue à obtenir de ses parents un peu plus d'égard envers sa soeur. Meredith avait trois repas par jour et ses parents ne la soumettait plus à de violents sortilèges, bien qu'à présent ils utilisaient des techniques plus... primaire. Jamais Meredith n'aurait imaginé que sa mère soit capable de la frapper aussi fort.

Aucune neige ne tomba durant le mois de janvier, il fallut attendre février. Trop préoccupée par le terme de la grossesse de leur fille, Marine et Augustin ne vinrent plus la voir mais la porte de la chambre de Meredith resta ouverte bien qu'elle n'eut pas le droit de la franchir, hormis pour prévenir que le bébé arrivait.


	16. Chapitre 16 : Chrysoline et Edgar

Correction de Like-a-Dream.

**Chapitre 16 : Chrysoline et Edgar.**

Au matin du 14 février, Meredith se réveilla avec un atroce mal de dos, elle pria intérieurement pour que Vilmée puisse venir la voir un plus tôt ce jour-là pour lui ôter au plus vite cette terrible douleur. Meredith se leva et perpétua sa nouvelle habitude de s'asseoir sur le siège Windsor. Mira était parvenue à l'offrir à sa soeur quelques courtes semaines auparavant. Meredith ne put la remercier qu' intérieurement de ce cadeau qui rajoutait une touche de confort dans une chambre qui n'était pas du tout adaptée à une femme enceinte de neuf mois. Vilmée vint une heure plus tard avec le petit-déjeuner, elle soigna sa maîtresse en un claquement de doigt et s'en alla à nouveau. Elle ne revint qu'au début de l'après-midi.

En son fort intérieur, Meredith ne voulait pas accoucher, elle ne savait pas ce qui allait se passer et elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de le savoir. La situation actuelle avait son charme, certes Meredith était toujours enfermée dans sa chambre bien que la porte ne soit pas verrouillée, mais au moins, Vilmée lui apportait trois repas par jour et lui prodiguait tous les soins dont elle avait besoin. À l'occasion, Meredith pouvait même lire des livres appartenant à la bibliothèque familiale, elle jugea qu'après tout, elle n'était pas si mal lotie.

Durant sa sieste, Meredith se réveilla. Elle chercha la cause de son éveil et constata qu'elle avait assez mal au ventre, au niveau des abdominaux, comme des douleurs de règles, c'était déjà arrivé deux ou trois fois. La douleur passa et Meredith ne s'en inquiéta pas plus que ça. Elle chercha à se rendormir, mais la douleur revint bientôt puis passa une nouvelle fois.

Brusquement Meredith se redressa avec angoisse. Si seulement Vilmée pouvait apparaître à cet instant. La jeune femme pouvait toujours franchir le seuil de sa porte et appeler sur le palier, mais elle n'en n'avait le droit que si le bébé arrivait réellement. Et cela, Meredith n'en était pas sûre. La douleur revint et repartit une encore fois, la futur maman s'était levée et attendait près de la porte. Elle réfléchissait à toute vitesse jusqu'à ce qu'une nouvelle douleur lui fit comprendre que le bébé arrivait vraiment et qu'il valait mieux qu'elle prenne le risque de se faire punir. Hésitante, elle ouvrit la porte, franchit le seuil et se mit au milieu du palier.

–Vilmée ? murmura-t-elle timidement.

Elle entendit un bruit sourd deux étages au-dessous d'elle qui indiquait la chute d'un ustensile de cuisine quelconque. Soudain l'une des autres portes du palier s'ouvrit et Marine Moon en sortit et jugea sa fille du regard.

–Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

–J'appelle Vilmée, répondit craintivement Meredith. Je crois que peut-être...

L'elfe courrait dans les escaliers, elle arriva bientôt en face des deux femmes, Vilmée parut inquiète de la proximité des deux femmes.

–Tu pourrais m'examiner ? lui demanda Meredith. J'ai peur que cela soit le moment.

Vilmée se tourna vers Marine.

–Examine-la.

Meredith et l'elfe retournèrent dans la chambre. Vilmée n'eut pas besoin de s'attarder trop longtemps.

–Il arrive Mademoiselle, couina Vilmée radieuse.

–Oh ce n'est pas vrai !

–C'est très bien, vous êtes à neuf mois !

Vilmée sortit précipitamment de la chambre, mais ne referma pas la porte, Marine Moon attendait sur le palier. Meredith les regarda et écouta la courte conversation qu'elles eurent.

–C'est le moment, apprit Vilmée. On a de courtes heures encore.

–Emmènes-la dans la pièce, ordonna la mère de Meredith.

Elle descendit vivement les escaliers et Vilmée revint auprès de sa Mademoiselle.

–C'est quoi la pièce ? demanda Meredith après une nouvelle douleur.

–Nous l'avons préparée avec votre mère, répondit simplement l'elfe.

Elle la conduisit dans la pièce d'où Marine Moon était sortie quelques minutes auparavant. Auparavant, la pièce était une chambre d'amis qui servait essentiellement aux amis que Fidel recevait à la maison lorsqu'il était à Poudlard. À présent, la pièce avait été presque vidée. Le lit était toujours là, mais le beau dessus de lit avait laissé place à d'épais draps blancs. Sur une table, des bassines et des serviettes attendaient. Mais le regard de Meredith se figeait sur un berceau prêt de la fenêtre. Un berceau neuf et très simple, il n'avait rien d'un berceau dans lequel Marine et Augustin Moon coucheraient l'un de leur descendant. Meredith s'installa sur le lit et... attendit. Elle resta ainsi durant une éternité que la douleur des contractions, de plus en plus vive et rapprochée, coupaient. Pendant ce temps, Vilmée s'affairait autour de la table, elle ramena de l'eau qu'elle changea plusieurs fois. Soudain la porte s'ouvrit et Marine entra avec une dame qui devait avoir la petite cinquantaine. Meredith l'identifia assez rapidement comme étant une médicommage. La femme posa ses affaires sur la table et revint vers Meredith.

–Bonjour, je m'appelle Chrysoline, c'est moi qui vais accoucher votre enfant. Tout ce passe bien ?

–Oui, enfin je crois.

Chrysoline n'accorda presque pas d'intérêt à ce que disait sa patiente, elle fit apparaître un drôle d'appareil sur le lit. Puis elle prit violemment les jambes de Meredith qu'elle plaça sur l'étrange engin. Sans plus de ménagement elle regarda entre les jambes de Meredith.

–Nous avons encore quelques bonnes minutes je pense, apprit la médicommage.

Meredith passa ces quelques bonnes minutes à attendre, encore et encore. Marine, c'était assise sur un fauteuil dans un coin sombre de la pièce, Vilmée s'agitait dans tous les sens à chercher vainement quelques chose à faire. La médicommage quant-à-elle chantonnait, apparemment insensible à la douleur de Meredith. Puis soudain, les choses sérieuses commencèrent. Meredith avait beau s'être habituée à la douleur durant les derniers mois, cette douleur là était très particulière.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la médicommage montra à Meredith une petite chose hurlante.

–C'est un garçon, apprit-elle inutilement à Meredith qui l'avait constaté d'elle-même.

Chrysoline s'éloigna avec le bébé vers la table. Meredith entendit vaguement le clapotis de l'eau, elle vit Vilmée qui tendait une serviette et regardait le bébé avec fascination. Meredith, elle, ne voulait qu'une chose : dormir. Elle ferma les yeux alors que la médicommage revenait avec le bébé, elle le posa sur Meredith qui fut forcée d'assembler ses forces pour le tenir. Posé la tête contre le coeur de sa mère, le nouveau-né s'arrêta soudain de pleurer, il tentait apparemment d'avaler son propre poing. Cette vision fit sourire Meredith, une seconde plus tard elle était en larme. Cette chose toute rouge, ce « problème », c'était son bébé, le sien. Elle ne s'en était pas rendue compte mais il fallait qu'elle s'en occupe elle-même, elle le devait et surtout : elle le voulait. Qu'elle le veuille ou non, Meredith aimait déjà son enfant et en prenait à peine conscience.

–Il me faut un prénom pour le certificat de naissance, apprit la médicommage. Mais si vous voulez je peux revenir pour vérifier qu'il va bien et...

–Non merci, notre elfe a prit tous les renseignements possible ces derniers mois pour s'occuper de ça. On vous appellera en cas de problème important, dit Marine sèchement.

–Et pour le prénom ? demanda Chrysoline froidement.

–Edgar, répondit Marine. Ça ira bien.

La médicommage sortit des papiers et les noircis les uns après les autres.

–Vous devez signer et mettre le nom de votre elfe qui m'a assistée, apprit la médicommage.

Marine Moon signa le papier qui fut ensuite présenté Meredith.

–Il dit quoi votre papier ? demanda crûment Meredith

Marine sursauta au ton de sa fille.

–Il dit que Edgar Moon est né le 14 février...

Meredith lut rapidement le papier et finalement signa. Marine sortit une enveloppe qu'elle tendit à la médicommage.

–Je compte sur votre silence, dit-elle.

–C'est ce que nous avions convenu.

Chrysoline fut raccompagnée, Marine revint aussitôt après.

–Pourquoi Edgar ? demanda Meredith qui regretta soudain ne pas avoir pu donner un nom à son propre enfant.

–C'est le prénom d'un de mes ancêtres, il a réussit alors que son père était moldu, peut-être que si celui-là porte le même prénom il pourra faire oublier ses tares.

Meredith ne dit plus rien.

–Je veux le garder, dit-elle soudain.

–Il n'a jamais été question de te l'enlever, apprit Marine d'une voix un peu plus douce. Après tout il a le nom et le sang des Moon.

La grand-mère s'approcha du lit et tendit les bras pour prendre le bébé. Meredith sentit brusquement un feu s'allumer en elle. Marine approchait toujours ses mains, soudain elle fut propulsée à l'autre bout de la pièce quelques centimètres au dessus du sol. Elle resta suspendue contre le mur pendant une demie-seconde et finalement s'écrasa sur le sol. Vilmée accouru auprès d'elle.

–Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?! hurla marine en se redressant légèrement.

–Je ne vous laisserai pas le toucher, apprit Meredith.

Tiquée, Marine se releva et sortit de la pièce. Meredith n'avait pas fait de magie depuis qu'elle avait été séparée de sa baguette. Et aujourd'hui elle en avait fait involontairement, pour sauver son bébé. Vilmée qui était resté figée, s'approcha enfin du lit de Meredith et se mit à la hauteur du bébé.

–Il est magnifique.

–Oui, il est vraiment magnifique, approuva Meredith.

Vilmée regarda sa Mademoiselle avec un sourire heureux.

–Il faut que vous dormiez, vous êtes épuisée, remarqua l'elfe.

–D'accord, emmène Edgar dans son berceau.

–Vous voulez que je le tienne ? Dans mes bras ? s'étonna Vilmée.

–J'ai plus confiance en toi qu'en ma mère.

L'elfe tendit les bras et prit le petit enfant. Elle le déposa dans le berceau qu'elle ramena prêt de sa mère. Meredith le regarda quelques instants avant de partir en quête de son sommeil. Elle était maman... maman...maman.

Cette affirmation ne cessait d'occuper l'esprit de Meredith. Son enfant s'endormit avant elle.

« Je suis mère. » songea Meredith ébahie.

Le début de la maternité de Meredith marqua ainsi la fin de cette seconde époque.


	17. Chapitre 17 : Ravissement

Correction de Like-a-Dream.

**Chapitre 17 : Ravissement**

Edgar avala la dernière gorgée de sa bouillie, Meredith lui essuya la bouche et l'assit sur le tapis. Lorsque Edgar avait commencé à se tenir, son grand-père avait ensorcelé chaque tapis de la maison pour les rendre plus moelleux de façon à anticiper les petites chutes du bébé. C'était le seul acte que Augustin avait fait, montrant qu'il avait remarqué la présence de son petit-fils sous son toit.

Meredith s'éloigna à la cuisine pour ramener l'assiette à Vilmée. Lorsqu'elle revint, Edgar avait parcouru trente bons centimètres sur la sécurité du tapis.

–Tu vas où comme ça ? demanda Meredith avec douceur.

Edgar regarda sa maman avec étonnement. Meredith le prit dans ses bras et l'amena à la fenêtre.

–On ne peut pas sortir, rappela-t-elle tristement.

Edgar regarda le jardin de la maison avec fascination. Il contempla le mouvement des arbres que créait le vent, les gens qui passaient dans la rue, les oiseaux. Il gazouilla. Un sourire s'étala sur le visage de la jeune maman car Edgar ne prononçait jamais un son, sauf quand il regardait par la fenêtre. À ce moment là, il gazouillait toujours avec émerveillement. Il n'avait jamais mit les pieds dehors, le manoir des Moon était le seul endroit qu'il connaissait. Meredith non plus n'était plus sortie.

Depuis qu'elle avait accouché, ses parents lui avaient donné accès toute la maison, ce qu'elle estimait être un grand progrès, de plus elle assistait aux repas à la même table que ses parents. Cependant, elle devait toujours retourner avec son fils dans les étages lorsqu'un visiteur s'annonçait. Peu de personnes étaient au courant de l'existence d'Edgar, seulement les Moon en réalité et ils se gardaient bien de ne parler à personne de l'enfant. Seuls le frère et la soeur de Meredith accompagnés de mari, femme et enfants avaient vu le nouveau membre de la famille.

Ce soir-là justement, Marine avait organisé un repas de famille. Meredith en était ravie, même si voir son frère Fidel ne l'enchantait guère. Mais cela faisait du bien à Edgar de voir ses cousines Margaret et Marla.

Une heure avant l'heure d'invitation, Meredith monta s'habiller avec l'aide de Vilmée. Edgar regarda sa mère assit sur l'un des tapis installé dans la chambre de Meredith.

–Mira a dit à votre mère qu'elle viendrait avec une surprise, raconta Vilmée.

–Vraiment ? demanda Meredith peu intéressée.

Edgar tentait de s'approcher de la fenêtre. Marquise de Polichinelle s'était posée sur le rebord.

–Reste sur le tapis, ordonna Meredith.

Aussitôt, le petit garçon se stoppa, il n'avait pas le droit de sortir de ces périmètres moelleux, il avait l'habitude à présent. Pourtant dès que Meredith le quitta des yeux, il se traîna hors du tapis.

–Edgar ! s'indigna Meredith lorsqu'elle vit que son fils lui avait désobéit.

Elle le rejoignit et le prit dans ses bras.

–Ca ira, je pense ? demanda Meredith à l'elfe.

–J'aurais bien voulu recommencer votre coiffure, apprit Vilmée.

–Elle est très bien, dit Meredith pressée.

–Alors, je retourne en cuisine, dit Vilmée.

–Merci de ton aide.

Meredith alla ouvrir la fenêtre pour faire entrer la chouette er aussitôt Edgar se mit à gazouiller. Le visage de Meredith s'alluma aussitôt.

Vilmée sortit de la chambre avec un sourire attendri.

–Tu l'aimes bien la chouette, n'est-ce pas ?

Edgar tenta d'agripper l'animal mais Meredith l'arrêta avant qu'il ne tire sur les plumes de Marquise de Polichinelle.

Le père de Meredith n'était pas rentré du travail lorsque la porte sonna. Mira et Devon arrivèrent en premier. Mira tenait Margaret dans ses bras.

–Tu dis bonsoir à ton cousin ? lui demanda-t-elle en pointant Edgar du doigt.

Margaret tenta un salut de la main peu convaincant mais qui provoqua plusieurs gloussements de ravissement.

–Alors ? demanda Marine. C'est quoi la surprise ?

Mira eut un sourire mystérieux. Elle posa sa fille debout et... La lâcha. Margaret ne tomba pas, au contraire, elle fit quelques pas.

–Elle marche ! cria Marine hystérique.

La grand-mère se pencha et tendit ses bras vers sa petite-fille.

–Viens voir ta grand-mère, viens voir ta grand-mère !

Margaret regarda ses parents, et finalement rejoignit sa grand-mère pour le plus grand bonheur de celle-ci. Meredith sentit une pointe de jalousie monter en elle. Fidel et Greatchen arrivèrent à cet instant. Fidel ne montra aucun intérêt aux pas de sa nièce. Marla portait une petite robe semblable à un modèle pour adulte. Fidel ignora carrément Meredith et son fils, ce fut donc Greatchen qui demanda des nouvelles.

–Et tu te portes bien ?

–Oui, merci, répondit Meredith.

Le dîner avait déjà commencé lorsque Augustin Moon se décida à apparaître. Marine était furieuse de ce retard, mais elle le cachait autant qu'elle put.

Le père de Meredith s'excusa, dans ses bras, il tenait une lourde caisse recouverte d'un tissu.

–Je ne pouvais pas refuser, murmura-t-il à sa femme près de la porte d'entrée. Il est quand même Directeur d'un service au ministère.

–Bon, admit Marine. Pose-le là et viens t'installer à table.

Augustin s'exécuta, il s'émerveilla à son tour sur ses petites-filles. Meredith ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver à nouveau de la jalousie : Edgar n'avait pas le droit à tant d'égard de la part de ses grands-parents.

–Un souci ? demanda Fidel au bout d'un moment.

–Non, le directeur de liaison des Gobelins à dû partir en urgence dans je ne sais plus quel pays du fin fond de l'Europe de l'Est. Son elfe est mort la semaine dernière, il n'a pas eu le temps de le remplacer, du coup il n'avait personne pour garder son animal de compagnie. Je me suis proposé.

–Tu as bien fait, admit finalement Marine.

–Pourquoi a-t-il dû partir en urgence ? demanda Fidel.

–Apparemment, la guerre entre les moldus est assez importante, il paraîtrait qu'elle est mondiale. Cela cause quelques ennuis jusque dans notre monde.

–On peut le dire.

Mira et Devon habitaient Coventry un quartier qui avait été bombardé par des avions moldus. (Véridique)

–L'Angleterre est loin d'être le pays le plus touché, renseigna sèchement Fidel à sa soeur.

–Mes voisins moldus sont quand même tous morts, répliqua-t-elle froidement.

–Si les moldus veulent se tuer entre eux, on ne peux rien y faire, conclu froidement Fidel.

–Vilmée ! Tu nous apporte le plat suivant ? intervint Marine pour couper court à la dispute.

Le dîner se passa sans autre accroche, mais Meredith ne parla presque pas, elle répondait juste aux questions de Mira. Après le plat, Meredith confia son fils à Vilmée pour qu'elle aille le coucher.

Le dîner se termina assez tôt et Meredith en fut heureuse.

Le lendemain était le 31 juillet et ce qui allait se passer ce jour-là allait terroriser Meredith à jamais. Rien ne lui parut pourtant anormal lorsqu'elle s'installa avec son fils dans le salon, elle lui donna sa bouillie et ramena son assiette à Vilmée. C'est seulement quand elle revint que tout bascula, de drôles de sons provenaient du salon, elle se précipita avec angoisse. Elle avait déjà entendu ses sons une fois.

C'était Edgar qui produisait ces bruits étranges, il tirait sur le tissu qui masquait le contenu de la caisse qu'avait ramené son grand-père la veille. Il continuait de tirer sans cesser de siffler et de cracher, Meredith était paralysée, sa lèvre inférieure tremblait. Edgar découvrit entièrement la caisse qui se trouvait être une sorte d'aquarium qui renfermait un petit serpent. Edgar s'agrippa à la cage, le serpent plaça sa tête face à lui, Edgar continuait de siffler et de cracher.

Il était fourchelang.

Cette conclusion terrifiante vint à l'esprit de Meredith. Elle attrapa son fils et monta dans sa chambre aussi vite qu'elle le put. Elle le posa sur le tapis et le toisa.

–Tu ne dois jamais faire ça ! Tu as compris ? Tu ne parles pas aux serpents ! C'est interdit, c'est mal.

Edgar fit une drôle de moue et se mit à pleurer, l'événement était rare.

–Non tu ne dois jamais faire ça !

Meredith resta avec son fils tout le reste de la journée, elle demanda à Vilmée de monter le dîner du garçonnet à l'étage. Elle prétendit qu'Edgar était un peu souffrant et qu'il ne valait mieux pas qu'il quitte sa chambre de la soirée. En réalité, Meredith ne voulait pas que la même scène ne se reproduise devant quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle même.

–Le serpent restera ici combien de temps ? demanda Meredith à table.

Ses parents la regardèrent avec étonnement, Meredith ne se permettait plus de leur parler spontanément.

–Il restera là pendant une semaine, normalement, apprit Augustin avec une certaine froideur.

À cet instant, Meredith décréta que son fils serait souffrant pendant une semaine et qu'il n'irait pas au salon durant cette période. En quittant la table, elle regarda le serpent d'un oeil noir. Meredith n'alla pas tout de suite se coucher, elle entra dans la chambre d'Edgar et le regarda dormir. Elle le regarda plus attentivement qu'elle ne l'avait jamais fait. Ses yeux était noirs, ses cheveux aussi. Meredith dû admettre ce qu'elle avait refusé d'envisager : Edgar n'était pas le fils de Kerian McKeller. Bien évidement elle n'avait jamais eu de certitude, mais la relation qu'elle avait eu avec le Gryffondor était une relation d'amour... Un enfant né de l'amour, cela permettait à Meredith de moins culpabiliser. Mais un enfant né d'une erreur... d'un moment de la vie de Meredith qu'elle avait tenté d'occulter de sa mémoire...

Plus d'un an plus tôt, la veille du départ de Poudlard en réalité. Meredith venait de découvrit que Kerian et Minerva sortaient ensemble, Ignatus avait tenté de la réconforter. Meredith se souvint même qu'elle avait pleuré dans ses bras, elle se trouvait lamentable à présent qu'il y repensait. Elle avait fuit dans un endroit isolé, Tom... Tom l'avait suivie alors qu'elle venait de lui dire qu'elle allait faire ses valises. Ils avaient échangé un baiser et sans s'en rendre compte :

–Tu es de loin la fille la plus intéressante de toute l'école, avait dit Tom.

–Je sais, avait répondu Meredith en croyant réellement ce qu'elle disait.

Ils s'étaient à nouveau embrassé, puis encore et encore. Meredith n'avait pas cherché à arrêter Tom lorsqu'il avait commencé à déboutonner son uniforme. Elle avait besoin de réconfort et Tom était prêt à lui en donner. Alors elle allait se laisser faire, s'abandonnant comme elle s'était abandonner à pleurer dans les bras d'Ignatus.

Une heure plus tard, Meredith se redressa silencieusement, Tom était allongé sur les dalles. Il ne prononça pas un mot lorsqu'elle se leva et s'habilla. Ils échangèrent un regard, puis toujours sans se parler, Meredith partit. Ce n'est qu'une fois dans son lit que la préfète mesura toute l'étendue de sa bêtise.

Puis elle avait occulté cette scène de sa vie, elle avait fait comme-ci il ne s'était rien passé. D'une certaine manière Tom aurait sûrement mieux plû aux parents de Meredith... Après tout il n'était pas Sang-de-bourbe, lui. C'était Meredith que cela dérangeait le plus, elle avait la quasi-certitude que c'était lui qui avait ouvert la chambre des secrets. Meredith se souvint à présent d'une autre scène passée, lorsque en cherchant comment avorter elle avait découvert que le Basilic était sûrement le monstre de Serpentard. Elle ne s'était même pas demandé pourquoi elle n'avait pas prévenu quelqu'un, ne serait-ce qu'une lettre confidentielle à Dumbledore. Elle comprenait à présent, pour maîtriser le Basilic il fallait absolument parler Fourchelang. Et il n'y avait qu'un seul étudiant à Poudlard qui parlait fourchelang et c'était le père de son enfant. Meredith n'aurait pas pu le dénoncer.

Edgar eut un mouvement dans son sommeil, Meredith s'éloigna de sa contemplation, elle retourna dans sa chambre, se changea et se coucha. Elle n'avait pas voulu dire à Kerian qu'il était peut-être père, à présent que le père de Edgar n'était plus Kerian mais Tom, Meredith n'eut même pas besoin de réfléchir, Tom Jedusor était dangereux, il avait tuer... et il tuerait peut-être encore.

Edgar n'avait pas besoin de savoir que son père était un meurtrier.


	18. Chapitre 18 : Affolement

**Chapitre 18 : Affolement.**

À la mi-septembre le temps se détériora considérablement. Les températures restaient encore douces, mais la pluie battante rendait éprouvante toute sortie à l'extérieur. De toute façon, cela n'affectait en rien Meredith et son fils puisqu'ils n'avaient toujours pas le droit de sortir hors de la maison. Edgar semblait adorer la pluie. Bien sûr, il ne l'avait jamais sentie sur son visage, mais regarder les gouttes d'eau couler sur les vitres le passionnait.

Meredith lâcha son livre des yeux pendant une seconde pour regarder son fils agrippé au bord de la fenêtre. Marine Moon, assise en face de Meredith avec également un livre entre les mains, avait consentit quelques jours plus tôt à ensorceler les rebords de chaque fenêtre pour les rendre moins durs. Ce qui laissait toute l'opportunité à Edgar d'admirer ses gouttes de pluie sans inquiéter sa mère.

On frappa à la porte.

Meredith et Marine se levèrent d'un bond. Meredith attrapa son enfant et monta rapidement dans les étages alors que la grand-mère rassemblait d'un coup de baguette magique toutes les affaires du garçonnet et les cachait dans une armoire. Meredith ouvrit la porte de la chambre d'Edgar au moment où Vilmée ouvrait la porte d'entrée.

–Tu vas voir que ça va encore être de notre faute qu'une personne s'est invitée à l'improviste, dit-elle à son fils.

Elle s'assit prêt de la fenêtre lorsque la voix de sa mère lui parvint. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle disait, mais paraissait vraiment très furieuse.

–Meredith ! appela-t-elle distinctement cette fois.

La jeune maman se leva aussitôt, posa Edgar dans son lit et se précipita sur le palier.

–Prends Edgar avec toi, ordonna Marine du bas de l'escalier.

Meredith resta figée une seconde, il y avait une personne en bas, une personne qui allait forcément voir Edgar. À qui Marine voulait-elle montrer son petit-fils ? Meredith se réveilla enfin, elle bifurqua vers la chambre de son fils et le récupéra. Elle descendit les marches de l'escalier avec une forte appréhension. Elle rejoignit le salon et vit sa mère qui toisait... Albus Dumbledore.

–Vous voyez nous n'avons enlevé aucun enfant, s'écria Mme Moon. C'est son fils. Edgar Moon, il est de notre sang.

–Je m'excuse madame, dit sincèrement Dumbledore. Je ne voulais pas vous froisser, je ne savais pas que vous comptiez un nouveau membre dans votre famille. Avouez que cela peut induire en erreur.

–C'est bon, arrêta Marine d'un geste. Ne parlez de cet enfant à personne.

–Bien sûr, répondit Dumbledore sans cesser de le regarder.

Ce ne fut qu'à cet instant que Meredith constata que l'armoire dans laquelle avait été cachées les affaires de Edgar, était grande ouverte. Marine alla la fermer.

–J'aurais aimé vous parler Meredith, déclara Dumbledore.

Marine adressa un hochement de tête à sa fille et sortit du salon en les laissant seuls.

–Alors il est de toi ? demanda-t-il en désignant l'enfant qu'elle tenait.

Il adressa un sourire à Meredith, elle n'était plus habituée à ce genre de comportement envers elle. Mira, Devon et Greatchen étaient certes sympathique avec elle, mais ils lui parlaient plutôt avec pitié.

–Oui c'est mon fils, Edgar.

–Quel âge a-t-il ? demanda gentiment Dumbledore en s'approchant.

Elle hésita à répondre, après tout, le bébé avait été conçu dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, elle avait enfreint le règlement, même si elle n'était plus une écolière depuis plus d'un an, elle ne voulait pas avouer qu'elle avait fait quelque chose de répréhensible à un professeur. Mais finalement...

–Huit mois.

Dumbledore hocha la tête, elle eut la désagréable impression qu'il faisait le calcul dans sa tête.

–Pourquoi êtes-vous venu me voir professeur ? demanda Meredith pour échapper à cette situation.

–J'aimerais te parler de l'un de tes anciens camarades de classe, apprit-il.

–Je n'ai revu personne depuis longtemps, professeur.

–Peut-être mais nous avons déjà parlé de lui et tu sembles l'avoir percé à jour mieux que tes autres camarades. Je veux parler de Tom Jedusor.

Elle se glaça instantanément. Elle posa sa progéniture sur le tapis et se redressa vers son ancien professeur.

–Je ne sais rien de plus sur lui.

–Tu te rappelles m'avoir dit que tu pensais que c'était lui qui avait ouvert la chambre des secrets, qu'il parlait fourchelang. Qu'il te semblait dangereux.

Meredith était de plus en plus gênée.

–Oui je me souviens.

–Il se trouve que Tom vient de commencer sa septième année, apprit Dumbledore. Durant cet été, il semble avoir changé.

–Comment ça ?

–Je le trouve moins... humain.

–Il n'a jamais été un modèle de sensibilité, professeur, dit-elle.

–Oui, mais en disant cela je pensais à quelque chose de moins abstrait.

Meredith le regarda avec incompréhension.

–J'avoue que j'ai du mal à vous suivre.

–Je pratique la légimencie, renseigna-t-il. Depuis quelques années déjà Tom à trouver le moyen de parer mes intrusions dans son esprit. Mais je parviens tout de même à remarquer certaine chose comme le fait que son... comment dire... son âme a prit un coup.

Elle le regarda fixement, elle ne comprenait pas exactement ce que Dumbledore voulait dire. Mais cela lui faisait tout de même très peur.

–J'aimerais savoir si tu aurais une quelconque explication à ce phénomène, s'il a parlé de quelque chose devant toi ?

–Non, dit-elle aussitôt. Rien de la sorte.

–Ah ? dit-il visiblement déçu.

–Pourquoi vous vous inquiétez pour lui ?demanda-t-elle.

–Je ne m'inquiète plus pour lui, mais plus pour les personnes qui l'entourent. Je t'avoue que j'ai peur de ce qu'il peut faire. Il semble si étrange...

Meredith regarda son fils avec angoisse.

–Visiblement, il est le descendant de Serpentard, je ne sais pas trop comment c'est possible parce que...

Elle n'écoutait pas ce qu'il disait, elle se contentait de regarder son fils, horrifiée.

–Meredith ? demanda-t-il gentiment. Vous allez bien ?

La jeune femme leva lentement la tête vers lui. Dumbledore la fixa intensément. Dès qu'elle comprit ce qu'il se passait, Meredith détourna la tête, mais c'était déjà trop tard.

–Je vois, dit-il en se tournant vers Edgar. Effectivement c'est inquiétant.

Meredith regarda à nouveau son professeur, elle ne cachait plus son inquiétude à présent.

–Il a parlé fourchelang, déclara-t-elle simplement.

L'enseignant regardait Edgar avec beaucoup d'intérêt. Le petit sorcier observait quant à lui sa mère, assise et courbée, le visage soutenu par ses mains. Dès qu'elle remarqua son comportement, Meredith se redressa et plaça ses mains sur ses genoux qu'elle replia avec grâce. La panique qu'elle éprouvait lui avait fait oublier ses bonnes manières pendant une seconde.

–Je ne veux pas que Tom soit au courant, dévoila-t-elle. Il me fait peur, je ne pense pas qu'il pourrait apporter quelque chose de positif dans la vie de mon fils.

–Je suis assez d'accord avec toi, répondit-il en se retournant vers elle. Tes parents sont au courant de l'identité du père ?

–Non, je suis seule. Avec vous à présent.

–Et je ne dirais rien. J'aurais plutôt tendance à t'encourager à garder le secret. Peut-être que dans l'avenir, cela pourrait changer. Mais pour le moment, il est plus judicieux à mon goût de tenir sa langue.

–Bien professeur.

–Tu n'es plus obligée de m'appeler professeur, avertit Dumbledore avec douceur.

Il attendit un moment avant de poursuivre.

–Le fait que Edgar parle la langue des serpents est un problème.

–Je ne sais pas quoi faire, avoua Meredith paniquée.

–Et bien, il existe un sortilège... un sortilège qui endort des pouvoirs. Je pense qu'il nous serait très utile.

–C'est sans risque ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

–Pratiqué par un sorcier habile oui.

Dumbledore leva sa baguette. Il murmura une suite d'incantation, la baguette pointée vers le garçonnet. La jeune maman se retint à grand peine de ne pas sauter sur son fils pour le protéger de son corps. Un éclair de lumière blanche éclaira la pièce. Puis tout s'éteint, le sorcier rangeait déjà sa baguette magique.

–Normalement cela devrait être bon. Je ne pense pas qu'il s'aperçoive un jour de sa particularité. À moins de le prévenir et dans ce cas là, le sortilège finira par s'annuler de lui-même.

Meredith prit son fils dans ses bras. Il n'avait pas bronché, il regardait la poche de Dumbledore dans laquelle la baguette magique avait disparue.

–Qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé ? s'indigna Marine Moon en entrant en trombe dans la pièce.

–J'ai montré un sortilège à votre fille en espérant qu'elle aurait vu l'un des élèves de Poudlard le pratiquer, mentit aussitôt Dumbledore.

–Et vous avez eu votre réponse ?

–Oui, Madame Moon. Votre fille a répondu à toutes mes questions. Je vais donc prendre congé.

Il se dirigea vers la porte suivit de près par la maîtresse de maison. Meredith les suivit à son tour, elle tenait toujours Edgar dans ses bras.

–J'espère te revoir bientôt, dit Dumbledore avant de franchir le seuil de la porte.

–Moi aussi professeur.

–Au revoir Edgar.

Il lui adressa un petit signe. Meredith vit une intense lueur de panique dans les yeux de l'illustre Sorcier. Cela la conforta encore plus dans l'idée qu'elle était vraiment dans une sale situation.

La porte se referma, la grand-mère fulminait.

–Quel abominable bonhomme ! Venir me traiter de voleuse d'enfant sous mon toit !

–C'est ce qu'il a dit ? s'étonna Meredith.

–Il a regarder fixement l'armoire, l'a ouverte d'un geste. Et il m'a ostensiblement demandé pourquoi je tenais à cacher qu'il y avait un enfant dans la maison.

Ce n'était pas clairement la même chose, même si l'attitude de Dumbledore n'était certes pas très convenable. Meredith ne répondit rien, elle laissa sa mère partir sur sa lancé.

–Je ne l'ai jamais beaucoup aimé. Cet amoureux des moldus ! Et puis sa manie de traiter les sang-de-bourbes comme des sorciers à part entière ! Il m'a toujours été antipathique. À une époque, il était plus correct à ce qu'on dit. C'est mon père qui m'avait raconté ça... Il aurait changé après avoir tué sa cramolle de soeur.

Meredith doutait vraiment que Dumbledore ai pu faire quelque chose dans ce genre-là. Marine Moon avait une fois de plus écouté des ragots bidons servant à discréditer un homme et sa réputation.

Au dîner, Madame Moon raconta à son époux ce qui c'était passé durant la journée.

–Pourquoi voulait-il te voir ? demanda Augustin à sa fille.

Meredith s'étonna un instant de voir que son père s'adressait directement à elle, il ne lui parlait plus depuis qu'il avait apprit que Meredith était enceinte.

–Il m'a demandé de lui répéter ce que j'avais vu le soir où la sang-de-bourbe est morte, répondit Meredith.

–Tu ne lui avais pas déjà tout dit ?

–Si, mais il pensait que je me serais souvenue de certains détails qui à l'époque m'auraient échappés.

–Et c'est le cas ?

–Non. Je ne me suis souvenue de rien de plus.

–Moi je me souviens d'une chose, raconta Marine. On avait reçu une lettre du directeur Dippet pour nous expliquer ce qui s'était passé. Il nous félicitait de t'avoir pour fille, un modèle de Préfète-en-chef. Et puis maintenant, te voilà avec un enfant hors-mariage.

Elle regarda sa fille avec dégoût jusqu'à ce que Vilmée apporte un nouveau plat juste devant elle.

Le reste du mois de septembre s'écoula lentement aux yeux de Meredith. Edgar ne s'ennuyait toujours pas de regarder ce qui se passait dehors, les passants, les oiseaux, les voitures moldus... Meredith commençait à culpabiliser. Elle ne faisait pas son travail de mère, en plus de le protéger, elle devait lui montrer le monde. Ce qu'elle ne faisait pas.


	19. Chapitre 19 : Engouement

Correction par Like-A-Dream

**Chapitre 19 : Engouement**

Avec octobre, le froid envahi l'Angleterre. Du moins, c'est ce que Meredith lisait dans les journaux. La maison était toujours bien chauffée et elle n'avait toujours pas l'occasion de sortir. La jeune maman commençait à lire des histoires à son fils. Elle avait prit cette habitude quelques jours plus tôt et Edgar l'appréciait particulièrement.

–C'est fini, clama Meredith.

Elle referma le livre du contes des Trois Frères. Edgar gazouilla de protestation en tentant de rouvrir de ses petites mains potelées le livre.

–Je te lirai « Lapina la babille et sa queue qui caquetait » demain.

Edgar grimaça en faisant monter des larmes dans ses yeux.

–Non demain, dit Meredith avec autorité.

Il cessa son numéro, vaincu.

On frappa à la porte.

Marine accouru dans la pièce alors que Meredith filait vers la cuisine. Edgar n'avait pas mangé, elle ne pouvait pas aller dans les étages en prenant le risque qu'il se mette à pleurer. Elle entendit l'armoire du salon se refermer sur les objets montrant la présence d'Edgar dans la maison. Puis la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit. Meredith ne put s'empêcher d'espérer que cela soit Dumbledore. Il demanderait une nouvelle fois à la voir, cela animerait un peu son quotidien. Même si c'était pour parler du père meurtrier de son fils.

La porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit.

–Meredith, il y a quelqu'un qui veut te voir, apprit Marine.

Elle avait un drôle de ton.

–Avec ou sans... ? hésita Meredith.

–Laisse-le à Vilmée.

L'elfe s'approcha aussitôt. Meredith ne se faisait pas trop de soucis, Edgar avait l'habitude d'être confié à Vilmée. Mais la jeune maman n'était jamais loin, elle espérait que son entretien ne durerait pas trop longtemps, sinon Edgar finirait par la réclamer à grands flots de larmes et de cris.

Marine suivi sa fille, qu'elle regardait toujours d'un drôle d'air. Dans le salon, Meredith eu la surprise de trouver l'un de ses anciens camarades d'école.

–Ignatus ? s'étonna-t-elle.

–Bonjour Meredith, répondit Ignatus Prewett.

Il avait légèrement changé en un an.

–Je suis désolé de faire intrusion comme ça dans votre foyer, madame Moon, s'excusa-t-il poliment.

–Il n'y a pas de mal, déclara-t-elle avec un sourire.

Meredith cacha son sursaut. Sa mère souriait à un Prewett ?

Visiblement Ignatus, lui aussi, trouvait le fait étonnant.

–Je voulais prendre de tes nouvelles, cela fait des mois que tu as disparu, apprit Ignatus.

Elle n'en revenait pas, quelqu'un avait remarqué son absence.

–Oui, je sais. Je vais bien, j'ai été un peu malade, alors je reste à la maison.

Cela devait coller avec ce que les Moon avaient raconté pour refouler les invitations destinées à leur fille.

–Oui, justement je ne savais pas si tu allais mieux ou...

–Je vais mieux, apprit-elle.

Un instant de silence passa.

–Je suis vraiment très content de te voir Meredith.

–Moi aussi, je suis heureuse d'avoir de la visite.

Un nouveau moment de silence. Puis soudain, un pleur déchirant en provenance de la cuisine.

Marine et sa fille échangèrent un regard paniqué.

–L'un de tes neveux ? demanda poliment Ignatus.

Meredith ne répondit pas, elle interrogea sa mère du regard.

–Allez, c'est bon, de toute façon il faut bien que cela arrive un jour. On en a parlé avec ton père.

Meredith la regarda stupéfaite.

–Va le chercher, dit Marine.

La jeune maman s'exécuta, devant l'expression d'incompréhension d'Ignatus. Edgar pleurait à gorge déployer dans les bras de Vilmée impuissante. Meredith ramena son fils, devenu silencieux dès qu'il avait sentit sa mère.

Elle l'amena devant Ignatus.

–Je te présente Edgar, mon fils.

–Ton... ?

–Oui mon fils.

–Il a quel âge ? demanda vivement Ignatus.

–Il est né le 14 février, apprit Meredith.

Cette fois-ci, Meredith eut la certitude qu'il faisait le calcul.

–Oh... dit-il.

Derrière elle, Meredith sentit que l'intérêt de sa mère était monté d'un cran.

–Bonjour Edgar, dit-il enfin en regardant plus attentivement l'enfant.

–Ignatus est un ami de ta maman, apprit Meredith à son fils.

Edgar regarda fixement ce nouveau visage. Il n'en voyait pas souvent.

–Tu veux boire quelque chose ? proposa poliment Meredith.

–Je veux bien.

Il avait risqué un regard vers Marine Moon. Mais elle n'avait pas bougé et s'installa avec eux pour le thé.

–Tu as des nouvelles d'Angeline ? demanda Meredith.

–Elle va bien, répondit Ignatus. Je l'ai croisée une ou deux fois.

–Et les autres de nos années ? demanda Meredith.

Elle ne voulait pas donner clairement de nom, sa mère n'attendait probablement que ça.

–Je n'ai pas beaucoup de nouvelle des autres élèves que les Gryffondor. J'ai croisé Rodolphus Lestranges et Avery, mais nous ne nous sommes pas beaucoup parlés.

Elle se doutait qu'en réalité, ils ne s'étaient même pas regardés.

–J'ai entendu dire, qu'ils traînaient beaucoup à Pré-au-lard, ils sont mis en cause dans des sorties clandestines de Poudlard. Apparemment des élèves parviennent à sortir hors des remparts.

–Vraiment ?

–Oui. J'ai vu Walburga Black autrement, elle va bien. Sinon, je peux te parler des Gryffondors.

C'était ce que Meredith attendait avec le plus d'impatience, mais elle ne montra rien de son émotion devant sa mère.

–Je ne sais pas si tu te rappelles de Kerian et Minerva, c'étaient de bons amis à moi. Ils étaient préfets.

Il avait dit ça sur un ton neutre, il devinait probablement que Marine Moon n'apprécierait pas ce qui s'était passé entre Kerian et Meredith.

–Je m'en souviens, répondit-elle simplement.

–Ils ne sont plus en couple depuis plusieurs semaines, apprit-il.

Meredith sentit son estomac se resserrer.

–C'est dommage se força-t-elle à dire. Je trouve qu'ils allaient bien ensemble.

–Sinon on parle beaucoup d'un départ à la retraite pour Dippet, enchaîna Ignatus.

–Vraiment ?

Cette fois-ci ce fut Marine qui parlait.

–Ce n'est qu'une rumeur, précisa-t-il. L'histoire de la chambre des secrets l'a beaucoup fatigué à ce qu'on dit.

–Qui va prendre sa place ? demanda Marine.

–On parle beaucoup de Dumbledore.

Elle renifla avec méprit.

Tous les trois finirent leur thé en continuant de parler des dernières rumeurs.

Dès que Ignatus sortit, Marine se tourna vers sa fille.

–Si c'est lui le père, ce n'est pas encore trop dramatique. Sa famille n'est pas idéale, mais il a le sang qu'il faut. Après s'il veut bien dire qu'il va à l'encontre des idées de ses parents...

–Ce n'est pas lui le père, coupa Meredith.

–Dommage, répondit-elle déçue.

–Tout le monde va être au courant que j'ai un fils, déclara Meredith après un instant d'hésitation.

–De toute façon, on ne pouvait pas le cacher éternellement, apprit simplement Marine.

Au dîner, Augustin fut mit au courant de la situation.

–Combien de temps avant qu'il ne révèle à tout le monde notre situation ? demanda-t-il à sa fille.

C'était la deuxième fois depuis la visite de Dumbledore que Augustin lui parlait.

–Il n'est pas du genre à se précipiter, répondit Meredith. Mais je suppose qu'il finira par parler. Dans deux semaines tout le monde sera au courant, je pense. Je ne connais pas très bien Ignatus.

–Deux semaines... Trois avant qu'on nous en parle, conclu Marine.

Augustin approuva, il n'était pas en colère contrairement à ce que Meredith avait imaginé. Ses parents affichaient des visages résignés, prêts à affronter les ragots qu'ils allaient subir. Le reste de la famille fut mise au courant dès le lendemain par hibou. Fidel fit irruption au manoir visiblement juste après la réception de sa lettre. Il paraissait catastrophé, Meredith sortit vivement du salon. Depuis la cuisine, où elle tenait compagnie à Vilmée, elle entendait son frère crier.

–Vous savez ce qu'ils diront ? Tous ! Bâtard ! Les Moon ont un bâtard ! Un bâtard au sang impur ! La dernière des Moon a engendré un bâtard au sang impur !

Meredith entendit sa mère lui répondre d'un ton plus bas, elle ne put entendre.

–On aurait pu le cacher ! Pourquoi le montrer au monde ? On pouvait s'arranger avec le ministère, même si c'est marqué dans leur fichier qu'un jeune sorcier vit ici, on pouvait toujours marchander ! Et il serait resté ici, caché toute sa vie.

Ce fut son père qui répondit de la même manière que sa mère plus tôt. Meredith eut beau tendre l'oreille du mieux qu'elle put, elle n'entendit rien.

Fidel finit par claquer la porte, non sans avoir crié que la honte allait tomber sur la famille à cause de ce bâtard ! Et de son inconsciente de mère !

Le lendemain, Augustin au travail, Marine à un thé chez les Black, Meredith se trouva seule avec son fils et Vilmée. La jeune maman lisait pour la quatrième fois « Le magicien et le chaudron des souhaits » à Edgar. Cette histoire d'un chaudron marchant était l'une des préférées du garçon.

Par précaution, la mère et le fils s'étaient installés à l'étage et ne comptaient pas descendre. Seule Vilmée faisait le ménage au rez-de-chaussée lorsqu'on sonna à la porte. Meredith attendit en haut du palier, l'oreille attentive. Quelques secondes plus tard, Vilmée grimpa à toute vitesse les escaliers.

–Mademoiselle, il y a un jeune homme, dit-elle. Il dit qu'il veut vous voir et qu'il est au courant pour le bébé. Il a l'air inquiet.

–À quoi il ressemble ? demanda Meredith craignant de voir Tom Jedusor chez elle malgré qu'il devait se trouver à Poudlard.

–Grand, les cheveux châtains...

Châtains ? Meredith sentit son coeur se resserrer. Elle prit Edgar avec elle, puisque de toute façon : il disait être au courant pour le bébé. Son coeur s'accéléra, c'était peut-être lui...

C'était lui.

Kerian McKeller se tenait au centre du salon face à elle.

–Meredith, dit-il les yeux grands ouverts.

Il fixait le bébé avec angoisse.

–Je peux retourner en cuisine, Mademoiselle ? supplia Vilmée.

–Oui.

Vilmée ne voulait rien savoir en se qui concernait la paternité d'Edgar, elle devait supposer que Kerian était le père.

Alors qu'elle sortait, Kerian se rapprocha de Meredith.

–Ignatus m'a tout raconté, expliqua-t-il. Ça fait deux jours que j'attends que tes parents partent de la maison. Si je me souviens bien, ils sont assez à cheval sur le sang.

–Oui, répondit Meredith simplement.

–Il est né le 14 février, c'est bien ça ?

–Oui.

–Alors c'est bien moi le père ?

Non Kerian tu n'es pas le père de mon fils Edgar, c'est celui de Tom Elvis Jedusor, le garçon qui a ouvert la chambre des secrets. Ces mots restèrent coincés dans la bouche de Meredith. Sans attendre de réponse, Kerian enchaîna.

–Mais enfin pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? Ignatus m'a dit que tu avais peut-être été enfermée, c'est le genre de truc que font les grandes familles aux sang purs dans ces cas-là. À ce qu'il paraît.

–Je voulais que personne ne soit au courant.

–Pour moi, c'est différent ! s'écria Kerian nerveux.

Tu n'es pas le père.

Meredith ne parvint toujours pas à le dire.

–Ne t'inquiète pas, dit-il. Je suis un homme bien, je vais t'épouser, c'est ce qu'il faut faire et c'est ce que j'aurais fait si tu m'aurais prévenue alors que le bébé n'était pas encore né.

Meredith sentit une énorme bouffé en elle.

Il la demandait en mariage !

Madame Meredith McKeller.

Madame Kerian McKeller.

Ne plus porter le nom des Moon.

Les Moon.

Les Moon, sa famille.

Ils ne voudraient pas.

Meredith pourrait toujours s'enfuir.

Mais la honte retomberait une fois de plus sur la famille.

Meredith n'avait pas le droit de leur imposer ça.

–Kerian, ma famille te tuerait si tu venais leur parler d'un mariage entre nous deux. On ne peut pas se marier, à cause de ton sang. Tu dois faire semblant que l'on n'a jamais été rien d'autre l'un pour l'autre que les préfets-en-chef de notre année. C'est le mieux que tu puisses faire, pour toi, pour moi et pour mon fils.

Le jeune homme la regarda un instant, il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Puis finalement :

–Si c'est ce que tu veux, dit-il.

–Oui, c'est ce que je veux, mentit-elle.

Kerian se dirigea vers la porte.

–Au revoir, Meredith.

–Au revoir, Kerian McKeller.


	20. Chapitre 20 : Providentiellement

**Chapitre 20 : Providentiellement**

Un mois s'était écoulé, Edgar ne marchait pas tout à fait, mais il s'entraînait dur malgré ses chutes à répétition. Toute la communauté sorcière, du moins les membres qui importait aux yeux de la famille, savait que Meredith Moon avait eu un fils de père inconnu. Augustin et Marine avaient vu juste, tous l'avait su au bout de deux semaines, mais on ne vint leur en parler qu'au bout de trois.

Vilmée servait le thé, Edgar la regardait passer entre les convives. Comme il était silencieux et qu'il se tenait parfaitement assis sur une chaise adapté, le garçonnet assistait depuis peu au thé avec sa mère et ses grands-parents.

–Fidel me suggère d'investir dans une marque de Farce et attrape, expliqua Augustin à sa femme. Zonko que cela s'appelle.

–Des farces et attrapes ? s'étonna-t-elle.

–Oui, c'est à Pré-au-Lard. Ils veulent étendre leur gamme de produit, selon Fidel les enfants ont de plus en plus d'argent de poche par leurs parents. Ils le dépenseraient dans ce genre de...

On sonna à la porte.

–J'espère que se ne sont pas encore des petits curieux qui veulent voir le gamin, s'irrita Marine.

Depuis le salon, ils entendirent Vilmée ouvrir la porte, puis revenir dans la pièce suivit par Ignatus Prewett.

–C'est un jeune homme qui veut voir Mademoiselle, apprit Vilmée.

Meredith sentit tous les regards se tourner vers elle.

–Désolé pour cette nouvelle intrusion, s'excusa-t-il. Meredith, j'aurais aimé te parler... en privé.

Il avait prononcé les derniers mots avec maladresse. Meredith regarda automatiquement sa mère.

–La bibliothèque, répondit-elle simplement.

Elle adressa un regard de remerciement à sa mère et se tourna vers son fils.

–Je reviens tout de suite, Vilmée sera près de toi, lui dit-elle en se levant.

Edgar s'alarma aussitôt, mais se rassura lorsque Vilmée lui essuya la bouche avec sa serviette.

Meredith conduisit Ignatus dans la bibliothèque.

–Comment tu vas ? demanda-t-il dès qu'elle eut refermé la porte.

–Bien et toi ?

–Moi ? s'étonna-t-il. Je... je vais bien.

–Écoute, enchaîna-t-il. Kerian m'a tout raconté. Il m'a dit que tu avais refusé de l'épouser.

–J'ai été obligée, raconta Meredith. Il n'aurait pas convenu à mes parents.

–Il n'a pas le sang qu'il faut, c'est bien ça ?

–Non.

–Il leur faut un sang pur.

–Oui, ils avaient beaucoup d'espoir en moi avant que... Je pense qu'ils seraient moins exigeant à présent, mais le sang... Pour ça ils seront intransigeant.

Pendant quelques secondes ils ne parlèrent pas, elle attendait qu'il lui donne le motif de sa visite.

–Meredith, je suis venu pour demander ta main à tes parents, annonça-t-il.

Surprise, elle recula d'un pas.

–Tu quoi ?

–Je veux t'épouser.

–Mais pourquoi ? s'étonna-t-elle.

–Disons que cela fait un très long moment que je songeais à le faire, j'avais perdu espoir...

Meredith le regarda sans savoir quoi dire, elle ne s'était vraiment pas attendue à ça.

–Bien évidemment, auparavant je veux être sûr que tu es d'accord, il n'est pas question que j'aille faire ma demande à tes parents avant que tu ne m'aies donné ton d'accord.

Ignatus Prewett avait le sang pur, il était gentil avec Meredith, exactement le genre d'homme qu'elle aurait mis dans la bonne liste un an plus tôt lorsqu'elle se cherchait un fiancé. Il n'était pas le parti que ses parents rêvaient pour elle, mais après tout, il avait le sang pur et c'était la seule chose qui devait leur importer à l'heure actuelle. Marine Moon n'avait-elle pas dit deux mois plus tôt qu'après tout, Ignatus n'était pas si terrible ?

–Alors ?

Meredith sentit son coeur battre à cent à l'heure, de ce qu'elle allait répondre pouvait dépendre sa vie entière.

–Je veux bien.

Il poussa un soupir de soulagement, avant de sourire.

–Je suis content.

Ils se regardèrent un instant en silence.

–On retourne voir tes parents ?

–Oui.

Ignatus passa à coté d'elle, il lui prit la main et la dirigea vers le salon. Monsieur et Madame Moon tournèrent la tête lorsqu'ils les entendirent revenir. Meredith les vit regarder leurs deux mains enlacées. Vilmée regardait fixement elle aussi ce geste, elle en reversa de la sauce sur la table qu'elle se hâta de cacher avant que ses maîtres ne s'en rendent compte. Edgar lui ne remarqua rien de particulier, il était juste heureux de voir sa mère revenir. Dès qu'ils arrivèrent prêt de la table, Ignatus lâcha la main de Meredith et s'approcha d'Augustin.

–Monsieur, je suis venu vous demander la main de votre fille.

Une heure plus tard, Meredith tournait de long en large dans sa chambre. Ignatus devait revenir le lendemain où il aurait une réponse. Les Moon s'étaient très bien comportés avec lui, Meredith imaginait qu'ils n'auraient pas traité différemment un prétendant qui aurait porté le nom des Black ou des Croupton. Ce qui était un excellent présage. Elle attendait le dîner avec impatience, elle savait que ses parents allaient lui poser des questions et elle comptait bien les convaincre que Ignatus pourrait se détacher de ses parents classés comme traîtres à leur sang.

Lorsque Vilmée vint la prévenir que le dîner était servit, Meredith se retenu de ne pas se mettre à courir jusqu'à la table. Ses parents étaient déjà présents, ils s'étaient tus dès qu'elle était entrée dans la pièce. Meredith installa son fils et s'installa à son tour.

–À quel moment il t'as parlé d'un mariage pour la première fois ? demanda Augustin.

–Dans la bibliothèque tout à l'heure.

–Il s'était déjà montré intéressé par toi ? enchaîna Marine.

–Si c'est le cas, je ne m'en suis jamais rendu compte.

–Tu le connais beaucoup ? continua-t-elle.

–Il était préfet chez les Gryffondor et comme il était sang-pur, c'était le plus souvent à lui que j'avais à faire.

–Évidement, accorda Marine.

–Ses parents ne sont pas vraiment idéal, rapporta Augustin. Tu crois qu'il suit ardemment leur idées ?

–Si c'est le cas, je pense pouvoir le convaincre de le cacher.

–Bien... bien.

–Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit exactement dans la bibliothèque ? demanda Marine.

–Il m'a expliqué qu'il comptait demander ma main, que cela faisait un moment qu'il y songeait. Mais qu'il ne ferait rien sans mon accord.

–Et donc tu le lui as donné, conclu Augustin.

–Oui.

–Voilà qui plairait à Mira, dit Marine.

Ils restèrent un long moment à manger en silence. Après le dessert, Meredith se décida à demander.

–Vous allez accepter ?

–Il faut encore qu'on en parle, répondit Marine. Vas te coucher maintenant.

Meredith monta avec son fils, elle ne dormit presque pas cette nuit là. Si ses parents disaient oui, elle et Edgar pourraient enfin sortir de la maison.

Meredith s'était éveillée bien avant le reste de la maison. Elle était entrée dans la chambre de son bébé et attendait qu'il se réveille. Elle regarda par la fenêtre, le soleil n'était pas prêt de se lever en ce mois de novembre, le givre entourait la vitre et brouillait la vision de Meredith. Elle distinguait la lune, The Moon. Comment la lune pouvait-elle autant apaiser Meredith alors que les Moon la stressait au plus au point ? Encore plus ce jour-là, s'ils acceptaient la demande d'Ignatus, Meredith pourrait enfin vivre, elle redeviendrait enfin une vraie sorcière, elle récupèrerait une baguette. Elle entendit les petits pas de Vilmée qui s'activaient, elle préparerait sûrement le petit-déjeuner. Meredith sortit de la chambre d'Edgar et rejoignit l'elfe au cuisine.

–Vous ne dormez pas mademoiselle ?

–J'ai très mal dormit.

–Évidemment, déclara Vilmée avec un sourire contraint.

–Que penses-tu que mes parents vont répondre ?

Vilmée se figea et posa la casserole qu'elle tenait sur la table.

–Je préfère ne pas donner mon avis sur ce sujet parce que votre mère m'a elle-même questionnée sur la situation.

–Elle t'as demandé si je t'avais parlé d'Ignatus ?

Vilmée ne répondit pas, elle se mordit la lèvre et reprit sa casserole.

–Vous avez une préférence pour le petit-déjeuner ? demanda-t-elle. Comme petits gâteaux ?

–Des pancakes et des muffins, répondit Meredith après un instant de réflexion.

Vilmée se tourna vers elle.

–Je croyais que vous préfériez les gaufres ?

–C'est vrai, mais mes parents préfèrent les pancakes et les muffins. Je veux les mettre de bonne humeur, dévoila Meredith.

–Alors je vais préparer le petit-déjeuné le plus succulent de l'année, déclara Vilmée enjouée.

Meredith la laissa travailler, alors que l'elfe ouvrait fébrilement chaque placard de la pièce. Elle retourna dans la chambre de son fils et attendit qu'il se réveille. La jeune maman attendit une heure en tout, Augustin et Marine Moon étaient déjà descendu depuis quelques temps.

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la salle à manger, Meredith sentit les effluves des mets lui picorer le nez avec plus de force que d'habitude. Vilmée s'était surpassée. Elle salua ses parents, s'installa à table et nourri Edgar avant elle-même. Les parents de Meredith ne parlèrent pas une seule seconde d'Ignatus, sauf au moment où Augustin quitta la table.

–Je rentrerai plus tôt, pour arriver avant ce garçon, déclara-t-il.

Meredith passa sa matinée assise sur le tapis du salon avec Edgar. Vilmée avait retrouvé de vieux jouets ayant appartenu à Fidel et il s'amusait avec. Peu avant l'heure du déjeuner, Marine s'installa sur un fauteuil et les regarda.

–Il n'a jamais pratiqué de magie ? demanda-t-elle soudain.

Le coeur de Meredith loupa un battement, si, Edgar avait pratiqué la magie : il avait parlé à un serpent.

–Non, répondit-elle. Mais il est encore tôt.

–Oui, c'est vrai, convint Marine.

Elle continuait cependant de fixer Edgar avec une nouvelle inquiétude dans le regard.

L'après-midi passa aussi lentement que la matinée, Meredith ne cessait de regarder l'horloge à pendule. Ignatus avait été convié pour le thé. Pour préparer les Moon à une bonne disposition, Vilmée avait préparé ses succulents biscuits où, sur le dessus, elle dessinait une petite lune. Elle était en train de préparer la table, lorsque Augustin rentra à la maison.

–Quel heure est-il ? demanda-t-il sans préambule.

–Il devrait être là dans quelques minutes, répondit Marine déjà installée sur une chaise.

Dix minutes plus tard l'horloge sonna, Meredith avait les mains moites, chaque gong la faisait paniquer encore plus. C'était probablement la seule chance qu'elle aurait d'avoir une vraie vie. Une vie qu'elle aurait choisit, ou du moins une vie où elle aurait une certaine liberté. L'horloge s'arrêta, Meredith se tourna vers son père, s'attendant à ce qu'il déclare qu'Ignatus était en retard. Il ouvrit la bouche et... On frappa à la porte. Vilmée bondit du porte-manteau où elle se cachait et ouvrit la porte, elle s'effaça presque aussitôt et Ignatus entra dans la maison. Les Moon s'étaient tous trois levés, alors qu'il venait vers eux. Il salua Marine, Meredith et enfin Augustin. Il fit un petit signe à Edgar qui fronça les sourcils. Tous le monde se rassit et commença à boire le thé.

–Alors mon garçon, pourquoi voulez-vous épouser ma fille ? demanda brutalement Augustin.

Meredith fit un dur effort pour ne pas recracher son thé.

–Elle me semble être une épouse parfaite, répondit Ignatus.

–Elle a un fils, rappela Marine.

–Je veux bien être un père de substitution pour lui, répondit Ignatus.

Visiblement ce n'était pas ce à quoi ils s'étaient attendus.

–Donc vous n'êtes pas le père ? interrogea Augustin.

–Non.

–Et vous voulez quand même l'épouser ?

–Oui.

Les parents de Meredith se regardèrent, ils affichaient la même mine surprise.

–Monsieur Moon, je ne voudrais pas paraître pressant mais j'attends cet instant avec beaucoup d'impatience, dit Ignatus. Me donnez-vous la main de Meredith ?

À nouveau Marine et Augustin se regardèrent. Meredith sentit son coeur battre de plus en plus fort, elle regarda ses parents dans l'espoir de lire quelque chose sur leur visage. Enfin Augustin se tourna vers Ignatus.

–Oui, répondit-il.

Meredith souffla bruyamment comme si elle venait de courir la marathon. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle.

–Eh bien, dit Marine.

–Merci, dit Meredith à son père.

Elle sentit ses yeux s'embuer, mais parvint à retenir ses larmes. Elle croisa le regard d'Ignatus, celui-ci paraissait encore plus heureux de voir Meredith enchantée de la réponse de son père, que de la réponse elle-même.

–Nous préférerions une noce discrète, annonça Marine. Et rapide. Si vous êtes d'accord.

–Oui, bien sûr, assura Ignatus. Disons le mois prochain ? Avec uniquement de la famille ?

–Parfait, répondit Marine. Uniquement la famille.

Meredith s'étonna que sa mère ne précise pas uniquement Notre famille. L'ambiance entre les Moon et les Prewett risquait d'être glaciale.


	21. Chapitre 21 : Engagement

**Chapitre 21 : Engagement**

Jusqu'au 22 décembre, Meredith vit Ignatus chaque jour pour le thé, ils n'étaient jamais seuls. Au fil des jours, Meredith avait vu défiler les plus proches parents d'Ignatus, ils n'étaient pas très à l'aise, mais ne semblaient pas reprocher à Ignatus de se marier avec Meredith. Les Moon et les Prewett avaient acheté ensemble une maison pour les jeunes fiancés, Meredith ne l'avait pas encore vue. Selon Ignatus elle était charmante et possédait un grand jardin avec de vieux arbres, c'était ce qui intéressait le plus Meredith. Edgar aimait tellement les arbres. Selon les Moon par contre, la maison était trop petite et ne faisait pas très noble.

–Il faudrait faire quelques travaux pour la mettre au même niveau que nos autres maisons, lui avait dit Marine.

–Nous le feront, déclara Meredith.

Au matin du 22 décembre, Meredith attendait devant la porte d'entrée une sacoche dans une main et Edgar dans l'autre. Pour la première fois depuis plus d'un an, Meredith allait sortir de la maison. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Edgar allait sentir le vent directement sur sa peau. Enfin presque pas, puisque il était emmitouflé dans ses vêtements.

–Nous pouvons y aller ? demanda Marine.

–Oui nous avons tout, déclara Vilmée.

–File, on te rejoint, ordonna-t-elle.

Vilmée disparue aussitôt.

La porte s'ouvrit devant Meredith, Edgar repoussa son cache-nez pour mieux voir se qui se passait. Meredith suivit sa mère dehors.

–Mira et Greatchen sont sûrement déjà arrivées, dit Marine indifférente à l'émotion de sa fille.

Elle leva sa baguette et aussitôt le magicobus apparu.

–Il fait froid ? demanda Meredith à son fils.

Celui-ci poussa un gazouillement tellement fort qu'il fit sursauter sa grand-mère.

–Allez, montez, dit-elle.

Ils montèrent à bord du bus. Marine donna l'adresse de ses beaux-parents et le bus s'ébranla. Edgar gazouilla de plus belle.

–Tu aimes bien ça on dirait, remarqua Meredith. Tu es bien le seul.

Bientôt Meredith aperçut la grande villa de ses grands-parents. Elle était plus grande que la maison d'Augustin et Marine, elle pouvait accueillir toute la famille. Elles longèrent la petite allée qui menait à la porte. Le jardin était rempli de fleurs qui n'auraient jamais put pousser dans un jardin moldu à cette époque de l'année.

–Tu as vu les tournesols ? demanda Meredith à son fils.

Edgar tournait la tête de tous les cotés, il n'avait pas assez d'yeux pour voir tout ce qui l'entourait. Marine frappa à la porte, ce ne fut pas un elfe mais Mira qui ouvrit la porte.

–Mère vous tombez bien, la soeur de père vient d'arriver à l'instant.

Mira lança un clin d'oeil complice à sa soeur alors que Marine passait devant elle. Marine n'aimait pas beaucoup sa belle-soeur, mais se gardait bien de tout commentaire. Une petite dizaine de femme étaient déjà présentes dans la salle, Meredith les salua une par une avant d'être poussée par Mira à l'étage. Durant les deux heures qui suivit, Mira, Greatchen et Vilmée habillèrent, coiffèrent et maquillèrent la futur mariée.

–Pas trop stressée ? demanda Greatchen.

–Si.

–C'est normal, répondit Mira. Tu sais, je t'en veux.

–Pourquoi ?

–Tu ne m'as jamais parlé de Ignatus !

–Oh, c'est parce que je ne pensais pas qu'il était nécessaire d'en parler, répondit Meredith.

–Ah bon ?

On frappa à la porte. Mira se précipita pour ouvrir la porte à sa tante, celle que Marine n'appréciait pas beaucoup.

–Meredith tu es ravissante, tu as gardé une place dans ta coiffure ?

–Bien sûr tante Muriel, répondit Meredith.

La tante Muriel sortit un coffret de sa cape. Elle l'ouvrit. Meredith se pencha pour mieux voir la tiare qui s'y cachait.

–Toutes les femmes de la famille doivent le porter le jour de leur mariage ! rappela tante Muriel. Je veux en faire une tradition.

Une de plus, songea tristement Meredith.

Greatchen prit la tiare et en coiffa Meredith.

–Elle te va à merveille !

–Merci Tante Muriel, dit Meredith.

–Allez, ne traînez plus, c'est bientôt l'heure, déclara Muriel en sortant de la pièce.

Mira ajusta une dernière fois le maquillage de sa soeur lorsqu'on frappa une nouvelle fois. Marine entra dans la pièce.

–Elle est prête ?

–Oui.

–Alors allons-y ! dit Marine.

–Greatchen tu peux prendre Edgar ? demanda Meredith.

–Bien sûr.

Elle prit le garçonnet dans ses bras, Meredith se rapprocha.

–Tu vas rester bien sage avec Greatchen, maman ne sera pas loin, recommanda Meredith.

Mira et Greatchen sortirent suivies par Vilmée qui rejoignait à présent les cuisines. Marine referma la porte avant que Meredith ne la passe.

–Tu vas trouver de la place pour ça dans ta robe ?

Marine sortit une baguette magique de son sac. La baguette de Meredith.

–Oui, répondit aussitôt Meredith en sentant une nouvelle pointe d'émotion l'envahir.

Marine lui tendit la baguette. Meredith avait les mains qui tremblaient lorsqu'elle la récupéra.

–Tu sais, je pense que tu vas récupérer un peu de l'estime que ton père et moi nous te portions avec ce mariage, dévoila Marine.

–Je l'espère, répondit Meredith.

–Oui.

Les deux femmes se regardèrent un instant.

–Allez, va te marier ! déclara Marine en ouvrant la porte.

Augustin Moon attendait sa fille au bout de la petite allée qui menait à l'autel. Il n'y avait qu'une soixantaine de personne. Seuls les membres de la famille les plus proches avaient été convié. Meredith et son père avancèrent bras dessus par dessous. Ignatus attendait Meredith avec un sourire étincelant. Augustin lâcha sa fille qui rejoignit son fiancé.

–Tu es magnifique, murmura Ignatus.

Oui, Meredith était magnifique. Elle portait une robe blanche à manches longues, décembre interdisait les bretelles. Mais surtout pour la première fois de sa vie, Meredith rayonnait vraiment. Elle allait offrir une vie décente à son fils et se mariait à un homme qui l'appréciait elle et pas son nom. Elle n'aurait jamais pu imaginer cela. Du coin de l'oeil, Meredith aperçut Greatchen, elle tenait Edgar dans ses bras. Indifférent à la cérémonie, le petit garçon enlevait une par une les pétales des fleurs devant lui.

–Vous pouvez vous embrasser, déclara le sorcier en face des deux jeunes époux.

Meredith et Ignatus ne s'étaient jamais embrassé. C'était plutôt plaisant.

–Tu es Madame Meredith Prewett maintenant, chuchota Ignatus.

–Merci.

La cérémonie s'arrêta là.

Le repas fut très court pour un repas de mariage. Ce mariage devait passer très vite pour que les Prewett et les Moon n'eussent pas le temps de se disputer. En fin d'après-midi Ignatus et Meredith Prewett rejoignit leur nouvelle maison. De l'extérieur, Meredith la trouvait parfaite, comme elle l'avait imaginé Edgar adorait les arbres. En avançant dans l'allée qui conduisait à l'entrée, Meredith découvrit une balançoire cassée.

–Tu veux bien prendre Edgar dans tes bras une seconde ?

Ignatus obéit aussitôt. Meredith les mains libres, en profita pour sortir sa baguette magique.

–Réparo ! lança-t-elle sur la balançoire.

En un éclair la balançoire se répara. Edgar se mit à crier de contentement.

–Eh oui, maintenant Maman va pouvoir faire de la magie.

Le petit garçon regarda fixement la baguette magique. Puis la petite famille rentra à la maison, Vilmée finissait d'installer les affaires de Meredith et Edgar. Elle aida Meredith à ôter le long manteau qui recouvrait sa robe blanche.

–J'ai terminé mademoiselle, dit-elle. Je vais rentrer.

–Tu vas me manquer, Vilmée, apprit Meredith. Heureusement que tu étais là, sinon... Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait.

–Nous nous verront très souvent, dit Vilmée une larme à l'oeil. Lorsque vous viendrez chez vos parents

–Oui, c'est vrai.

L'elfe s'en alla. Meredith et Edgar finirent de faire le tour de la maison. Effectivement elle était plus petite que les autres maisons des Moon. Mais Meredith la trouvait merveilleuse. Ils dînèrent léger, bien que court, le déjeuné avait tout de même été copieux. Edgar fut couché dans sa nouvelle chambre, non sans qu'on lui ai lu un autre conte. Meredith referma la porte et se heurta à Ignatus qui l'attendait dans le couloir.

–On va se coucher ? proposa-t-il.

Nuit de noce, songea Meredith. Elle l'avait presque oubliée, le bonheur de ne plus être une Moon occultait le reste. Ignatus la prit par la main et la conduisit dans une pièce située à l'autre bout du couloir. Il semblait avoir déjà préparé la pièce, les lampes étaient enveloppées dans des châles de différentes couleurs. Meredith compta trois bouquets de rose en plus des pétales étalées sur le dessus de lit. Soudain, elle sentit une douce chaleur dans son cou. Ignatus qui l'avait laissé s'avancer pour qu'elle puisse admirer la chambre, l'embrassait à présent dans le cou. Meredith se retourna et embrassa son mari. Ignatus tenta de dégrafer la robe de sa femme avec une seule main, en vain. Meredith vint à sa rescousse et ôta bientôt entièrement sa robe.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous les deux emmitouflés sous les couvertures. Meredith cala sa tête sur l'épaule d'Ignatus. Il passait ses doigts sur son bras dénudé et descendit jusqu'à sa main. Soudain il prit la main de Meredith et la porta devant son visage. Comprenant enfin ce qui se passait, Meredith tenta de la retirer, mais Ignatus referma sa prise.

–Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il inquiet.

–Rien, c'est rien, tenta Meredith en essayant toujours de récupérer sa main.

–Comment ça c'est rien ? Fais voir ton autre poignet !

Elle s'éloigna vivement et tenta de sortir du lit, mais Ignatus l'attira vers lui. Il lui saisit fermement l'autre poignet. Puis la relâcha, Meredith en profita pour sortir du lit. Elle attrapa une petite couverture posée sur un fauteuil et s'en habilla. Elle ouvrit la porte de la chambre et rejoignit la salle de bain. Elle s'assit sur le bord de la baignoire et examina ses poignets. Ça aussi elle l'avait oublié. Les souvenirs du miroir cassé lui revint en mémoire, et puis Vilmée. Vilmée qui une fois de plus l'avait sauvée. La porte s'ouvrit, Ignatus entra et vint s'asseoir à ses cotés.

–Désolée d'être partie comme ça...

–C'est moi qui devrait m'excuser, je t'ai bousculée, dit Ignatus. Je n'aurais pas dû, seulement quand j'ai vu... Ces marques.

Meredith ne répondit pas.

–Avec quoi tu t'ai coupée ?

–Avec un miroir cassé.

–Ça c'est passé quand ?

–Peu après que j'ai annoncé à mes parents que j'étais enceinte, c'était il y a un peu plus d'un an, raconta Meredith.

–Tu n'as essayé qu'une fois de...

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, Meredith se raidit et hocha lentement la tête.

–Ne recommence jamais, s'il te plaît. Je ferai tout pour que tu sois heureuse, je te le promet. Et s'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas, tu me le dis et j'arrangerai la chose.

Meredith releva la tête, des larmes coulèrent silencieusement sur ses joues. Ignatus lui déposa un baiser sur les lèvres.

–On retourne se coucher ? Je commence à avoir froid, dit-il.

Ils retournèrent dans le lit, ce n'est que bien plus tard qu'ils s'endormirent. En cette nuit de solstice, Meredith Moon n'existait plus, Meredith Prewett venait de naître et cela marque la fin de cette troisième époque.


	22. Chapitre 22 : Bienvenue Eugène

Ce chapitre est le premier de cette quatrième époque, 2ans ont passé. Habituez-vous aux sauts dans le temps, ils seront très fréquents à partir de maintenant.

Je suis très surprise, personne n'a remarqué que les titres des chapitres sont d'un genre différent en fonction de l'époque. Lors de la première époque c'était des titres lier à la saga, à la seconde, les noms de deux personnages, la troisième des adverbes qui finissent en -ment (je venais de lire « Écriture » de Stephen King, je sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait le contraire de ce qu'il recommandait...). Et pour cette 4ème époque, les titres des chapitres commenceront par « Bienvenue ».

Mes sources viennent de « » et du site officiel de J.K.Rowling. (vous comprendrez à la lecture du chapitre pourquoi je mets cette annotation).

Correction de Like-a-Dream.

**Chapitre 22 : Bienvenue Eugène.**

Meredith arrangea sa tenue, puis se pencha vers son fils pour corriger le pli de son pantalon. Edgar la laissa faire, ne prenant même plus la peine de ronchonner.

–Soit gentil surtout et très poli, fais de grands sourires quand on entre, recommanda-t-elle.

–T'as déjà dit mère, souffla Edgar las.

–Au moins quatre fois depuis le début de la journée, renchérit Ignatus.

Meredith se tourna vers son époux, il lui adressait un sourire abattu. Mais elle ne l'aperçut même pas, Meredith se figea devant le défaut que remarquerait Marine Moon aussitôt qu'elle les verrait, sans attendre la jeune mère de famille s'attaqua au col d'Ignatus dont les cotés n'étaient pas égaux.

–On pourrait peut-être frapper à présent ? suggéra-t-il.

–Oui, vas-y frappe.

La petite famille était réunie sous le porche de Monsieur et Madame Fidel Moon. Elle avait été conviée à venir célébrer un heureux évènement dans la famille, le premier du genre depuis la naissance d'Edgar. Ignatus frappa à la porte.

–Tu crois que c'est un garçon ou une fille ? demanda-t-il.

–On pourra le deviner d'après les cris d'excitation de ma mère, répondit Meredith.

Un elfe ouvrit la porte et s'effaça pour les laisser entrer. À peine eurent-ils franchit le seuil de la porte qu'un cri strident leur parvint. Edgar terrorisé s'agrippa à la jupe de sa mère.

–Un garçon, murmura Meredith.

Ignatus dissimula un sourire alors que Fidel venait vers eux.

–C'est rien, c'est ta grand-mère, apprit Meredith à Edgar.

–Vous êtes arrivé, dit Fidel.

Ils se saluèrent d'une manière assez cordiale et Fidel conduisit ses invités à l'étage. Greatchen était assise dans un lit et à coté d'elle il y avait un berceau. Meredith ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que ce n'était pas le même que celui de Marla. Marine Moon s'était installée dans un fauteuil à bascule avec son petit-fils dans ses bras.

–Ah Meredith, on se demandait quand vous arriveriez, dit-elle.

Les nouveaux Prewett saluèrent tout ce petit monde, Meredith remarqua avec étonnement que son père n'était pas présent. Il devait s'être lassé d'abandonner son travail pour la naissance d'un de ses petits-enfants, après tout il en avait déjà eu trois auparavant. Edgar prit sagement le temps de faire la bise à sa tante et à sa grand-mère.

–Tu as grandit toi, lui dit Marine. Tu as quel âge déjà ?

–Trois ans, répondit Edgar.

Meredith sentit une pointe de fierté, Edgar avait répondu aussitôt et il ne cessait de sourire à sa grand-mère (bien que cela devait lui coûter un effort considérable), Marine n'avait encore rien trouvé à reprocher à son éducation. Et visiblement cela la dérangeait car elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure alors que Edgar droit comme un piquet revenait vers ses parents.

Marla entra à son tour dans la chambre de ses parents, elle portait une robe rose bonbon avec beaucoup de noeuds, cela lui donnait l'allure d'une poupée de porcelaine que l'ont trouve dans de chics magasins moldus. Elle saluait poliment les nouveaux arrivant lorsque l'on sonna à la porte.

–Excusez-moi, dit Fidel.

Il sortit de la chambre et revint quelques secondes plus tard en compagnie de Mira, Devon et la petite Miranda.

–Comment il s'appelle ? demanda Mira qui tenait son neveu dans ses bras.

Avant que Greatchen eut le temps de répondre, Marine la coupa.

–Eugène. Eugène Moon, c'est mignon n'est-ce pas ?

Tous hochèrent positivement de la tête, de toute façon personne n'aurait prit le risque de contredire la grand-mère en véritable transe devant le nouveau né. Marine commença à détailler le visage d'Eugène et fit profiter toute la famille de ses commentaires sur les oreilles, nez et autres joues... Pendant ce temps, Marla entraînait progressivement ses cousins vers la sortie. Meredith sentit une pointe de panique à l'idée que son fils disparaisse de son champs de vision pendant quelques minutes, elle s'apprêtait à lui ordonner de revenir prêt d'elle lorsque Ignatus lui serra doucement le bras pour l'en empêcher. Alors à regret, elle laissa son fils s'en aller. Quelques minutes plus tard, Edgar riait à gorge déployée avec ses cousines dans la chambre de Marla.

–La guerre moldue ne serait pas terminée ? demanda Fidel en direction de Devon et Mira.

–Si depuis le mois de mai à ce qu'il paraît, répondit Devon.

–Elle aura duré un long moment, on est en 45 quand même, continua Mira.

–En quelle année a-t-elle commencé ? demanda Marine.

–En 1939, répondit Ignatus. Enfin, il me semble.

Il avait ajouté cette dernière remarque avec précipitation, les Moon n'appréciait pas trop qu'Ignatus montre son savoir en matière de culture moldue. Alors il faisait de son mieux pour cacher ses connaissances.

Eugène atterrit dans les bras de Meredith sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Marine en profita pour sortir un paquet enveloppé de son sac.

–C'est un petit cadeau, dévoila-t-elle.

Elle donna le paquet à son fils, Meredith jeta un coup d'oeil sur une carte attachée portant le nom de la boutique « Barjow et Beurk » que l'on trouvait dans l'Allée des Embrumes. Fidel ouvrit le paquet qui contenait une opale.

–C'est une opale de Sibérie, raconta Marine. Le vendeur m'a assuré que c'était favorable à la prospérité de la famille.

–Tu as eu quel vendeur ? demanda suspicieusement Fidel. Beurk ou Barjow ?

–Un petit nouveau qu'ils ont embauchés, il est très bien. Sang mêlé par contre, je me suis renseigné auprès de Madame Black que j'ai croisé plus tard sur le Chemin de Traverse.

–Quel nom ? demanda Mira.

–Jedusor, Tom Jedusor il me semble.

Meredith failli faire tomber Eugène. Elle fit semblant de le remettre correctement dans ses bras, seul Ignatus avait remarqué le comportement de sa femme.

–J'ai une crampe, se défendit Meredith. Tu le prends ?

Sans attendre de réponse, elle donna le bébé à Ignatus. Il le prit avec maladresse.

Tom Jedusor travaillait donc dans ce magasin, Meredith se promit de ne jamais plus y remettre les pieds.

Ignatus tentait vainement de provoquer une quelconque mimique sur le visage impassible d'Eugène, il déployait toutes les grimaces qu'il avait en stock.

–On va les laisser dormir à présent, déclara Fidel.

Il reprit son fils des bras d'Ignatus, et le déposa dans le berceau. Tout le monde sortit de la pièce, hormis Greatchen qui rapprocha d'elle son fils. Fidel les conduisit dans le salon où le thé avait été servit.

–Vous avez lu les nouvelles ce matin, commença Devon. Un Dragonlogue, Harvey Ridgebit a capturé une nouvelle espèce de dragon.

–Oui, j'ai vu ça, enchaîna Fidel. Un « Dent de Vipère », personne n'avait réussi avant lui... Je pense qu'il n'aura aucun mal à créer son sanctuaire de Dragon en Roumanie à présent.

–Ça fera peut-être baisser un peu les prix du foie de dragon, bientôt même notre famille devra s'en priver, déclara Marine.

–N'exagérons rien, dit Fidel. Notre famille est l'une des plus riches d'Angleterre, et je ne vois pas comment cela pourrait changer et comment nous pourrions nous priver de foie de dragon.

–Je le sais bien, je pourrais demander à Vilmée de cuisiner tout un dragon si je le voulais, dit Marine. Je voulais juste souligner la hausse dangereuse des prix. Les plus petits foyers doivent avoir du mal à sans sortir.

Elle jeta un bref regard vers sa fille et Ignatus.

–Ignatus a eu une promotion, lança aussitôt Meredith.

–Vraiment ? demanda Fidel d'un ton froid.

–Ce n'est pas grand chose, je dois juste m'occuper de la publicité autour de notre prochain produit, dit Ignatus.

–On dit pourtant que ce seront sur des Nimbus que voleront les joueurs d'Angleterre à la prochaine coupe du monde, dit Fidel. Ce n'est pas la meilleure publicité pour une compagnie de balais volants ?

–À l'heure actuelle oui, répondit Ignatus gêné. Et nous essayeront d'avoir ce marché, mais il y a de nouveau secteur où l'on peut promouvoir un balai.

–Bien sûr, dit Fidel avec un vague sourire. Les tâches ménagères.

Il avait prononcé la dernière remarque à voix basse, mais Meredith assise à coté de lui l'avait très bien entendu.

–Quels secteurs ? demanda Marine intriguée.

–Et bien, je viens de faire signer un contrat à quelqu'un qui pourrait bientôt faire parler d'elle et de son balai, dit Ignatus. Mais je n'ai pas le droit d'en parler c'est confidentiel.

–Nous ne diront rien, vous nous connaissez Ignatus, dit Marine.

Son ton avait quelque chose de menaçant, Ignatus tenta d'esquiver.

–En réalité ce n'est qu'un essai de publicité parmi d'autre, parce qu'il se peut que cela ne fonctionne pas.

–Dites-nous quand même, insista Marine.

Ignatus était très gêné, il capitula.

–Jocunda Sykes, dit-il.

–L'ancienne joueuse des Harpies ? demanda Devon.

–Oui, elle veut tenter un exploit et elle le fera sur l'un de nos balais, dévoila Ignatus.

–Quel genre d'exploit ? demanda Marine.

–La traversée de l'atlantique sur un balais.

–C'est une publicité à double tranchant, si Jocunda meure en mer, votre balai peut être mit en cause, dit Fidel.

–Il faut savoir prendre des risques, dit Ignatus. Et puis j'ai confiance en Jocunda, je suis sûre qu'elle peut y arriver.

–Je ne serais pas aussi confiant à votre place, dit Fidel.

Fidel jeta un froid dans le salon.

Pourtant il avait tort Jocunda Sykes allait bien traverser l'atlantique sur un balai de la compagnie « Ellerby et Spudmore ». Le coup de flair d'Ignatus allait même lui accélérer un nouvel avancement.

Mira se tourna vers sa soeur pour relancer courageusement la conversation.

–Fifi la Folle va sortir un nouvel ouvrage de sa série « Rencontre enchantée ».

–Vraiment ? dit Meredith friande de ces lectures.

–Oui, à la fin du mois.

–Vous lisez ces sottises ? dit Fidel.

–Oui, répondirent en choeur les deux filles.

–Pourquoi ne vous intéresserez-vous plutôt à l'actualité ? reprocha Marine. De cette manière vous pouvez aider vos maris lorsqu'ils en ont besoin.

–On s'intéresse aussi à l'actualité, comme à Carlotta PinKstone qui a encore été arrêtée pour avoir fait de la magie en présence de moldu, dit Mira.

Mira avait très bien choisi son sujet, elle était sûre de détourner l'attention de son frère et de sa mère.

–Quelle idiote celle-là, révéler le secret des sorciers aux moldus, s'indigna Marine. Vous imaginez, ils nous harcelleraient pour qu'on les aide à reconstruire leurs maisons après leur guerre !

Pendant une heure encore l'actualité sorcière fut passer au crible par les Moon. Puis se fut l'heure de partir.

–On ira où la prochaine fois ? demanda Marine.

–Comment ça ? demanda Mira.

–Le prochain bébé ? Ce sera un petit Verpey ou un petit Prewett ?

Meredith et Mira échangèrent un regard alarmé.

Meredith coucha Edgar dans son lit. Elle resta un instant à le regarder, il ressemblait de plus en plus à son père, le vrai, pas Ignatus bien qu'il arrivait à Edgar de l'appeler Père de temps en temps. Non, son vrai père travaillait dans l'Allée des Embrumes, lui qui prétendait avoir beaucoup d'avenir, être un simple vendeur ne devait être ce à quoi il pensait.

–La mousse au chocolat est prête, Madame.

–Merci Pinguy.

Pinguy avait été le cadeau de mariage des parents de Meredith, il était arrivé dans la maison quatre jours après la cérémonie. L'elfe de maison ressortit de la chambre, Meredith le suivit et descendit au salon, Ignatus était déjà installé.

–Je vais sûrement devoir rester un peu plus tard au travail demain, apprit-il.

–Encore ? Cela fait trois fois cette semaine.

–Je sais bien mais il faut bien que Ellerby et Spudmore sorte son dernier modèle de balai avant la coupe du monde, justifia Ignatus.

–Essaies de rentrer pour le dîner.

–J'essayerais.

Le jeune couple se tut quelques minutes le temps de déguster le dessert préparé par Pinguy. Meredith bu une gorgée d'eau, Ignatus avait posé sa cuillère et regardait sa femme.

–Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle.

–Rien, mentit Ignatus. Je repensais à ta mère et à ce qu'elle a dit.

–À quel sujet ?

Elle bu une autre gorgée.

–On pourrait lancer un petit Prewett, suggéra-t-il.

Meredith bu de travers, elle toussa pendant quelques secondes dans sa serviette avant de pouvoir à nouveau parler.

–Tu veux qu'on aie un bébé ?

–Ça serait bien pour Edgar, un petit frère ou une petite soeur et puis on est marié depuis deux ans maintenant.

–Tu veux qu'on aie un bébé ? répéta Meredith ahurie.

–Tu n'en as vraiment pas envie ? demanda Ignatus déçu.

–Je n'y ai pas vraiment pensé, avoua Meredith.

–Et tu crois que tu peux y penser ? demanda Ignatus.

–Penser à un nouveau bébé ? Oui je peux.

–Alors on en reparlera plus tard ?

–Oui, on en reparlera plus tard.

Après cette brillante conversation semée de répétition de Meredith, ils allèrent se coucher.


	23. Chapitre 23 : Bienvenue Gideon

Correction de Like-a-Dream.

**Chapitre 23 : Bienvenue Gideon.**

Edgar regardait la devanture d'un magasin de bonbon avec envie. Meredith se pressa bien vite de l'attirer vers elle, en espérant qu'il oublie de lui réclamer des sucreries. Edgar fit la moue alors que sa mère le conduisait dans une boutique consacré à l'éducation scolaire des jeunes sorciers.

–Je peux avoir des berlingots ? demanda-t-il.

–On doit d'abord t'acheter de nouveaux livres et des cahiers, dit Meredith.

–J'ai pas envie d'apprendre à lire, je veux des bonbons.

–Arrête tout de suite ton caprice, ordonna sévèrement Meredith.

Edgar se tu aussitôt. Ils entrèrent dans la boutique, Meredith fit sa sélection d'ouvrage destiné à l'apprentissage de la lecture et de l'écriture. Edgar ne démordit pas, il ne parla pas et ne regarda pas les articles que sa mère lui montrait.

–Il faut qu'on aille « Au bonheur de bébé » aussi, lui dit Meredith comme si de rien n'était.

–Je pourrais choisir le hochet ? dit aussitôt Edgar en oubliant qu'il faisait la tête.

–Si tu veux, accorda Meredith avec un sourire.

Le garçonnet choisit un hochet vert avec des sortes de petites lianes qui l'entourait, elles pouvaient faire penser à un serpent enroulé sur le hochet. Meredith pensa aussitôt à la maison des Serpentard. Pendant que le vendeur enveloppait le cadeau du bébé sous le fier regard d'Edgar, Meredith choisit plusieurs vêtements de bébé qui pourraient aussi bien aller à une fille qu'à un garçon. Puis elle les apporta à la caisse pour payer ses articles.

–C'est pour quand ?

Le vendeur fit un signe de tête en direction du ventre de Meredith .

–Juillet si tout ce passe bien, répondit-elle.

Le vendeur adressa un sourire à Meredith, sourire qu'il devait servir à chacune de ses clientes en attente d'un heureux événement.

–Tu es content d'avoir une petite soeur ou un petit frère ? demanda-t-il à Edgar.

–Oui, répondit Edgar avec un sourire forcé. Je suis très content.

C'était un mensonge, Edgar n'appréciait pas trop cet intrus qui allait venir lui piquer ses anciens jouets. C'était la première chose qu'il avait retenu, la seconde était que la pièce à coté de la sienne ne servirait plus de débarra mais de chambre pour le bébé.

Mère et fils sortirent du magasin et se dirigèrent vers le Chaudron Baveur.

–Meredith ? Meredith Moon ? C'est bien toi ?

Meredith se glaça, elle ne reconnaissait que trop bien cette voix. Elle resserra la main de son fils et se tourna lentement vers le jeune homme qui lui parlait.

–Tom Jedusor, dit-elle. Comment vas-tu ?

Elle ne le regarda pas dans les yeux, elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle sentait au plus profond d'elle, qu'elle ne devait pas le faire. C'était comme si, le simple fait de regarder Tom Jedusor dans les yeux anéantirait sa petite bulle de bonheur.

–Bien, dit-il aussitôt.

Il regarda le ventre de Meredith.

–Tu vas avoir un bébé, dit-il inutilement.

–Oui.

Il se tourna vers Edgar. Meredith sentit une vague de panique la submerger, Edgar lui ressemblait tellement, Tom pouvait le reconnaître.

–Et celui-là aussi il est à toi ?

–Oui, je te présente Edgar.

–Bonjour Monsieur, dit Edgar mécaniquement.

–Et très poli, remarqua Tom. Un vrai Moon.

–Oui.

–J'ai appris que tu t'étais mariée, annonça Tom.

–Oui avec Ignatus Weasley, il était préfet une année au-dessus de toi, à Gryffondor.

–Je me souviens de lui, un Gryffondor, tu as changé tes ambitions ? dit-il cynique.

Non Meredith n'a jamais changé ses ambitions, elle voulait toujours faire ce que ses parents attendaient d'elle, ça avait toujours été son unique ambition. Le fait d'être bien avec Ignatus et Edgar n'était qu'un bonus délicieux. Le ton qu'utilisait Tom déplu fortement à Meredith, Ignatus était un homme bien et il l'aimait.

–Toi aussi, répondit elle. Il paraît que tu n'es qu'un simple vendeur.

Meredith regretta aussitôt d'avoir dit ça. Un éclair rouge passa dans les yeux de Tom. Elle ressentit aussitôt ce dont Dumbledore lui avait parlé... cette perte d'humanité. Meredith détourna la tête, toujours en prenant soin de ne pas croiser le regard de Tom.

–J'attends mon heure, répondit simplement Tom. Fais-moi confiance, je serai tellement puissant que je pourrais faire tomber ta famille de son rang social en un claquement de doigt.

Meredith ne répondit pas, elle devait se rattraper et éviter à tout prix de mettre Tom contre elle.

–Et sinon en dehors de ton nouvel emploi, qu'as-tu fait ces dernières années ? demanda-t-elle.

–J'ai retrouvé mes parents, dit Tom froidement.

Visiblement, il n'était pas prêt de pardonner à Meredith sa petite provocation.

–Vraiment ? dit Meredith avec un faux air joyeux. Et alors ?

–Ils sont morts, tous les deux. Ma mère à ma naissance et mon père, il y a un peu plus de trois ans, dit-il.

–Tu as eu le temps de le rencontrer ?

–Non.

Il ne dit rien de plus.

–Je suis assez pressée là, dit-elle. On se reverra peut-être... Dans quelques dîners mondains...

Meredith se sentit particulièrement impolie, même si Tom n'était pas un Sang-Pur, elle savait qu'elle devait se montrer des plus respectueuse envers lui. Il avait déjà prouvé qu'il pouvait très dangereux.

Elle fit volte face et entendit Tom murmurer.

–Ça m'étonnerait.

Elle tremblait de tout son corps alors qu'elle s'éloignait de Tom. Edgar trottait légèrement derrière elle.

–Mère, tu me fais mal à la main, dit Edgar. J'ai rien dit parce que j'avais pas le droit, mais maintenant j'ai mal.

–Excuse-moi.

Une fois suffisamment éloigné de Tom, Meredith accéléra encore plus le pas. Elle ouvrit le passage qui menait au Chaudron Baveur, le referma et enfin souffla.

–Ignatus dit que tu dois pas faire d'efforts, c'est pas bon pour le bébé, rappela Edgar.

–Je n'ai pas fait d'efforts.

–On a marché trop vite, expliqua Edgar. C'était qui ce monsieur ?

Meredith regarda son fils. Que pouvait-elle répondre ? C'était son père, mais elle ne devait pas le lui dire. La vérité finira par se savoir, on saura que Tom Jedusor était un meurtrier, Edgar n'avait pas besoin d'être au courant.

–Personne. Ce n'était personne.

Ils rentrèrent à la maison. Meredith demanda à Pinguy de préparer une glace pour Edgar. L'elfe fut surprise que sa maîtresse permette à son fils de manger une glace à cette heure.

Ignatus rentra à la maison peu avant le dîner. La petite famille s'installa à table et dégusta les paupiettes de veau préparées par Pinguy.

–Tu as changé la recette ? demanda lui demanda Meredith alors que l'elfe débarrassait les couverts.

–La sauce est différente oui, répondit Pinguy. La cuisson aussi. En fait tout le plat...

Meredith et Pinguy échangèrent un sourire. Elle aimait bien cet elfe, Pinguy paraissait moins soumis que les autres elfes, probablement parce qu'il avait de bons Maîtres. Mais Meredith ne parvenait pas à avoir des rapports aussi proche que ceux qu'elle avait eu avec Vilmée qui lui manquait tous les jours. Elle ne la voyait qu'une fois tous les quinze jours en moyenne, insuffisant. Ignatus et Edgar, eux, parvenaient à entretenir une intimité très forte avec Pinguy. Par moment, Meredith était jalouse de ne pas y arriver comme eux.

Un bec frappa à la vitre.

–À cet heure-ci ? dit Meredith un brin inquiète.

Pinguy se dépêcha d'aller ouvrir la fenêtre. Un hibou très étrange fit sont apparition.

–Il vient de loin celui-là, déclara Ignatus.

Meredith se rassura aussitôt, un hibou qui venait de loin ne pouvait pas prévoir son heure d'arriver. Il ne transportait sûrement pas de message urgent annonçant une quelconque catastrophe. Ignatus enlevait le parchemin attaché à la patte de l'animal.

–Alors, il vient d'où ? interrogea Meredith.

–Nouvelle-Zélande, répondit Ignatus. Pinguy, tu peux m'apporter l'appareil photo ?

L'elfe sortit de la pièce.

–Pourquoi tu veux prendre une photo ? demanda Meredith.

–Je voudrais photographier Edgar avec la chouette.

–Pourquoi ?

–La lettre vient de Kerian. Il vit en Nouvelle-Zélande, il y travaille et il s'y plaît. Je pense que ça serait bien de prendre une photo avec la chouette, puisque une photo avec Kerian ne semble pas possible pour les prochaines années.

Meredith trouvait l'idée un peu stupide, mais elle ne répondit rien. Ignatus croyait toujours que Kerian était le père de Edgar, et Meredith ne comptait pas lui dire la vérité.

Pinguy revint avec l'appareil entre les mains, il le donna à Ignatus.

–Edgar, tu veux bien te mettre à coté de la chouette ?

Edgar qui avait commencé à manger la tarte sans attendre ses parents, releva la tête. Il descendit de sa chaise avec précaution, et vint près de l'animal. Aussitôt, Meredith sortit sa baguette magique au cas ou l'animal deviendrait agressif. Ignatus prit sa photo.

Quelques jours plus tard, la photo fut rangée dans un album portant l'inscription « Edgar ». Meredith avait un petit pincement au coeur en voyant son fils près de cette chouette marron aux joues blanches. Cette photo n'avait qu'une signification : Meredith avait mentit à son mari.

Meredith fit revenir la couverture sur elle, puis quelques secondes plus tard elle l'enleva à nouveau. Elle avait trop chaud sous les couvertures et pas assez sans, juillet devenait très agaçant. Irritée, elle se retourna dans son lit en quête d'une meilleure position. Malheureusement son énorme ventre l'en empêchait.

–Pourquoi tu gigotes ? demanda Ignatus d'une voix endormi.

Dans la pénombre de la chambre, Meredith adressa un regard furieux à son mari qui, lui, dormait !

–J'ai faim, tu voudrais bien aller me chercher un truc à grignoter ? dit-elle pour se venger.

–Demande à Pinguy, répondit-il la tête dans l'oreiller.

–Ça fait deux semaines que Pinguy se lève toutes les nuits à cause de moi, il commence à être fatigué de jour. Tu as bien vu il a raté son coulis de framboise ce midi.

Oui décidément Juillet devenait très agaçant, pour tout le monde.

–D'accord, dit Ignatus.

Il se leva péniblement et entreprit la recherche de ses pantoufles.

–Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te rapporte ?

–Du fromage avec du chocolat et cette boisson moldue que nous a ramené ton frère.

–Du coca ? Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas trop ça.

–Oui mais je pense qu'avec du fromage et du chocolat ce sera délicieux, expliqua Meredith la plus sincère du monde.

Ignatus haussa les sourcils, puis sans chercher à comprendre d'avantage il fit volte face en marmonnant vaguement.

–Pourquoi mon père ne m'a rien dit...

Une fois que la porte se fut refermée, Meredith songea que son nouveau gain de place dans le lit lui permettrait de s'endormir. Elle se trompait.

Au lieu de ça, elle se tourna et se retourna dans ses draps. En plus de d'habitude, il semblait à Meredith que quelque chose qui l'empêchait de dormir. Qu'avait-elle oublié ? Elle avait bien prévenue sa mère qu'elle préférait voir l'habituel repas familiale chez elle, plutôt que chez ses parents, pour cause de ventre encombrant. Non elle n'avait rien oublié, mais alors qu'est-ce qui la perturbait autant. Vu ses douleurs abdominales, Meredith aurait ses règles à son réveil, mais sinon ?

Une seconde.

Meredith se redressa vivement.

Elle ne pouvait pas avoir ses menstruations, elle était enceinte !

Une seule conclusion : le bébé arrivait.

–Madame est servie, dit Ignatus en rentrant dans la chambre. Du fromage, du chocolat et du coca. Tu vois, après que tu aies réclamé une tartine de beurre avec du riz dessus, je ne pensais plus que tu pouvais me surprendre dans tes choix alimentaires. Comme quoi tu es pleine de surprise ma chérie.

Il posa le plateau sur la table de chevet, Meredith n'arrivait pas à parler.

–Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? demanda Ignatus inquiet.

–Je crois que le bébé arrive, dit Meredith.

Les yeux d'Ignatus s'agrandirent.

–Ne t'inquiètes pas, dit-il. Nous avons un plan très organisé, alors tu te lèves, tu t'habilles, je m'occupe du reste.

Il fonça vers l'armoire et en ressortit un sac de voyage.

–Ça va aller, dit-il paniqué. Tout va aller comme sur des roulettes.

Le sac archi-plein se déchira et toutes les affaires qu'il contenait tombèrent sur le sol.

–Comment on va faire ? s'affola-t-il.

–Tu es sorcier, lance un reparo, suggéra Meredith avec calme.

Elle avait commencé à s'habiller, Ignatus se précipita vers sa baguette. Et revint vers le sac .

–Pinguy, il faut le prévenir, dit-il avant d'avoir eut le temps de prononcer la formule.

Il se dirigea vers la porte.

–Pinguy, tu peux venir ? dit simplement Meredith.

Aussitôt l'elfe apparu au milieu de la piece et coupa Ignatus dans son élan.

–Madame a appelé ?

–Oui, nous partons. Le bébé arrive, expliqua Meredith. Edgar est ta première priorité pendant notre absence, je suppose que ma mère viendra, n'hésite pas à donner des recommandations de bonne conduite à aaaaahhhhhhh

–Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'alarma Ignatus.

Il avait oublié le sac, et se débattait à présent avec un pantalon.

–Contractions, dévoila-t-elle.

Elle prit sa baguette et répara le sac déchiré.

–On peut y aller ? demanda Meredith à son mari qui venait d'enfiler un pull par dessus son pyjama. Il avait prit un pull particulièrement chaud alors qu'on était en Juillet. Meredith attrapa la veste légère que son mari portait la veille.

–Prêt ? demanda Meredith.

–On va avoir un bébé, dit Ignatus ébahi.

–Oui, un petit garçon, répondit Meredith.

–Ah bon ?

–C'est ce que je pense. On transplane ?

–Oui.

Ils transplanèrent, laissant Pinguy seul dans la pièce.

–Oui ça va être un garçon, dit-il à la chambre. Je parie pour un petit Gideon.

Note de l'auteur :

Sceloglaux albifacies (Ou chouette aux joues blanches) : est le nom de la chouette décrite au milieu du chapitre. L'espèce est aujourd'hui disparue.


	24. Chapitre 24 : Bienvenue Fabian

**Correction de Iris Black.******

Chapitre 24 : Bienvenue Fabian.

- Vous voulez manger quelque chose ? proposa l'elfe de maison en passant sa tête à travers la porte.  
- Non merci Pinguy, je voudrais juste me reposer un peu, dit Meredith.

L'elfe sortit de la chambre en laissant seuls les deux époux qui venaient de rentrer à la maison, après la naissance du bébé. Meredith s'installa sur un fauteuil assez laid, mais très confortable. D'une main elle balançait le berceau dans lequel son petit garçon tentait de s'endormir. Après son accouchement, Meredith n'avait eut qu'une envie, rentrer à la maison. Malheureusement cela voulait également dire avancer la date de la visite officielle des Moon.

- Tu pourrais aller vérifier si la chambre de Edgar est prête ? demanda Meredith. Je suppose que tous ses cousins voudront aller jouer là-bas.

- Je m'en suis déjà occupé, répondit Ignatus. Et j'ai prévenu Edgar qu'il ne devait pas aller dans sa chambre jusqu'à l'arrivée de ses cousins, il joue dans celle de Gideon.  
- Parfait, dit Meredith.

Elle regarda son fils, il s'endormait, les yeux de Meredith eux-aussi commençaient à se fermer, malheureusement...

- Meredith ? Il faut que je te dise quelque chose...

- Quoi ? demanda-t-elle d'une faible voix.

- C'est ta mère.

Meredith se redressa aussitôt, parfaitement éveillée.

- Oh c'est pas vrai, qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore fait ?

- Tu te rappelles que toute ta famille est sensée venir ?

- Ils ne viennent plus ? Dit Meredith ravie.

- Si, ils viennent toujours, et comme nous sommes dimanche et que la semaine dernière n'était pas...

- Oh ce n'est pas vrai, coupa Meredith. Ma mère veut faire le repas des Moon ici ? Alors que je viens d'accoucher ?

- J'en ai bien peur. J'ai tenté de l'arrêter, je lui ai même dit que Pinguy ne parviendrait pas à tout faire tout seul, mais elle a rétorqué que...

Soudain un bruit sourd retentit dans la chambre de Gideon. Meredith et Ignatus se figèrent terrorisés. Ils s'animèrent vivement lorsque...

- C'est pas moi ! Hurla Edgar craintif.

Les époux soufflèrent de soulagement en même temps, Meredith retomba sur sa chaise. Des pas précipités retentirent dans le couloir, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à la volée.

- C'est pas moi ! Cria Edgar. C'est lui il a fait tomber sa caisse à jouet !

Dans le berceau, le bébé s'agitait réveillé par les cris.

Edgar ne prêta pas attention aux signes d'Ignatus qui lui implorait le silence. Il repoussait d'une main un petit garçon de deux ans qui tentait péniblement de lui échapper.

- Non !cria le petit garçon. Non c'est Edgar !

Dans le berceau, le bébé se réveilla complètement et se mit pleurer bruyamment.

- Voilà vous l'avez réveillé, se plaignit Ignatus en remuant le berceau.

- C'est pas moi !répéta Edgar.

Le petit garçon derrière-lui parvint à se glisser hors d'atteinte, il couru vers Meredith.

- Maman !

- Ça suffit, dit Ignatus autoritaire.

- Venez plutôt voir votre petit frère, dit Meredith.

Les deux garçons se rapprochèrent du berceau, le bébé pleurait toujours à plein poumon.

- Il va pleurer tout le temps ?demanda Edgar blasé.

- Non, rassura Meredith. Il te plaît ?

- Il est tout rouge, répondit-il.

- Et à toi Gideon, il te plaît ton petit frère ?

- Oui, dit simplement Gideon.

Le vocabulaire de Gideon était encore très limité, mais tout de même assez expansif pour que Meredith puisse gonfler sa poitrine de fierté lorsque son fils s'adressait à sa grand-mère.

- Il s'appelle Fabian, dévoila Meredith.

- Oh non, dit Edgar. Tu avais dit que tu prendrais un nom de la famille ! Personne ne s'est jamais appelé Fabian chez les Moon !

Meredith eut un petit pincement, Edgar fréquentait peut-être trop la famille Moon. 

- Non, dit Meredith. Avec ton père on s'est dit que l'on pouvait peut-être enfin choisir un nom à nous. Mais c'est un nom qui plaît à ta grand-mère, je m'en suis assurée. 4

Ce n'était donc pas un choix complètement libre, mais il y avait du progrès. Edgar avait été un prénom imposé par Marine et Gideon était le prénom d'un lointain aïeul.  
Gideon avait commencé à caresser son petit frère, devenu calme.

- Et si on allait voir cette caisse à jouet ? proposa Ignatus à ses fils.

- C'est pas moi père, je te jure, clama Edgar.

- Non ! s'écria Gideon.

- Tiens tu as vu, même Gideon dit que c'est n'est pas moi.

- Non ! répéta le garçonnet, furieux.

- Tu vois ?

- Dans la chambre de Gideon, dit Ignatus autoritaire. Maintenant.

Les deux frères baissèrent la tête et avancèrent vers la porte. Lorsqu'ils eurent rejoint la la fameuse caisse à jouet, les deux frères recommencèrent à crier leur innocence. Finalement leur juge impartial, qu'ils appelaient également « Père », décida que les deux garçons seraient privé de désert le lendemain soir. Il valait mieux ne pas exécuter une punition devant les Moon.

Une heure avant le dîner, la porte d'entrée sonna. Marine et Augustin Moon, les parents de Meredith étaient les premiers arrivants. Meredith fut surprise de voir Vilmée trotter derrière eux. Marine l'avait amenée pour aider Pinguy mais l'elfe n'avait pas réellement besoin d'aide. Mais Ignatus s'était empêtré dans le mensonge qu'il avait raconté à sa belle-mère. Meredith guetta le seul petit instant où elle se retrouva seule avec l'elfe, elle la serra dans ses bras à la grande surprise de Vilmée.

- Mademoiselle, couina l'elfe. Enfin je veux dire Madame.

- Tu me manque tellement.

- Vous aussi madame vous me manquez.

- Tu pourras dire à Pinguy qu'à aucun moment nous avons pensé qu'il pourrait être débordé par un dîner improvisé ? dit Meredith.

- Je me suis doutée que c'était une tentative pour éviter que le dîner cela se passe chez vous, dit Vilmée.

- Toujours aussi perspicace, remarqua Meredith.

Les yeux de Vilmée devinrent humide devant ce compliment que Meredith avait oublié de retenir.

On sonna à nouveau à la porte, Meredith se dépêcha de rejoindre sa chaise auprès du berceau vide. Marine serrait son nouveau petit-fils dans ses bras. Elle n'était pas aussi fière que lors de la naissance de Eugène car il ne portait pas le nom des Moon, mais elle était tout de même très fière, de compter un nouveau mâle dans la famille.

Pinguy ouvrit la porte, Mira Verpey, la soeur de Meredith entra. Devon, son mari la suivait ainsi que Margaret et Xandre le dernier né de la petite famille. Xandre était né quelques semaines après Gideon, ils seraient ensemble à Poudlard.

Vint ensuite Fidel, le frère de Meredith. Il avait amené sa femme Greatchen et Eugène déjà âgé de trois ans, leur fille Marla étant à Poudlard depuis le début de l'année.

- On va faire des photos qu'on lui enverra, dit aussitôt Marine. Tout se passe bien pour elle ?

- Oui, répondit aussitôt Greatchen. Elle nous envoi toujours des lettres très joyeuse. Et elle s'entend très bien avec les autres Serpentard.

- Elle dit qu'elle n'aime pas les Gryffondor, ajouta Fidel. Une vraie petite Moon.

Un léger rire parcouru l'assistance. Ignatus et Meredith eurent un sourire crispé. Ignatus avait appartenu à la maison des Gryffondor.

Une fois que Fabian fut passé dans toutes les mains, on se mit à table. Vilmée effectuait le service alors que Pinguy restait en cuisine.

- Vous avez vu cet elfe qui a été emprisonné pour meurtre, dit Marine. Je trouve cela très angoissant.

- D'après ce que j'ai comprit, c'était un accident, rappela Mira. L'elfe se serait trompé en préparant son thé je crois.

- Tout de même on pourrait croire qu'Hepzibah Smith aurait largement les moyens de changer son elfe de maison !

- Elle s'y était attachée, tenta Meredith.

- Oui, mais quand même. Lorsque Vilmée sera trop vieille je lui prendrais une remplaçante, je lui laisserais juste quelques taches simples dans lesquelles elle ne risquerait pas de me tuer.

- C'est tout de même étrange, je n'avais jamais entendu dire qu'un elfe pouvait tuer, même par accident, confia Mira.

Augustin Moon se racla la gorge, signe qu'il allait prendre la parole. Personne ne parla, ni ne bougea, on attendait qu'il s'exprime.

- Il arrive que des elfes tuent, le plus souvent c'est sur l'ordre de leur maître, dit-il. Cependant, il arrive assez rarement qu'il tue par accident, le plus souvent on les accuse lorsqu'on veut étouffer une affaire. Si on le leur ordonne, ils font de parfait aveux. C'est souvent plus pratique que d'enquêter parmi des membres de la hautes société. Mon arrière grand-oncle aurait été tué par son elfe, un accident.

Le silence s'installa un instant, au cas où le patriarche, rarement bavard, n'aurait pas fini de parler. Finalement Fidel prit la parole.

Les héritiers de Smith ont du mal à retrouver tous les trésors que cette vieille bique enfarinée avait caché. Apparemment elle aurait possédé le médaillon de Serpentard et la coupe de Poufsouffle.

- Vraiment ? s'intéressa Marine. Je me rappelle que Barjow avait essayé de me le vendre, malheureusement à ce moment là, nous n'avions pas les mêmes moyens. Je suis revenue l'année d'après dans sa boutique, mais trop tard, il avait vendu le médaillon. Je me suis toujours demandée à qui. Je devrais aller me renseigner auprès de Barjow, s'il entend parler d'une vente de ces reliques.

Fidel et son père échangèrent un regard.

- Je ne pense pas que cela soit une bonne idée d'investir en ce moment dans ce genre de babiole, dit Augustin.

Tous ce tournèrent vers lui.

- Il serait plus judicieux d'attendre trois ou quatre mois, ajouta Fidel.

Les Moon avaient des problèmes d'argents ? Meredith était plus que surprise.

- Avery n'a pas voulu investir ? demanda Devon.

- Non, lâcha Fidel. On comptait sur lui, on cherchera quelqu'un d'autre, mais cela nous faire prendre du retard.

- Pourquoi il n'a voulu vous faire confiance ? Cet idiot possède la moitié de sa fortune grâce à nous, râla Marine.

Augustin et son fils se regardèrent à nouveau.

- On pense que de mauvaises informations circulent sur nos projets, dévoila Fidel. Ça a commencé il y a deux ans à peu près.

- Pourquoi vous ne nous mettez au courant que maintenant ? gronda Marine.

- On pensait que ça allait passer, dit Fidel. Disons que maintenant, il serait plus judicieux de faire un peu plus attention aux dépenses. Pendant quelques temps seulement.

Meredith avait connu le fils de Avery durant ses années à Poudlard, il faisait partie de la bande à Tom Jedusor.

- Il s'agit bien d'investissement dans des cosmétiques ? demanda Ignatus.

Fidel jaugea son beau-frère du regard avant de lui répondre.

- Oui, pour le moment, ils portent le nom de « Gacilien », dit-il.

- Je pourrais peut-être vous aider à trouver de nouveaux investisseurs, répondit Ignatus. Depuis que je travaille à Nimbus, je côtoie beaucoup de nouvelles fortunes.

- Des sang de bourbe, dit froidement Fidel.

- Oui, mais aussi des sang-mêlés, tenta Ignatus. Je pourrais vous faire une liste de personne pour lequel je suis en position de vous mettre facilement en contact.

- Bonne idée, dit Mira. Vous devriez accepter.  
Elle s'était tournée vers son père qui acquiesça d'un air peu convaincu. Lorsque Ignatus remit sa fameuse liste quelques jours plus tard à son beau-père, celui-ci la parcourue des yeux. Lorsqu'il ne vit aucun nom suffisamment noble ou pur à associer au nom des Moon, il jeta le parchemin au feu.

- Bon et bien, on a vu d'autre, on va se serrer la ceinture un moment, clama Marine. Dans ce cas mon dernier cadeau est pour toi Meredith.

Elle sortit un petit coffret qu'elle lui tendit, une étiquette sur le dessus portait le nom de Barjow et Beurk.

- Je suis allée avant-hier dans le magasin, raconta Marine. Leur charmant vendeur Tom Jedusor a démissionné, dommage.

Meredith sentit une drôle de sensation dans son estomac sans qu'elle ne puisse comprendre d'où elle venait. La démission de Tom sonnait comme une sorte d'alarme dans son esprit. Elle tenta d'éloigner le souvenir où elle avait rencontré Tom sur le chemin de Traverse... deux ans plus tôt, peu avant que les problèmes financiers des Moon ne commencent.

Elle ouvrit le coffret qui contenait une boîte à bijou.

- Elle arrache la main des voleurs s'ils tentent de prendre quelque chose à l'intérieur, expliqua Marine.

Meredith remercia sa mère et se promit d'enterrer son cadeau. Ses fils pouvaient tomber dessus et leurs petites mains étaient trop précieuses pour se faire avaler par une boîte à bijou.

Le dîner passa assez rapidement. Vilmée et Pinguy accéléraient tellement la cadence de la cuisine qu'à minuit, Ignatus et Meredith montèrent se coucher.

- Je suis épuisée, confia Meredith en entrant dans la chambre.

- Tu préférais quand tu étais enceinte ?

- Non merci, dit Meredith. Quoique te faire courir pour me trouver de la tarte aux citrons était très amusant.

- Cette fois tu n'as pas réclamé de mélange fromage, chocolat, coca, dit Ignatus. Dommage, je m'étais débrouillé pour avoir tout ça sous la main.

Meredith sourit et se glissa sous les couvertures.

- C'est fini, plus de nourriture bizarre, plus de changement d'humeur, plus de douleur... le rêve, ne plus être enceinte.

- Je ne serais pas contre recommencer, dévoila Ignatus.

- Quoi ?s'écria Meredith en se relevant brusquement.

- Ben oui un ou...

- Non mais ça va pas ? Je te rappelle que nous avons trois fils, la vie avec deux est déjà très mouvementée, avec Fabian ça ne va pas tarder à être pire ! Alors tu imagines sincèrement un autre ?

- Ben oui... mais bon si tu ne veux pas...

- Non je ne veux pas d'autre enfant ! tranchant Meredith encore surprise par l'envie subite de son mari.

- Tant pis, mais tu peux changer d'avis.

Ils se couchèrent et éteignirent la lumière. Quelques secondes plus tard, Meredith sentit une main qui la caressait dans le dos.

- Je t'interdit de me toucher, tu feras ta tripoté d'enfant tout seul, dit-elle.

- C'est toi qui contrôle tes grossesses, rappela Ignatus en se rapprochant.

Un pleur retentit dans la chambre d'à coté.

- Ton fils t'appelle, dit Meredith.

Ignatus ronchonna et finalement se leva.

- Tu as raison, je ne veux plus d'enfant.

- J'ai toujours raison, dit Meredith.

Lorsque Ignatus revint dans la chambre après avoir rendormit Fabian, il trouva sa femme profondément endormit.

- Pourtant... une petite fille... murmura-t-il.


	25. Chapitre 25 : Bienvenue Molly

Correction d'Iris Black.

**Chapitre 25 : Bienvenue Molly.**

- Ignatus ?

- Mmh ? dit-il en levant à peine le nez de la Gazette du sorcier qu'il était en train de lire.

- Je crois que...

Une pluie d'étincelle descendirent des escaliers.

- Edgar ! hurla Ignatus.

Il se leva et se précipita vers les escaliers.

- Ce n'est pas moi ! cria Edgar.

- Qui veux-tu que cela soit !

Ignatus montait les escaliers un à un, puis lorsqu'il eut monté toutes les marches, il se tut.

- Gideon ? dit-il étonné.

Un nouveau silence passa.

- Tu ne dois pas prendre la baguette de maman ! gronda-t-il. Et tu ne dois pas non plus prendre les grimoires de magie, tu attendras d'être à Poudlard.

- Je voulais juste réparer la lumière, défendit Gideon.

Meredith ne voyait pas la scène, elle ne faisait que l'entendre. Même si son fils aurait pu se blesser en utilisant la magie, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être fière. C'était la première fois que Gideon faisait usage de la magie.

- Ignatus ? appela-t-elle angoissée.

- J'arrive, dit-il. Où est votre frère ?

- Il joue aux cubes, dit vivement Edgar. Dans sa chambre.

- Ignatus ! répéta Meredith encore plus angoissée.

Il dû percevoir la panique dans la voix de Meredith, car il descendit précipitamment les escaliers.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Je crois que c'est pour maintenant.

Ignatus baissa son regard jusqu'au ventre de Meredith.

- D'accord, d'accord ! dit Ignatus, paniqué à son tour.

- Tu vas aller prévenir les enfants que l'on va s'absenter et qu'ils devront être sages avec Pinguy.

Meredith lui parlait lentement comme à un enfant, après les deux précédents accouchements, elle avait fini par comprendre que Ignatus n'avait aucune maîtrise de ses émotions face à ce genre événement.

- D'accord, dit-il.

Il fila à l'étage en montant les marches quatre à quatre.

- Pinguy ! appela Meredith.

L'elfe apparue aussitôt.

- C'est pour maintenant, va chercher mon sac, ma veste et celle d'Ignatus.

L'elfe acquiesça et disparu aussitôt. Au moins, Meredith pouvait compter sur son efficacité, sur celle de son époux par contre...

- Ignatus, les enfants descendez ! appela Meredith.

- Il raconte quoi Père ? demanda Edgar étonné. Vous allez chez le marchand de choux en urgence ?

Edgar, neuf ans, descendait en premier les escaliers. Ses frères et son père le suivait.

- Ce serait plutôt le marchand de rose, répondit Meredith.

- De rose ? répéta Ignatus avec un sourire béat.

Pinguy réapparu à cet instant, il portait les vestes et le sac de Meredith.

- Vous allez chercher le bébé ! hurla Gideon en pointant un doigt vers le sac.

- Oui, alors vous...

Meredith eut une contraction, elle se tourna pour que ses fils ne puissent pas voir la douleur sur son visage.

- On vient avec vous, dit Gideon.

- Pinguy va chercher nos vestes ! ordonna Edgar

- Bébé ! cria Fabian.

- Pinguy ne va pas chercher leurs vestes, ordonna Meredith.

L'elfe avait déjà commencé à avancer vers les escaliers, il marchait très lentement attendant l'ordre que venait de donner Meredith.

- Pinguy, tu t'occupes des enfants pendant notre absence, lorsque je reviendrais je veux que tu me dises toutes les bêtises qu'ils ont fait et leurs punitions pour chacune d'elle sera doublée !

Les trois garçons échangèrent des regards déçus, au bout de quelques secondes Edgar fit un clin d'oeil à ses frères. Ils sourirent dans le dos de Meredith qui malheureusement pour eux avait des yeux derrière la tête.

- Mes ordres comptent plus que les vôtres sur Pinguy, annonça-t-elle. Même si vous lui faite promet de ne rien dire, mes ordres à moi sont les premiers auxquelles il obéit. Avec votre père évide...

Meredith se tourna vers Ignatus qui avait toujours le même air béat.

- Ignatus ?

- Des roses...

- Prends mon sac... et mets ta veste, ordonna Meredith.

- Pinguy, si ton Maître n'est pas rentré dans deux heures, envoi un message à ma soeur Mira et dit lui de te rejoindre avec les enfants, dit Meredith.

L'elfe aida sa maîtresse à mettre sa veste.

- Ignatus s'il te plaît, mets d'abord ta veste avant de mettre le sac sur ton dos.

- Père perd complètement la boule, remarqua Edgar. Tu devrais m'emmener moi plutôt !

- Non moi, dit Gideon. Je suis plus mignon que lui.

- Moi ! hurla Fabian.

- Tu n'es pas plus mignon que moi, dit Edgar à son frère.

- Si.

Meredith se détourna à nouveau, la douleur la transperçait.

- Ignatus ! cria-t-elle.

Il sortit de sa léthargie et rejoignit sa femme, il lui prit la main.

- On transplane maintenant, dit-il.

Deux secondes plus tard, ils se trouvaient dans le hall d'accueil de la maternité sorcière, accolée à l'hôpital St Mangouste. Ils se précipitèrent vers le guichet où une grande femme blonde avec des ongles impeccables griffonnait sur une feuille de papier.

- Bonjour Monsieur, bonjour Madame, dit-elle d'une voix extrêmement calme et poli. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

- Ma femme va accoucher, dit précipitamment Ignatus.

- Dans combien de mois ?

- Quoi ? Mais là, maintenant ! Tout de suite ! Elle a des contractions !

La jeune femme leur adressa un sourire radieux et actionna une manette sur son bureau.

- J'aurais besoin de votre nom, dit-elle d'une voix toujours aussi douce.

- Vous croyez que c'est le moment pour les formalités ? s'indigna Ignatus.

- Chut, dit Meredith.

Plusieurs personnes avaient tournés la tête vers eux.

- Les guérisseurs et leurs assistants sont prévenus, tendez l'oreille, votre brancard arrive. J'aurais besoin de votre nom, répéta la guichetière.

- Meredith Prewett, répondit Meredith.

La femme parcourut une pile de document et se leva avec un dossier en main. Deux guérisseurs stagiaires apparurent en poussant un brancard. Ils aidèrent Meredith à s'installer. La guichetière donna plusieurs parchemins à l'un des hommes.

- N'oubliez pas de mettre le nom de l'accoucheur, dit-elle d'une voix plus rude.

Elle se tourna vers Meredith.

- Bon séjour, dit-elle en ayant récupéré sa douce voix. Monsieur Prewett, n'oubliez pas de venir remplir quelques premiers documents juste après l'accouchement de votre femme. Nous rempliront les derniers en présence de votre femme juste avant son départ.

- Je connais bien la mécanique, dit Ignatus sans la regarder.

Le brancard se mit en route, Ignatus trottant derrière. Ils traversèrent plusieurs portes pour enfin arriver dans une salle d'examen, une accoucheuse tournait le dos à Meredith. Pendant qu'elle la regardait de dos, sans trop savoir pourquoi, Meredith se mit à penser à sa mère. C'était la deuxième naissance dans la famille cette année, quelques semaines plus tôt, Greatchen avait donné une fille à Fidel, Miranda. Marine Moon avait été très déçue que cela ne soit pas un garçon, et Meredith ne pourrait pas la consoler, elle savait que c'était d'une fille qu'elle allait accoucher. Soudain la sage femme se retournait, elle se figea devant sa patiente. Meredith elle aussi ne la reconnaissait que trop bien.

- Vous êtes la fille de Marine Moon ? Meredith Moon, c'est ça ?

- À présent c'est Meredith Prewett, corrigea-t-elle.

C'était Chrysoline, la médicommage qui avait accouché Edgar. Acte qu'elle avait fait en toute illégalité au manoir des Moon.

- Bien, c'est moi qui serait votre accoucheuse, vous verrez tout se passera très bien.

Lorsqu'elle finit sa phrase, Chrysoline ne savait pas à quel point elle mentait.

On fit plusieurs examens rapide à Meredith et une heure plus tard, elle se retrouva sur la table de travail, Ignatus avait déjà commencé à donner de stupides conseils à sa femme.

- Respire ! Voilà, c'est ça le plus important, n'oublies pas de respirer !

Jusqu'ici tout ressemblait aux précédents accouchements de Meredith, la douleur, l'émotion... tout était à peu près semblable. Pourtant...

- Aller chercher le guérisseur Hippocrate, dit Chrysoline.

Elle sortit sa baguette.

- Pourquoi vous sortez votre baguette maintenant, s'alarma Ignatus. Vous n'êtes pas sensé la sortir avant que le bébé soit sortit.

Un assistant vint près de lui.

- Il faudrait que vous sortiez, dit-il.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée et un nouveau guérisseur, probablement Hippocrate, fit son entrée.

- Monsieur sortez, insista l'assistant.

Ignatus sortit à reculons de la salle, il ne quitta pas sa femme des yeux.

- Ignatus ! Reste avec moi, supplia Meredith.

- Il doit sortir, dit Chrysoline. Meredith restez avec nous, concentrez-vous ! Tout se passera bien.

Cette fois-ci, Chrysoline savait qu'elle mentait.

La porte se referma sur Ignatus.

Alors Meredith se concentra, elle obéit aux guérisseurs, poussa quand on le lui demanda. Et enfin lorsqu'elle put relâcher la pression elle attendit qu'on lui donne sa petite fille et qu'Ignatus puisse la prendre dans ses bras, qu'ils puissent tous rentrer à la maison et présenter leur nouvelle petite soeur aux garçons. Mais on ne confia pas son bébé à Meredith. On l'emmena avec précipitation dans une pièce voisine.

- Mon bébé ! souffla Meredith.

- Ils vont la ramener, dit l'unique assistant resté avec elle.

- Mon bébé...

Meredith se sentit soudain partir. À coté d'elle, elle entendit vaguement l'infirmier qui hurlait quelque chose en direction de la pièce où se trouvait son bébé et les guérisseurs. Puis le noir.

Une lumière blanche... aveuglante... blanche... tellement pure...Meredith ouvrit les yeux, la lumière blanche provenait de la fenêtre. Elle regardait autour d'elle, elle était dans une salle de la maternité. Ignatus était endormi sur un fauteuil, il n'y avait pas de berceau près d'elle.

- Ignatus ?

Bien que la voix de Meredith était faible, Ignatus se réveilla en sursaut.

- Bonjour, dit-il avec un sourire.

- Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?

- Ça fait cinq jours que tu dors, apprit Ignatus. Et cela fait trois jours seulement que les guérisseurs étaient sûrs que tu allais t'en sortir.

- Où est mon bébé ?

- Il va bien, dit Ignatus.

- Je peux la voir ?

- Pas tout de suite, répondit Ignatus. J'aimerais d'abord que tu te réveilles convenablement.

- Où est mon bébé ?dit Meredith d'un ton dur.

- Notre petite fille ne vit que grâce à la magie, la sage femme pense que lorsque tu la prendras dans tes bras, elle n'aura plus besoin de ces artifices magiques. Ce serait une histoire de vieille magie... l'amour qu'une mère porte à son enfant...

- Alors amène moi à ma fille !

- Tu es trop faible pour le moment, dit Ignatus. Nous allons d'abord attendre l'avis des guérisseurs.

- Alors appelle les guérisseurs, ordonna Meredith.

Ignatus regarda sa femme d'un air attristé et finalement sortit de la pièce. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard accompagné du guérisseur Hippocrate.

- Madame Prewett, dit-il d'un ton jovial. Vous êtes née Moon je crois ? J'ai connu vos parents...

- Oui, dit-elle. Où est ma fille ?

- Elle va bien, je crois que votre mari vous expliqué la situation. Alors je vais programmer des examens pour vous, après que vous aurez mangé.

- Ma fille ? répéta Meredith.

- Que vos examens soient bons ou pas, vous verrez votre fille. Mais après manger, dit-il.

- Je... commença Meredith.

- De votre santé dépend votre vie et celle de votre fille, arrêta le guérisseur.

Il se tut un instant.

- Vous êtes solide, dit-il. Comme votre fille.

Ils les salua poliment et sortit.

- Comment vont les garçons ? demanda Meredith.

- Ils sont chez Mira. J'y ai envoyé Pinguy aussi, apprit Ignatus.

- Bien.

Une heure plus tard, on apporta son repas à Meredith. Elle n'avait pas faim, mais mangea son assiette jusqu'à la dernière miette. Hippocrate revint avec un assistant et commença à examiner Meredith. Une heure plus tard, ils avaient fini.

- Nous allons vous mettre dans une chaise roulante, dit Hippocrate et nous allons vous conduire à votre fille.

Meredith sentit une vague de soulagement l'envahir, bientôt remplacée par l'angoisse. Dans quel état était sa fille ?  
Les guérisseurs conduisirent Meredith et Ignatus dans la salle qui se situait juste à coté de celle de Meredith. Au centre de la pièce une immense boule bleue translucide dans laquelle on apercevait un petit corps. Sans attendre de quelconque consigne, Meredith se leva de sa chaise et avançait avec beaucoup de peine vers son enfant. Elle entra dans la boule magique et prit entre ses mains sa petite fille qui tenait en lévitation. Aussitôt la boule disparue. Le guérisseur avait sortit sa baguette et s'approchait d'elles, l'air inquiet. Le bébé se mit à pleurer, le guérisseur paru soulagé, il demanda cependant à prendre la petite dans ses bras. Quelques instants plus tard, il redonna sa fille à Meredith.

- Madame Prewett, dit-il. Vous êtes encore fragile, je préférais que je confiez votre fille à votre mari et que vous vous réinstalliez sur la chaise.

Elle obéit sans répliquer, sa fille était en bonne santé, plus rien ne comptait.

Ignatus sortit pour demander à ce qu'on installe un berceau dans la chambre. Meredith resta seule avec le guérisseur.

- Madame Prewett, vos examens de tout à l'heure n'était pas complètement bons, dit-il.

- Je ne me remettrais pas ? demanda Meredith inquiète.

- Si, d'ici une ou deux semaines, vous serez à nouveau en pleine forme.

- Alors où est le problème ?

- Vous ne pourrez plus avoir d'enfant, dit-il.

- Oh...

Elle ne savait quoi penser, après tout Meredith avait déjà quatre enfant à vingt sept ans. Même si c'était très courant à cette époque, elle trouvait que c'était bien suffisant. Pourtant, ne plus pouvoir...

Cela lui procurait un étrange sentiment.

Elle retourna dans la chambre, Ignatus tenait sa fille dans ses bras, le berceau n'était toujours pas arrivé. Meredith s'installa sur le lit, Ignatus s'assit à coté d'elle.

- Tu es une vraie fabrique aux merveilles, lui dit Ignatus.

Meredith sourit, elle ne l'était plus.

- Je paris que ce sera une petite rousse, dit-elle.

- Tu crois ?

- J'en suis sûre.

Ignatus déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de sa femme.

- Molly ? demanda Meredith.

- Molly, répondit Ignatus.

Ils regardèrent l'enfant dans les bras d'Ignatus.

Molly Prewett dormait. 


	26. Chapitre 26 : Bienvenue à Poudlard

**Chapitre 26 : Bienvenue à Poudlard. **

–Pinguy !

La voix de Edgar retenti dans toute la maison, il appelait l'elfe depuis sa chambre et le malheureux elfe jonglait déjà entre la préparation d'une collation pour Edgar et ses valises amassées dans le hall. Meredith vit l'elfe disparaître, pour revenir quelques secondes plus tard.

–Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? lui demanda Meredith.

–Maître Edgar avait tâché sa tenue, répondit l'elfe.

–Pinguy ! appela Fabian cette fois.

–Laisse Pinguy, je m'en charge, dit Ignatus.

Pinguy lui lança un regard plein de gratitude, Ignatus passait devant eux et monta les escaliers.

–Pinguy ! cria Gideon.

–Fini de t'occuper de l'encas d'Edgar, dit Meredith. Je m'occupe de lui.

Elle monta les escaliers et rejoignit la chambre de Gideon.

–Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

–J'ai coincé mon noeud ! gémit-il.

Le pauvre Gideon avait tenté de mettre tout seul sa cravate, et il suffoquait presque. Meredith se pressa de venir à son secours.

–Pinguy ! hurla Edgar.

–Pinguy ! cria Molly.

–Mais laissez le tranquille, ordonna Ignatus. Il doit d'abord finir sa tâche.

–Mère ! cria Edgar.

–Mère ! renchérit Molly.

–Je suis occupée, dit-elle en s'acharnant sur la cravate de Gideon.

–Père !

–Père !

Ignatus passa la tête dans la chambre de Gideon.

–Fabian a dû changer de pantalon, dit-il.

Meredith découragée avait sortit sa baguette et découpait le tissu de la cravate.

–Et Gideon va changer de cravate, ajouta-t-elle.

–Je m'occupe de Molly, dit Ignatus.

–Et moi de Edgar. Gideon, prends tes affaires et descends en bas, je te mettrai une autre cravate dans le hall.

–J'en prends une autre ? Laquelle ?

–La verte, répondit Meredith.

Une couleur qui plairait beaucoup à Marine Moon. Meredith rejoignit son fils aîné en véritable état de panique : il n'arrivait à décider quelle veste il devait porter.

–Prends la grise et descends en bas, nous allons être en retard, ordonna Meredith.

–Mais Grand-mère préfèrerait peut-être la kaki, dit Edgar.

–Et bien prends la kaki, s'énerva-t-elle. Allez, dépêche-toi.

Edgar attrapa ses deux vestes et descendit les escaliers en sautant la moitié des marches. Meredith retrouva Ignatus dans le hall, elle aperçut Molly qui plongeait dans les escaliers penchées sur un balai volant pour enfant.

–Normalement ce ne devrait pas être notre fille qui devrait s'inquiéter de sa tenue vestimentaire ? Et nos fils de nous faire des frayeurs sur des balai miniatures ?

–Normalement, dit Ignatus. Ne désespère pas, Molly fêtera ses deux ans dans deux mois, elle peut se transformer en vraie petite fille. Et ses frères ont tout le temps de devenir de parfaits petits anges à la tenue toujours impeccable.

Meredith regarda son mari avec un haussement de sourcil amusé.

–Bon d'accord, il y a peu de chance que cela arrive un jour, ajouta Ignatus avec un sourire.

–On va être en retard ! cria Fabian depuis le rez-de-chaussez.

Les parents se dépêchèrent de descendre les escaliers, ils retrouvèrent Pinguy et leurs quatre enfants en train de déballer les valises sur le sol.

–Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?! s'indigna Ignatus. Nous devrions déjà être partis !

–Edgar a confondu nos deux brosses à dent, expliqua Gideon. Je veux la récupérer.

–Écartez-vous ! ordonna Meredith.

Elle sortit sa baguette magique, la pointa sur les valises ouvertes et prononça une incantation. Les affaires se rangèrent d'elles-mêmes et les valises se bouclèrent.

–Mettez vos vestes et prenez chacun une valise de votre frère, ordonna Meredith.

Gideon donna sa cravate à sa mère, elle lui la mit, alors qu'Ignatus mettait sa veste à Molly.

–Mais je porte quelle veste moi du coup ? demanda Edgar.

–T'as qu'à en mettre une sur laquelle tu écris « Le coquet lèche-botte qui veut plaire à sa grand-mère » suggéra Gideon.

–Gideon !

–Ça va être un vrai bonheur de ne plus te voir jusqu'à Noël ! dit Edgar.

–Edgar !

–Bon ça suffit tout le monde dehors, Ignatus appelle-la !

Il ouvrit la porte et ses fils le suivirent, Meredith attrapa sa fille dans ses bras, Molly avait tenté de faire comme ses frères, elle avait agrippé une valise. Mais une valise qui faisait le double de son poids. D'un coup de baguette magique, Meredith l'allégea et pu porter la valise et sa fille en même temps. Lorsque qu'elle arriva sur le perron, Meredith vit une calèche tirée par deux immenses chevaux. Ils y montèrent chacun leur tour. La calèche avait été louée pour la matinée par Marine Moon, malgré leurs soucis financiers qui ne cessaient d'empirer, Marine n'avait pas consentit à laisser sa famille aller à pied jusqu'à la gare de Londres comme de vulgaires moldus. Les Moon se retrouvèrent donc au quasi complet, hormis Augustin et Fidel. Père et fils travaillaient d'arrache-pied pour maintenir la famille hors de l'eau. L'année précédente, Ignatus avait réussi à leur fournir un investisseur leur convenant, malheureusement; il n'avait jamais pu réitérer cet exploit. Devon quand à lui, fournissait plusieurs heures par semaine de travail à l'entreprise familiale, Ignatus n'avait pas cet honneur.

Après s'être tous salués, Marine commença à monopoliser la parole.

–J'ai revu l'une de mes anciennes camarades, raconta Marine. Elle était partie à l'étranger, je me suis souvenue qu'elle était riche. Je n'ai jamais apprécié sa compagnie, pourtant pendant un mois je l'ai invité régulièrement pour le thé, j'ai été d'une gentillesse incroyable. Et lorsque je lui ai dit que Augustin cherchait un nouvel investisseur, et que si elle le voulait, je pourrais demander à votre père de me faire une fleur et de donner de très bon arrangement à cette idiote si elle plaçait ses Gallions chez nous. Cette biquette m'a rétorqué, qu'elle n'avait pas envie d'investir où que cela soit. Et vous savez ce qu'elle a fait la semaine dernière ? Elle est devenue actionnaire principale de « Armandine » les nouveaux parfums !

–Oui, dit Devon. Il semble clair que quelque chose nous échappe. Ce n'est pas normal que personne ne veuille faire confiance aux Moon. Et puis même si nous concluons que très peu d'affaires, cela ne tourne pas en catastrophe. Les résultats ne sont pas mirobolant, mais ils restent correct vu la situation.

–Habituellement nous sommes invités à toutes les soirées mondaines importantes, dit Marine. Cette année, sur les dix plus importantes, nous n'avons été convié qu'à huit. C'est une catastrophe.

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, Meredith sentait une pointe de culpabilité mûrir en elle. Pourtant, elle n'était en rien la cause des nouveaux malheurs de la famille Moon. N'est-ce pas ?

Une demi-heure plus tard, la calèche les déposa dans une ruelle sombre, spécialement aménagée pour ce genre d'arrivée sorcière. Marine ne tarda pas à saluer Mme Malefoy qui amenait son fils qui allait entrer en seconde année.

–Il faut qu'il rencontre mes petits enfants Margaret Verpey et Edgar Moon, lui déclara Marine. Ils rentrent tout les deux en premières années.

Les trois enfants échangèrent des signes de tête.

–Tu dois déjà connaître Marla, dit Marine. Elle est en quatrième année.

–Bien sûr, répondit-il poliment. Elle est Préfète et nous sommes dans la même maison.

Marine se chargea également de présenter ses petits enfants à une dame que Meredith n'avait jamais vue. Elle devait pourtant avoir le sang pur pour que Marine lui parle avec autant d'entrain. Ou alors, son argent comblait les lacunes de son arbre généalogique.

–Voici mon fils, dit la dame en montrant son fils. Il passe ses ASPIC cette année. Il s'est entraîné cet été, il a passé une sorte d'examen blanc de l'épreuve de Potion. Il aurait obtenu un Optimal, c'est normal, il s'entraîne à fabriquer toutes sortes de sucreries depuis des années.

Meredith se demanda un instant si elle aussi mettait autant en avant ses enfants. Son regard s'arrêta alors sur la cravate verte de Gideon.

–Je suis heureuse d'enfin te rencontrer, dit Marine. Bertie, c'est ça ? Bertie Crochu.

–Bonjour Madame Moon, dit poliment le dénommé Bertie Crochu.

Enfin les sorciers décidèrent qu'il était tant de rejoindre le quai. Marine qui se retrouva aux cotés de Meredith lui fit partager ses opinions sur les personnes qu'ils croisaient sur le quai 9 ¾.

–C'est un Croupton, dit-elle en montrant un homme. Regarde son fils, il est vraiment laid ! Heureusement qu'ils font de bons politiciens dans la famille, sinon personne n'en voudrait.

Meredith jeta un coup d'oeil au jeune garçon en question, il était vrai que son nez avait une drôle de forme.

–Et là, continua Marine. C'est Mme Mansseau, elle fait peur à voir. Ne la regarde pas Molly !

Aussitôt Molly chercha Mme Mansseau des yeux.

–Regarde sa fille, enchaîna Marine. Elle ne ressemble pas encore à une vache, ça ne saurait tarder.

Meredith fronça les sourcils, depuis quand sa mère parlait de manière aussi cru ? Finalement cela durait peut-être depuis un moment, c'était venu progressivement. Les problèmes financiers des Moon stressait donc autant Marine au point de lui faire oublier ses bonnes manières ?

–Elle sera dans ta classe Edgar, expliqua Marine. Essaye de bien t'entendre avec elle, mais pas au point de l'épouser, dans cette famille, les filles finissent toujours par se transformer en bébé cachalot. Elle s'appelle Harriette Mansseau, retiens bien.

–Je retiens grand-mère, dit-il.

–Tu es un bon garçon. Regarde celui-là aussi, mais ça m'étonnerait qu'il atterrisse avec toi à Serpentard. Il s'appelle Rufus Srcimgeour.

–Le rouquin là-bas ?

–Hé ! râla Molly. C'est pépéporatif !

–On dit péjoratif, corrigea Gideon.

–Ta petite soeur à raison, dit Meredith à son fils. Tu ne dois pas utiliser ce genre de terme.

–D'accord, dit-il.

Edgar semblait plus réticent à obéir à sa mère en présence de Marine.

–Je suis nerveuse, confia Margaret à sa mère.

–Edgar et toi allez rester ensemble, dit Mira. Et puis Marla est là.

–Oui, dit la jeune fille. Je ne vous lâcherai pas jusqu'à ce que Hagrid vienne vous chercher.

Meredith sursauta.

–Hagrid ? Rubeus Hagrid ? dit-elle.

–Oui, c'est lui qui se charge de faire traverser les élèves sur le lac à présent, expliqua Marla. Il est très grand, tu le connais ?

–Nous étions à Poudlard ensemble.

–C'est vrai que c'est toi qui a découvert le corps de la petite fille est morte à Poudlard ? demanda brutalement Marla.

–Quoi ? dit Margaret.

D'un coup, tous les enfants présent se tournèrent vers Meredith.

–Non, dit Meredith. Cette histoire est un mythe, personne n'est mort à Poudlard.

Margaret souffla de soulagement, tout comme les autres enfants. Seul Edgar et Marla ne semblaient pas très convaincu.

–Et voilà les Coleman, reprit Marine. Ce sont des gens bien, mais pas encore assez pur. Dommage. Leur fille rentre en première année elle aussi, s'appelle Magda il me semble.

Edgar adressa un vague regard à la dénommée Magda. La jeune fille par contre lui accordait beaucoup d'intérêt.

–Allez, montez dans le train, dit Mira. Ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes des Moon que le train vous attendra !

Marla, Margaret et Edgar avancèrent vers la porte d'accès. Meredith sentit comme une pointe qui la transperçait.

–Le notaire a fini de mettre de l'ordre dans les affaires de mon oncle, annonça brusquement Marine. Apparemment, ils nous a légué une maison en plein coeur de Londres, ça en fait deux qui attendent de revenir à mes petits enfants.

–Il a légué un peu d'argent aussi je crois ? demanda Devon avec espoir.

–Oui un peu, juste de quoi faire croire au reste du monde que nos moyens n'ont pas changé.

Ils se rapprochèrent du train et arrivèrent à la hauteur de la fenêtre où les trois futurs étudiants s'étaient installés.

–Pinguy t'as fait un sandwich à la dinde, dit Meredith à Edgar. Mange-le, sinon tu vas te ruer sur le repas de ce soir et trop manger.

–D'accord.

–J'ai glissé quelques Gallions dans ta petite poche, dit Greatchen à Marla. Si tu veux des friandises durant le voyage, mais ne dépense pas tout.

–... une petite bouteille de jus de citrouille, dit Mira à Margaret.

–... et surtout, dit Meredith à Edgar.

–... n'oublie pas, dit Greatchen.

–... d'écrire toutes les semaines, dit Mira.

Les trois enfants dans le compartiment échangèrent des regards exaspérés.

–Oui, oui, dirent-il à plusieurs reprises.

Soudain un sifflement, et le train s'ébranla. Ce fut le signal de départ pour Molly qui se mit aussitôt à pleurer.

–Il va où Ed ? demanda Molly.

–À Poudlard.

Molly se blottit contre l'épaule de sa mère et pleura toutes les larmes de son petit corps. Meredith se retint à grand peine de ne pas l'imiter. Fabian et Gideon se serraient aux pieds de leur père.

Meredith redressa la tête pour le regarder, regarder ce train qui lui enlevait son fils pour sept ans. Rapidement, trop rapidement, le train disparu.

Edgar gagnait son indépendance, il débutait sa vie à Poudlard. La quatrième époque s'achevait.


	27. Chapitre 27 : Celui qui posait la questi

Désolé de publier n'importe comment, je suis de moins en moins chez mes parents, et donc pas d'accès à internet !

**Chapitre 27 : Celui qui posait la question**

Meredith brossait lentement ses cheveux devant sa coiffeuse, elle s'arrêta un instant pour examiner son visage. En cette année 1958, où commence cette cinquième époque, Meredith allait fêter son 34ème printemps. Son fils aîné avait 17 ans, Gideon 12 ans, Fabian 10 ans et Molly 7 ans. Il semblait à Meredith que les cinq dernières années, depuis qu'Edgar entré à Poudlard était passé à une vitesse folle. Elle eut un frisson en repensant qu'elle avait eu un enfant à 18 ans, bientôt l'âge d'Edgar, il ne manquerait plus qu'il imite sa mère. Le jeune adolescent ne racontait pas grand chose de sa scolarité, malheureusement pour lui, ses parents avait toujours quelques bons réseaux ; ainsi Meredith et Ignatus avaient apprit qu'Edgar était considéré comme le plus beau parti de sa génération et qu'il en profitait bien. Grâce aux « judicieux » conseils de sa grand-mère, Edgar avait apprit qu'il valait mieux ne fréquenter aucune fille ouvertement avant la fin de sa scolarité. Sa cousine Margarette, du même âge que lui, avait reçu le conseil contraire de la part de sa mère ; si elle pouvait fréquenter quelqu'un avant sa sortie de Poudlard, les Moon n'auraient pas à s'en mêler. Meredith aurait bien tenté de donner ce même conseil à son fils, malheureusement celui-ci accordait beaucoup plus de crédit à ses grands-parents qu'à quiconque d'autre.

–Madame, dit Pinguy en apparaissant dans la chambre. Le dîner est prêt.

–Merci Pinguy.

L'elfe disparu et Meredith sortit de sa chambre.

–Mamaaaaaannnnnn !

Molly Prewett couru vers sa mère pourchassée par ce qui semblait être un Minotaure ! La fillette s'agrippa aux jupes de sa mère et tenta de prendre la baguette magique de Meredith. Le Minotaure remit correctement ses cornes sur sa tête.

–Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demanda Meredith.

–Un cadeau de Gideon, répondit le Minotaure. Il l'a fait à Poudlard.

–Enlève-le, tu terrifies ta petite soeur, ordonna Meredith.

Et la petite soeur terrifiée, parvint à retirer discrètement la baguette magique de la poche de sa mère, croyant que Meredith ne s'en était pas rendue compte.

–Mais c'est ça qui est marrant, dit le Minotaure.

L'homme-taureau enleva son masque et Fabian apparu.

–T'es pas gentil, couina Molly.

–Et si tu me rendais ma baguette ? suggéra Meredith.

Molly soupira d'exaspération et tendit à sa mère la baguette qu'elle cachait derrière son dos.

–On va manger, descendez, ordonna Meredith. Allez chercher vos frères.

Fabian couru vers la chambre de Gideon, mais Molly atteignit celle d'Edgar avant lui.

–ON MANGE ! hurla-t-elle en ouvrant violemment la porte.

Fabian n'eut plus besoin de prévenir son frère, Molly s'était chargée de prévenir tout le quartier. Meredith descendit les escaliers, elle atteignit le hall d'entrée pile au moment où Ignatus rentrait du travail. Ils s'embrassèrent rapidement, interrompu par les mimiques dégoûtées de leurs enfants.

–Aller tout le monde à table, ordonna Meredith amusée.

Ses quatre enfants rejoignirent la table dressée par Pinguy. Meredith regarda sa petite famille avec plaisir, ils n'étaient plus souvent tous réunis depuis qu'Edgar et Gideon avaient rejoint Poudlard. L'année suivante, Fabian lui aussi allait devoir y aller. Meredith servit les assiettes.

–À qui tu écrivais ? demanda Molly à Edgar.

–À Margarette et à un camarade de classe, dit-il.

–Pourquoi tu écris à Margarette ? On la verra demain, demanda Gideon.

–Pour faire parler les imbéciles et tu as vu ça marche !

–Edgar, dirent Meredith et Ignatus en choeur.

–Désolé, répondit Edgar pas du tout sincère.

–C'est toi l'imbécile ! S'exclama Gideon.

–J'ai dix-sept ans, je sais mieux juger que toi !

–Tu ne sais rien juger, tu es un serpentard !

–Et toi un crétin de Gryffondor.

–Ça suffit ! Gronda Ignatus.

–J'étais à Serpentard et votre père à Gryffondor et ça ne nous empêche pas de nous aimer et d'avoir quatre merveilleux enfants. Si ça ce n'est pas la preuve que les maisons de Poudlard ne veulent rien dire !

–J'irais où moi ? demanda Fabian inquiet. À Serpentard ou à Gryffondor ?

–Tu verras à la répartition en début d'année, dit Ignatus.

–Tu peux aussi aller à Poufsouffle ou à Serdaigle, raconta Molly d'un air savant.

–Exactement, dit Meredith en adressant un sourire à sa fille.

–Comment on est repartit ?demanda Fabian.

–Tu verras bien, répondit Ignatus.

–Gideon il m'a dit qu'ils nous jetait dans le lac de l'école, raconta Fabian. Ceux qui s'en sortent vivant sans aucune égratignures vont à Gryffondor, ceux qui ont des égratignures causées par des créatures marines vont à Serdaigle, ceux qui deviennent amis avec le calmar géant vont à Poufsouffle, et ceux qui meurent vont à Serpentard.

–Edgar est pas mort ! s'écria Molly paniquée.

–Non, rassura Meredith.

Gideon tentait de disparaître sous la table.

–La répartition n'a rien de douloureux, assura Meredith. Ton frère t'a menti.

–Vraiment, Gideon ! réprimanda Ignatus.

–Edgar m'avait bien raconté qu'on devait aller affronter des araignées géantes dans la forêt interdite ! se défendit Gideon.

–Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu as été suffisamment bête pour le croire, déclara Edgar.

–Hé ! râla Ignatus.

–Je ne suis pas bête, dit Gideon vexé.

–Mais non rassure toi, dit Meredith. Ton grand frère a bien cru sa cousine Marla quand elle lui a raconté que la répartition consistait à faire le tour du château sur un âne appelé « Pouik ».

Toute la famille éclata de rire, hormis Edgar, vexé. Meredith eut un pincement au coeur.

–À quel camarade de classe tu écrivais ? demanda Meredith pour se rattraper.

–Rabastan Lestrange, dit-il. Il est un peu plus jeune que moi.

–Je le connais, dit Meredith. J'étais à Poudlard en même temps que son père. Pas très fréquentable comme garçon.

–Son fils l'est.

–C'est Edgar qui n'est pas fréquentable, provoqua Gideon.

–Ça suffit maintenant ! s'indigna Ignatus.

–Je suis l'un des élèves les plus fréquentable, dit Edgar d'un ton neutre.

–Dans ton petit groupe d'admirateur de Voldemort peut-être.

Le silence se fit dans la pièce. Meredith sentit ses entrailles se glacer, elle avait déjà entendu quelques rumeurs au sujet de ce Lord Voldemort, un homme puissant, charismatique... dangereux.

Marine Moon avait apprit à Meredith qu'elle avait probablement été à Poudlard en même temps que lui. Une fois qu'elle eut repensé aux noms de tous élèves et constaté qu'il y avait peu de chance que l'un d'entre eux porte le nom de Lord Voldemort, Meredith s'était dit qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul élève qui correspondait à la description ; et cet élève c'était Tom Elvis Jedusor.

–Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? demanda Ignatus. Voldemort ? Attends, ça me dit quelque chose.

–À moi aussi, dit Meredith. Tu fais partie de ses admirateurs ?

Elle s'adressait à Edgar avec difficulté, mais fit au mieux pour ne rien laisser paraître.

–Je ne dirais pas ça. Mais il a fait tellement de choses impressionnantes qu'on ne peut qu'admirer.

–De la magie noire, dit Meredith.

–Pas toujours, défendit Edgar. Et puis...

–Ce Voldemort, c'est le type dont parlait ta mère l'autre jour ? demanda Ignatus à Meredith. Celui que tu aurais pu côtoyer à Poudlard.

–Je l'ai côtoyé, dit Meredith. Je ne voulais juste pas le dire à ma mère.

La porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit et Pinguy apparu portant un plateau. L'elfe servit les couverts et tout le monde mangea silencieusement.

Tom Elvis Jedusor.

Je suis Voldemort.

Il avait fallu de long mois à Meredith pour trouver cet anagramme, le nom de Voldemort sonnait étrangement familier à ses oreilles. Elle avait fini par sortir chaque livre de sa petite bibliothèque ; elle avait ensorcelé ; enchanté ; envoûté ces mots plusieurs heures pendant lesquelles Ignatus était au travail. Un jour; les lettres s'étaient formées. Meredith ne dormit pas pendant quatre jours, elle était terrifiée. Puis, elle s'apaisa et la vie reprit son court normal. Seule cette confirmation de la dangerosité de Tom était resté. Ce Lord Voldemort était donc le nouveau nom que se donnait le père d'Edgar. Plusieurs rumeurs inquiétantes courraient à son sujet, mais Tom n'était pas arrêté. Le plus inquiétant, était cette histoire de serviteurs qu'il aurait rassemblé autour de lui. Pourquoi avoir besoin de serviteurs ? Tom était un meurtrier, comptait-il transformer tous ces sorciers en meurtrier eux aussi ? Il n'était pas question qu'Edgar rejoigne ses rangs.

Lorsque le repas fut terminé et que tous ses enfants se préparaient à se coucher, Meredith rejoignit la chambre de Edgar. Elle frappa à la porte, il lui ouvrit bientôt.

–Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

–Rien, j'aimerais juste qu'on parle un peu, dit Meredith d'une voix douce.

Il s'effaça et Meredith entra. Cela faisait seulement deux semaines qu'Edgar était de retour à la maison pour les vacances et il avait déjà complètement transformé sa chambre à la gloire des Serpentard. Meredith se demandait bien où il avait pu trouver le temps, il passait la moitié de son temps en dehors de la maison. L'autre moitié, il la passait à recevoir ses cousines et ses amis dont Meredith ignorait le nom. Elle ne l'apprenait qu'au dîner chez ses parents, où Edgar parlait plus facilement de ses fréquentations.

Elle referma la porte.

–Tu es au courant qu'il y a eu un meurtre à Poudlard il y a quelques années ? demanda Meredith.

–Oui, répondit-il. Je sais même que le cadavre à été trouvé dans les toilettes par une deuxième année, je sais que tu es la préfète que la petite qui a trouvé le corps est venue chercher. Et je sais que le meurtrier était Rubeus Hagrid, notre garde-chasse.

Meredith regarda son fils, interloquée.

–Comment tu sais tout ça ?

–Je suis préfet et populaire, j'ai un bon réseau.

–Dans ce cas sera plus simple, conclu Meredith. Voilà, lorsque j'étais à Poudlard je trouvais très étrange que Rubeus soit le meurtrier.

–Ah ? dit Edgar d'un air hautain.

–À l'époque Albus Dumbledore qui est aujourd'hui directeur de Poudlard pensait la même chose que moi, dit-elle agacée.

–Dumbledore est assez étrange.

–Peut-être mais il est très brillant et je suis sûre que tu t'en rends compte.

Edgar ne la contredit pas, il haussa simplement les épaules.

–Bref, Albus Dumbledore et moi avions parlé à plusieurs reprises. Et... disons... que... lorsque je lui sous-entendu que je pensais que Rubeus n'était pas le meurtrier, mais plutôt... celui que tu appelles Voldemort, il avait l'air plutôt d'accord avec moi.

Edgar ne répondit pas tout de suite, il avait un visage impassible.

–C'était juste une sang-de-bourbe de toute façon, dit-il.

Meredith resta interloquée quelques secondes, elle savait que la morale de ses parents influençait beaucoup Edgar, mais cela était de pire en pire.

–Ce que je veux dire, c'est de ne jamais traîner avec ce Voldemort. Il est dangereux, je le sais, j'en ai eu la preuve.

–J'en prends note.

Ils restèrent un moment à se regarder. Meredith se doutait qu'elle ne parviendrait pas à convaincre son fils de faire quoi que ce soit au sujet de Voldemort. Et ça la terrifiait, mais pas autant que ce qu'Edgar venait de lui demander.

–Pardon ? demanda Meredith.

–Mon père, dit Edgar. Le vrai, pas Ignatus. Qui est-ce ?

Meredith le regarda et tenta de dissimuler au mieu sa panique. Edgar ne pouvait pas poser cette question juste après qu'ils eurent parlé de Voldemort. Cela ne pouvait pas être innocent, il savait ! Comment ? Ca c'était inquiétant, avait-il rencontré Tom et avait constaté une ressemblance entre eux deux ? Il avait peut-être vérifié des dates et constaté qu'il était possible que Tom soit son père. Meredith réfléchit à toute vitesse.

–Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

–Je te pose la question une ou deux fois par an, je me suis dit que maintenant que j'ai dix-sept ans, tu accepterais peut-être de me répondre.

Peut-être que finalement c'était vraiment une simple coïncidence si Edgar parlait de l'identité de son père juste après avoir parlé de Voldemort. Meredith prit une grande inspiration, et récita ses formules habituelles.

–Je pensais que c'était une erreur, mais ta naissance m'a prouvé que c'était loin d'être une erreur de ma part, avoua-t-elle vaguement. Malgré le fait que...

Edgar ne répondit rien.

–Ton père était un sang-de-bourbe, mentit Meredith. Il n'a aucune importance, son sang ne m'était pas digne. Tu ne veux pas connaître son nom.

Edgar regarda attentivement sa mère. Pendant un instant, Meredith revit le visage de Tom Jedusor devant elle.

–Tu me réponds toujours la même chose, dit-il.

–C'est la meilleure et la seule réponse que je te donnerai.

–J'aimerais pouvoir juger de moi-même.

–Je suis ta mère et je juge qu'il est mieux pour toi que tu ne connaisses pas l'identité de ton père.

Edgar lança un regard furieux à sa mère.

–Fais moi confiance, c'est pour ton bien, dit-elle d'une voix douce.

–Si tu le dis, répondit sèchement Edgar.

Meredith se releva et se dirigea vers la porte.

–Bonne nuit, dit-elle.

–Bonne nuit.

Elle ouvrit la porte et sortit. Elle se précipita vers la salle de bain, verrouilla la porte, fit couler l'eau du lavabo et pleura.

Une heure plus tard, Ignatus frappa doucement à la porte.

–Meredith ? Tout se passe bien ?

Il n'eut aucune réponse. Le verrou s'illumina et la porte s'ouvrit. Ignatus se tenait dans l'encadrement, il tenait sa baguette magique à la main.

–Meredith ?

Son regard s'arrêta sur la baignoire, Meredith était étendue dans l'eau, nue, les yeux fermés. Ignatus se précipita.


	28. Chapitre 28 : Celle qui élève ses enfant

**Chapitre 28 : Celle qui élève ses enfants**

Son regard s'arrêta sur la baignoire, Meredith y était étendue, les yeux fermés. Ignatus se précipita.

Dès qu'il toucha Meredith, celle-ci se réveilla.

–Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-elle.

–Rien, dit Ignatus soulagé. Tu ne répondais pas, j'ai paniqué.

–Désolée, dit Meredith. J'ai dû m'assoupir.

Elle regarda ses mains, ses doigts étaient tout fripés par l'eau.

–Les enfants sont couchés ?

–Oui tous, bien que Molly ai posé quelques résistances, mais elle s'est finalement endormie à la lecture de lapina la babille, raconta Ignatus.

–Je vais sortir de l'eau, va te coucher je te rejoins.

Ignatus sortit de la salle de bain. Meredith attendit quelques secondes avant de sortir de l'eau devenue froide. Elle prit une serviette de bain posée juste à coté de la baignoire. Une petite lame tomba sur le sol en produisant un son métallique. Meredith la prit entre ses mains, elle l'avait sortie il y a déjà une heure. Après quelques instants elle rangea la lame dans le tiroir réservé au matériel de rasage pour Ignatus. Elle s'entoura de la serviette et rejoignit son époux.

Le lendemain Meredith fut réveillé par des petits bisous d'Ignatus.

–Déjà ? dit-elle d'une voix vaseuse. Mais je ne suis pas réveillée.

–Les enfants non plus, répondit Ignatus.

Il se trompait, les pas précipités de Molly retentissaient dans le couloir. Ignatus interrompit ce qu'il avait commencé, et Molly entra dans la chambre.

–Maman, est-ce que je peux avoir des pancakes pour le petit déjeuné ? demanda-t-elle.

–Oui, mange bien on va chez tes grands-parents tout à l'heure.

–Super !

Elle sortit aussi sec sans refermer la porte.

–Allez debout, dit Meredith.

–Tu comptes encore gaver tes enfants ?

–Oui s'ils ont déjà bien mangé avant d'aller chez mes parents ils mangeront avec retenue, expliqua-t-elle. Comme de sages enfants très bien élevés.

–En fait tu les manipules !

–Je suis une Moon, dit Meredith amusée.

Elle s'habilla et rejoignit Pinguy à la cuisine. Molly s'était installée sur le bord d'une table et attendait que l'elfe lui serve un autre pancakes.

–Laisses-en pour les autres quand même, prévint Meredith.

–J'ai fait beaucoup de pâte, rassura Pinguy.

Les Prewett rejoignirent la cuisine un à un.

–Pourquoi on ne mange pas dans le salon ? s'indigna Edgar.

–Parce qu'on n'a pas le temps, arrêta Meredith. Nous partons dans une heure.

–J'ai plus faim, déclara Fabian en repoussant son assiette.

–Mange encore un peu, insista Meredith.

Elle rempli son assiette avec deux nouveaux pancakes.

–Tu veux changer ton élevage d'enfants contre un élevage de cachalots ? demanda Gideon.

–Exactement, répondit Meredith. Reprends un peu de porridge.

Une fois que les quatre enfants furent très largement rassasiés, ils se préparèrent dans le désordre habituel, mais parvinrent à être prêt pour le départ en temps voulu.

Ignatus frappa à la porte de ses beaux parents, alors que Meredith tentait vainement de dissimuler une tache de confiture sur la robe de Molly.

–Comment tu t'es débrouillée ?

–Il restait un pancake, justifia Molly.

La porte s'ouvrit ; Meredith se redressa aussitôt. Vilmée tenait la porte, Meredith et elle échangèrent un sourire rayonnant, mais ne prononcèrent pas un mot. L'elfe fila ensuite à la cuisine.

–Meredith ! clama Marine dès qu'elle les vit.

Elle s'approcha et dit d'un ton plus bas.

–Vous êtes en retard.

–Désolée.

Meredith jeta un coup d'oeil sur la pendule, il était midi dix. Ils avaient dix minutes de retard.

–Ça ne fait rien, dit Marine.

Elle salua chacun des Prewett, mais fut stoppée lorsque ce fut le tour de Molly.

–Eh bien gourmande, dit Marine. Il faut que tu apprennes à prendre soin de ta tenue ! Meredith, ta fille à sept ans, tu devrais peut-être accélérer ses leçons de bonne conduite.

Le visage de Molly prit une expression interrogative. Elle ignorait complètement ce qu'étaient les leçons de bonne conduite que Marine avait commencé à enseigner à Meredith alors qu'elle n'avait pas atteint cinq ans.

–Oui bien sûr, répondit Meredith précipitamment avant que Molly ne parle.

Marine salua ensuite Edgar à qui elle adressa un sourire rayonnant. Le seul qui y avait eu droit. Ne l'ayant pas vu depuis Noël, Marine multiplia ses commentaires qu'elle partagea avec son petit-fils. Gideon non plus n'avait pas remit les pieds au manoir des Moon depuis six mois, mais il n'avait pas le droit à tant d'attention. Mais ça n'avait pas l'air de le déranger plus que ça.

–J'ai vu la grand-mère d'Harriette Mansseau, confia Marine à Edgar. Une femme charmante, je t'en ai parlé ?

–Oui.

–Elle est énorme par contre, mais elle reste tout de même charmante. Quoique un peu peste par moment, tu sais que son fils, le père d'Harriette, a multiplié les bénéfices de sa société par quatre ses deux dernières années ?

–Oui, je sais, répondit Edgar. J'ai lu la rubrique économique de la gazette.

–Le sang de cette famille n'est pas très très pur, dit Marine. Mais ils savent très bien faire semblant. Tu es dans la même classe que Harriette ?

Meredith échangea un regard exaspéré avec Ignatus. Finalement Meredith choisit d'aller saluer les autres membres de la famille et de ne plus écouter sa mère qui tentait de marier Edgar.

Augustin Moon était assis en bout de table et grignotait des biscuits salés alors que Fidel lui parlait. Meredith le salua, ainsi que son frère qui lui accorda à peine un regard. Vint Devon Verpey, beaucoup plus chaleureux. Le coin des hommes de la table était fait. Meredith salua ensuite sa soeur Mira, sa belle-soeur Greatchen, et Marla la première fille de Fidel et Greatchen. Comme elle avait quitté Poudlard, elle avait eut accès à la tables des adultes. Sur la table voisine, Meredith salua les petits Verpey, Margarette, Xandre et Ludo, le dernier né de la famille. Les enfants Verpey étaient bien plus agités que leurs cousins Eugène et Miranda. Puis Meredith se dirigea vers sa place à la gauche de sa mère qui se réservait le bout de table à l'opposé de celui d'Augustin. Avant de s'installer, elle remarqua deux chaises vides en dehors de la sienne. Ignatus n'avait pas fini de dire bonjour aux enfants, mais l'autre chaise, pour qui était-elle ? Meredith regarda la salle autour d'elle. Edgar était debout auprès de sa grand-mère, il semblait rayonnant. Meredith vérifia la table des enfants, il ne restait plus une place de vide. Ignatus venait s'installer, il fronçait les sourcils, ayant visiblement remarqué ce phénomène de chaise. Puis, Marine Moon mit fin au faux suspense :

–Edgar va dorénavant s'installer avec nous ! déclara Marine. C'est une idée de ton grand-père.

–Je pensais qu'il fallait attendre qu'ils soient sortis de Poudlard avant de les mettre à notre table, dit Devon.

–Edgar a dix-sept ans, expliqua Marine.

–Margarette aussi ! s'écria Molly depuis l'autre table.

Le silence se fit. Meredith lança un regard de reproche à sa fille qui se recroquevilla.

–Oui, mais Edgar va devoir entrer dans les affaires des Moon dès sa sortie de l'école, justifia Marine. Margarette aura beaucoup plus de temps, même en supposant qu'elle se fiance dès sa sortie de l'école. Vu nos... soucis, plus tôt Edgar sera mit au courant de la situation, mieux ce sera.

Après sa petite explication, Marine fit signe à Edgar d'aller s'asseoir. Meredith se dit qu'elle devait répliquer, elle ne voulait pas qu'Edgar assiste aux réunions de famille côté adulte, il devait avoir encore une année de liberté ! Pourtant elle ne dit rien, avoir 34 ans ni changeait rien, Meredith ne pouvait toujours pas aller contre l'avis de ses parents. Elle se contenta d'un regard désolé en direction de sa soeur Mira. Qui lui répondit par un sourire un peu crispé.

–Donc, reprit Fidel une fois qu'Edgar se fut installé. Je disais que Rosier a changé d'avis d'une manière un peu étrange, c'est vrai. Sa famille ne roule pas sur l'or, je lui tendais une occasion superbe. Il y a quelque chose qui cloche.

–Evidemment que quelque chose cloche, répondit Augustin. Il se passe quelque chose qui nous échape.

De l'autre coté de la table :

–Vous avez vu les nouveaux modèles de robe sur le chemin de traverse ? demanda Marine. Je ne peux plus en acheter, et je ne peux pas non plus demander à Vilmée de me faire un modèle identique. Mais j'ai trouvé une astuce, j'achète des magazines français, et je donne à Vilmée des photographies de robes françaises. Elle les fait très bien, ça lui prend beaucoup de temps par contre, j'ai dû faire le dîner durant deux semaines pour lui donner plus de temps. Mais au moins, personne ne se rend compte de la supercherie, et personne ne connaît les couturiers français pour leur demander si je suis bien cliente chez eux.

–Excellente idée, approuva Greatchen.

Meredith écoutait avec attention. Les Prewett devaient eux aussi faire croire qu'ils étaient bien plus riche qu'ils ne l'étaient. Malheureusement, ils ne pouvaient compter que sur le salaire d'Ignatus. Meredith n'avait touché que dix Gallions l'année précédente sur sa part dans les affaires des Moon. Elle avait tout dépensé pour acheter des affaires scolaires à Gideon.

Meredith jeta un coup d'oeil à la table des enfants, les petits Verpey se jetaient sur les biscuits salés ; les petits Moon les regardaient avec envie mais ne picoraient qu'avec modération. Quand aux Prewett, c'est à peine s'ils avaient remarqué la présence des biscuits sur la table.

–Avoue, souffla Mira. Tu as un secret ?

Meredith regarda sa soeur avec un sourire mystérieux.

–Non, aucun secret, j'ai juste des enfants qui savent refréner leurs envies, mentit Meredith amusée.

–Tu leur jettes quel sort ?

–Mira, c'est comme ça que tu éduques tes enfants ? rit Meredith.

–Quand j'ai les trois à la maison, oui, dit-elle amusée.

–Te plains pas, moi j'en ai quatre, je te rappelle.

Le premier plat fut servit, puis le second... en attendant le troisième, les enfants, hormis Marla et Edgar, avaient rejoint la bibliothèque où ils pouvaient faire plus de bruit sans craindre d'être disputés. Margarette avait adressé un regard dédaigneux à Edgar en se levant de son siège. Pour la première fois il semblait un peu coupable d'avoir droit à cette place. Meredith ne put s'empêcher d'être satisfaite intérieurement, au moins ses cousines avaient de l'influence sur lui. Et une bonne influence, Margarette était une jeune fille qui ressemblait assez à sa mère, bien qu'elle n'aimait pas qu'on le lui fasse remarquer.

–Comment se passe la vie à Poudlard ? demanda Marine à Edgar.

–Eh bien justement, il se passe quelque chose d'assez curieux, répondit Edgar d'une voix claire.

–Vraiment ? dit Marine avec exaltation. Quoi donc ?

–Disons que beaucoup de Serpentard parlent de rencontrer un sorcier qui serait très puissant et très intéressant. Pour certain ça devient même une obsession. Apparemment il serait issu d'une grande lignée, mais je n'ai jamais entendu parler des Voldemort. Je pensais que vous pourriez m'éclairer.

Meredith serra les dents ; avait-il besoin de encore parler de Voldemort ?

Marine devint pensive, mais avant qu'elle ne put ouvrir la bouche pour parler, Fidel prit la parole.

–Ce n'est pas son vrai nom, ce n'est qu'un surnom qu'il utilise, dit-il. Il se fait appeler Lord Voldemort.

–Oui c'est ça.

–Pourquoi prendre un faux nom ? demanda Devon.

–Parce que le nom de son père ne doit pas être si pur, suggéra Mira.

–Dans ce cas, il aurait pu prendre le nom de sa mère, intervint Greatchen.

–Il doit avoir ses raisons, suggéra Augustin.

Tout le monde se tut un instant.

–Il suscite pas mal de fascination, expliqua Edgar. Certain de mes camarades l'ont déjà vu, apparemment il serait stupéfiant. D'après ce qu'on m'a raconté... moi aussi j'avoue que j'aimerais bien le voir faire sa magie de mes propres yeux.

–Il est toujours important de s'entourer des personnes qui ont de l'avenir, approuva Marine.

–On m'a proposé de le rencontrer, c'était Rosier d'ailleurs, juste avant qu'il ne mette fin à notre association, raconta Fidel.

–Et ? demanda Marine avide.

–Rosier m'a vaguement raconté que ce Voldemort avait vraiment un cercle d'ami qui lui était très fidèle, raconta Fidel. Rosier en faisait lui-même parti, j'ai préféré refusé, bien que d'après ce que j'ai comprit les valeurs de tous ces gens soient à peu près les mêmes que les nôtres, je me suis dis que j'avais d'autres chats à fouetter. Rosier n'est pas revenu à la charge depuis.

–Et moi, si un jour on me propose de le rencontrer ? demanda Edgar. Je réponds quoi ?


	29. Chapitre 29 : Celle qui va se marier

**Chapitre 29 : Celle qui va se marier**

–Et moi, si un jour on me propose de le rencontrer ? demanda Edgar. Je réponds quoi ?

Fidel regarda Edgar sans détourner la tête, privilège qu'il n'avait alors jamais accordé à Edgar.

–Tu devrais peut-être attendre qu'on en sache un peu plus, répond oui, mais plus tard. Si tu ne peux rien remettre poliment, dis oui. Mais dis leur que tu ne veux entrer dans aucun cercle avant d'avoir construit un minimum ta vie. Ils seront compréhensifs, et t'approuveront sûrement.

–Mais que cherche-t-il ce Voldemort ? demanda Marine.

–J'ai peut-être une idée là-dessus, répondit Augustin.

Tout le monde se tut et attendit que le patriarche reprenne la parole.

–Je pense qu'il veut soulever le ministère, raconta Augustin. À long terme évidemment. Pour le moment il construit son armée et se fait des amis importants un peu partout.

–Comment tu sais ça ? demanda Fidel.

–J'ai mes sources. Et à mon avis on va entendre parler de lui, ses amis ne le surnomment sûrement pas le Maître Des Ténèbres pour rien.

–Le Maître des Ténèbres ? répéta Marine.

Augustin approuva d'un signe de tête. Le plat suivant arriva, ce qui détendit Meredith sur les nerfs depuis que la conversation avec commencé.

Un peu moins d'une année s'écoula, 1959 semblait assez semblable à l'année précédente.

Meredith alimenta le feu de la cheminée et touilla le contenu du chaudron. On était au mois de juin et la chaleur du feu rendait l'atmosphère étouffante. Ignatus apparu devant le salon.

–Tu fais quoi ? demanda-t-il étonné.

–Je prépare une coloration pour donner un coup de neuf à la garde robe de Molly, dit-elle. Tu peux ouvrir la fenêtre s'il te plaît ?

Meredith avait suivi l'idée de sa mère et faisait à présent elle-même tous les vêtements des Prewett. Mais comme Pinguy n'avait manifesté aucun don en matière de couture, Meredith devait s'en occuper seule.

–Tu n'as pas déjà fait de nouvelles tenues pour Edgar ?

–Si, répondit Meredith. Il va être invité un peu partout durant les vacances, il ne peut pas y aller avec des robes qui datent de l'année dernière.

–Pas digne de notre rang, dit Ignatus amusé.

–Exactement.

Elle sortit sa baguette magique et versa le contenu du chaudron dans un flacon. Puis elle éteint le feu et retira le chaudron du feu.

–Où sont Molly et Fabian ? demanda Meredith.

–Couchés, nous sommes tranquille, il faut en profiter; bientôt Edgar et Gideon seront de retour à la maison, dit-il avec un petit ton lubrique.

–Heureusement, dit Meredith qui n'avait rien remarqué. Il me manque et dire que Fabian ira à Poudlard lui aussi en septembre...

–Il ne faut pas y penser, rassura Ignatus. Dis-toi que dans quelques très courtes semaines toute la famille sera réunie. Et que donc il faut profiter de nos derniers instants calmes...

Meredith se tourna vers lui et comprit enfin où il voulait en venir.

–Roh Ignatus, il y a l'odeur du colorant partout dans le salon, dit-elle amusée.

Ignatus commençait à l'embrasser. Soudain l'antre de la cheminée s'embrassa, Ignatus qui n'avait rien remarqué continuait d'embrasser sa femme. Meredith le repoussa vivement. Trop tard, Edgar se tenait devant la cheminée, une expression écoeurée sur son visage.

–Edgar qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Ignatus releva la tête surprit et horriblement gêné.

–Une urgence, répondit Edgar.

–Gideon ? dit Meredith paniquée. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

–Pas une urgence de ce genre, rassura Edgar. Plutôt une urgence de neuf mois.

Meredith et Ignatus étaient stupéfait.

–Attends attends !dit Ignatus. Quoi ?

–Eh bien... hésita Edgar.

–Tu as mis ta petite amie enceinte ? demanda Meredith.

–Comment elle s'appelle déjà ? demanda Ignatus. C'est bien cette fille que ta grand-mère essaye de faire épouser depuis un an ?

–Harriette Mansseau, répondit Edgar. Oui c'est bien la fille que je fréquente. Mais...

Ignatus se leva vivement du canapé et se tourna vers sa femme.

–Ça c'est à cause des idées de ta mère, reprocha Ignatus à sa femme. Tu ne pouvais pas pour une fois la contredire ?!

Meredith se leva à son tour et se mit face à son époux.

–Ce n'est pas de ma faute, si Edgar a engrossé cette fille ! Il n'avait qu'à attendre le mariage !

–Edgar a dix-huit ans ! Il ne pense qu'à ça, c'est un facteur commun entre tous les garçons, alors maintenant que ta mère avait désigné sa future femme, il n'avait plus de raison d'attendre.

–Ce n'était pas encore sa future femme ! s'indigna Meredith. Et j'en avait parlé avec Edgar figure toi, et il avait accepté de fréquenter cette jeune fille avant de lui faire la moindre proposition. N'est-ce pas Edgar ?

–Oui c'est vrai, mais...

–On va être grands-parents, dit Ignatus effaré. Grands-parents à trente-quatre ans !

–En réalité, dit timidement Edgar. Ce n'est pas exactement ça.

–Tu n'es pas le père du bébé de la petite Mansseau ? demanda Meredith avec espoir.

–Heu... Harriette n'est pas enceinte. Il s'agit de Magda Coleman.

–A quel moment a-t-elle été ta petite amie ? demanda Meredith.

–Elle ne l'a jamais été, c'était juste...

Il n'acheva pas sa phrase. Et le silence se fit, jusqu'à ce que Meredith se tourne vers Ignatus avec colère.

–Quand je pense que tu m'a presque accusée d'être responsable de ce qu'il a fait ! s'écria-t-elle. Alors qu'en réalité, c'est toi le responsable.

–Et comment ça ? demanda Ignatus furieux.

–C'est toi l'homme de la famille, c'est à toi de lui parler de sexualité !

–Je l'ai fait, dit Ignatus. Un peu tous les ans en fonction de son âge...

–Tu as visiblement sauté le chapitre qui dit qu'il ne faut pas engrosser toutes les jolies jeunes filles !

–Elle n'est pas très jolie, ne put s'empêcher de dire Edgar.

Meredith et Ignatus se tournèrent aussitôt vers leurs fils. Qui se recroquevilla.

–Alors toi tu ferras mieux de fermer ton clapet jeune homme ! s'écria Ignatus.

–C'est toi le premier fautif ! rajouta Meredith.

–Je t'ai parlé des moyens sorciers pour éviter ce genre de situation ! rappela Ignatus.

–C'est une potion que les filles doivent prendre, dit Edgar. Je n'allais pas lui demander en pleine action si par hasard elle était protégée.

–EDGAR ! s'indigna Meredith.

–Tu as bien utilisé des termes crus toi aussi, dit timidement Edgar.

–Tu ne reproches pas à ta mère son langage avec ce que tu es en train de lui infliger !

–Maman qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Tous les trois se retournèrent. Molly et Fabian se tenaient par la main à l'entrée de la pièce.

–Rien, dit Meredith d'une voix douce. Fermez la porte et retournez vous coucher.

Fabian attira sa soeur hors de la pièce et ferma la porte. Ignatus sortit sa baguette et jeta un sortilège contre la porte.

–Bon, dit Meredith d'une voix très calme. Il est temps de penser à ce qu'on va faire.

–Il n'existe pas des potions ou des sortilèges pour arrêter une grossesse ? demanda Edgar.

Meredith sentit un vague de souvenir peu agréable lui revenir en mémoire.

–Non, mentit froidement Meredith. Et même si ce genre de potion existait à l'heure actuelle ce serait sûrement de la magie noire. Pour le moment aucun produit sûr n'existe. Donc tu n'as pas le choix, tu vas assumer cet enfant, si tu es bien sûr qu'il est de toi.

–Pas de preuve formelle, mais le contraire m'étonneraitbeaucoup, répondit Edgar. Alors je fais quoi ?

–Tu l'épouses, répondit aussitôt Ignatus.

–Et le plus tôt possible, rajouta Meredith. Une fois les Moon au courant, il faudra moins d'un mois pour préparer une cérémonie avec uniquement de la famille. De combien de temps est-elle enceinte ?

–Un peu plus d'un mois, répondit Edgar.

–Parfait, dit Meredith. Le mois prochain vous êtes marié, disons autour du 20, le 21 c'est un samedi ; il naît dans huit mois, on fait croire qu'il est né avec deux mois d'avance... parfait. Personne n'y croira vraiment, mais ça arrive à toutes les familles, le truc c'est de savoir réagir à temps. Cela n'entachera en rien notre famille et le nom des Moon.

Meredith se rassit sur le canapé, Ignatus l'imita et passa son bras sur ses épaules.

–C'est qui cette fille ? demanda Meredith lasse.

–Comme je l'ai déjà dit, elle s'appelle Magda Coleman. Elle est dans la même année que moi, à Serpentard. Sa lignée n'est pas vraiment géniale, rien qui plairait à grand-mère. Mais elle a de bonnes valeurs, ses parents ont une situation correcte, mais rien de très extraordinaire.

–Ça c'est le genre d'information que tu donnes à ta grand-mère, dit froidement Meredith. Comment est-elle réellement dans la vie ?

–Eh bien... hésita Edgar. Elle n'est pas spécialement brillante, elle n'est pas spécialement belle, mais avec quelques artifices, elle peut faire illusion. Elle n'est pas très sociable, mais je pense qu'elle pourrait s'adapter assez facilement à la famille.

–Elle t'apprécie ? demanda Ignatus.

–Plus que ça, répondit Edgar. Elle fait partie des élèves qui pensent que je suis le parti le plus intéressant de tout Poudlard. Elle comptait gagner le jackpot.

–Elle a fait exprès de tomber enceinte ? demanda Ignatus.

–Non je ne pense pas, répondit Edgar. Elle n'a pas un niveau intellectuel assez élevé pour manigancer ce genre de stratagème aussi simple et bas soit-il.

–Elle ferait une bonne mère ? demanda Meredith.

–Je suppose, répondit Edgar. Elle compte probablement passer sa vie à être une parfaite épouse et une parfaite mère de famille. Après, est-ce qu'elle le sera réellement, c'est une autre histoire...

Meredith regarda ses mains, elle portait deux bagues, l'une qui célébrait son mariage, l'autre ses fiançailles ; elle retira la seconde bague et la tendit à son fils.

–Il y a dix-sept ans, Ignatus est venu avec cette bague chez tes grands-parents, raconta Meredith. Il a transformé ma vie en cent fois mieux ce jour-là. J'espère que cette bague portera autant bonheur à... Magda.

–Merci, répondit sincèrement Edgar. Je vais y aller, les autres vont s'inquiéter.

–Quels autres ? demanda Ignatus.

–À l'autre cheminée, y'a tout le monde qui m'attend. Margarette, Eugène, Xandre, Gideon... tous les cousins en fait.

–S'ils se font prendre, gémit Meredith.

–Edgar, il faut absolument que Magda accepte de t'épouser, expliqua Ignatus. Alors sois gentil quand tu lui parles, fais lui croire que tu as des sentiments pour elle en derniers recours, mais surtout ne lui parle pas d'argent, on n'en a pas et elle ne doit pas le savoir avant d'être correctement insérée dans la famille.

–D'accord, répondit Edgar. Merci pour tout. Et désolé d'avoir réveillé Molly et Fabian.

–Envoie nous une chouette pour nous dire comment cela s'est passé, ordonna Meredith.

Il jeta de la poudre dans la cheminée et disparu.

–Et voilà on va être grand-parents, dit Meredith. Tu le crois ?

–On doit être en train de faire un cauchemar.

–On devrait aller se coucher et rassurer les enfants, ils ne doivent pas dormir.

Ils se levèrent du canapé.

–On pourra prévenir toute ta famille dimanche au repas, dit Ignatus.

–J'espère qu'ils nous laisseront inviter quelques membres de ta famille à toi.

–Ça m'étonnerait que beaucoup veuillent venir, ils manquent de sa battre en duel à chaque fois.

–Au moins tes parents, suggéra Meredith. Ils voudront venir eux...

–Oui, on fera une petite réception ici pour le reste de ma famille en plus, dit Ignatus. Ce sera très bien.

–Il y a un point positif, dit Meredith. À toute cette histoire.

–Lequel ?

–Edgar oubliera ce Voldemort, avec toute une famille, il n'aura plus le temps de penser à autre chose.

–Tu as sûrement raison, dit Ignatus.


	30. Chapitre 30 : Celles qui annoncaient les

**Chapitre 30 : Celles qui annoncent les fiançailles **

Au manoir des Moon, Marine Moon s'affairait, ses invités allaient bientôt arriver. Vilmée était accaparée par sa cuisine, Marine installa donc seule les derniers éléments des tables où déjeuneraient les Moon dans quelques minutes. Puis elle s'installa dans un fauteuil et ressortit son travail de couture et sa baguette magique; elle regarda les instructions de son manuel de couture magique et broda à l'aide de sa baguette magique les petites dentelles sur le tissu. Augustin Moon apparu à son tour dans la pièce et s'installa sur le siège en face de sa femme.

–Ton courrier est bien parti ? demanda Marine sans lever la tête.

–Oui.

–Pourquoi tu écrivais à Walden Macnair ? Je pensais qu'il avait déjà refusé le projet de couverture de livre inusable ?

–Il l'a refusé, répondit Augustin. Je lui écrivais pour une autre raison.

–Laquelle ?

Marine Moon avait relevé la tête pour éviter que son mari ne contourne la question.

–Tu as lu la gazette ce matin ? demanda Augustin.

–Évidemment, cette tête de mort en couverture m'a frappée, répondit-elle. Quatre moldus sont mort et un sang-de-bourbe. C'était un massacre évident, je suppose; sinon pourquoi attaquer une bibliothèque moldue ?

–Oui, cela semble évident, dit Augustin pensif. Et... je ne sais pas trop... Une attaque contre des sangs-de-bourbe et des moldus, plus cette tête de mort... j'ai pensé à ce Lord Voldemort.

–Tu penses que c'est lui qui a causé cette attaque ?

–Je n'en sais trop rien, c'est pour ça que j'ai écrit à Macnair, raconta-t-il. Je ne compte dénoncer personne, de toute façon ce sont juste des moldus et des sangs-de-bourbe.

–Ce n'est pas une grande perte, mais ce Lord Voldemort sera sûrement bientôt arrêté, il commence à être de plus en plus connu. On en a même parlé au thé de Madame Black la semaine dernière.

–Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il soit si facilement arrêté, raconta Augustin.

–S'ils n'arrivent à rien le ministère appellera l'adorateur des moldus à son secours.

–Oui Dumbledore, convint-il. Lui il semble bien placé pour l'arrêter.

Midi sonna, Marine s'empressa de ranger son ouvrage. Les gongs de l'horloge n'avaient pas fini de retentir que déjà la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit. Marine se leva pour ouvrir la porte; Marla Moon était la première arrivée. Malgré la chaleur de ce mois de juin, la jeune femme portait un châle en guise de cache-nez. Après quelques instants, Marla se résolu à le retirer et Marine pu voir un énorme bleu sur son visage.

–Tu as un bien vilain bleu, dit Marine.

–Je suis tombée dans les escaliers chez mes parents, répondit Marla.

Marine n'était pas dupe, toutes les blessures pouvaient être soignées par la magie, sauf si elles étaient elles-même dues à la magie. Elle ne dit rien, Fidel et Greatchen faisaient ce qu'ils voulaient de leurs enfants, si Marla avait ce bleu elle le méritait sûrement. Mais quelle bêtise Marla Moon avait dû faire pour être encore corrigée par ses parents alors qu'elle allait bientôt fêter son 22ème anniversaire ?

Vilmée entra dans le salon, elle s'avança vers l'entrée pour pouvoir ouvrir la porte aux invités, mais avant qu'elle ne l'eut atteinte, la sonnette retentit à nouveau. Marine Moon s'approcha de la porte, grillant la priorité à Vilmée.

--

Meredith remit une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille, ce fut Marine qui ouvrit la porte. Les Prewett entrèrent dans le manoir, Molly et Fabian saluèrent poliment leurs grands-parents et Marla qui était déjà arrivée. Meredith sentit un frison la parcourir, Marla portait un bleu au visage. Meredith avait pu examiner ce genre de bleu sur son propre visage de longues années auparavant, elle savait très bien ce qui les créait.

–Tu as quoi sur ton visage ? demanda Molly.

–Je suis tombée dans l'escalier, répondit Marla avec un sourire.

–Moi quand je tombe, ma...

Molly se figea un instant et corrigea.

–Mère, me soigne avec des potions ou avec de la magie.

–Je devrais essayer, dit vaguement Marla avec le même faible sourire.

Marine Moon accapara bientôt Fabian et lui expliqua à quel point la maison des Serpentard était parfaite pour lui. Le garçon devait entrer à Poudlard l'année prochaine. Ignatus parlait à Augustin, il lui répondait par monosyllabe. Meredith profita que l'attention de tout le était occupée pour s'approcher discrètement de sa nièce.

–Tu vas bien ?

–Oui merci.

–Comment s'est passé le dîner chez les Croupton ?

–Bien, bien...

–Tu devrais passer à la maison plus souvent, suggéra Meredith. Molly t'aime bien et ça te ferai bien de faire des pauses entre deux leçons de bonnes tenues, je sais à quel point cela peut être stressant à l'occasion.

–Merci pour l'invitation.

–Tu peux passer pour le thé quand tu veux, j'ai un elfe qui fait de succulent gâteau au café.

On frappa à la porte, ce fut au tour des Verpey d'entrer, Mira tenait Ludovic par la main, ces deux autres enfants étant eux-aussi à Poudlard. On s'approcha de la table, Marine regardait l'horloge avec inquiétude. Fidel et Greatchen n'étaient jamais en retard. D'ailleurs, Marla venait en même temps qu'eux habituellement. Mais Marine ne fit pas asseoir ses invités à table, elle jugeait sûrement préférable d'attendre Fidel ; chose qui ne se faisait pas lorsque c'était les Prewett qui avaient du retard.

Finalement, ils arrivèrent à midi et demie passée avec la petite Miranda. La fillette salua rapidement tous les invités et rejoignit Molly. Fidel évita soigneusement de regarder sa fille aînée. Greatchen avait les yeux fatigués. Fidel s'installa à table avant tout le monde.

–Je meure de faim, dit Marine pour dissiper le malaise. Installez-vous, je vais demander à Vilmée d'accélérer un peu.

Tous s'installèrent donc, Augustin tenta vainement de parler affaire avec son fils, mais celui-ci n'y semblait pas du tout disposé. Et ne cessait de remplir son verre de vin. La patriarche parla donc avec ses gendres, l'avis d'Ignatus fut même demandé à plusieurs reprises ce qui n'arrivait que très rarement. Fidel ne parla presque pas, il remplissait encore et toujours son verre, renversant à plusieurs reprises sur la belle nappe blanche. Peu avant le dessert, Meredith décida que c'était le moment.

–Il faut que je vous annonce quelque chose, dit-elle à l'assemblée. Ce n'est pas très orthodoxe que cela soit la mère qui s'occupe d'annoncer ça, mais je vais quand même le faire. Voilà, Edgar va se marier.

Meredith laissa le temps aux Moon d'apprécier la nouvelle. Marine ouvrit la bouche pour parler, Meredith feint de ne pas l'avoir remarqué et enchaîna.

–Il a demandé Magda Coleman en mariage il y a trois jours et elle a accepté, raconta-t-elle. Ils aimeraient tous les deux un mariage rapide, je leur ai assuré qu'ils pouvaient être mariés dans un mois.

Meredith savait que personne n'était dupe, tous devinaient que si Edgar épousait cette fille c'était parce qu'il l'avait mise enceinte.

Le silence fit bientôt interrompu par le ricanement de Fidel.

–Le temps de la décadence des Moon ! s'écria-t-il un verre dans le nez. On est en plein dedans. Coleman, ils n'ont rien ! Pas de nom, pas d'argent ! Ils pouvaient pas faire attention !

–Tais-toi, ordonna Augustin.

Fidel cessa aussitôt de rire, à nouveau le silence se fit. Fidel porta à nouveau son verre à ses lèvres.

–Edgar a très bien géré les choses, dit Augustin. Nous allons tous vous aider pour préparer une jolie petite cérémonie familiale.

Fidel se réservi un verre.

–Il n'y a rien de pire qu'un bâtard c'est vrai, dit-il. Regarde Meredith dans quel pétrin tu nous as mis, maintenant c'est bon, grâce au gentil Prewett tu as récupéré ton honneur et le nôtre par la même occasion.

–Fidel tu es saoul, tais-toi s'il te plaît, supplia Greatchen.

–Non, je me tairai pas, que son fils fasse comme elle d'accord, hurla Fidel. Mais qu'elle montre l'exemple à ma fille ! Non !

Tous se tournèrent vers Marla. Après un instant elle se leva.

–J'ai aussi une bonne nouvelle à vous annoncez, dit-elle. Je vais aussi me marier... rapidement.

–Avec qui ? souffla Marine paniquée.

–Il est sang-pur celui-là ! dit Fidel. Heureusement ! Il n'a pas le rang, mais il a au moins le sang. C'est un peu un deuxième Prewett ! Un pigeon qui va sauver la mise.

–Maintenant tu arrêtes Fidel, ordonna Meredith.

Elle se figea un instant surprise d'avoir tenu tête à son frère.

–Oui tu arrêtes, renchérit Mira. Tu es saoul et blessant pour tout le monde.

–Mange, ordonna timidement Greatchen.

Fidel se pencha vers son assiette. Ignatus adressa un sourire radieux à sa femme, c'était la première fois qu'elle osait parler de la sorte à son frère.

–Je crois que Vilmée a fait des profiteroles pour le dessert, dit Marine d'une voix lointaine.

Le dessert fut servit et on parla d'une voix plus calme des deux futurs mariages en perspective. La date du 21 juillet fut avancé pour les épousailles d'Edgar et celle du 1er août pour le mariage de Marla.

Trois semaines plus tard, Meredith était au bord de la crise de nerf. Le mariage d'Edgar, même s'il était court et avec une certaine intimité ; Marine Moon comptait bien en faire un événement digne de son nom. En plus des deux mariages, s'ajoutait une autre difficulté de taille. Une fois marié, les époux devaient chacun vivre dans un foyer. Et les Moon étant « théoriquement » la famille la plus riche dans chacun des deux mariages, c'était à eux de s'occuper de trouver des foyers pour tout ce monde.

–Au moins avec Edgar on aurait pu espérer que la maison fasse partie de la dote, dit Marine.

–Ça m'étonnerait que les Coleman aient prévu de marier leur fille si tôt, dit Meredith.

Les deux femmes entrèrent dans une maison au coeur de Londres. Vilmée faisait les carreaux, elle descendit aussitôt de son tabouret pour saluer les deux femmes.

–Vous avez bien avancé ? demanda Marine.

–Oui, il y a encore beaucoup de travail, mais ça devrait être prêt à temps, répondit Vilmée.

–Où sont les autres ? demanda Meredith.

–L'elfe de Maître Fidel s'occupe des parquets à l'étage et votre elfe Pinguy astique la cuisine, raconta Vilmée. La tuyauterie nous pose quelques problèmes...

–Fini la tache que tu as commencé et rentre à la maison, ordonna Marine.

–D'accord.

Vilmée remonta sur son tabouret.

–Tu t'occupes de Pinguy, ordonna Marine à sa fille.

–D'accord.

Meredith fila vers la cuisine, elle ne connaissait pas encore très bien la maison, elle devait pourtant apprendre à la connaître; ce serait bientôt celle de son fils aîné.

Pinguy était déjà face à la porte, attendant patiemment que Meredith ouvre la porte.

–Bonjour madame, dit l'elfe.

–Bonjour, ta journée ici est finie, dit Meredith. Tu peux terminer ce que tu as commencé et retourne te reposer à la maison. Ignatus et Molly s'occupent du dîner.

Une lueur d'affairement passa dans les yeux de l'elfe.

–Ils ont promi de tout nettoyer après eux, assura-t-elle.

L'elfe de maison ne parut pas du tout rassuré.

–Comment se passe le nettoyage ? Sincèrement ? demanda Meredith.

–Eh bien nous avons décidé de négliger volontairement quelques pièces de l'étage, raconta Pinguy. Sinon nous n'auront pas le temps de tout faire. Et puis cette plomberie...

L'elfe montra le lavabo.

–Il existe une société de plombier, raconta Meredith. « Le Dinarien ». Mais les prix sont exorbitant, je vais essayer.

Elle leva sa baguette et la pointa vers le siphon de l'évier.

Vingt minutes plus tard, Meredith tentait tant bien de cacher l'état pitoyable dans lequel se trouvait la cuisine, depuis qu'elle avait levé sa baguette.

–Je crois qu'on a fait le tour, dit-elle en refermant la porte de la cuisine derrière elle.

Elles sortirent de la maison et retournèrent chez Marine Moon pour chercher quelle disposition des tables donner pour chacune des deux cérémonies. Meredith avait du mal à comprendre pourquoi cela était si difficile, après tout il n'y aurait pas beaucoup d'invités, du moins pas plus que pour son mariage. Pour le mariage de Marla il fallait rajouter une dizaine d'invités de l'autre famille, ce qui n'enchantait guère Marine.

Au bout de deux heures, Meredith fut sauve, elle retourna à son foyer où les hurlements de ses quatre enfants lui parvenaient à peine le seuil de la porte franchi. Molly accouru vers elle le visage étrangement pâle.


	31. Chapitre 31 : Celles qui s'emerveillaien

**Chapitre 31 : Celles qui s'émerveillent**

Au bout de deux heures, Meredith fut sauve, elle retourna à son foyer où les hurlements de ses quatre enfants lui parvenait à peine eut-elle franchi le seuil de la porte. Molly accouru vers elle le visage étrangement pâle; elle était recouverte de farine.

–J'ai fait un gâteau aux pommes ! s'extasia-t-elle.

–Sur ton visage ? demanda Fabian en arrivant.

–Mais non, il est dans le four, répondit la fillette.

–Est-ce que je peux avoir un balai ?d emanda Fabian.

–Ça coûte cher, répondit Meredith.

–Mais papa il travaille chez Nimbus, il peut avoir des prix, dit Fabian. Des fois il ne les paye même pas.

–S'il ne les paye pas c'est parce qu'ils sont défectueux et qu'il doit passer des heures pour les remettre en état, dit Meredith. Et en ce moment il n'a pas le temps.

–Mais il me faut un balai pour aller à Poudlard.

–Tu iras à Poudlard en train.

–Mais je sais bien, dit Fabian vexé.

–De toute façon les élèves de première année n'ont pas le droit de posséder leur propre balai, dit Meredith.

–Mais comment on fait pour les leçons de vol ?

–Vous apprendrez à voler sur des chouettes, dit Gideon. Vous êtes tellement petits que cela se fait sans problème.

–On n'est pas petit ! s'indigna Fabian. Pas plus que toi à notre âge.

–Oh si, dit Gideon. On n'avait pas l'air aussi gamin quand on est arrivé à Poudlard.

–Où est Edgar ? demanda Meredith.

–Il donne plein d'ordres à Pinguy, raconta Molly.

–Et pourquoi ?

–Ben les parents de sa future femme viennent bien pour le thé demain ? demanda Gideon.

–Oui.

–Eh bien il veut refaire la décoration pour l'occasion, raconta Gideon.

–Et votre père ? demanda Meredith lasse.

–À la cuisine, répondit Molly.

–Il cherche le fonctionnement de la gazinière, précisa Fabian.

Meredith se dirigea vers la cuisine. Ignatus se tenait au dessus d'une cocotte avec une spatule dans la main.

–Ignatus ?

–Ça ne devrait pas bouillir, dit-il. Ils le disent dans le manuel.

–Tu as pensé à baisser le feu ?

–Je n'arrive pas à gérer la taille d'une flamme.

Sous la cocotte, le feu allumé n'était pas celui de la gazinière, mais un feu magique. Meredith l'éteignit et alluma la gazinière.

–C'est à ça qu'ils servent les bitonios, dit Ignatus surprit.

–Oui, ça a été un choc pour moi aussi, accorda Meredith.

–Comment ça se fait que tu connaisses le fonctionnement de cette machine ?

–Je te rappelle que nous avons quatre enfants, expliqua Meredith; même si Pinguy est très performant, il aurait probablement fait une syncope si je n'avais pas fait la cuisine à l'occasion.

–Ah oui c'est vrai, je me souviens, dit Ignatus avec une petite grimace. Certains soirs c'était toi qui cuisinait.

Au dîner les Prewett mangèrent avec réticence, hormis le gâteau aux pommes de Molly, le repas était infecte.

–Je me doutais bien que ce ne serait pas fameux, mais à ce point-là, dit Ignatus.

–Heureusement que tu es plus doué dans d'autre domaine, dit Gideon.

–Comme la plomberie, dit Meredith.

–La plomberie ? J'y connais rien en plomberie.

–Tu vas apprendre, dit Meredith. Edgar tu seras responsable de tes frères et de ta soeur ce soir.

–Est-ce qu'il faut que je lui fasse la conversation à table ? demanda Edgar.

–Je pense que ta soeur devrait pouvoir faire la conversation toute seule, répondit Meredith.

–Pas Molly, je parle de Magda, corrigea Edgar. Quand on sera marié, je vais être obligé de lui faire la conversation ?

–Oui, c'est mieux, dit Ignatus.

–À mon avis, ta fiancée fera plus d'efforts que toi à ce sujet, dit Meredith. C'est son rôle, du moins le rôle qu'elle veut. Tu lui as écrit ?

–Oui, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à noircir la feuille, dit Edgar. C'est vrai, de quoi vous voulez parler à une fille ?

–Tu lui as glissé des compliments subtiles ? demanda Meredith.

–Je me demande à quoi ça sert, elle sait très bien qu'on ne s'aime pas, dit Edgar.

–Ça sert à faire semblant, dit-elle. Entraîne-toi bien, ça va continuer pour le reste de ta vie.

Peu après dîner, Meredith, Ignatus et Pinguy allèrent dans la futur maison d'Edgar. Meredith les emmena à la cuisine, où elle avait tenté de réparer la tuyauterie.

–Ah d'accord, dit Ignatus en voyant l'étendue des dégâts. Et on a combien de temps ?

–Ma mère arrivera dès l'aube pour donner d'autres ordres aux elfes de maison, expliqua Meredith.

–Et la maison de Marla, Pinguy la nettoie quand ?

–Demain après-midi.

–Eh bien au travail, dit Ignatus en sortant sa baguette.

Il s'avéra qu'Ignatus était aussi doué en plomberie qu'en cuisine. Finalement ils rentrèrent vers trois heures du matin laissant une cuisine impeccable. Meredith maîtrisait parfaitement bien tous les sortilèges de nettoyage à présent.

Le lendemain Edgar et Meredith allèrent tous les deux sur le chemin de Traverse pour effectuer un achat. Il y avait une autre tradition dans la famille, toutes les femmes devaient se voir offrir une chouette soit à leur entrée à Poudlard, soit à leur mariage. L'entrée de Magda dans la famille ne devait pas dérober à la règle. Ils parvinrent à dénicher une chouette à bas prix, la chouette était magnifique mais avait un horrible caractère. Ca devait être la raison de son bas prix.

–Je m'occuperai de la dresser, dit Edgar. De toute façon, on ne devrait pas avoir beaucoup de courrier à envoyer.

–Si, les remerciements pour les cadeaux, les réponses aux personnes qui vous présenteront leur félicitation...

–Tant pis, ils recevront une chouette infecte, dit Edgar las.

Meredith sourit, son fils semblait s'être beaucoup apaisé ces dernières semaines.

Au matin du 21 Juillet, Meredith s'était levée à cinq heures, sa robe ainsi que la tenue de Gideon n'était pas encore finie alors que le mariage serait célébré dans quelques heures. Pinguy avait ordre de dormir jusqu'à sept heures. Mais à sept heures, l'elfe avait beaucoup trop de travail pour venir tenir compagnie à Meredith. Dans la salle à manger, la table avait été dressée depuis la vieille ; ainsi que les chaises pour assister à la cérémonie qui se déroulerait dehors, bien qu'elles n'étaient pas toutes alignées. Restait la cuisine que Pinguy commença. À huit heures Vilmée ainsi que l'elfe de Greatchen sonnèrent à la porte, ils allèrent prêter main forte à Pinguy. À neuf heures tout le monde dans la maison était réveillé, les enfants mangèrent et prêtèrent eux aussi main forte. Meredith sortit une caisse pleine de mini-angelots qui allaient sortir des confettis au-dessus de la mariée lorsqu'elle remonterait jusqu'à l'autel, ce qui représentait une petite dizaine de mètres. Il fallait que Magda marche vraiment très longtemps pour vider tous les confettis, finalement Meredith décida que les angelots pouvaient très bien jeter également des confetti à la fin de la cérémonie sur tous les invités. On frappa à la porte ; Ignatus alla ouvrir. C'était Monsieur et Madame Coleman ; ils étaient déjà venus à plusieurs reprises mais le travail des elfes de maisons sur la décoration rendait la maison méconnaissable. C'est pourquoi ils avaient les yeux écarquillées. Derrière eux, la futur femme d'Edgar semblait en extase. Meredith accouru vers sa future nouvelle famille. Elle passa rapidement sur les formules de politesse.

–J'ai réservé une petite pièce en haut pour que tu puisses te préparer, dit Meredith à Magda. On y va ?

En réalité la fameuse petite pièce était juste un placard dont la superficie avait été multipliée par 20 ; ce qui en faisait une pièce d'une taille tout à fait respectable.

–Je peux me rendre utile ? demanda Monsieur Coleman.

–Vous êtes invité, dit Meredith.

Elle ajouta précipitamment.

–Mais si vous insistez je veux bien que vous installiez les chaises dehors à la suite des autres. Nous ne les avions pas mit hier soir de peur qu'il pleuve.

–On va le faire ensemble, dit Ignatus en l'entraînant.

Les trois femmes montèrent les escaliers. Meredith cacha son irritation, les femmes Coleman marchaient lentement en prenant le temps de regarder autour d'elles.

–Maman ! hurla une voix.

Molly sortit de la salle de bain avec une tache de rouge à lèvre sur sa robe. Elle se calma aussitôt en voyant les Coleman.

–Mère, reprit Molly. J'ai tâché ma robe.

–Je vois bien, dit Meredith. Et c'est pour ça que je ne voulais pas que tu mettes ta robe de cérémonie dès maintenant. Pourquoi n'as-tu pas fait comme tes frères ?

Gideon sortit de sa chambre, il portait lui-aussi sa tenue pour la cérémonie. Il salua les Coleman et rentra aussitôt dans sa chambre sous le regard furieux de Meredith.

–Molly, tu veux bien aller prévenir ton frère Edgar que sa fiancée est arrivée et qu'il ne doit plus sortir de sa chambre jusqu'à ce qu'on vienne le chercher ?

–Le pauvre, dit Molly. Pourquoi il est puni ?

–Il n'est... Molly, s'il te plaît, fais ce que je te dis.

La petite fille tourna des talons. Meredith fit entrer ses invitées dans l'ancien placard à balai. La pièce avait été arrangée au mieux. Vilmée n'avait pas dormit durant deux nuits pour la finir à temps.

–C'est charmant, dit Madame Coleman.

–C'est une pièce qu'on a un peu laissé à l'abandon, dit Meredith. Nous avons privilégié les chambres des enfants.

–Molly a l'air très facétieuse, dit Madame Coleman.

–Elle l'est, dit Meredith. Il paraît que cela vient du fait qu'elle n'a que des frères, sa féminité devrait bientôt reprendre le dessus.

Meredith montra une chaise à Magda qui s'y installa.

–Vilmée ! appela Meredith.

L''elfe apparue aussitôt.

–C'est Vilmée qui t'habilleras.

–Vous avez deux elfes ! s'exclama Madame Coleman.

–Non, c'est l'elfe de mes parents qui est venue nous prêter main forte.

Quelques jours plus tôt, les Coleman avaient été ébahis de voir Pinguy les servir. Ils n'avaient apparemment pas d'elfe de maison, détail qui dérangeait un peu Meredith, mais se défendait d'y penser.

–Vilmée, tu t'occuperas de Magda à chaque fois qu'elle aura besoin de toi.

Meredith se tourna vers Magda.

–Quand tu n'as plus besoin d'elle, même pendant un certain temps, tu lui dis qu'elle peut y aller, expliqua Meredith. Et dès que tu as besoin d'elle, tu n'as qu'à prononcer son nom. Elle apparaîtra aussitôt

–D'accord, répondit Magda qui parlait pour la première fois. Ce sont vraiment des choses très intelligentes.

Elle désigna Vilmée, Meredith haussa un sourcil.

–Oui. Il faut que je retourne en bas pour vérifier que tout ce passe bien. Normalement vous allez recevoir la visite de ma tante Muriel.

–Pourquoi ?

–Une petite tradition de la famille, répondit Meredith. Ne hausse pas trop ta coiffure sur le dessus de ton crane, prévint Meredith.

Les deux femmes la regardèrent avec étonnement.

–Muriel viendra y déposer un diadème pour la cérémonie.

–Un diadème ! s'extasièrent les deux femmes.

Meredith ne put retenir ses sentiments plus longtemps. Alors elle s'accorda une seconde pendant laquelle elle se sentit... supérieure.

–À toute à l'heure, dit-elle.

Meredith sortit rejoindre ses enfants. Elle nettoya la robe de Molly ; gronda Gideon d'avoir donné le mauvais exemple ; rassura Edgar en pleine panique ; et enfin sauva Fabian qui était le dernier à effectuer les tâches dans la maison. Ignatus et Monsieur Coleman s'amusaient comme deux larrons en foire à disposer les chaises sur la pelouse impeccablement coupée. Meredith vérifia que tout se passait bien en cuisine, apparemment les elfes maîtrisaient parfaitement la situation. Meredith inspecta chaque recoin de sa maison et nettoya la moindre saleté. Finalement, elle retourna voir Edgar, elle remarqua vaguement qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir de sa chambre avec de la poudre de cheminette. Elle feint de ne rien avoir vu.

–Il faut que tu t'habilles, dit Meredith. Essaye de ne pas appeler Pinguy, je reviens dans dix minutes pour corriger moi-même ta tenue.

Edgar se résigna, il déposa le sachet de poudre de cheminette et prit sa chemise. Meredith fila prévenir Gideon, Fabian et Molly qu'il était temps de s'habiller. Une heure plus tard tout était prêt, le repas était dans les temps, les enfants étaient habillés, Meredith et Ignatus aussi, la tante Muriel coiffait Magda (les deux femmes s'adorèrent au premier regard) ; il ne manquait qu'une chose ; les invités. Ils arrivèrent tous en l'espace d'une demie-heure. Les derniers étaient la petite famille de Fidel. Le frère de Meredith affichait une mine désespérée. Greatchen quant à elle paraissait épuisée, son époux ne participait en rien à la préparation du mariage de leur fille, elle faisait tout elle-même.

–Mère ? Tu pourrais peut-être aller voir Edgar, suggéra Meredith. Tu sais bien qu'il t'adore, je suppose qu'il voudrait partager ce moment avec toi.

–Oui bien sûr, dit Marine radieuse.

–Molly va te montrer sa chambre.

La petite fille paru ravie d'être guide. Si Meredith envoyait sa mère c'est parce qu'elle savait que Marine aurait plus d'impact qu'elle sur son fils. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il fasse une gaffe; comme refuser d'épouser Magda, Marine saurait convaincre son petit-fils de faire ce qu'il fallait. Lorsqu'elle redescendit Marine avait le visage concentré, elle rencontra le regard de Meredith, les deux femmes se regardèrent une seconde. Puis Marine acquiesça lentement. Meredith se sentit aussitôt soulagée. Une demie-heure plus tard, Meredith courrait entre la maison, l'étage, le jardin. Tous les invités étaient enfin installés, tout le monde s'était salué, Edgar attendait patiemment avec Ignatus qui se préparait à retenir son fils par un sort s'il le fallait. Il ne manquait plus que Magda qui descendait lentement les escaliers pour ne pas salir la robe. Edgar avait eu raison, bien coiffée et bien maquillée, elle paraissait jolie, Vilmée avait fait des merveilles. La robe était magnifique, Meredith paniqua un instant avant de se souvenir que cette dépense revenait à la belle-famille.


	32. Chapitre 32 : Ceux qui se mariaent

**Désoler pour le retard dans les publications de mes fics, et ca risque d'empirer, je pars de chez moi de juillet à septembre, donc pas internet. Pour avoir la suite durant cette période vous n'avez qu'une solution. Venir à Penestin (pres de la baule) et faire un tour du coté de la Pointe du Bile. c'est tres glamour comme coin... ironique**

**Chapitre 32 :Ceux qui se mariaient.**

–Tu es magnifique, souffla Meredith à l'oreille de sa bru.

–Merci, dit Magda. J'ai l'impression de vivre un rêve, tout va tellement vite.

–Oui, confirma Madame Coleman. Tout va très vite.

Il ne restait plus que ces trois femmes à ne pas être installées dans le jardin où se déroulerait la cérémonie. Meredith laissa Magda avec Vilmée qui ne devait pas se montrer, puis les mères des futurs époux allèrent s'asseoir côte à côte. Meredith fit signe à Ignatus. Il sortit sa baguette et une musique sortit de certains lampions. Magda apparu, elle marcha lentement vers l'autel.

–Merci, murmura Madame Coleman à l'oreille de Meredith.

–De quoi ?

–Magda ne nous a rien dit, mais je doute que ce mariage soit si précipité sans raison.

Meredith ne répondit pas tout de suite.

–Je suis sûre que Magda s'intègrera parfaitement à la famille, dit-elle simplement.

Et la cérémonie commença, c'était Ignatus le témoin d'Edgar, la demoiselle d'honneur de Magda était Margarette. La jeune fiancée et la cousine d'Edgar paraissaient assez amies. Edgar répondit correctement à toutes les questions qu'on lui posa, presque personne ne décela l'hésitation qu'il y avait eu dans le ton de sa voix. Puis enfin la cérémonie s'acheva, suivit le repas, les elfes faisaient un travail remarquable, Meredith leur avait prêté des taies d'oreiller aux allures d'uniformes, ils avaient aussitôt l'air plus propre et assortit les uns aux autres.

Aucune anicroche ; alors que plusieurs Prewett étaient tout de même présent. Chose que Meredith avait finalement décidé; elle ne se sentait pas la force d'organiser un second repas. Ignatus passa donc une bonne partie de la journée avec sa famille qu'il voyait moins que celle de Meredith. Puis enfin, les invités s'en allèrent un à un, à chaque fois que l'un d'entre eux passait la porte, Meredith sentait le poids de son estomac s'alléger. Magda et Edgar s'étaient posté à l'entrée pour saluer toutes les personnes qui sortaient de la maison. Puis enfin il ne resta plus que les Coleman, ils saluèrent leur fille, Monsieur Coleman tira presque sa femme dehors pour qu'elle lâche sa fille.

–Mais tu la reverras demain et tous les autres jours, dit-il.

–Mais elle ne dormira plus à la maison, chuinta-t-elle.

Marine détourna la tête pour cacher une expression de dégoût. Enfin ils partirent, laissant le cercle des Moon seul, renforcé de Magda.

–Nous allons y aller maintenant, dit Edgar. Le reste de ma famille doit parler pour préparer le mariage de ma cousine Marla, qui aura lieu la semaine prochaine.

Magda salua tout le monde très poliment, tout comme Edgar. Meredith était tout aussi émue que Madame Coleman mais elle parvint à le cacher. Pas Molly.

–Je veux pas qu'il parte !

–On ira le voir dès demain dans sa nouvelle maison, dit Meredith.

–Mais et sa chambre qu'est-ce qu'elle va devenir ? demanda Molly inquiète.

–On pourrait peut-être en faire une seconde chambre pour toi, mentit Meredith.

Aussitôt Molly se sentit mieux.

–À demain Ed ! À demain la fiancée de Ed !

–C'est sa femme maintenant, dit Meredith.

–T'es super vieux Ed, constata Molly.

–Je sais, dit-il.

Il entraîna son épouse avec lui et tous les deux sortirent de la maison. Les elfes avaient emporté leurs valises un peu plus tôt. Edgar sortit de la maison pour vivre sa vie de son coté. Meredith se retint à grand peine de ne pas pleurer. Puis la porte se referma.

–C'est vrai que c'est émouvant, accorda Marine Moon.

–Bon on commence ? demanda Fidel. Je suis fatigué et j'aimerais rentrer.

–Oui, on y va, ordonna Marine.

Tout le monde s'éparpilla dans la maison et décrocha autant de décorations qu'il pouvait et les transportait chez Fidel. Greatchen avait préparé une pièce pour recevoir toutes ces décorations qui allaient être transformées de façon à les rendre méconnaissable puis réinstaller pour le mariage de Marla. Lorsque Meredith et Ignatus rentrèrent chez eux, ils retrouvèrent leur très grande maison presque vide. Les elfes s'affairaient à tout nettoyer, et les enfants balayaient le sol ou débarrassaient les arbustes du jardin de leurs confettis. À Vingt et une heure, Meredith ordonna à Vilmée et à l'elfe de Fidel de rentrer chez eux. Pinguy travailla encore deux heures avec Meredith et Ignatus. Puis enfin il alla se coucher, pour se relever le lendemain aux aurores ; le futur foyer de Marla et de son fiancé n'était pas prêt.

Les quatre mois suivant furent assez douloureux pour Meredith. Edgar avait beau venir avec Magda au moins un jour sur deux à la maison, il lui manquait. Meredith avait été forcée de jeter un sort à son frère Fidel lors du mariage de Marla. Il avait failli faire un scandale, heureusement personne n'avait vu l'acte de Meredith en dehors d'Ignatus qui était radieux après cette scène. Puis en septembre, Fabian était entré à Poudlard à son tour. Il ne restait plus que Molly à la maison et celle-ci passait de plus en plus de temps avec sa cousine Miranda et d'autres petites filles de leur âge qui avaient un nom digne de les fréquenter. La seule bonne nouvelle était que Magda faisait tout pour rendre Edgar heureux, finalement elle ferait sûrement une parfaite épouse pour lui. Au fil des jours, sa langue s'était un peu plus déliée et il apparu qu'elle était assez bavarde.

Au mois de décembre, Vilmée donna une grosse surprise à tout le monde en accouchant d'un petit elfe. Elle confia qu'elle avait passé beaucoup de temps avec Pinguy. Lors de sa visite suivante, Meredith avait donc amené son elfe qui lui en était très reconnaissant.

–Edgar et Magda n'ont pas d'elfe, dit Marine. Une fois que ton... comment on dit ? Elfon ? Sera assez grand, tu pourras l'envoyer là-bas. Ou bien chez Marla ? Ou alors l'elfe des Potter vient de mourir...

L'expression de Vilmée et de Pinguy devint craintive.

–Autant le laisser dans la famille, dit Meredith. Les elfes qui travaillent près de leurs parents sont de meilleurs serviteurs.

–Ah bon ? s'étonna Marine.

–Oui je l'ai entendu dire je ne sais plus où, mentit Meredith. En tout cas, Pinguy peut venir ici deux ou trois heures par jours, jusqu'à ce que le... Elfon soit un peu plus grand. Cela soulagerait Vilmée.

–Merci Meredith.

–J'ai une part de responsabilité, dit Meredith. Après tout c'est mon elfe.

–Oui c'est vrai aussi, accorda Marine.

–Comment il s'appelle ? demanda Meredith à Vilmée.

–Tutic, répondit l'elfe.

–Oui, c'est facile, dit Marine.

Meredith ne fut pas étonnée de voir que sa mère qui vivait sous le même toit que Vilmée n'avait pas encore trouvé le temps de lui demander le nom de son... Elfon.

Une autre naissance survenue deux mois plus tard, Marla donnait naissance à un petit garçon au mois de janvier. Il allait donc se retrouver avec l'enfant de Magda à Poudlard.

Le bébé de Magda étant prévu pour le mois suivant, Meredith n'eut plus le choix, il était temps qu'elle fasse ce qu'elle avait programmé mais toujours repoussé.

–Pinguy ?

–Oui, Madame.

–Tu iras demain matin chez mes parents, dit Meredith. Tu diras à Marine que je compte faire un peu de décoration demain après-midi et que j'aurai besoin de toi. En réalité, tu resteras ici à garder Molly, je vais devoir m'absenter.

–Très bien, dit Pinguy étonné.

–Et je ne veux surtout pas que tu parles de ça à Ignatus.

–Très bien madame, répéta l'elfe.

Le lendemain, Meredith effectuait sa course. Il neigeait et le vent soufflait fort ; cet hiver de l'année 1960 ne pouvait pourtant pas être pire que celui de l'année passée. Meredith était emmitouflée sous différents chapeaux et plusieurs écharpes ; en réalité cette tempête de neige tombait très bien, elle permettait à Meredith de ne pas être reconnue. Elle jeta un regard aux deux gargouilles à l'air menaçant, elle se souvint de la peur que ces statues lui avaient donné la première fois qu'elle les avait vue. À l'époque Meredith n'avait que douze ans, on lui avait déjà bien expliqué qu'il ne fallait montrer aucune émotion, et elle était parvenue à cacher sa crainte. Dans le carrosse, personne n'avait remarqué le trouble de la petite Meredith Moon. À présent c'était Meredith Prewett qui gravissait les marches du château de Poudlard. Elle poussa la lourde porte en chêne et entra, à cette heure-là, les élèves étaient en cours, les sixièmes et les septièmes années qui n'avaient pas de cours étaient sûrement recroquevillés dans leur salle commune autour de la cheminée. Meredith gravit les marches, traversa les couloirs et se trouva enfin à destination. Une autre gargouille se tenait devant la porte qu'elle désirait traverser. Elle s'arrêta devant elle.

–Je vous connais, dit la gargouille en plissant des yeux.

–Il faut que je passe.

–Vous êtes cette jeune Préfète qui avait trouvé le cadavre de la petite Mimi, dit la gargouille sans l'écouter.

–Il faut que je passe, répéta Meredith.

–Elle est revenue au château il y a quelques temps vous savez, raconta la gargouille. Mimi Geignarde.

–Je sais, répondit Meredith j'ai lu les journaux.

–Il paraît que les toilettes du deuxième étage sont de moins en moins utilisées maintenant, elle hante les lieux.

–Il faut que je passe, s'exaspéra Meredith.

–Une seconde, répondit la gargouille. Donnez le temps à Alphonse.

–Pardon ?

–La peinture derrière vous, expliqua la gargouille.

Meredith regarda derrière elle, il y avait une tapisserie vide sous laquelle on lisait « Alphonse Roncua ».

–Il est parti prévenir le directeur qu'il avait de la visite, conclu Meredith.

–Exactement. Un espion c'est le moyen le plus efficace pour repérer les élèves qui entrent en fraude dans le bureau du directeur.

–Je n'en doute pas.

Brusquement la gargouille s'effaça, Albus Dumbledore se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte.

–Je me demandais quand je recevrais votre visite, dit-il.

Il lui fit signe d'entrer et monta les escaliers en colimaçon. Le bureau du nouveau directeur était bien plus chaleureux que celui de l'ancien.

–Je suis désolée de venir à l'improviste, dit Meredith.

–Ce n'est pas une visite improviste pour moi, dit gentiment Dumbledore. J'avoue que j'attends cette visite depuis le mois de juin.

–Depuis juin, répéta Meredith surprise.

Le directeur s'installa derrière son bureau et fit signe à Meredith de prendre le siège en face.

–Le baron sanglant a surprit une drôle de scène à cette époque, raconta Dumbledore. Des membres de la maison Gryffondor et d'autres de la maison Serpentard qui collaboraient pour protéger l'entrée d'une salle. Il a été surprit, et a jeté un petit coup d'oeil. Il a vu Edgar qui revenait de chez vous. En temps normal, les fantômes ne colportent pas de cette façon, mais j'avais demandé au baron sanglant de garder un oeil sur votre fils. Vous ne m'en voudrez pas, j'espère. J'avoue être très inquiet au sujet de son père et comme il semblait s'y intéresser. Tom Jedusor se fait appeler Lord Voldemort à présent.

–Oui, je suis au courant, j'ai fini par le déduire, dit Meredith. Pour tout vous dire, ça me rassure de savoir que vous veillez sur Edgar à Poudlard. Il nous a parlé plusieurs fois de ce Lord Voldemort, j'ai cru pendant un instant qu'il avait comprit, mais non.

–Il s'y intéresse toujours ? demanda Dumbledore.

–Non, plus depuis l'annonce du mariage, répondit Meredith. Du moins je n'en n'ai pas la preuve.

–Il ne faut surtout pas que Tom et lui se rencontrent, ils se ressemblent beaucoup trop, Tom finirait par découvrir que c'est son fils.

Il se tut un instant et reprit

–Enfin à présent ils ne se ressemblent presque plus.

–Vous avez revu Tom Jedusor ?

–Il y a quatre ans, répondit le professeur. Il est venu me réclamer un poste à Poudlard, mais j'avais déjà entendu plusieurs rumeurs inquiétantes à son sujet. Malheureusement, cela semble empirer ; et dans l'enceinte même du château.

–Tom voulait travailler ici ?s'étonna Meredith.

–Non, il n'en avait pas vraiment envie, dit-il. Il est venu juste pour être à Poudlard, pour quelle raison, ça je l'ignore. Cela n'a probablement aucune importance. En tout cas, j'ai hâte qu'il y ai des preuves irréfutables quant à son implication dans n'importe quel délit, sinon il pourrait devenir encore plus dangereux.

Meredith regarda le visage du directeur, il avait vraiment l'air inquiet.


	33. Chapitre 33 : Celle qui subissait le sor

**Chapitre 33 :Celle subissait le sortilège**

–Comment se passe ta vie à présent ?demanda Dumbledore.

–Bien, merveilleusement bien, répondit Meredith après un instant. Évidemment Edgar m'a causé quelques soucis ces derniers mois, mais à part ça tout va très bien.

–J'ai de bons échos de la part des professeurs au sujet de Gideon et Fabian, un peu moins de la part du concierge.

Meredith sourit.

–Ils ont l'air a l'aise ici, dit Meredith.

–La petite Molly viendra elle aussi bientôt grossir les rangs de l'école.

–Oui, je suppose qu'elle ira elle aussi à Gryffondor comme Gideon et Fabian, dit Meredith. Elle a un côté fonce dedans très typique des Gryffondor de notre famille.

Dumbledore sourit, mais ne dit rien. Il regardait Meredith attendant qu'elle reprenne la parole.

–Magda, la femme de mon fils, elle va accoucher le mois prochain, dévoila Meredith.

–Tu aurais pu venir bien avant aujourd'hui, reprocha Dumbledore.

–Je sais, mais je...

Sa voix se perdit.

–Mais à présent je suis là, dit Meredith. Et j'aimerais que vous m'enseigniez de quelle manière cacher le don de fourchelang comme vous l'avez fait pour Edgar il y très longtemps à présent. J'ai peur que l'enfant d'Edgar ne parle également la langue des serpents.

Dumbledore ouvrit l'un des tiroirs de son bureau et en sortit un rouleau de parchemin.

–Voici le sortilège, dit Dumbledore. Essaie-le sur moi.

–Sur vous ?

–Oui, essaie de cacher disons mon don de legimens.

Legimen, ce n'était pas une vraie surprise, mais Meredith fut tout de même impressionnée.

Meredith ressortit du bureau une heure plus tard avec une totale maîtrise du sortilège. Dumbledore n'avait eu aucun mal à récupérer son don de legimens puisqu'il savait qu'il le possédait. En revanche Edgar ne savait toujours pas qu'il possédait en lui le don de fourchelang, tout comme son enfant qui ne le saurait jamais. Meredith décida de faire un petit détour par les toilettes du deuxième étage. Mais dès qu'elle rentra dans la pièce, elle regretta amèrement cette décision, tous les souvenirs de cette fameuse soirée lui revinrent en mémoire. Si seulement Meredith n'avait pas été de patrouille ce jour-là, sa vie toute entière aurait été différente.

–Mimi ?

–Qui est là ?

Le fantôme de la petite fille apparu entre deux cabines, elle se rapprocha de Meredith.

–Meredith Moon ? demanda le fantôme.

–Oui, c'est bien moi, dit Meredith. Comme vas-tu ?

–Mal, dit Mimi. Ma vie est devenue triste très rapidement à Poudlard après que tu sois partie. Les gens ont vite fait oublié que j'étais morte. Les ingrats !

Meredith prit une expression peinée.

–Quand Olive Hornby a quitté l'école, je suis partie avec elle, je voulais la hanter jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, confia Mimi méchamment. Mais elle s'est plainte au ministère et on m'a interdit de l'approcher. Alors je suis revenue ici, de temps en temps on vient me voir pour me demander si je suis bien la fille qui a été tué dans les toilettes des filles. Les idiots ! Je hante les toilettes pour fille ! Ils croient quoi ? Que j'ai toujours rêvé de passer ma vie de fantôme dans les toilettes ?!

–Les enfants sont parfois...tenta Meredith.

–Tes enfants viennent souvent me voir, coupa Mimi. Ils ne sont pas très causant, ils me montrent à leurs amis comme un animal de foire. Enfin ils me parlent un peu plus que les autres, Fabian, celui vient d'arriver il m'a demandé si tu t'étais battue ou autre chose. Il a semblé déçu que tu ne sois même pas la première personne à avoir trouvé mon corps.

–Ils ne sont pas toujours très délicats, dit Meredith.

–Au moins, ils ne se moquent pas de moi, dit Mimi. Par contre ils se moquent d'eux entre eux. Elle est pas un peu bizarre ta famille ? Il y en a une partie à Serpentard et une autre à Gryffondor ?

–Oui, répondit Meredith. C'est très compliqué.

–Ils portent le nom des Prewett, dit Mimi. Je m'attendais à ce que cela soit le nom de Kerian McKeller.

Meredith eut un petit rire, finalement Mimi Geignarde n'était pas aussi stupide que ça.

–Je me suis mariée à Ignatus il y a quelques années déjà.

–Il était gentil, dit Mimi. Mais je préfère Kerian, il avait un de ses charmes !

Meredith ne répondit pas.

–Bon il faut que j'y aille, ma visite à Poudlard doit rester secrète, dit-elle.

–Alors je ne dirai rien à personne, dit Mimi.

Meredith sortit des toilettes, elle entr'aperçu Fabian, elle remit bien vite son cache nez. Quelques secondes plus tard c'est Minerva McGonagall qui exerçait à présent la profession de Professeur de Métamorphose, qu'elle vit. Meredith se cacha un instant pour regarder son ancienne camarade. Elle l'avait tellement haï. À présent elle revoyait cela avec un drôle de sentiment, elle aurait presque aimé aller saluer Minerva. Mais la visite de Meredith devait rester secrète. Elle rentra chez elle avec la formule du sortilège sous le bras. Elle cacha le rouleau de parchemin derrière une armoire.

Trois semaines plus tard, elle poussa l'armoire pour récupérer le rouleau et se remémorer ce qu'il y était écrit. Elle réapprit la formule par coeur et rejoignit Ignatus et Molly qui l'attendaient dans le hall.

–Qu'est-ce que tu avais oublié ? demanda Ignatus.

–D'aller au petit coin, répondit Meredith.

Ils avancèrent vers la cheminée et l'un à près l'autre y entrèrent en donnant le nom « Constantinope » c'était le nom de la rue où habitait à présent Edgar.

Marine et Augustin Moon étaient déjà arrivés, Marine affichait une mine réjouie mais pas extatique comme celle qu'elle avait pu afficher lors de certaines naissances. Ce comportement n'avait qu'une explication; Magda avait mis au monde une petite fille. Tout le monde se salua, Marine Moon commençait à se perdre en commentaire inutile sur la tenue peu soignée de Molly. Meredith lança un regard désespéré à Edgar. Il y répondit en conduisant la petite troupe dans une pièce voisine. Magda était assise près de la fenêtre sur une chaise à bascule, d'une main elle tenait un berceau rose pâle. Meredith s'avança tambour battant vers sa première petite-fille.

–Elle s'appelle Mona, dévoila Magda.

Meredith regarda la petite fille qui dormait paisiblement, ses doigts minuscules se refermaient sur les manches de son pyjama tout aussi rose que le berceau. Une petite peluche en forme de chouette frôlait le pied droit du bébé. Ses yeux ne s'étaient probablement pas encore ouverts, mais on distinguait déjà quelques rares cheveux sur son crâne ; ils étaient brun jais comme ceux de son père. Meredith regretta qu'il n'ai pas la couleur châtain de Magda. Dans son sommeil la petite Mona remua et fronça son petit nez. Elle avait deux bras, deux jambes, deux yeux, deux oreilles, cinq doigts à chaque main et un nez.

–Elle a le nez des Moon, murmura Marine.

–Oui, reconnu Meredith.

Elle espérait au fond d'elle-même que cette ressemblance disparaîtrait avec le temps.

–Tu devras veiller sur ta petite nièce, souffla gentiment Edgar à sa soeur.

–Je péterais la tête à toutes les personnes qui voudront lui faire du mal.

Meredith sourit, en cette seconde elle se fichait bien de ce que ses parents pouvaient penser du vocabulaire de Molly. Elle avait une petite fille magnifique, une famille entière en bonne santé, rien d'autre ne comptait.

–Moi aussi, répondit Edgar à la surprise de tout le monde.

Il adressa un sourire complice à Molly. Meredith échangea un regard avec son époux, vivement elle détourna la tête pour dissimuler une larme de joie. Dans le salon une nouvelle arrivée se fit entendre, Edgar sortit de la pièce et revint bientôt en compagnie de Mira, Devon et Ludovic qui allait fêter son cinquième anniversaire. Tout le monde s'extasia à nouveau devant la fillette, puis on sortit prendre une collation que Edgar se retrouvait forcé de servir.

–Vivement qu'on ai un elfe de maison, dit-il.

–Maintenant que Marla en a un, le petit Tutic sera à toi, dévoila Marine.

–Il ne faut pas le retirer trop tôt de Vilmée, dit Meredith. Cela fait de mauvais elfe.

–De toute façon, elle deviendrait folle si je le lui enlevais trop tôt, confia Marine. Elle s'y est beaucoup trop attachée...Mais je pense que d'ici six mois tu devrais pouvoir le récupéré à temps partiel. Ce n'est pas très orthodoxe, mais au moins il s'habituerait au travail assez vite.

–Parfait, déclara Edgar.

La discution dévia sur les affaires des Moon qui décidément n'allaient pas mieux. Puis Greatchen, Fidel et Miranda apparurent avec une heure de retard. Greatchen s'excusa du mieux qu'elle put devant la totale indifférence de son mari. Greatchen pria d'excuser Marla et sa petite famille de n'avoir pu venir, le nouveau-né n'avait pas encore un mois et rendait les déplacements difficiles pour ses parents. On retourna voir la nouvelle Moon, puis on ressortit, laissant la mère et la fille seules.

–Il y a une petite pièce aménagée à l'étage où vous pouvez aller jouer, dit Edgar aux trois enfants. Il y a de quoi faire des coloriages.

Meredith sentit un nouveau bond dans son coeur, certes elle s'était rendue compte que durant les derniers mois Edgar s'était un peu assagit, mais qu'il fasse preuve d'autant de gentillesse envers les enfants tenait du miracle. Miranda, Molly et Ludo ne se firent pas prier, ils montèrent les marches de l'escalier.

–C'est la porte à votre droite, ajouta Edgar.

La conversation reprit, Fidel ne participait presque plus, il se contentait de ses sarcasmes qui étaient devenu une habitude et ne surprenaient plus personne. À un moment Magda sortit discrètement de sa chambre pour aller aux toilettes, Meredith eut l'impression d'être la seule à s'en être rendue compte.

–Je vais voir où en sont les enfants, décréta Meredith.

Elle se leva avec quelques acquiescements d'approbations. Mais au lieu de monter l'escalier, Meredith vérifia qu'on ne le voyait pas et ouvrit la porte de la chambre du bébé. Elle entra dans la pièce, elle devait agir vite, Magda pouvait revenir d'une seconde à l'autre. Meredith se précipita vers le berceau, dégaina sa baguette et la pointa sur sa petite-fille, elle déglutit avec peine mais parvint à lancer la formule. Quelques secondes plus tard elle rangea sa baguette.

–C'est mieux pour toi, lui dit Meredith.

Elle sortit précipitamment de la pièce et monta les escaliers avec tout autant de discrétion qu'elle le pouvait. Meredith ouvrit la porte où les trois enfants jouaient. Ils ne la virent pas, ils étaient assis autour d'une table.

–Où est le bleu ? demanda Ludo.

–Tiens, tendit Miranda. Fais attention, il est presque cassé.

–De quelles couleurs sont les bateaux ? demanda Molly.

–Je pense qu'il en existe de toutes les couleurs, répondit Miranda.

–Les gros, ils sont souvent blancs ?

–Oui, je pense, dit Miranda. Mais tu ne devrais peut-être pas dessiner les choses moldues.

–C'est parce que je dessine la mer, répondit Molly. Mais tout devant il y a un scorpion poisson.

–Ça existe ? s'étonna Ludo.

–Non, mais Fabian il m'a dit que le garde-chasse de Poudlard lui a dit que si on voulait, toutes les espèces d'animaux pouvaient exister.

–Cool, dit Ludo.

–Tu dessines quoi ?

–Des balais volants.

–Ça me fait penser que mon père va peut-être pouvoir récupérrt un lot de balais pour enfant, un lot défectueux, dit Molly.

–Je pourrais en avoir un ? demanda Ludo.

–S'il y a au moins deux oui, répondit Molly.

Meredith ne voulait pas les déranger, pourtant elle le devait pour se fournir un alibi. Elle toussota.

–Tout se passe bien ?

Les trois enfants se retournèrent vivement vers elle.

–Oui, répondirent-ils en choeur.

–Alors je vous laisse.

Meredith redescendit, elle expliqua à Ignatus qu'il allait vraiment falloir qu'il ramène ce lot de balais de chez Nimbus. Peu avant de prendre congé, ils entendirent des pleurs en provenance de la chambre. Edgar amena tout le monde pour voir une dernière fois la petite Mona. Comme elle était réveillée, elle passa entre toutes les mains. Lorsque ce fut au tour de Meredith, elle se sentit coupable de ce qu'elle avait fait. Pourtant c'était bien pour son bonheur, il fallait bien que la lignée des Moon se poursuive avec le moins d'anicroche possible. Meredith observait sa petite fille, elle était à présent grand mère ; et cela achève cette cinquième époque.

Note de l'auteur : Je suis vraiment cruelle. Pourquoi ? Ben vous verrez.

PS : Et si je vous dis que "Un jour Mona Moon sera une rebelle" devrait être publiée dans les prochains jours ? (La fic sur Mona ne ressemble pas du tout à celle de Meredith, mais plutot à celle de Malorie, pour ceux qui connaissent).

PS 2 : Les publications sur toutes mes fics vont être bousculées, je fais la saison et je n'aurais pas, ou très peu accès à internet. mais ce n'est pas pour ca que je n'écrirais pas.

Bonne vacance.

prochain chapitre... fin juillet avec de la chance.

PS 3 : Je n'oublie pas "Redistribution à la répartition" j'ai deux chapitres en stock.


	34. Chapitre 34 : Meredith et la fievre

**Chapitre 34 : Meredith et la fièvre **

Meredith toussa à s'en décoller les poumons, lorsqu'elle fut calmée, elle replongea sous ses couvertures mais pour quelques secondes seulement. Un beau jeune homme roux se tenait devant elle tenant une petite bouteille à la main.

–Fabian, dit-elle ravie de voir son fils.

–J'ai ta potion, dit-il.

–Merci.

–Ça va mieux ? s'enquit Fabian.

–Pas vraiment, mais c'est juste une petite grippe.

Fabian détailla le visage de sa mère.

–Je crois qu'il faudrait mieux que tu restes ici, tu ne peux pas bouger dans cet état.

–Si si, je vais me lever... commença Meredith.

Elle enleva la couverture qu'elle avait sur elle, dévoilant une épaisse robe de chambre âgée de probablement plusieurs décennies. Un léger vertige arrêta son geste.

–Ne soit pas stupide, recouche-toi, dit Fabian.

–C'est à croire que tu ne connais pas ta grand-mère, dit-elle. Tu sais bien qu'elle verrait une absence à son thé de Noël comme une infamie !

–Je sais, mais ta santé passe avant grand-mère. Ne t'inquiète pas on lui dira que tu étais vraiment au plus mal...

Meredith tenta de protester, mais elle fut bien forcée de reconnaître que la fièvre ne lui donnait pas assez de force pour lutter contre la détermination de Fabian. À quarante-six ans, Meredith commençait progressivement à perdre de son autorité sur ses enfants.

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau. Une jeune fille rousse bien en forme se tenait dans l'encadrement, un plateau entre ses mains.

–Room service, dit Molly avec un sourire.

Fabian et Molly échangèrent un sourire rayonnant, ils ne s'étaient pas vu depuis six mois.

–T'es plus à Poudlard toi ? demanda Fabian.

–Meuh non, je reviens pour Noël.

–Tu parles, ils ont inventé ça juste pour te faire dégager un peu, dit Fabian.

–Je suis morte de rire, dit Molly.

Elle posa le plateau sur la chevet de sa mère. Fabian en profita pour la décoiffer affectueusement, Molly lui lança un faux regard furieux. Puis elle se tourna vers sa mère qui regardait cet échange fraternel avec satisfaction.

–Tu vas rester ici hein ? demanda Molly à sa mère.

–Oui elle va rester ici, répondit Fabian avec autorité.

–Je n'ai plus de droit de parole en fait, dit Meredith.

–Non. Par contre, il ne faudrait pas que tu restes seule, dit Fabian. Je pourrais...

–Non, intervint Meredith. Tu es parti de la maison, tu es donc le représentant de ton foyer. Tu dois y aller.

–Dans ce cas, c'est soit père, soit Molly qui reste, conclu Fabian.

Meredith recommença à ronchonner de nouveau.

–Je reste, dit Molly.

–Tu n'as pas envie de voir la famille ? dit Meredith. Tu ne les as pas vu depuis un moment.

–Heu... non, dit Molly en échangeant un regard avec Fabian.

–Bon très bien, dit Meredith. Mais après le thé, je veux tout le monde ici pour me faire un rapport. Je veux savoir comment ils prendront l'annonce des fiançailles de Gideon.

–De toute façon ils auront le temps de les encaisser les fiançailles, Gideon ne se mariera pas de sitôt, dit Fabian. C'est juste histoire de donner une certaine officialisation à leur relation.

–Je sais, répondit Meredith. Mais ça, ils ne le sauront pas.

Fabian sortit, puis revint quelques secondes plus tard accompagné d'Ignatus qui venait s'inquiéter de la santé de sa femme avant de partir.

–Tu devrais dormir, proposa Molly. Je dois réviser mon cours de sortilège, je vais m'installer là.

–Bonne idée, accorda Meredith épuisée.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Meredith s'endormit tout en gardant en mémoire l'image de sa fille penchée sur « sorts et sortilèges, septième niveau ».

Quelques heures plus tard, Meredith fut réveillée par des éclats de voix provenant de l'étage au-dessous. Elle se redressa, et vit que Molly endormie, bavait sur son livre ; elle fut réveillée à son tour.

–Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-elle.

–Je crois qu'ils se disputent, dit Meredith. Va voir et dis leur de venir ici.

Molly se leva et sortit de la pièce, au bout de quelques secondes les voix se coupèrent nettes. Puis on entendit des pas dans l'escalier. La porte s'ouvrit et toute la petite famille de Meredith entra. Magda parla la première.

–Allez dire bonjour à votre grand-mère, dit-elle.

Trois enfants avancèrent vers Meredith. Une petite fille brune avec un sourire et deux petits garçons presque identique bien que l'un avait une tête de plus que l'autre.

–Ne m'approchez pas trop près, recommanda Meredith. Je suis contagieuse.

Après Mona, Magda avait eu deux autres enfants, Terence et Hugh. Cette année, Mona fêterait son neuvième anniversaire, Terence son huitième et Hugh son cinquième. Meredith arrivait à les voir assez souvent grâce à Magda avec qui à sa grande surprise, elle s'entendait merveilleusement bien. À l'inverse, Edgar s'était de plus en plus éloigné de sa mère. Le comportement doux d'Edgar après la naissance de Mona n'avait pas duré. Quant à Magda, elle avait finit par découvrir que les Moon était ruinés ; au début elle avait mal prit la chose, puis elle s'était fait une raison.

–Et si vous allez demander un jus de fruit à Pinguy, suggéra Meredith aux enfants. Vous lui parlerez de Tutic, il adore ça.

Les trois enfants ne se firent pas prier et sortirent de la pièce.

–Alors ? demanda Meredith.

–Aucun scandale, bonne entente en général, dévoila Edgar. Fidel n'a presque pas réussi à mettre de malaise.

Gideon serra les dents et Fabian jeta un regard noir à Edgar.

–Il a dû être déçu, dit Meredith en les ignorant. Continuez.

–Margaret est enceinte, annonça Ignatus.

–Vraiment ? dit Meredith. Elle doit être ravie, elle en avait tellement envie.

–Rufus un peu moins, je pense qu'il a peur que cela mette un frein à sa carrière, dévoila-t-il.

–Mais non au contraire, dit Meredith avec évidence. Ensuite ?

–Pas d'éclaircie financière de prévu, dit Edgar.

–Sans surprise.

Meredith fut saisi d'une crise de toux. Magda se pencha la première sur elle pour lui faire boire sa potion.

–Et pour ton annonce Gideon ? demanda Meredith après quelques instants.

–Ils l'ont très bien prit, malheureusement Abigail n'est pure que sur cinq générations, dit Gideon. Donc ça les a un peu déçu. Mais globalement ça s'est bien passé, ils ont donnés leur accord pour nos fiançailles.

–Ils auraient pu demander à la voir avant, dit Molly. C'est quand même plus important que son sang.

–Non, le sang est plus important que la personnalité, dit Meredith sincèrement.

Fabian se mordit la lèvre.

–Et pourquoi vous vous disputiez ? demanda Meredith.

–Edgar a approuvé une décision sans nous consulter, dit Gideon.

–Et quelle décision ?

–Nous en parleront plus tard, dit-il.

Meredith les regarda un à un, espérant comprendre ce qui se passait. Puis soudain Gideon lança un regard déprimé à Molly. Meredith sentit une vague de panique l'envahir.

–Laissez votre mère se reposer, dit Ignatus qui était resté en retrait.

Tous finirent par sortirent de la pièce hormis Fabian qui resta avec sa mère.

–Alors qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Meredith.

–Les fréquentations de Molly ne sont pas vraiment au goût des Moon, expliqua Fabian. Je le lui avais dit avant de partir de l'école, je lui avais dit de faire attention.

–Mais elle entretient de bonnes relations avec tous les sangs-purs qui comptent ?

–Oui, mais ses amies... ses proches fréquentations... ils ne sont pas tous... fréquentables à leurs yeux.

–Bon eh bien, il va falloir que Molly se reprenne en main.

–Ils veulent la marier au plus tôt, lâcha Fabian.

–Pardon ? dit Meredith. Comment ça ?

–Ils veulent se servir de Molly pour nous sortir de cette crise financière en la mariant avec une bonne personne. Et par la même occasion, remettre Molly dans « le droit chemin ».

–Mais ils ne peuvent pas faire ça ! s'indigna Meredith.

–Arrête-les, dit Fabian.

Meredith se tut.

Fabian détourna la tête avec une colère contenue.

–Nous nous n'y arriverons pas, ils ne nous écoutent pas Gideon et moi, dit Fabian. Pareil pour père.

Meredith resta silencieuse.

–Nous trouverons une solution, dit Meredith.

–J'espère.

Ils ne se parlèrent plus, puis Fabian annonça :

–J'ai une petite-amie. Caroline. Elle est moldue.

Meredith regarda son fils en contenant à son tour la colère qui montait en elle. Une moldue ! Il voulait les déshonorer ! Elle garda un visage impassible, Fabian avait vingt-deux ans et ce n'était pas sa première amie. Et ce ne serait sûrement pas la dernière, Meredith avait toujours su comment faire fuir les femmes qui n'étaient pas dignes de ses fils.

–Bien, dit Meredith. Invite-la à dîner pour la fin de la semaine prochaine. On veut la rencontrer.

–Non tu ne veux pas, dit Fabian. Tu nous l'avais dit de ne pas choisir des moldues.

–L'erreur est faite, dit-elle. Si tu m'en parles, c'est qu'elle compte pour toi. Amène-là moi. Je te dirais ensuite si elle peut me plaire malgré... son sang.

–D'accord, dit Fabian légèrement surprit. En fin de semaine prochaine.

Mais Meredith ne put rencontrer Caroline, la nouvelle petite amie de Fabian. Elle resta coincée au lit, trop fiévreuse pour pouvoir faire autre chose que dormir. Elle y resta de courtes semaines ; puis un jour, elle se leva. Fabian et Caroline ne sortaient plus ensemble.

En février, Magda convia un cercle restreint de la famille pour souhaiter l'anniversaire de Hugh. Molly était absente étant toujours élève à Poudlard. Fabian vint seul, et Gideon vint accompagné d'Abigail. Pour l'occasion, Meredith et Ignatus avaient acheté un livre dans une boutique moldue, ils l'avaient ensorcelé pour le rendre plus attractif et en faire un vrai beau cadeau pour un petit sorcier.

–C'est magnifique, s'écria Magda. Vous n'auriez pas du.

–Ça nous fait plaisir, dit Meredith en échangeant un regard coupable avec son époux.

La dépense avait été moindre, mais pas les efforts qu'ils avaient fourni. Meredith regarda Hugh tournant les pages lumineuses du livre. Puis il s'arrêta pour montrer du doigt un lion qui courrait tout autour du cadre du livre. Son frère, Terence tourna la page suivante à sa place. Les deux garçons n'avaient pas les cheveux de leur père ce qui était un grand soulagement pour Meredith. Mona par contre, avait hérité des cheveux de Tom Elvis Jedusor.

–Tu vas souffler tes bougies maintenant ? demanda Magda.

Tous retournèrent s'asseoir à la table que seul Edgar n'avait pas quittée. Tutic avait pour l'occasion préparé un crumble. Magda y disposa cinq bougies et les alluma avec sa baguette magique.

–Vas-y souffle !

Hugh prit son élan et souffla.

Cinq ans.

Que faisait Meredith il y a cinq ans ?

–Meredith ! Meredith ! appela Ignatus.

Elle descendit les marches de l'escalier avec précipitation.

–Ne crie pas comme ça, dit-elle. Tu m'as fait peur.

–Magda à accouché, dit-il euphorique. C'est un garçon. Il s'appelle Hugh.

–Hugh ?

–Oui Hugh.

Meredith plissa les yeux. Hugh.

Hugh.

Soit.

–Nous sommes invités ? demanda aussitôt Meredith. Je veux le voir.

–Oui dans la soirée. Après dîner. Edgar veut que Magda se repose un peu avant.

–Il a raison, alors nous irons ce soir.

Meredith passa toute la journée à tourner en rond. Enfin elle se décida à déplacer légèrement l'armoire et récupérer ce qu'elle dissimulait au fil des années : le parchemin que Dumbledore lui avait confié, il renfermait la formule pour cacher un don magique. Meredith le déroula à nouveau comme elle l'avait fait pour la naissance de Mona et pour celle de Terence. Elle se remémora ce qui était inscrit. Et replaça le parchemin dans sa cachette. Dans la soirée, après avoir envoyé Marquise de Polichinelle à Molly pour la prévenir de la bonne nouvelle, Meredith et Ignatus partirent chez leur fils. Il leur ouvrit la porte avec un grand sourire, détail peu habituel.

–Ils dorment tous les deux. Mais Hugh ne devrait pas tarder à se réveiller. Vous voulez du thé ? Et j'ai des petits gâteaux.

–Oui merci, dit Ignatus.

Meredith regarda son fils s'affairer, mettant son elfe au chômage technique. Cet état d'euphorie chez Edgar semblait être provoqué par chacune des naissances de ses enfants ; et se calmait au bout d'une dizaine de jour.


	35. Chapitre 35 : Meredith et le sort inutil

**Chapitre 35 : Meredith et le sort inutile**

Edgar fit la conversation à lui tout seul, ne cessant de parler de son fils. Alors qu'il faut bien le reconnaître, il n'y a pas grand-chose à raconter sur un enfant âgé de quelques heures. À vingt-trois heures, Hugh s'éveilla en réveillant par la même occasion sa mère, son frère et sa soeur.

–Mère, pourquoi il fait autant de bruit ? demanda Mona.

–Parce qu'il est petit, répondit-elle en étouffant un bâillement.

–Comment on l'arrête ? demanda Terence.

–En étant gentil avec lui, dit Edgar en berçant son fils. Magda retourne te coucher tu es épuisée.

–Bonne idée, dit-elle. Les enfants, venez aussi. Votre père vous fera vos leçons demain matin. S'il parvint à cesser sa contemplation.

Magda et Meredith échangèrent un regard amusé puis Magda salua ses invités et monta à l'étage accompagnée par ses deux plus grands enfants.

–Je peux le prendre ? demanda Meredith à Edgar.

Edgar la regarda, hésita une seconde puis lui passa le bébé. Elle ne cessait de penser à la manière dont elle pourrait ensorceler Hugh. Le petit était l'objet de toutes les attentions. Hugh passa entre toutes les mains avant de revenir dans les bras de son père où il s'endormit. Edgar le ramena dans sa chambre, voisine de la pièce où dormait Magda. L'occasion était dangereuse, mais elle était là. Meredith en profita pour prétexter un besoin pressant et fila à la salle de bains. Cette fois-ci, elle ne pouvait ressortir pour monter dans la chambre du petit sans se faire remarquer. Elle ouvrit la fenêtre. Et regarda au dehors et la façade autour d'elle. Pile au-dessus d'elle il y avait une fenêtre. Fenêtre qui donnait sur le couloir de l'étage, Meredith s'en souvenait. Elle regarda sa baguette magique et se décida. Elle n'avait que quelques courtes minutes pour agir, elle ne pouvait pas réfléchir plus longtemps. Elle pointa sa baguette vers le haut de la maison et fit jaillir de sa baguette une corde qui alla se coller deux bons mètres au-dessus de la fenêtre du couloir. Meredith se plaça sur le rebord et se laissa tomber dans le vide seulement retenue par la corde reliée à sa baguette. Elle regretta aussitôt d'avoir eu cette idée stupide, elle était loin d'être sportive. Pire que tout, elle se mit à imaginer ce que penseraient les Moon de son étrange posture. Il était trop tard, elle devait aller jusqu'au bout, alors elle se concentra sur sa baguette magique. La corde se rétrécit en longueur, faisant monter Meredith vers la fenêtre du haut. Essoufflée par l'effort, elle s'assit sur le bord de la fenêtre et fit disparaître la corde.

–Alohomora.

La fenêtre s'ouvrit et elle s'engouffra dans la maison tant bien que mal. Elle n'était plus vraiment souple. Meredith referma la fenêtre. Edgar lui avait décrit l'emplacement de la chambre de Hugh, elle la rejoignit tout en se maudissant de n'avoir pas réfléchit plus longtemps à la manière à employer pour atterrir ici. Elle ouvrit la porte. Hugh dormait paisiblement. Meredith pointa sa baguette vers lui : un éclair illumina la pièce pendant un dixième de secondes. Mais le sort ricocha. Elle retenta l'expérience, mais le sort ricocha à nouveau.

–Encore, souffla-t-elle.

Elle ne pouvait s'attarder plus longtemps. Elle fit demi-tour et sortit dans le couloir, elle rouvrit la fenêtre. Recréa la corde et recommença sa manoeuvre dans le sens inverse. De retour dans la salle de bains, Meredith reprit son souffle, elle n'était vraiment pas habituée à ce genre d'exercice.

–Il faut que j'aille voir Dumbledore, conclu-t-elle dans un souffle.

Elle sortit de la salle de bains et rejoignit les autres le plus naturellement possible.

–Ça va ? demanda Ignatus.

–Oui, pourquoi ? demanda Meredith inquiète.

–Tu en as mis du temps.

–Désolée, je lisais l'un des magazines de Magda.

Une semaine après la naissance de Hugh, Meredith écrivit à Dumbledore, lui réclamant une entrevue discrète. Elle ne voulait pas faire irruption dans son bureau comme la dernière fois. Il lui répondit le jour même en annonçant qu'il viendrait la voir le lendemain aux heures de travail d'Ignatus.

–Il n'est pas au courant ? demanda Dumbledore.

–Ignatus ? Non. Vous m'aviez dit de ne pas...

–Je sais, mais je ne pensais pas que vous réussirez à garder le secret aussi longtemps, dit-il. C'est un grand service que vous lui faites de ne pas lui dire qui est le vrai père d'Edgar.

–J'espère, c'est un secret lourd à porter.

Ils se turent un moment.

–Pourquoi vouliez-vous me voir ? Ca a un rapport avec la naissance du troisième enfant de votre fils ?

–Oui et avec Terence aussi, son deuxième fils, expliqua Meredith.

Meredith reprit son souffle et poursuivit.

–Voilà, je leur ai jeté le sortilège, mais ça n'a pas fonctionné comme pour Mona. Le sort a ricoché.

Le regard de Dumbledore s'illumina d'une petite étincelle.

–C'est une bonne nouvelle. Cela veut simplement dire qu'ils ne sont pas fourchelang et qu'ils ne pourront pas transmettre ce gène qu'ils n'ont pas, expliqua Dumbledore.

–Vraiment ?

–Oui.

–Me voilà soulagée, dit Meredith. Il me faudra donc juste veiller à la descendance de Mona.

–Oui.

Il se turent à nouveau.

–Vous pourrez me remplacer après ma mort ? demanda Meredith. Jeter le sortilège sur la descendance de Mona ?

–J'espère que vous vivrez plus longtemps que moi, dit Dumbledore avec un sourire.

–Et pour après ? dit-elle. Après nos deux morts à tous les deux ?

–Eh bien, il faut espérer que nous vivrons tous les deux durant de longues années, du moins après la disparition de Tom Jedusor. De toute façon, vous faites vous-même partie d'une vieille famille de sorcier. Je suppose que vous pourriez trouver que l'un de vos ancêtres parlait fourchelang. Il suffira de dire que le gène est revenu. Ça arrive.

–Je doute que nous parviendrons à faire croire cela, dit Meredith. Les gens irons plutôt chercher du coté du père de Edgar.

–Alors il faut que nous vivions longtemps, conclu Dumbledore.

–Oui, il le faut.

Les bougies du gâteau de Hugh s'éteignirent, et Meredith revint dans le présent. La petite fête d'anniversaire continua tranquillement et bientôt tout le monde rentra chez soi. Tous se retrouvèrent trois semaines plus tard au traditionnel repas de famille chez Marine Moon. La famille était devenue trop grande pour que Marine puisse réunir tout le monde en même temps chaque semaine. Pourtant, une fois par trimestre, elle faisait en sorte de réunir tous les Moon. Cette fois-ci, l'occasion était l'anniversaire d'Augustin, il fêtait sont 82ème anniversaire. Margaret et Rufus Scrimgeour étaient absents, restant avec la petite Mazarine qui venait de naître. Molly, Ludovic et Miranda, tous trois à Poudlard, étaient également absents.

Cette réunion de famille fut très semblable aux autres, hormis la toute nouvelle présence de Abigail. La fiancée de Gideon était présentée à la famille. Fabian ne parla presque pas à sa mère, mais elle ne s'en inquiétait pas. Fabian finirait par cesser de lui en vouloir, après tout Meredith ne lui avait rien demandé, c'est lui qui avait pris la décision de rompre avec sa petite amie moldue. Certes, Meredith était peut-être restée volontairement un peu trop longtemps malade pour que son fils la prenne en pitié, mais ça Fabian l'ignorait.

Durant le repas, Fidel fixait Meredith d'un drôle d'air. Le frère de Meredith n'avait plus lâché la bouteille depuis le mariage de sa fille Marla. Ses cheveux étaient devenus entièrement gris et son visage semblait avoir pris trois décennies d'un coup. Peu après le dessert, Fidel se leva.

–Je pense qu'il est temps de parler de choses importantes, dit-il à l'assemblée.

Tous le monde se tut et se tourna vers lui.

–J'ai parlé avec Malefoy, il m'a confié qu'il accepterait de reprendre les affaires avec un membre de notre famille, mais pas s'il est trop proche des Moon. Je n'ai pas cherché à comprendre pourquoi nous subissions ce blocus, ce n'était sur le moment, pas ma priorité. Malefoy m'a confié qu'il serait moins gêné si c'était à cause de lien de parenté entre nos deux familles. Autrement dit un mariage.

Il se tourna vers Ignatus.

–Ignatus mon cher beau-frère, tu vas enfin servir à autre chose.

Meredith ressentit une vague de haine envers son frère, elle se tourna vers Ignatus qui gardait un visage impassible.

–Tu portes le nom Prewett, expliqua Fidel. Et tu as justement une fille que nous pourrions marier dans les prochains mois, Molly. Je pense que nous avons là notre sortie de secours. De plus, je sais que tu sauras gérer le patrimoine des Moon, je sais très bien que si tu as changé à plusieurs reprises d'entreprises de balais volants, c'est parce que les employeurs t'arraches. Donc si tout le monde est d'accord, nous pouvons mettre en marche le mariage de Molly avec Lucius Malefoy !

Le silence se fit, puis :

–Tu est sûr que Malefoy reprendrait les affaires avec nous ? demanda Augustin.

–Par le biais d'Ignatus oui, répondit Fidel.

Les chuchotements autour de la table commencèrent.

–Et si Molly ne veut pas l'épouser ? s'écria Fabian par-dessus les murmures.

–Molly a de très mauvaises fréquentations, elle nous remerciera de l'avoir remise dans le droit chemin, dit Marine Moon.

–Et si elle se remet dans le droit chemin toute seule ? dit Gideon d'une voix plus posé que son frère.

–Eh bien si Molly arrive à trouver un sang pur digne de ce nom avant la fin de son année à Poudlard, nous la laisserons libre de son choix, expliqua Augustin. Sinon, elle deviendra Madame Molly Malefoy.

Meredith sentit un lourd poids tomber sur elle. Molly, sa petite Molly. Elle ne devait pas se marier si tôt, elle devait vivre sa jeunesse encore un peu. Meredith n'entendit plus rien de ce qui se passait autour d'elle, elle imaginait sa fille en robe de mariée en larmes lui demander d'arrêter ça. Mais Meredith ne fit rien, elle ne dit rien, elle regarda simplement les choses se faire.

Lorsqu'elle rentra chez elle, Ignatus ne lui parla pas. Il laissa un mot sur la table de chevet.

« Ils ne m'écoutent jamais, toi un peu plus. C'est à toi d'arrêter ça. ».

Cette nuit-là, Ignatus dormit dans l'ancienne chambre de Gideon.

Ignatus revint dans le lit conjugal la veille des vacances de Pâques. Lui et Meredith voulaient à tout prix cacher cette mésentente qui frappait le couple. Molly arriva en fin de matinée par la cheminée, elle était revenue beaucoup plus sombre, quelques semaines plus tôt, sa cousine Miranda également à Poudlard avait été chargée de la mettre au courant.

–Je ne veux pas me marier, dit brusquement Molly au repas.

–Tu n'auras pas le choix, dit Meredith. Mais tu choisiras ton époux.

–Qui voudrait de moi en dehors d'un type désigné par sa famille ? dit Molly.

–De toute façon, je ne te laisserais pas épouser quelqu'un dont tu ne veux pas, dit Ignatus. S'il le faut tu iras chez l'un de mes amis en Nouvelle-Zélande.

Meredith sursauta. Il parlait de Kerian McKeller !

–On va d'abord chercher une solution en Angleterre, dit Meredith froidement.

–Et laquelle ? demanda Ignatus encore plus froid.

Meredith et Ignatus échangèrent un regard noir. Molly les regarda tour à tour.

–Et si au lieu de vous disputez, vous vous décidiez à aider votre fille qui risque d'être entraînée dans un mariage forcé ? dit Molly.

D'un coup, ils se tournèrent vers leur fille.

–Ce n'est peut-être pas une raison pour parler comme tu le fais.

–Désolée, dit aussitôt Molly. Je panique, les mots m'échappent.

–On voit ça, dit Meredith.

Le silence retomba sur la table. Pinguy profita de cet instant de répit pour amener le dessert.

–J'ai fait une petite liste de jeunes hommes, dit Meredith. Je suis sûre que chacun d'eux pourraient t'épouser simplement sur ton nom.

–Quand tu dis, « jeunes hommes »..., commença Molly.

–Entre quatorze et vingt-sept ans, répondit Meredith. Naturellement l'avantage avec les plus jeunes, c'est qu'il ne s'agirait que d'une promesse de mariage et tu pourrais vivre ta jeunesse encore de longues années.

–Où est cette liste ? demanda Molly.

–Nous la consulteront après le repas, dit Meredith.

Molly ne dit rien, elle savait pertinemment que pour sa mère il fallait faire les choses dans l'ordre. La fin du repas se fit en silence, Meredith et Ignatus s'évitant soigneusement du regard.


	36. Chapitre 36 : Meredith et la rébellion

Chapitre corrigé

Chapitre 36 : Meredith et la rébellion.

En début d'après-midi, Meredith et sa fille s'installèrent à la table du salon. Autour d'elle étaient empilé plusieurs livres sur la généalogie des sorciers. Au milieu de la table, la fameuse liste.

– Pas Lestrange ! dit brusquement Molly.  
– Il ne te plaît pas ?demanda Meredith.  
– Sûrement pas.  
– Son père aurait pu devenir mon époux à une certaine époque, confia Meredith. Il était vers le haut de ma liste à moi.  
– Tes parents ont essayé de te marier de la même manière ?demanda Molly.  
– Non, ils n'avaient pas de nom précis et ils voulaient bien prendre mon avis en compte... et puis je me suis rendu compte que j'étais enceinte.

Elle ne dit rien de plus, malgré le regard insistant de sa fille.

– Crabbe, il ne te plaît pas ?enchaîna Meredith.  
– Je ne sais pas qui c'est, confia Molly.  
– Tu ne sais pas ? dit Meredith étonnée. C'est vrai qu'à ton époque, j'allais à des soirées mondaines qui me permettait de rencontrer toutes les personnes qui compte dans notre société.  
– MacMillan... connaît pas non plus, continua Molly penchée sur la liste. Flint non plus.  
– Nous allons organiser des thés pour que tu puisses rencontrer ces personnes, dit Meredith. Ou du moins certains d'entre eux.

Le lendemain Madame Crabbe et son fils vinrent prendre le thé chez Meredith. Dès qu'ils furent partit, Molly confia à sa mère l'irrésistible envie de vomir qui l'avait envahie depuis qu'elle avait vu Mr Crabbe.

– Alors passons au suivant, dit Meredith.

Le lendemain, elle invitèrent un nouveau sang-pur, et un autre le jour d'après puis le suivant. Rapidement la fin des vacances arrivèrent pour Molly.

– Je vais essayer de gagner du temps, dit Meredith à sa fille. Nous pourrons reprendre nos petits stratagèmes.  
– Je ne veux pas épouser ce Malefoy, dit Molly les larmes aux yeux.  
– Tu ne l'épouseras pas, assura Ignatus. Ne t'inquiète pas.

Après un dernier regard, Molly traversa la cheminée.

– Si tu ne cherches pas plus de solution que ça, elle finira par l'épouser, dit Meredith furieuse.  
– J'ai contacté Kerian, dévoila Ignatus. Il dit qu'il serait ravi d'héberger Molly tant qu'elle le voudra. Dès qu'elle reviendra de l'école en juin, je la conduirais chez lui. Et ensuite nous devrons nous tenir éloignés d'elle un moment. Le temps que ta famille l'oublie un peu.  
– Tu vas m'enlever ma fille, s'écria Meredith.  
– Tu préfères que tes parents s'en chargent ! s'écria Ignatus. Au moins une fois en Nouvelle-Zélande elle pourrait faire ce qu'elle veut.  
– Mais elle sera loin de sa famille, riposta Meredith.  
– S'il le faut...

Meredith tourna le dos à son mari et sortit de la maison. Elle se posa dans un pub moldu et bu la première boisson qu'on lui servait. Lorsqu'il fut temps de payer, Meredith sortit sa baguette. Elle rentra bien après l'heure du dîner. Pinguy accouru dès qu'elle passa le pas de la porte.

– Madame, nous nous inquiétions, dit-il. Voulez-vous dîner ?  
– Non merci Pinguy, je vais me coucher.

Meredith monta dans sa chambre, le lit était vide. Ignatus était retourné dans la chambre de Gideon. Pinguy avait beau dire « nous nous inquiétions », Ignatus n'apparut pas de la soirée.

Le lendemain, à la table du petit-déjeuner, Meredith et Ignatus ne se regardèrent pas. Ils mangèrent en silence.

– Madame ? demanda Pinguy.  
– Oui.  
– Il faut que vous veniez, dit l'elfe d'une drôle de voix.  
– Que se passe-t-il ?  
– Je ne sais pas trop, ou plutôt... essaya l'elfe.

Meredith se leva de son siège attendant que Pinguy lui montre le chemin. Il la conduisit dans une petite pièce qui faisait office de débarra et de volière pour les chouettes de Meredith et de Molly. Pinguy ouvrit la porte. Sur le sol gisait Marquise de Polichinelle. Meredith se précipita, mais l'animal était bien mort.

– Je l'ai trouvé comme ça lorsque je suis venu remplir sa soucoupe d'eau ce matin, expliqua Pinguy.

Meredith prit sa chouette entre ses mains. Marquise de Polichinelle avait été son alliée depuis le début et l'était restée jusqu'à son dernier souffle. Une larme glissa sur la joue de Meredith.

– C'était une vieille chouette madame, dit Pinguy hésitant.  
– Oui c'est vrai, dit Meredith. Elle était souffrante depuis quelques temps, j'aurais du m'y attendre. C'est un miracle qu'elle ai pu voler encore cette semaine.  
– Je m'occuperais du corps si vous le souhaitez, dit Pinguy.  
– Oui, enterre-la sous le marronnier, elle aimait bien s'y poser. Et puis c'est le plus bel arbre du jardin.

Elle reposa le corps de l'animal sur le sol, puis recula pour voir une dernière fois son amie la plus fidèle. Elle s'arrêta de reculer lorsqu'elle sentit la présence de Ignatus derrière elle.

– Je suis désolé, dit-il d'une voix cassée.

Meredith serra des dents pour ne pas pleurer encore plus, elle bifurqua de coté et s'éloigna de son époux. Elle redescendit à table, mais ne put manger.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, Meredith regardait Pinguy en train de creuser un trou sous le marronnier.

Durant les mois qui suivirent, Meredith passa le plus clair de son temps à revoir sa liste, elle écrivait tous les jours à Molly pour lui tenir compte de ses avancés. À présent Meredith utilisait la chouette de Molly pour communiquer avec sa fille. Molly l'avait appelé « Miss Léopoldine ». Puis Meredith commença à aller voir sa mère de plus en plus régulièrement. Elle voulait la convaincre de laisser le temps à Molly de souffler après l'école pour officier la futur union. Mais Marine Moon ne semblait pas apprécier cette idée.

– C'est inutile, elle s'y fera très bien. Et puis, elle restera fiancée durant de longs mois de toute façon. Je pourrais en profiter pour refaire son éducation de femme. Tu sembles l'avoir complètement négligée sur les devoirs d'une femme et mère idéale.  
– C'est possible, admit Meredith lasse.

Ignatus et Meredith ne se parlaient toujours pas. Ou seulement lorsque c'était nécessaire.

– Molly nous a écrit, dit Ignatus.  
– Que dit-elle ? demanda Meredith tout en se jetant sur la lettre.  
– Elle a trouvé une solution seule. Elle est fiancée.

Meredith se figea une seconde, elle regarda Ignatus. Il semblait avoir une petite lueur de bonheur dans ses yeux. Meredith prit la lettre et la lu pour avoir confirmation de ses espérances. Le futur époux de Molly s'appelait Arthur Weasley. C'était un ami de Molly depuis déjà longtemps, il était sang-pur. Mais sa famille avait de drôle de fréquentations qui pourrait ne pas convenir aux Moon.

Ce fut la grande angoisse de Meredith lorsque la veille de l'arrivée du Poudlard express à Londres, elle rendit visite à Marine et Augustin Moon, Ignatus l'accompagna mais assura qu'il resterait silencieux. Les parents de Meredith les accueillirent avec froideur, Poudlard avait laissé échapper des rumeurs.

– Pourquoi ne pas nous avoir dit plus tôt que Molly avait trouvé un fiancé, dit Marine. Elle s'affiche avec lui depuis des semaines !

La réponse était que Meredith était terrifié par la réaction que pourrait avoir ses parents. Ainsi elle s'était tut, repoussant jusqu'au dernier instant les révélations qu'elle devrait faire.

– À un moment nous avons eu une angoisse, dit Augustin.

Il parlait calmement et scrutait le visage de sa fille. Jetant par moment des petits coups d'oeil à son gendre.

– Au départ le nom qui circulait sur le petit-ami de Molly n'était pas Arthur Weasley, dit-il.

Il fit une pause, plissant les yeux comme pour décrypter les expressions de sa fille. En l'occurrence, Meredith ne voyait absolument pas de quoi il voulait parler.

– Le nom que nous avions entendu était celui de Calvin Melfi, dit-il.  
– Il est dans la classe de Molly, il me semble, dit Meredith. Molly n'en parle pas beaucoup.  
– C'est un sang-de-bourbe.  
– Oui je crois, dit Meredith tout en sachant pertinemment que son père ne lui posait pas de question.  
– Ce devait être une erreur, dit Marine. Dès le lendemain on nous a parlé de Weasley.  
– J'imagine, répondit Meredith.

Elle se tut, attendant que ses parents reprennent la parole. Elle sentait la respiration de son époux derrière elle. Elle savait que si Ignatus la soutenait dans l'échange qui allait suivre, ses parents n'en seraient que plus furieux et moins arrangeant.

– Ce Weasley... reprit Augustin. Il ne me semble pas très digne d'une Moon. Même s'il est sang-pur. Il serait très assidu des cours de « étude de moldu ».  
– Il est encore jeune, tenta Meredith. Avec les années, il peut parfaitement devenir un digne membre de notre famille.  
– Encore faudrait-il que nous donnions notre accord, dit Marine.

Meredith fut parcourut d'un frisson.

– Moi et Ignatus donneront sûrement le notre, dit Meredith. Ce sera suffisant pour que Molly se marie avec Arthur Weasley.  
– Ah oui ? s'écria Marine stupéfaite.

Elle regarda Augustin puis revint vers Meredith le regard hargneux.

– Ta fille n'épouseras qu'un homme de son rang, dit-elle férocement.  
– Arthur Weasley me semble être un homme de son rang, répondit Meredith d'une voix calme et posée. Nous verrons lorsque Molly nous le présentera à nouveau.  
– C'est toi qui a lui as mis cette idée dans la tête, demanda Augustin à Ignatus.  
– Meredith prend ses propres décisions, répondit Ignatus. Le fait que nous avons la même opinion sur le sujet n'y est pour rien.  
– Molly épousera Malefoy, s'écria Marine.  
– Non, dit Meredith.

Marine se figea avec horreur.

– Nous allons rentrer chez nous à présent, dit Meredith.

Elle bifurqua suivit de près par Ignatus. Elle ouvrit la porte, Ignatus la referma, ils échangèrent un regard et transplanèrent. Ils atterrirent dans le salon.

– Merci, dit Ignatus.  
– Ce n'est pas pour toi, mais pour Molly que j'ai fait ça, dit Meredith.

Il se pencha vers sa femme et l'embrassa pour la première fois depuis de longs mois. Le soir, il revint se coucher dans le lit conjugal, mais Meredith l'ignora. Elle ne lui pardonnerait pas de sitôt ce qu'il lui avait fait subir. Mais avec le temps... et puis le temps passait très vite avec Meredith.

Le lendemain Ignatus et Meredith se rendirent dans la gare de Londres pour accueillir Molly. Lorsque le train entra en gare, Meredith jeta des regards frénétiques sur les wagons pour trouver sa fille. Molly descendit bientôt entourée d'un groupe d'amis. Parmi eux, Meredith vit un jeune homme roux, elle devina aussitôt qu'il s'agissait d'Arthur Weasley. Molly le lui avait présenté après sa première année à Poudlard. En effet, dès qu'elle aperçut ses parents, Molly salua ses amis, agrippa le bras du jeune homme et avança vers ses parents.

– Mère, père, dit Molly. Je vous présente, à nouveau, Arthur Weasley.

Meredith lui adressa un grand sourire et tendit une main qu'Arthur serra.

– Je suis très heureuse de te revoir, dit-elle.  
– Moi aussi madame, répondit Arthur gêné.  
– Le voyage n'était pas trop fatiguant ?demanda poliment Ignatus.  
– Non ça allait, répondit Arthur.

Deux personnes qui devaient être les parents d'Arthur approchèrent. Arthur serra ses parents dans ses bras. Meredith se sentit irrité par cette exhibition d'affection. Cependant elle n'en montra rien, sourit, et salua les parents d'Arthur. Meredith les trouvait horriblement banal, et pas très digne de leur rang.

– Tu crois que Arthur pourrait changer un peu ? demanda Meredith à sa fille un peu plus tard. Devenir un peu plus...

Elle s'arrêta, ne trouvant pas les mots qui convenaient.

– Non, répondit Molly. Je pense qu'il restera comme ça.

Meredith sentit un vent de panique monter un elle.

– Soit, dit-elle finalement. Je suppose qu'il fera un bon mari pour toi.

Molly sourit à sa mère.

– Je le pense aussi, dit-elle.

Ignatus assistait en retrait à cette scène. Il regardait Meredith avec affection. Leur réconciliation était en marche, mais prendrait du temps. 


	37. Chapitre 37 : Meredith et son conseil fr...

**Correction : Like-a-Dream**

**Chapitre 37 : Meredith et son conseil fracassant **

Un an plus tard, Molly et Arthur étaient fiancés de façon officielle et attendaient le meilleur moment pour une présentation aux Moon. Les Moon en avaient longtemps voulu à Meredith de leur avoir forcé la main. Meredith avait multiplié les réunions de famille qu'elle organisait chez elle pour tenter de se faire pardonner. Et finalement avec le temps, tout était redevenu normal. Le lendemain d'un dîner avec ses parents, Meredith s'était levée particulièrement de bonne humeur. Rien de toute la soirée n'avait été dit sur Molly et Arthur, une première.

–Bien dormi ? demanda Ignatus.

–Oui merci, répondit Meredith.

Elle s'assit à la table du petit-déjeuné. Ignatus était caché par la Gazette du Sorcier ; alors qu'habituellement, il refermait toujours le journal à l'arrivée de Meredith.

–De mauvaises nouvelles ? demanda-t-elle.

–Il a tué un couple d'origine moldue cette nuit, annonça Ignatus.

–Qui ça ?

–Celui-dont-on-évite-de-prononcer-son-nom.

–Oh...

Meredith reposa sur la table le thé qu'elle s'apprêtait à boire. Elle regarda la une du journal qui masquait le visage de Ignatus, et lut ce qu'il y était inscrit. Le crime de Tom faisait la une du journal.

–Il y avait cette marque au-dessus de leur maison, raconta Ignatus. Tu sais, la marque des Ténèbres... Avec le serpent.

–Oui. Je me souviens.

–Il faudrait qu'ils se dépêchent de l'arrêter, dit Ignatus. C'est quand même incroyable qu'il puisse circuler en Grande-Bretagne comme bon lui semble.

–Je suppose qu'il est trop puissant.

–Il l'était tant que ça à Poudlard ? demanda Ignatus.

Meredith sursauta, elle devenait craintive lorsqu'on lui parlait de Tom Jedusor. Elle se sentait plus vulnérable et imaginait que comme Albus Dumbledore, tout le monde pouvait lire en elle.

–Ce qui m'impressionnait le plus, c'était l'ascendant qu'il avait sur d'autres élèves, dévoila Meredith après réflexion.

–Ça doit être pour ça, conclut-il. Il doit avoir des alliés un peu partout.

Il referma le journal et se leva.

–Bon j'y vais, à ce soir.

Il déposa une bise sur la joue de Meredith et s'avança vers la cheminée. Meredith prit à son tour le journal et découvrit par elle-même les atrocités que le père de son enfant avait causé.

Peu avant l'heure du déjeuner, Meredith s'habilla pour sortir. Elle était conviée chez Magda, comme cela arrivait souvent. Elle pouvait ainsi voir ses petits enfants et sa belle-fille, Edgar n'assistait presque jamais à ces déjeuners qui ne se passaient qu'en semaine. Pourtant cette fois-ci Edgar fut présent au repas. Mona, Terence et Hugh les trois enfants, restèrent pratiquement silencieux tout le long du déjeuner. Ils ne parlaient que lorsqu'on leur posait des questions. Il arrivait parfois à Hugh, plus jeune, de prendre la parole sans y être invité. Aussitôt le regard de son père lui faisait comprendre que ce qu'il avait fait était mal. Meredith se sentait mal à l'aise face à cette situation, d'accord elle aussi interdisait à ses enfants, à l'époque, de prendre la parole aux repas sans y être invités, mais seulement lorsqu'un membre extérieur à la famille était présent. Meredith était-elle donc devenue extérieure à la famille d'Edgar ?

–Magda, les enfants ne parlent jamais à table même lorsque je suis absente ? demanda Meredith lorsqu'elle se retrouva seule avec sa belle-fille, Edgar étant retenu par du courrier qui venait d'arriver.

–Non jamais, répondit Magda après une légère hésitation. C'est une exigence d'Edgar. Je n'y avais pas été habituée, lorsque j'étais enfant, mes parents me laissaient parler comme bon me semblait. J'ai supposé que c'était de cette manière qu'il avait été éduqué.

Magda prit une gorgée de thé, Meredith supposait, ou plutôt espérait qu'elle mentait.

–Non, répondit Meredith. Les enfants devaient seulement bien se tenir lorsqu'ils étaient en société. Pour les repas en famille, ils devaient bien se tenir évidement, mais ils pouvaient parler librement entre eux ou avec nous.

–Vraiment ? dit Magda surprise. Je me demande où il a été chercher...

Elle s'arrêta échangeant un regard avec Meredith. Edgar avait été chercher ses codes de conduite auprès de Marine Moon. Meredith les reconnaissait bien, après tout elle les avait subit toute son enfance. Edgar revint dans la pièce.

–Je vais devoir vous laisser, dit-il. Une réunion de dernière minute...

–Je vais y aller aussi, annonça Meredith en se levant.

Magda se leva à son tour, mais fut stoppée dans son élan.

–Ne te dérange pas, dit Meredith. Edgar va me raccompagner.

Il parut surpris, mais raccompagna sa mère à la porte qu'il ouvrit. Dehors il faisait beau et chaud, le mois de juillet était entamé et l'été bien installé.

–Avec qui est ta réunion ? demanda Meredith.

–Fidel et Grand-père, répondit Edgar.

–Ce sera sûrement très édifiant, dit Meredith un brin sarcastique.

–Sûrement, répondit Edgar avec un froncement de sourcil.

Meredith regarda son fils et reprit.

–Tu sais, dit-elle. J'ai été élevée avec les vieilles doctrines éducatives de la famille.

–Je le sais, dit Edgar. Et j'aimerais que mes enfants puissent avoir une partie de cette éducation.

–Ce n'est peut-être pas la bonne, dit Meredith. Regarde-moi, j'avais beau être la fille parfaite, j'ai eu un enfant hors-mariage.

Edgar recula d'un pas, surpris.

–Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

–Que tu devrais peut-être laisser plus de liberté à tes enfants que Marine Moon ne m'en a accordé à moi-même. Ou bien tes enfants finiront par te détester.

–Tu ne détestes pas grand-mère, dit Edgar avec évidence.

Meredith regarda son fils dans les yeux, silencieuse.

–Tu détestes grand-mère ? dit Edgar abasourdi.

–Par tous les pores de la peau, assura Meredith. Et ton grand-père aussi. Tu n'as pas idée de ce qu'ils m'ont fait subir. Tu n'as pas idée de ce qu'ils auraient pu TE faire subir.

–Mais pourquoi les vois-tu aussi souvent ?

–Parce que j'ai reçu l'éducation des Moon.

Edgar regardait sa mère attentivement.

–Je ne voudrais pas te mettre en retard, dit Meredith. Je m'en vais, passe une bonne journée mon fils.

–Au revoir, dit Edgar lointain.

Meredith s'éloigna avec la sensation d'avoir fait quelque chose de bien.

Moins d'un mois plus tard, bien après le dîner, Edgar débarquait chez ses parents, l'air très en colère.

–C'est de ta faute ! hurla Edgar à sa mère.

Il avança vivement vers elle, Ignatus se plaça entre eux.

–Quoi ? dit Meredith. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait qui te met dans cet état ?

–Mona, ta petite-fille, s'écria Edgar. Je lui ai accordé plus de liberté, comme tu me l'avais conseillé. Résultat, elle est devenue amie derrière mon dos avec la petite voisine moldue !

Meredith était estomaquée, ce n'était pas ce à quoi elle s'attendait. Effectivement, une amitié entre une moldue et Mona, une Moon ; ne pouvait être une bonne chose.

–De toute façon, je vais lui interdire de la revoir, dit Edgar. Je lui ai dit qu'elle pouvait la voir de temps en temps, mais dès demain je lui dirai que j'ai changé d'avis. Il n'est pas question que ma fille fréquente ce genre... Ce genre... D'individu.

–Edgar, calme toi, ordonna Ignatus. Ta fille a dix ans.

–Et alors ? Il n'est jamais trop tôt pour prendre de mauvaises habitudes.

–Ignatus a raison, reprit Meredith en voyant soudain une solution. Mona a dix ans, l'année prochaine elle ira à Poudlard, elle oubliera complètement cette amie moldue. C'est une erreur qu'elle est en train de commettre, elle doit se rendre compte par elle-même que cette fillette n'est pas à la hauteur de ses fréquentations. Et tu dois le lui expliquer un peu tous les jours de façon subtile, mais tu ne dois pas lui interdire de faire quelque chose. Elle ne comprendrait pas, elle ne verrait pas le vice de cette fillette.

–Ce n'est pas exactement ce que je voulais dire, dit Ignatus à sa femme.

–Tu as raison, convint Edgar. Je ne veux pas que ma fille se retourne contre moi.

Il recula et transplana sans un mot.

Edgar laissa à Mona le choix de ses amitiés, un an plus tard la fillette était toujours amie avec la moldue pour le plus grand désespoir de son père. Seule éclaircie dans ce sombre tableau : Mona allait bientôt faire son entrée à Poudlard. Pour fêter l'événement, une réunion de famille avait été organisée par Marine Moon. Elle n'avait invité les Moon qu'en petit comité, seule Meredith et sa descendance étaient présent. Lorsqu'elle arriva sur place, elle retrouva l'habituelle schéma d'une réunion organisée par sa mère, les enfants étaient à part et les adultes placés selon leur importance près de Augustin. Ce fut le déjeuner que Molly choisit pour amener Arthur pour la première fois aux Moon. Les deux amoureux étaient relégués en fin de table à l'opposé d'Augustin. À la droite d'Augustin était installé Edgar et de l'autre coté Marine. Venait Fabian et Gideon, à coté de Gideon se tenait sa petite amie. Puis Meredith avait sa place, juste avant Ignatus qui avait perdu quelques places après l'histoire avec Molly. Molly et Arthur fermaient cette table. Il était temps qu'ils se marient, Molly avait le ventre un peu rond.

–Tu t'habitueras très vite, assura Meredith à Arthur. C'est leur classement.

–J'espère remonter dans l'estime de tes grands-parents, dit gentiment Arthur à Molly.

–Oh tu sais... commença Meredith qui en doutait. Ils sont vieux, je doute que quoique ce soit change. Ils ont dépassé les quatre-vingt ans tout de même.

–Tu es à la meilleur place dans mon classement à moi, dit Molly.

Elle et Arthur se regardèrent amoureusement.

–Molly, dit Meredith pour rappeler sa fille à l'ordre.

–Désolée, dit Molly en se redressant avec un sourire coupable vers son assiette.

Arthur eut un regard d'incompréhension une seconde, puis réalisa que c'était une fois de plus l'une des nombreuses lubies des Moon et qu'il ne pourrait rien y faire. Il murmura quelque chose à Molly qui aussitôt se mit à glousser.

–Molly ! répéta Meredith.

À nouveau Molly plongea son regard vers son assiette.

–Laisse-les, dit Ignatus. Ils sont jeunes, tu as oublié comme nous étions à leur âge.

–Pas en public, dit Meredith.

–C'est vrai, convint Ignatus.

À un moment du repas, Marine Moon appela Mona. Meredith observa sa petite-fille rejoindre son arrière grand-mère. Elle vit Marine confier à Mona une feuille de papier.

–C'est la liste, dit Molly.

–La liste ? demanda Arthur.

–Une liste de noms que notre grand-mère nous donnait à chacun de nous avant l'entrée à Poudlard, dit Gideon. Dessus il y les noms des personnes qui ont un certain rang social. Mona devra se présenter à chacune des personnes et entretenir de bonnes relations avec eux tout au long de sa scolarité.

–Je comprends, dit Arthur.

Marine et Mona continuaient de parler, elles furent bientôt rejoint par Edgar. Puis Mona s'éloigna, Meredith la regarda passer à ses cotés. Marine Moon allait-elle influencer une génération de plus ? Malheureusement Meredith n'aurait sûrement pas grand-chose à dire, Edgar accordait toujours plus d'importance à sa grand-mère. Et depuis le conseil fracassant de Meredith sur la liberté de choix des enfants, il serait très étonnant que Edgar prenne en considération les inquiétudes de sa mère.

Tout le monde finit par rentrer chez soi, une question avait au moins traversé une fois l'esprit de chacun : dans quelle maison Mona atterrirait-elle ?

Serpentard, la réponse vint deux jours plus tard.

Meredith se sentait fière et un peu déçue, Gryffondor aurait sûrement été plus épanouissant pour Mona. Même si Meredith désapprouvait beaucoup ce que les élèves s'enseignaient entre eux sur l'importance d'être un sorcier de sang-pur. Meredith reçut la lettre annonçant la nouvelle en fin d'après-midi. Ignatus allait bientôt rentrer du travail, et Meredith l'attendait. Elle n'avait que ça à faire de ses journées, bien que le matin elle s'occupait souvent en confectionnant avec l'aide de Pinguy, différents vêtements pour la famille. Chose que Marine Moon faisait également. Meredith tentait d'oublier cette ressemblance entre son emploi du temps et celui de sa mère.

Elle attendait donc dans le salon, un bouquin entre les mains, lorsqu'on sonna à la porte. Elle regarda Pinguy.

–J'attendais une visite ?

–Je n'en ai pas le souvenir, dit l'elfe.

–Bon, va ouvrir, dit Meredith en se levant.

Elle accourut vers un miroir pour réajuster sa coiffure. Elle entendit Pinguy parler avec l'homme qui venait d'arriver. Meredith le vit bientôt entrer dans le salon, elle lui trouvait un air qu'elle connaissait sans parvenir à se souvenir où elle l'avait vu. Pinguy répondit à ses interrogations.

–Kerian McKeller.


	38. Chapitre 38 : Meredith et son ancien amo...

Le chapitre n'est pas passé entre les mains de ma correctrice.

**Chapitre 38 : Meredith et son ancien amoureux**

Pinguy annonça le nom du visiteur.

–Kerian McKeller.

Meredith se glaça sur place et détailla l'homme qui se tenait au milieu de son salon. Kerian avait pas mal vieillit, il avait le même âge que Meredith ce qui lui fit prendre conscience qu'elle aussi avait donc beaucoup vieillit. Elle avait à présent quarante-sept ans.

–Meredith, comment vas-tu ?demanda-t-il.

Elle resta bouche bée une seconde avant de reprendre constance.

–Bien. Tu es revenu de Nouvelle-Zélande ?

–Oui, mais je repartirais sûrement bientôt, je voulais revoir l'Angleterre, elle me manquait.

–Tu veux voir Ignatus ?supposa Meredith.

–Pas seulement, répondit Kerian.

Meredith se pétrifia.

–Ignatus ne devrait plus tarder, dit-elle. Je t'offre le thé ?

–Avec plaisir, dit Kerian.

Meredith appela Pinguy et chargea l'elfe de préparer la table.

–Tu as conservé tes bonnes manières, remarqua Kerian. Et tu es toujours aussi jolie.

Meredith sursauta, elle n'était plus habitué à ce genre de compliment depuis des années. Hormis Ignatus qui avait parfois des « crises de compliments » durant lesquelles il ne cessait de complimenter sa femme durant quelques minutes.

–Toi tu as vieillit, dit-elle avec un sourire.

Kerian se mit à rire.

–Toi aussi, je te rassure, dit-il.

–Comment ce passe ta vie ?demanda Meredith.

–Et bien je travaille au ministère de la coopération magique internationale, Ignatus te l'a peut-être dit ?

–Non, répondit Meredith.

–Ah ?dit-il surprit.

–Ton travail te plaît ?demanda Meredith.

–Oui beaucoup, répondit Kerian. Un peu moins ces derniers temps à cause de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom.

–Il s'agit de Tom Jedusor, tu le savais ?

–Tom ?de Poudlard ?dit-il surpris.

–Oui, Qui-tu-sais et Tom Elvis Jedusor ne sont qu'une seule et même personne.

–Tu m'apprends quelque chose, dit Kerian.

Il resta abasourdi quelques secondes.

–Mais alors, la chambre des secrets... commença-t-il.

–C'était sûrement lui, dit Meredith.

–Tu viens de t'en rendre compte ?

Meredith sentit une boule dans sa gorge, elle aurait pu arrêter Tom ; et Kerian le lui avait souvent répété à l'époque.

–Oui, mentit-elle. Je m'en suis beaucoup voulu lorsque j'ai réalisé que j'aurais pu faire en sorte que ces gens ne meurent pas. Si seulement j'avais pu réaliser que c'était Tom.

Kerian eu un léger sourire dubitatif qu'il cacha. Meredith n'avait pas été très concluante.

–Tu es marié ?demanda Meredith pour changer de sujet.

Kerian releva la tête et regarda Meredith droit dans les yeux.

–J'ai faillit à deux reprises, dit Kerian. Il y a un peu moins de vingt ans avec une moldue. Et il y a vingt-sept ans avec une femme magnifique. Toutes les deux m'ont repoussées. La première parce qu'elle ne voulait pas d'un sorcier, la seconde parce qu'elle ne me trouvait pas assez sorcier.

–

Meredith ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

–Tu n'avais pas vraiment envie de m'épouser, dit Meredith. Sinon tu aurais insister plus que ça.

–C'est vrai, dit Kerian. J'étais pétrifié, mais si tu avais dit oui, je t'aurais épousée.

–À contre coeur ?

–Une petite partie de mon coeur t'appartenait toujours et elle t'appartient encore.

–Tu es devenu beaucoup trop sentimentale, dit Meredith. Tu devrais te reprendre.

Kerian rit à nouveau.

–C'est parce que je n'ai plus eu de petite-amie depuis des mois, dit-il. Ça me fait perdre la tête.

–Alors vivement que tu retrouves une amie, dit-elle.

–Et la prochaine je l'épouse, assura Kerian. Je me fais vieux pour changer « d'amie » tous les ans.

–Je n'avais pas le souvenir que tu étais aussi... commença Meredith avec beaucoup d'hésitation.

–Je le suis devenu avec le temps, dit Kerian. Les choses ont fait que... on n'a pas toujours le total contrôle de sa vie.

–C'est vrai, accorda Meredith.

Il se turent un moment, savourant le thé devant eux.

–J'aimerais voir Edgar, dit brusquement Kerian.

–Je ne pense pas que cela soit une bonne idée, dit aussitôt Meredith qui s'était préparé à cette question.

–C'est mon fils.

Meredith reposa sa tasse avant de reprendre la parole.

–J'ai perdu Edgar au fils des années, confia Meredith. Il s'est rapproché de ma mère, quand on sait ce qu'elle me faisait quand j'étais enceinte de lui c'est un comble. Mais bon. Edgar est devenu avec le temps un très bon sorcier, et je parle de sa puissance magique. Il a adopté les doctrines de ma mère et considère les moldus comme des moins que rien. À une époque il a manqué de rejoindre les rangs de Tu-sais-qui. Heureusement sa femme est tomber enceinte et il a oublié cette idée.

–Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de me dire ?

–Je suppose qu'avec les années tu as peut-être idéalisé Edgar, dit Meredith. Et bien il vaut mieux pour toi et pour lui que vous ne vous rencontriez pas. Il ne le voudrait pas.

–Edgar ne voudrait pas rencontrer son vrai père ?dit Kerian un brin furieux.

Meredith attendit un instant avant de reprendre la parole, elle se pencha pour se rapprocher de son interlocuteur.

–Kerian, ce n'est pas pour te faire du mal au contraire je cherche à vous protéger tous les deux, dit-elle. Vois-tu durant toute son enfance Edgar me demandait une fois de temps en temps qui était son père. Lorsqu'il est devenu plus vieux, je lui est expliqué qu'il était le fils d'un sang-de-bourbe. Depuis il ne m'a plus jamais demandé qui tu étais. Edgar ne voudrait pas voir en chair et en os un père dont il a honte. Je suis vraiment désolé de te dire ça.

–Tu peux, dit Kerian.

Il se turent à nouveau. Meredith sirotait son thé alors que Kerian regardait droit devant lui immobile.

–Ignatus me parlait souvent de Edgar dans ses lettres, dit-il. Et je voyais bien avec le temps qu'il me cachait quelque chose. Finalement j'aurais du m'y attendre. Alors je ne rencontrerais pas Edgar.

–Sage décision, annonça Meredith.

Ignatus choisit cet instant pour revenir de son travail.

–Kerian ?dit-il.

–Surprise ! Comment tu vas mon vieux !

–Bien, ça fait plaisir de te voir !dit Ignatus rayonnant.

Ignatus s'installa à la table et Pinguy se pressa de lui amener une tasse de thé.

–Tu restes longtemps en Angleterre ?

–Je suis ici depuis trois jours déjà, je suis allé voir ma famille, dit Kerian. Je repars dans quelques heures.

–Tu es ici depuis trois jours et c'est seulement maintenant que tu viens me voir ?

–Je gardais le meilleur pour la fin, dit Kerian.

–Au fait comment va... Fujitu ?demanda Ignatus.

–Fini, dit Kerian. Mais depuis il y en a eu d'autre.

–Et je ne suis pas étonné, dit Ignatus souriant.

Les deux garçons semblaient avoir momentanément oublié la présence de Meredith. Elle les regardait en silence. Ignatus n'avait pas semblé aussi heureux depuis des années. Il avait renoncé à la plupart de ses relations à cause de son mariage avec Meredith. Elle lui en était très reconnaissant, cependant elle remarqua qu'elle ne l'avait jamais remercié pour tout ce qu'il avait fait pour elle. Kerian semblait mener sa vie avec beaucoup de légèreté, ce qui lui convenait parfaitement. Meredith se demandait si elle n'aurait pas mieux fait de lui dire qu'il n'était pas le père de Edgar. Mais il aurait pu le répéter à Ignatus et il aurait deviné que le vrai père était Tom Jedusor. Non Meredith avait bien fait de se taire. Kerian resta pour le dîner, Ignatus lui parla longuement de ses petits-enfants.

–Mona vient d'entrer à Poudlard, dit-il. Elle a été repartit à Serpentard. J'avais bon espoir qu'elle atterrisse à Gryffondor. Mais apparemment le choixpeau n'a pas été d'accord. Pourtant elle est amie avec l'une de ses voisines moldues.

–Elle risque de l'oublier à l'école.

–Peut-être, mais au moins elle aura toujours le souvenir que les moldus ne sont pas horrible, dit Ignatus. Et avec la famille de Meredith il vaut mieux que les enfants apprennent ça dès le départ.

Meredith ne protesta même pas.

–Au fait, comment va Molly ?finalement elle n'est pas venue, dit Kerian.

–Elle va se marier le mois prochain, annonça Meredith. Elle a trouvé un sang pur qui convient à peu près à mes parents.

–Ils ne leur convient pas vraiment en fait, dit Ignatus. Mais Meredith leur a fait comprendre qu'il devait leur convenir.

–Comment il s'appelle ?

–Arthur Weasley.

–Un garçon très bien, assura Ignatus. Il va me piquer ma fille mais il est très bien.

–Il ne va pas te piquer...commença Meredith.

–Bien sûr que si et il a déjà commencé, dit Ignatus. Regarde là ça fait deux jours qu'on ne l'a pas presque pas vue, elle rentre à pas d'heure et repars tôt le matin.

–Oui, dit Meredith. Je pense que Molly travaille.

Ignatus se tourna vivement vers sa femme.

–Qu'elle quoi ?

–Molly veut une famille et elle veut offrir le meilleur à sa famille, alors je pense qu'elle travaille.

–Où ça ?demanda Ignatus surprit.

–C'est là que je suis inquiète, dit Meredith. Son amie Paula qui est sang-de-bourbe et bien son père possède une épicerie moldue. J'ai bien peur que ce soit là-bas.

–Tu crois ?

–En tout cas, nous ne lui en diront rien, c'est à elle de venir nous en parler, dit Meredith. Si elle le souhaite.

Kerian partit très tard dans la nuit, Ignatus semblait avoir passé l'une des plus belles soirées de sa vie. Tous les trois avaient un peu forcé sur la bouteille. Ainsi Meredith et Ignatus se dépêchèrent de rejoindre leur chambre avant que Molly ne rentre et découvre que ses parents étaient saouls.

–Tu lui écrit souvent ?demanda Meredith.

–Une fois tous les mois je pense, dit Ignatus. Maintenant je lui parle plus de Mona, Terence ou Hugh, j'évite de parler de Edgar vu que tout ce qu'il fait déplairait beaucoup à Kerian. Il n'a pas besoin de savoir qu'il est devenu un pro sang-pur.

Meredith se changea avec beaucoup de mal, avec l'alcool, il lui semblait que de nouvelles coutures étaient apparut dans ses vêtements.

–Mais enfin, dit Meredith à sa chemise de nuit.

–Dors toute nue, suggéra Ignatus. Tu le faisait avant.

–J'avais vingt ans.

–Et bien ce soir on fait comme-ci t'avais vingt ans, dit-il. De toute façon, je vais t'enlever tes vêtements.

–Ça ça m'étonnerai. Tu as bu, tu dors quand tu as bu.

–Correct, dit Ignatus en s'allongeant sur le lit.

Meredith parvint à s'habiller, elle se coucha auprès de son époux. Elle se mit à cogiter. Durant toutes ses années elle avait mit sa relation avec Kerian sur un piédestal, alors qu'en réalité et elle ne le comprenait que maintenant. Ce n'était qu'une amourette, elle avait très vite oublié Kerian et ne regrettait absolument pas d'avoir refusé sa demande. Le grand amour de Meredith se trouvait à ses cotés, à moitié endormit et complètement saoul. Comment avait-elle fait pour ne pas avoir réalisé avant ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Cela faisait près de vingt-sept ans qu'ils étaient mariés, et Meredith n'avait jamais remarqué qu'elle était folle amoureuse de son époux.

–Ignatus ?

–Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, je vais me motiver.

–Non dors, enfin pas tout de suite, j'aimerais te dire une chose.

Ignatus se tourna vers elle.

–Merci pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi durant toute notre vie, dit-elle.

–C'était un plaisir, répondit Ignatus.

–Je t'aime tu sais, dit Meredith.

Il se redressa vivement et se tourna vers sa femme.

–Non, je ne le savais pas. Moi aussi je t'aime.

--------------------------------------

à suivre:

**Chapitre 39 : Meredith ****et l'invitation du Seigneur des Ténèbres. **


	39. Chapitre 39 : Meredith et l'invitation d...

**Ce chapitre n'a pas encore été corrigé, il le sera bientôt. **

**Chapitre 39 : Meredith ****et l'invitation du Seigneur des Ténèbres. **

Pinguy était perché sur un tabouret, il tentait de coiffer Meredith qui n'arrêtait pas de bouger.

–Madame, il faut que vous me laissez le temps de faire les choses correctement, dit-il.

–Ce sera très bien comme ça, dit Meredith en se levant de son siège.

Elle arrangea d'un coup de baguette magique la dernière mèche qui n'était pas retenu dans sa coiffure.

–Ignatus ?tu es prêt ?appela-t-elle.

–Oui, oui, laisse moi le temps, ils ne vont pas s'envoler !

–Je t'attends près de la cheminée.

Meredith attrapa sa veste, un petit sac et descendit vivement au rez-de-chaussé. Pinguy la suivait, il essayait d'arranger le pli de sa robe.

–L'ourlet est décousu sur ce coté, dit-il.

–Tant pis, dit Meredith. Je n'ai pas le temps. Ignatus !

–J'arrive, grogna-t-il du haut de l'escalier.

Il descendit bientôt.

–J'ai l'impression qu'on passe notre vie à nous précipiter pour la naissance d'un enfant, dit-il.

–Oui moi aussi, confia Meredith. Et c'est très bien comme ça, on compte plus de naissance que de décès dans la famille.

Ignatus releva la tête, mais Meredith n'avait pas l'air particulièrement affectée par ce qu'elle venait de dire. Il rejoignit Meredith, elle prenait déjà une poignée de poudre de cheminette.

–Le Terrier, dit-elle une fois dans les flammes.

Les flammes vertes tourbillonnèrent autour d'elle, lui donnant la nausée. Puis soudainement cela cessa, elle s'agrippa à la paroi et sortit vite de son nouvel âtre ou elle était apparue.

–Bonjour grand-mère, dit un petit garçon roux.

–Bonjour Charlie, lui répondit Meredith.

Une autre tête rousse apparu dans la pièce.

–Bonjour grand-mère, bonjour grand-père, dit-il.

Meredith se retourna, Ignatus venait d'arriver.

–On aurait du transplaner, dit-il. J'aime de moins en moins les cheminées.

Il aperçut ses petits-fils et un immense sourire apparu sur ses lèvres.

–Hé les garçons ! Dit-il. Alors c'est une fille ou un garçon ?

–Un garçon, répondit Bill.

–Il s'appelle Perceval, ajouta Charlie.

Meredith et Ignatus échangèrent un regard.

Un garçon !un troisième !Meredith espérait qu'il serait plus calme que c'est deux frères aînés. Bill et Charlie avait respectivement Cinq et quatre ans. Un âge très proche qui faisait d'eux un duo redoutable et imprévisible pour leurs parents.

–Et si vous allez prévenir vos parents que nous sommes là, Arthur par exemple, dit Meredith.

–PAPA !hurla Bill.

Meredith sursauta, elle avait toujours été surprise par l'éducation des deux garçons. Certes ils étaient charmant mais manquaient totalement de subtilité. Heureusement ils parvenaient à se tenir devant Marine Moon. Mais apparemment se tenir tout aussi correctement devant leur grands-parents n'étaient pas une consigne à suivre pour les garnements. Meredith n'arrivait pas à savoir si cela l'enchantait ou non ; elle était partagée entre sa bonne éducation lui dictant d'avoir des rapports très, voire trop polis entres parents et son plaisir à voir ses petits-enfants lui parler librement. Ce que les enfants de Edgar ne faisaient pas. Oui finalement Meredith préférait sa relation avec les enfants de Molly, et puis après tout, ils les vouvoyaient, se trompaient souvent mais ils se reprenaient aussitôt corrigeant les « tu » par « vous ».

Arthur arriva dans le salon.

–Meredith, Ignatus, je ne pensais pas que vous mettriez si peu de temps à arriver, dit-il.

–Notre elfe non plus, assura Ignatus.

La mèche récalcitrante de Meredith se détacha de son chignon et retomba devant ses yeux. Aussitôt Bill baissa la tête et semblait chercher quelque chose sur le sol.

–Il dors, annonça Arthur. Mais je suppose qu'il devrait bientôt se réveiller. Je peux vous offrir le thé ?

–Oui, merci.

Arthur les conduisit à la cuisine, Meredith eut du mal à ne pas faire remarquer à son gendre qu'on ne recevait pas ses invités dans la cuisine. Ils s'installèrent, laissant Bill derrière eux, il cherchait toujours.

–Tu ne veux rien boire ?lui demanda Arthur.

–Je cherche.

–Tu cherches quoi ?

–L'épingle.

–La quoi ?s'étonna Arthur.

Meredith comprit soudain.

–Oh Bill, il n'y avait pas d'épingle à cheveu qui retenait cette mèche de cheveux.

Il redressa la tête, surprit il vint dans la cuisine.

–Comment tes... vos cheveux faisaient pour tenir alors ?

Meredith sortit sa baguette magique et la pointa sur son chignon.

–J'en veux une, dit aussitôt Bill.

–Moi aussi !clama Charlie.

–Quand vous aurez onze ans, dit Arthur devant la gazinière.

Meredith le regarda. Elle s'en voulait énormément de n'avoir pas réussi à trouver un elfe de maison pour sa fille.

–Ce n'est pas trop dur, les tâches ménagères et la cuisine ?demanda Meredith.

–Non, on s'y fait rapidement, dit Arthur. Évidement avec les garçons dans les pattes ce n'est pas toujours facile.

À l'étage un pleur retentit.

–Je crois qu'il est réveillé.

Aussitôt Meredith se leva de son siège oubliant totalement le thé. Arthur semblait un peu prit ou dépourvu.

–Je vous conduit à sa chambre, dit-il finalement.

Ignatus lui lança un regard amusé que Meredith feint de ne pas avoir remarqué. Arthur les conduisit dans la chambre de Molly. Elle était rayonnante, fatiguée mais rayonnante. À coté de son lit, un berceau d'où criait un bébé.

–Ouf, dit Molly. Tu t'en occupe, je dois dormir.

Elle dit ça avec un doux sourire que Meredith adorait voir chez sa fille. Arthur traîna le berceau jusqu'à la porte.

–Je l'emmène dans sa chambre, dit-il à sa femme. Repose toi bien.

–Maman tu nous fais du pain perdu ?demanda Bill.

–Demain, lui dit Ignatus.

–Mais il est cinq heures.

–Demain, répéta Ignatus.

–Mais c'est maintenant qu'il est cinq heures.

Tout le monde était peu à peu sortit de la chambre, Arthur tirant le berceau braillard.

–Maman doit dormir, dit Arthur à ses enfants.

Meredith sursauta, elle avait déjà entendu ses petits enfants appeler leurs parents papa et maman, pourtant à chaque fois cela lui faisait un choc. Perceval fut conduit dans sa chambre, mais le bébé ne s'arrêta pas de brailler ; alors on sortit pour finalement le prendre, ce thé. Dès qu'ils passèrent la porte, Perceval, mystérieusement cessa de pleurer. À la cuisine Arthur tenta de faire du pain perdu sous les directives de Bill et Charlie.

–Il va brûler, dit Charlie.

–Enlève-le du feu, renchérit Bill.

–

Arthur leur obéit et plaça les deux tranches de pain dans deux assiettes différentes. Une douce odeur se dégagea des mets que Meredith n'avait jamais goûté. Les deux garçons dégustèrent leur goûter sous les yeux envieux de Meredith.

De retour chez elle, elle demanda à Pinguy de lui préparer du pain perdu pour qu'elle puisse goûter.

–C'est étrange que Molly est donné cette éducation à ses fils, dit Meredith au dîner.

–Tu veux dire le tutoiement...

–Entre autre.

–J'aurais aimé que nos enfants nous tutoie dès le début, confia Ignatus.

–Ah bon ?s'étonna Meredith.

–Oui, je trouve que le vouvoiement à mit une barrière entre eux et nous.

–Tu trouves ?

Ignatus avala une bouchée de poulet et de répondit pas, dès qu'il put parler il en profita pour changer de sujet.

–Cela fait deux naissances en un an, dit-il. Avec Mandy.

Eugène, le deuxième enfant de Fidel avant eu une fille quelques temps auparavant, donnant une petite soeur à William.

–Après le décès de mon père cela rééquilibre la balance en quelques sortes, dit Meredith.

Ignatus releva la tête. Meredith ne parlait presque pas de son père mort l'année précédente d'une grave maladie. Elle n'avait pleuré à aucun moment, alors que même Marine Moon s'était laissée aller à verser une larme lors de l'enterrement de son époux. Une larme, une seule. Meredith n'avait apparemment été affectée en rien. Au contraire elle semblait... soulagée. Jamais Meredith n'avait été se recueillir sur la tombe d'Augustin Moon, sauf sur demande expresse de sa mère. À cinquante-deux ans, Meredith revoyait toujours en rêve ses parents se tenant au-dessus d'elle et la torturant pour connaître l'identité de l'homme qui l'avait mit enceinte. Les cicatrices sur ses poignets étaient toujours là, ainsi que d'autres blessures causé par les sortilèges d'Augustin. Non Meredith ne regrettait pas la mort de son père. Elle en était vraiment soulagée.

Soudain on frappa à la porte, Meredith sortit de ses pensées.

–Qui cela peut être à cette heure-ci ?s'irrita-t-elle.

Elle et Ignatus échangèrent un regard surprit. Soudain une idée terrifiante traversa l'esprit de Meredith : Et si il était arrivé quelque chose à sa famille ?

Elle se leva d'un bond et couru presque jusqu'à la porte. Elle passa devant Pinguy et ouvrit la porte à sa place. Un homme portant une cagoule se tenait devant elle. Meredith fut pétrifiée. Elle sentait derrière elle Pinguy qui reculait qui semblait adresser des messages silencieux à Ignatus. Meredith entendit le grincement d'une chaise qu'on repousse dans le salon.

–Meredith Moon je suppose ?dit l'homme.

–Oui, répondit Meredith.

Elle tenta de chercher sa baguette magique dans ses poches mais ses mains tremblaient trop pour lui permettre de l'atteindre. Brusquement Meredith se sentit tirée en arrière, elle heurta le mur, Ignatus s'était placé devant elle et brandissait sa baguette magique devant l'homme.

–Je suis venu pour vous parlez, dit-il. Uniquement vous parlez.

–Qu'est-ce qu'un mangemort peut avoir à nous dire ?demanda Ignatus.

–Un message de la part du seigneur des Ténèbres.

Meredith sentit comme un courant glacé la traverser.

–Qu'est-ce qu'il veut ?dit-elle froidement.

–Je peux entrer ?demanda le mangemort. Je n'ai pas l'intention de vous faire le moindre mal.

Meredith se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse, ils ne devaient pas se mettre à dos les mangemorts.

–Bien, dit Meredith. Nous allions prendre notre dessert. Joignez-vous à nous.

Ignatus se tourna vivement vers femme presque horrifiée.

–Il s'agit simplement de discuter, lui dit-elle. Nous devons bien accueillir nos invités.

Ignatus resta silencieux quelques secondes, il faisait probablement le même raisonnement que Meredith.

–Le salon est par là, annonça-t-il.

Le mangemort entra dans la maison et rejoignit le salon. Pinguy était déjà en train d'installer un nouveau couvert. Meredith lui adressa un regard en guise de remerciement puis l'elfe disparu en cuisine. Il revint une seconde plus tard, il portait un plateau sur sa tête.

–Île flottante, annonça Meredith. Merci Pinguy.

L'elfe disparu à nouveau et ne réapparu pas de la soirée, bien que Meredith sentait son regard derrière le trou de la serrure à la porte de la cuisine.

Meredith se chargea du service, par chance Pinguy prévoyait toujours une île flottante en plus, c'était le dessert préféré de Ignatus et il aimait bien se lever au milieu de la nuit pour en déguster.

–Alors... commença Ignatus. Je ne sais pas votre nom je suppose que c'est fait exprès.

Le mangemort retira sa cagoule et dévoila son visage. Il avait une petite barbe, le menton en avant et des yeux injectés de sang.

–Franken Travers, dit-il. Je vous prierais de ne pas éventé cette information.

–Il n'y a pas de mal à discuter avec vous.

Meredith insista bien sur le mot discuter.

–Exactement, dit Travers. Donc j'ai pour vous Ignatus Prewett une invitation de la part du Maître des Ténèbres à rejoindre ses rangs.

Un silence glacial parcourut la pièce. Travers était tourné vers Ignatus attendant sa réponse.

–Non, dit Meredith à sa place. Vous mourrez tous un par un, je ne laisserais pas mon mari mourir.

–Ce n'est pas à vous de prendre cette décision, dit Travers.

Il se tourna à nouveau vers Ignatus. Meredith lui adressa un regard apeurée.

–Je ne rejoindrais pas les rangs de votre Maître, dit Ignatus. J'ai une famille.

–Moi aussi, dit Travers. Les deux activités vont très bien ensemble.

–C'est non, dit Ignatus.

Meredith savait pertinemment que Ignatus ne pourrait jamais rejoindre les rangs du sorcier, pourtant elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de craindre la réponse de son époux.

–Ça ne lui plaira pas, dit Travers.

Meredith et Ignatus se regardèrent. Meredith décida alors de prendre un gros risque.

–Dites-lui de ne pas en vouloir à mon mari, dit-elle. Au nom de la vieille amitié qui nous uni.

Travers se tourna vers Meredith et la regardait cette fois avec beaucoup d'intérêt.

–Amitié vous dites ?dit Travers.

–Oui lorsqu'il à ouvert la chambre des secrets, je n'ai rien dit à personne, mentit Meredith. Il s'en souviendra.

Travers éclata de rire, puis se leva, Ignatus l'imita bien vite.

–Je m'en vais, dit-il pour le rassurer.

Puis il se pencha vers Meredith, son visage était à quelques centimètres du sien. Elle ne bougeait pas, Ignatus mit sa main dans sa poche et s'apprêtait à dégainer sa baguette à la moindre anicroche.

–Meredith Moon, vous n'avez rien comprit.


	40. Chapitre 40 : Meredith et les pantoufles

**Chapitre non-corrigé... la version corrigée arrivera très bientot.**

**Chapitre 40 : Meredith et ****les pantoufles**

–Meredith Moon, vous n'avez rien comprit, dit Travers.

Elle le regarda avec stupéfaction.

–Comprendre quoi ?

–Après toutes ses années, dit Travers. Vous ne vous êtes jamais demandé si la crise financière de votre famille n'était par votre cause ?

–Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?

–Depuis des années, le Maître des Ténèbres demande à ses fidèles et aux amis de ses fidèles de faire en sorte que les Moon soit ruinés.

Meredith écarquilla les yeux, ainsi c'était ça. Et il était parvenu à ses fins, les Moon étaient ruinés.

–Alors je ne pense pas, enchaîna Travers. Que le Maître des Ténèbres honora cette vieille amitié qui vous unis.

Il s'écarta de Meredith ; prit sa fourchette et goûta un morceau de son île flottante qu'il n'avait pas touché.

–Délicieux, dit-il.

Il reposa la fourchette et se dirigea vers la porte. Meredith se leva d'un bond pour le suivre, Ignatus l'avait devancé.

–Ah et j'oubliais, dit Travers. Vos trois fils intéressent également le Maître des Ténèbres. Pour Edgar, il semble avoir déjà eu sa chance et le fait qu'il est trois jeunes enfants le dispense pour les courtes prochaines années. Mais si Gideon et Fabian sont intéressés qu'ils nous le fasse savoir, ils seront les bienvenus dans nos rangs.

–Nous leur porterons le message, dit Ignatus.

Meredith savait très que ni Fabian et Gideon ne seraient intéressés par cette offre.

–Bonne fin de soirée, dit Travers.

Il ouvrit la porte et sortit. Aussitôt Ignatus sortit sa baguette magique et jeta un sort contre la porte. Puis il se dirigea vers la fenêtre qu'il soumit également à un sortilège. Il avança vers l'autre fenêtre et recommença le tout sans adresser la parole à Meredith. Il monta à l'étage et recommença. Meredith alla ouvrit la porte de la cuisine.

–Il est partit, dit-elle à Pinguy.

–Madame, c'est affreux, dit l'elfe.

–Oui, répondit simplement Meredith.

L'elfe adressa un dernier regard désolé à sa maîtresse et fila nettoyer la table. Elle s'assit sur le divan, se recouvrit la tête avec les mains et attendit. Ignatus la rejoignit une heure plus tard.

–Je pense que la maison est en sécurité, dit-il. Et j'ai envoyé des messages aux enfants et à ta mère pour leur dire de faire attention. Ta mère se charge de prévenir les autres.

–Tu as prévenu ta famille à toi ?

–Oui, ils sont prévenus, répondit Ignatus.

–Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?demanda Meredith.

–On va faire très attention à nos déplacements et toujours atterrir à quelques mètres d'une maison, au cas ou l'on nous attendrait à l'intérieur. C'est valable pour la notre également. On va évité d'aller sur le chemin de traverse. On ira plutôt acheter notre nourriture coté moldu. J'irai changer notre argent demain matin.

–J'ai très peur, dit Meredith.

–Il n'y a peut-être pas de quoi, dit Ignatus. Ce n'est pas comme-ci nous avions froissé l'émissaire qu'il nous a envoyé. Franken Travers devrait lui faire un rapport pas trop mauvais.

Ignatus s'enfonça dans le canapé, Meredith se blottit contre lui.

–Les courtes semaines qui arrivent vont être déterminantes, annonça Ignatus.

Meredith se sera encore plus contre lui.

Les courtes semaines passèrent et aucun membre de la famille Moon ne s'étaient fait attaqué par des mangemorts. Meredith et Ignatus avaient apprit à manger moldu et à réduire au maximum leurs déplacements à l'extérieur. Les seuls endroits ou ils pouvaient aller en sécurité était chez leurs enfants. Meredith demandait tout d'abord grâce à sa cheminée si la voie était libre puis elle transplanait dans l'entrée des maisons. Elle faisait cela tous les après-midis à présent, elle refusait de rester dans cette maison vide et rentrait toujours quelques minutes avant que Ignatus ne rentre du travail.

Ce matin-là, Meredith décida de partir chez Magda et Edgar. Magda était seule, elle-aussi et accueilli Meredith à bras ouvert.

–Tu restes déjeuner ?demanda Magda. Tutic finira par se vexer s'il ne fait plus à manger que pour une personne.

Mona, Terence et Hugh étaient tout les trois à Poudlard en cette année 1976.

–Pourquoi pas, dit Meredith.

Elle avait déjà annoncé à Pinguy qu'elle ne rentrait peut-être pas dîner. Elle lui avait même dit de se cacher si quelqu'un frappait à la porte.

–Alors quelles nouvelles des enfants ?demanda Meredith.

Elle voyait Magda presque tous les trois jours, mais elle posait toujours les mêmes questions.

–Hugh nous a envoyé son bulletin de notes en avance, dit Magda. Il est vraiment très doué. Par contre nous avons encore reçu un avertissement au sujet de Terence, je ne sais pas ce qu'on va faire de lui. Edgar m'assure qu'il s'en sortira très bien, mais je n'en suis pas aussi convaincue.

–Et Mona ?

–Elle fait suffisamment d'effort pour être au niveau mais pas plus, et puis...

Magda hésita.

–Je pense... qu'elle commence à s'intéresser aux garçons.

–Elle a seize ans, dit Meredith; c'est normal à son age.

–Je le sais, mais j'ai tellement peur qu'elle... qu'elle fasse la même erreur que nous.

Meredith se redit.

–Oh, dit-elle.

–Je ne voulais pas... commença Magda consciente d'avoir blessé sa belle-mère.

–Tu as raison, il ne faudrait pas que Mona... il existe des méthodes de contraception. Il faut lui en parler, après tout on ne peut pas contrôler les enfants quand ils sont loin de nous.

–Tu... tu crois ?

–Oui, il faut lui envoyé une lettre et lui expliquer tout ça.

–Je ne sais pas si je saurais trouver les mots, dit Magda.

–Je vais t'aider.

Les deux femmes passèrent le reste de la matinée à écrire une lettre à Mona lui dévoilant les méthodes de contraception.

Après le déjeuné, Meredith rentra chez elle, elle pensait y rester le reste de la journée. Être seule lui fit peur, elle passa la tête dans la cheminée et bientôt se mit en route pour aller chez Molly.

Arthur était absent, il travaillait depuis peu au ministère, juste après la naissance de Percy en faite.

Meredith arriva chez Molly juste après leur repas, la table n'était pas encore débarrassée et Charlie et Bill finissaient leurs yaourts.

–Je me suis dit que tu aimerais que je m'occupe un peu de Charlie et Bill, dit Meredith en arrivant.

–Merci mère, dit Molly. Je vais pouvoir faire prendre son bain à Percy avant qu'il n'aille a la sieste.

–Vas-y vas-y, je reste avec les garçons.

Molly attrapa le couffin de Percy et l'emmena à l'étage après avoir remercier sa mère une demi-douzaine de fois.

Meredith se tourna vers ses petits enfants.

–Toi aussi tu aimes les yaourts grand-mère ?demanda Bill.

Meredith regarda la cuisine en grand désordre. Comment Molly faisait-elle pour s'en sortir sans elfe ?alors que Meredith a l'époque avait déjà du mal à s'occuper de ses enfants même alors que Pinguy s'occupait des tâches ménagères.

–Je n'ai jamais goûté de yaourt, avoua Meredith.

–Alors tu manges quoi comme laitage ?demanda Charlie. Maman dit qu'il faut manger beaucoup de laitage.

–Du lait, je suppose, dit Meredith qui ne mettait qu'un peu de lait dans son thé.

Meredith voulu s'asseoir mais ne trouva aucune chaise de libre. Sur les deux chaises restante l'une était encombrée par un bac à linge, l'autre par une pile de casserole.

–Bon finissez de manger, je vais faire un peu de rangement.

Meredith récupéra toute la vaisselle sale qu'elle trouva et l'apporta dans l'évier. Elle versa un peu de produit et de l'eau. Elle sortit sa baguette magique et tenta d'animer les éponges pour les faire frotter les assiettes et les couverts. Charlie qui avait finit de manger apporta son pot de yaourt vide à Meredith.

–Maman les réutilisent, expliqua-t-il.

Meredith l'ajouta aux restes de la vaisselle. Charlie apporta sa chaise à coté de Meredith, il se mit debout dessus.

–T'es pas très forte en magie, dit-il.

–Pas pour les sortilèges domestiques non, avoua Meredith. À une époque j'en pratiquai quel qu'uns... plus depuis que ta... maman est allée à Poudlard.

De toute façon, Meredith ne pensait ne pas être très douée pour la magie en générale.

–Pinguy s'occupe de tout ça, dit Meredith.

Elle continua tant bien que mal sa vaisselle.

–Mère ?mais qu'est-ce que... commença Molly surprise de voir sa mère avec une poêle recouverte de mousse à la main.

–Je fais un peu de ménage. Tu dois être débordée ma fille.

–Oui, dit Molly. Mais...

–Je vais dire à Pinguy de venir ici quelques heures en début d'après-midi tous les jours, décréta Meredith.

–Je peux me débrouiller toute seule, dit Molly.

–J'en suis persuadée, dit Meredith. Mais il faut que tu puisses souffler un peu, quelques heures de ménages faite par Pinguy te le permettrons. Et puis je suis sûre qu'il appréciera, la maison n'est plus trop animée, je sais que cela lui manque.

–Bon, dit Molly. Évidement ça me fait très plaisir. Mais lâche cette poêle, je vais le faire.

Meredith reposa la poêle dans l'évier, trop contente d'obéir à sa fille.

–Percy est couché ?demanda-t-elle.

–Oui, il ne dort pas encore, ça ne devrait pas tarder.

–Bien, les garçons si on allait dans le salon ?

Ils suivirent leur grand-mère dans la pièce voisine.

–On joue aux cartes ?demanda Bill. Mais pas au poker, c'est trop compliqué.

–Le poker ?

–Oui, maman et papa arrivent à y jouer, c'est Mona qui leur a expliqué les règles il y a très longtemps, dévoila Charlie.

Meredith ignorait ce qu'était le poker, ce devait être un nouveau jeu à la mode à Poudlard pour que cela soit Mona qui leur eu enseigné les règles.

–On joue au Morf !décréta Bill.

–Au Morf ?

Un autre jeu dont Meredith n'avait jamais entendue parler, mais cette fois elle était loin d'être la seule ; puisque apparemment le Morf était un jeu que Bill et Charlie avait inventé et où visiblement, la triche était l'un des moteurs principaux.

–Comment va père ?demanda Molly un peu plus tard.

–Il a mal au bras, il jette toujours des sortilèges un peu partout dans la maison, expliqua Meredith.

–Tu crois qu'ils feront quelque chose ?

–Ce n'est pas vraiment leurs méthodes, d'habitude ils n'attendent pas plusieurs semaines, donc je pense, j'espère surtout qu'ils nous auront oublié.

–C'est ce que dit Arthur. Les mangemorts attaquent tout de suite, ils n'attendent pas.

–Reste tout de même sur tes gardes, dit Meredith.

–Oui tous les matins pendant qu'Arthur déjeune je jette mes sortilèges pour protéger la maison, raconta Molly. Et ensuite c'est Arthur qui fait le tour. Le Terrier est bien protégé.

Meredith rentra chez elle peu après, Ignatus n'allait plus tarder et elle voulait être là pour l'accueillir. Conformément aux règles que lui avait demander d'observer Ignatus. Meredith ne transplana pas directement chez elle, elle atterrit dans une petite ruelle moldue. Il faisait froid et nuit, la plupart des boutiques étaient en train de fermer leurs devantures. En passant devant les vitrines, elle vit une paire de pantoufle. Bien que c'était une chose moldue, Meredith se souvint que Ignatus lui avait vanter cette invention : une sorte de paire de chaussure pour maison. Très confortable pour un mois de janvier.

Meredith entra dans la boutique juste avant qu'elle ne ferme.

–Je voudrais ça !dit Meredith en pointant un doigt vers une paire de pantoufle grise.

Dans la chaleur du magasin, Meredith laissait entrevoir la robe cachée sous son manteau. Le vendeur regarda Meredith de haut en bas. Elle portait une robe à la mode sorcière, très élégante coté sorcier, mais coté moldu elle était plus surprenante. En hiver, Meredith avait trouvé la parade, elle portait un long manteau qui pouvait aussi bien provenir du monde sorcier que du monde moldu.

–Bien sûr, dit-il. Quelle pointure ?

Meredith donna la pointure et ressortit bientôt avec un paquet sous le bras. Elle reprit son chemin vers sa maison. Ses pieds lui faisait mal, elle se dit qu'elle devrait trouver un coin plus près de chez elle pour atterrir. Les doigts de Meredith devenaient de plus en plus glacé, elle regarda sa main gauche espérant réchauffer ses doigts du même coup. Elle eut l'impression qu'ils avaient une légère teinte verte. Meredith regarda le sol autour d'elle et y vit aussi une légère teinte verte. Elle fronça les sourcils et regarda au-dessus d'elle. Au-dessus du quartier qu'elle s'apprêtait à traverser, Meredith vit une tête de mort d'où sortait un serpent par la bouche.

La Marque des Ténèbres.

Le sac dans lequel les pantoufles étaient enveloppées tomba sur le sol. Meredith se mit à courir. Elle traversa le bloc de maison qui cachait sa propre maison. La peur envahissait son esprit, son manteau la gêna bientôt dans sa course, elle l'enleva sans cesser de courir. Elle sortit sa baguette magique, bien décidée à l'utiliser pour tuer s'il le fallait. Elle arriva au dernier carrefour et se stoppa d'un coup. Sa maison apparue devant ses yeux, au-dessus la marque des Ténèbres la regardait sombrement. Meredith serra encore plus sa baguette, puis elle se mit à avancer d'un pas rapide mais sans courir de peur que sa course lui fasse perdre un détail important de son environnement. Elle arriva devant la maison. Elle pointa sa baguette sur la poignée, la porte s'ouvrit. Elle avança dans l'entrée sombre. Ordonna aux lumières de s'allumer.

–Qui est là !appela Meredith;

Aucune réponse.

La maison restait silencieuse, aucun craquement ne se fit même entendre.

–Qui est là ! Répéta Meredith.

Toujours rien.

Pourtant il devait bien y avoir quelque chose, songeait Meredith. La marque des Ténèbres ne pouvait être là si...

Pinguy...

Non, aucun mangemort ne signalerait la mort d'un elfe de maison par un signe aussi puissant.

Mais alors ?

–IGNATUS ! Hurla Meredith.

Ce cri marque la fin de cette sixième et avant-dernière époque.

à suivre...

PS : ne m'en voulez pas trop.


	41. Chapitre 41 : Il était une fois

Ce chapitre n'est pas encore passé entre les mains de ma correctrice.

Petite correction pour cette dernière époque : Ignatus s'écrit en réalité Ignatius. Ça fait longtemps que je me suis rendu compte de mon erreur, je n'ai pas osé changer en cours de route. Mais comme c'est la dernière époque, on va rétablir la réalité.

**Chapitre 41 : Il était une fois**

–IGNATIUS !répéta Meredith.

Toujours pas de réponse. Meredith sentait son coeur battre à cent à l'heure. Elle avait traîné en route, acheter ces pantoufles lui avait fait perdre du temps, Ignatius était sûrement rentré. Meredith leva sa baguette magique devant elle, sa main tremblait, elle avança lentement dans la maison. Elle s'arrêta, prenant conscience du danger, elle fit un pas en arrière préférant s'enfuir en courant. Le reflet vert de la marque des Ténèbres colorait son visage. Meredith voulait savoir pourquoi cette marque était là... et elle ne pourrait supporter de rester une seconde de plus dans l'ignorance. De nouveau elle avança dans sa maison. Le porte manteau était tombé sur le sol, elle l'enjamba avec peine, ses jambes étaient devenues lourdes. Le salon apparu devant ses yeux, il y régnait un grand désordre, des feuilles de papiers volaient, toutes les chaises étaient par terre, les coussins du canapé étaient déchirés. Seul l'armoire tenait encore debout, Meredith l'avait ensorcelé pour qu'il soit difficile de la bouger ; elle se promit de vérifier si le parchemin de Dumbledore se trouvait toujours derrière. Elle avança lentement dans la pièce, c'est alors qu'elle vit une main dépasser derrière le canapé. Une main avec une montre.

La montre d'Ignatius.

Meredith s'approcha à tout vitesse, elle heurta une petite table renversée sans y faire attention. Ignatius apparu devant ses yeux. Il avait du sang sur le visage, les yeux grands ouverts... le regard vide.

–Ignatius, murmura Meredith.

Elle se pencha vers lui alors que les larmes commençaient à couler sur ses joues. Elle abandonna sa baguette sur le sol, et prit le visage ensanglanté entre ses mains.

–Mon Ignatius, murmura-t-elle.

Meredith l'embrassa sur le front. Elle se mit à chercher un pouls inexistant sur le poignet de son mari. Plus les secondes passaient plus elle pleurait de ne pas trouver ce pouls. Soudain elle saisit sa baguette.

–Evernatum ! Dit-elle en pointant sa baguette vers lui.

Ignatius ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

–EVERNATUM !

Il ne bougea pas. Meredith jeta à nouveau sa baguette sur le sol et se mit à sangloter bruyamment. Elle s'installa allongée à coté de lui tout en serrant le visage de son époux contre elle.

–Je suis désolée, dit-elle. J'aurais du... faire quelque chose. Je suis désolée mon amour. C'est ma faute, j'aurais pu agir à temps. Je suis désolée, c'est ma faute.

Elle resta silencieuse durant quelques secondes. Espérant sentit le souffle de son époux contre sa peau. En vain, elle se remit à pleurer.

Soudain une sorte de « Bong » retentit dans la maison. Meredith se redressa vivement et saisit sa baguette magique. Il y avait quelqu'un dans la maison. Elle se leva complètement et traversa le salon à petits pas. Elle ne pleurait plus, trop angoissée pour cela. Elle regarda l'escalier et monta quelques marches, arrivée au milieu de l'escalier un second « Bong » se fit entendre. Meredith put en identifier la provenance : la cuisine. Elle redescendit les marches qu'elle avait monter et avança vers la porte de la cuisine. Elle sentit le vent sur son visage, la porte d'entrée était restée grande ouverte. Elle pointa sa baguette sur la poignée et la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit lentement. Meredith souffla une seconde et avança lentement dans la pièce. Elle était beaucoup moins en désordre que le salon et la salle à manger. Néanmoins quelques chaises étaient renversées, la table avait bougée. Un placard rempli de victuailles était par terre. Les objets qui avaient bougé semblaient former une ligne droite entre la porte et un placard qui faisait office de garde-manger. Meredith avança lentement vers le placard, ses pas provoquaient de petites fumées blanches : de la farine renversée sur le sol. Elle pointa sa baguette magique vers le placard ; il s'ouvrit à la volée. Pinguy regardait sa maîtresse avec effroi, il étaient ligoté avec de la ficelle de cuisine et bâillonné avec un torchon. Du sang tâchait la taie d'oreiller qui lui servait de vêtement.

–Pinguy ?dit Meredith surprise de trouver son elfe de maison dans le placard.

Elle pointa sa baguette magique vers lui et le libéra.

–Oh madame ! Couina Pinguy.

–Je pense qu'il faut appeler les secours, dit Meredith. On ne peut pas rester seuls tous les deux.

–Tous les deux ?Maître Ignatius ?implora Pinguy.

–Il... il...tenta Meredith. Il est derrière le canapé.

Pinguy se releva et se dirigea vers le salon, Meredith redressa une chaise et s'y installa. elle sentait son esprit se vider, elle était incapable de penser. Quelques instants plus tard, Pinguy revint en larme. Il s'assit aux pieds de sa maîtresse, ils restèrent là immobile. Au bout d'un moment il suggéra :

–Je pense qu'il faudrait que vous préveniez le ministère. Pour sécuriser la maison.

–Inutile, grogna une voix.

Meredith se leva d'un bond, Pinguy fut propulser plus loin sur le sol. Meredith ignora son elfe et pointa sa baguette vers l'homme qui venait d'entrer chez elle.

–Je suis Auror, dévoila-t-il.

Meredith le regarda attentivement et le reconnu. Elle avait vu sa photo dans la gazette du sorcier quelques jours plus tôt.

–Vous êtes Alastor Maugrey.

–Oui, dit-il. Restez-là ne bougez pas. Restez-là avec l'elfe. Et gardez votre baguette.

Meredith et Pinguy se regardèrent. Ils ne bougèrent pas, ils attendirent. Meredith ne pouvait plus pleurer, elle était en présence d' un inconnu. En quelques courtes minutes la maison se rempli de sorciers agités ; Alastor Maugrey revint vers eux accompagné par Rufus Scrimgeour, le mari de Margaret. Lui aussi était auror.

–Meredith, ça va ?s'inquiéta aussitôt Rufus.

–Je n'ai rien, dit-elle simplement.

Meredith avait la vue brouillée, elle se sentait lointaine. Elle n'avait pas l'impression d'être dans sa cuisine, seule la petite main de Pinguy serrant son mollet lui donnait une sensation réelle.

–Ils sont partis, assura Maugrey. Votre maison est en train d'être sécurisée. D'autres Aurors sont partis en chasse. Je suis obligé de vous demander si le cadavre dans le salon est bien celui de votre époux.

Elle hocha la tête.

–Oui, c'est mon mari Ignatius Prewett.

–Vous pouvez me dire ce qui c'est passé, demanda-t-il à Meredith.

–Je suis rentrée à pied à la maison, j'ai vu la marque, raconta Meredith. Alors j'ai couru, la maison était en désordre. Et il était là derrière le canapé.

–Vous savez pourquoi les mangemorts auraient voulu tuer votre mari ? demanda Maugrey.

Rufus se mordit la lèvre, il savait très bien pourquoi. Il avait été alerté de la visite du mangemort comme tous les Moon mais devait garder le silence, c'était-ce à quoi il devait s'attendre en était marié à Margaret Moon. Maugrey lui jeta un coup d'oeil.

–

–L'un d'entre eux est venu pour lui demander de rejoindre leur rang, Ignatius a refusé, raconta Meredith.

Rufus recula légèrement pour s'écarter de la conversation. Meredith le remercia intérieurement de faire passer sa famille avant son travail.

–Votre mari a été très courageux, dit Maugrey. Il s'est battu apparemment.

Il se tut une seconde avant de reprendre.

–Quel était ce mangemort ? Celui qui est venu chez vous ?

Meredith se redressa vers l'auror.

–Nous n'avons pas vu son visage, mentit-elle.

Maugrey marqua une nouvelle pause.

–Vous savez pour qu'on puisse capturer ceux qui ont tué votre époux, il nous faut des noms.

–J'ai des enfants, dit-elle. Des petits-enfants.

–Je comprends, dit Maugrey. Mais il nous faut des noms.

–Je n'ai pas vu le mangemort, dit Meredith.

Elle regarda Rufus, lui implorant de l'aide, aussitôt il se tourna vers Pinguy et enchaîna.

–Et toi ?tu as vu quoi ?

–Monsieur est rentré un peu plus tôt à la maison, expliqua Pinguy. Il ne voulait pas laisser madame trop longtemps toute seule. Mais elle n'était pas encore rentrée. Juste après qu'il est enlevé son manteau, on a frappé à la porte. Monsieur était devenu très méfiant, alors il a sortit sa baguette et a regardé par la fenêtre. J'ai juste vu qu'il était terrifié, puis il m'a attrapé par taie d'oreiller et il s'est mit à courir. Je suppose qu'il voulait nous amener à la cheminée. Mais il n'a pas eu le temps, la porte s'est ouverte toute seule et il est entré.

–Qui ?demanda Maugrey.

Pinguy se tourna vers sa maîtresse.

–Mais qui bon sang !dit Maugrey. Et vous madame je vous interdit d'obliger votre elfe à mentir.

Meredith regarda son elfe, il n'avait pas l'air trop alarmé de la réponse. Personne n'irait sans doute en prison à cause de sa déclaration. Elle hocha la tête.

–C'est Celui-d'on-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, lâcha Pinguy.

–Voldemort a tuer Ignatius Prewett ?demanda Rufus abasourdi.

Meredith n'eut aucune réaction. Pinguy trembla de tout son petit corps en entendant le nom prononcé à haute voix.

–Oui, répondit l'elfe. Après qu'il soit entré, mon Maître m'a reposé par terre et il a pointé sa baguette vers Celui-d'on-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. En voyant ça Celui-d'on-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom a rit et il a commencé à dire que mon Maître n'aurait aucune chance face à lui. Mon Maître a dit que c'était sûrement vrai, mais qu'il se battrait quand même. Ensuite, Celui-d'on-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom a dit qu'il était toujours un « stupide Gryffondor ».

–Votre mari était à Poudlard en quelles années ?demanda subitement Maugrey.

–Il y était en même temps que lui, si c'est ça que vous voulez savoir, expliqua Meredith. Je faisais ma septième année lorsque Ignatius faisait sa sixième et Tom sa cinquième.

–Tom ?répéta Maugrey.

–C'était son prénom à l'époque.

–Je sais.

Rufus regardait Meredith comme-ci il la voyait pour la première fois. Maugrey regardait toujours Meredith puis se tourna vers Pinguy pour qu'il reprenne son récit.

–Ensuite celui-d'on-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom a lancé un sortilège et puis mon Maître aussi, raconta Pinguy. Puis mon Maître m'a à nouveau agrippé et on s'est caché derrière le canapé et ils ont recommencé à se jeter des sorts. Et là, j'ai demandé à mon Maître de me demander de combattre. Il l'a fait et j'ai essayé de les aider, je pensais pouvoir libérer un passage vers la cheminée pour que mon Maître puisse s'enfuir. Mais d'un coup j'ai été tiré en avant j'ai traversé la pièce, la cuisine et je me suis retrouvé dans le placard de la cuisine, ligoté et bâillonné. Je n'ai pas réussi à me libérer, je les ai entendu parler, puis ils ont jeter des sortilèges. Et ensuite j'ai entendu celui-d'on-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom lancer le sortilège de la mort. Puis aucun bruit. Juste après j'ai entendu Madame rentrer, je l'ai entendu crier.

–Elle criait quoi ?demanda Maugrey.

–Elle appelait mon Maître, répondit simplement Pinguy.

–Il y a autre chose que vous pensez important de nous signaler ?demanda Maugrey.

Il regarda Pinguy et Meredith tour à tour.

–Le mangemort qui est venu, dit Meredith. Il voulait aussi engager mes enfants, Gideon et Fabian.

–Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont répondu ?demanda Maugrey.

–Non, dit Meredith avec évidence. Et puis ce n'est pas du tout le genre de Gideon et Fabian. Ils seraient plutôt du genre à combattre de l'autre coté.

–Ah ?dit Maugrey intéressé.

–Je pense que nous avons toutes les informations nécessaires dans l'immédiat, déclara Rufus. Nous en reparleront plus tard, je pense.

–Oui, admit Maugrey. Je vous laisse.

Il s'éloigna en laissant Meredith avec son neveu par alliance.

–On va s'occuper de protéger la famille, ne t'inquiète pas, assura Rufus.

Il n'était pas dans les habitudes de Rufus de tutoyer Meredith, mais en cet instant, elle apprécia cette familiarité.

–Ils l'ont emmené ?demanda Meredith.

–Le corps ?oui. Ils vont l'examiner, tu pourras le récupérer demain matin pour l'enterrer.

–Ils vont rester longtemps dans la maison ?demanda Meredith.

–Ils ne partiront pas sans toi, assura Rufus. Tu devrais aller chercher quelques affaires, mais tu ne peux plus aller dans le salon.

–Pourquoi ?

–Ils enquêtent, ils déplacent tout.

Meredith se souvint brusquement du parchemin caché derrière l'armoire.

à Suivre...


	42. Chapitre 42 : La bande à Ignatius

Chapitre non corrigé.

**Chapitre 42 : La bande à Ignatius**

–Je vais aller où ?demanda-t-elle.

–Chez l'un de tes enfants ça serait bien. Pourquoi pas Gideon, il n'habite pas très loin du ministère, ce serait parfait. Tu rentrerais ici demain soir je pense. Ton elfe de maison, pourra venir mettre de l'ordre dès demain après-midi. Je te tiendrais au courant.

–Bon, alors je vais préparer mes affaires pour la nuit.

Elle se leva d'un bond.

–Je peux m'occuper de prévenir la famille, si tu veux, dit Rufus. À commencer par tes enfants.

Meredith aurait préféré prévenir ses enfants elle-même, mais dans l'immédiat, il y avait plus important.

–Oui merci ce serait vraiment très gentil, je veux aller chez Gideon au plus vite.

Elle agrippa la main de Pinguy et tous les deux montèrent à l'étage. Ils entrèrent dans la chambre parentale, Meredith referma la porte et se pencha vers Pinguy.

–Il faut que tu m'aides, tu vas utiliser tes pouvoirs et aller chercher un parchemin caché derrière l'armoire, dit Meredith.

–Madame...

–Tu peux le faire sans que les gens du ministère ne s'en rendent compte ?demanda Meredith.

–Je le pense, répondit l'elfe avec hésitation.

–Alors fait-le.

Pinguy disparu. Meredith alla s'asseoir sur le lit et attendit, des flash du corps étendu d'Ignatius lui traversèrent l'esprit en y laissant une douleur de plus en plus profonde. Quelques minutes plus tard, Pinguy réapparut en serrant le parchemin contre lui.

–Ils ne t'ont pas vu ?demanda Meredith.

–Je ne pense pas.

Elle prit le parchemin et le fourra dans une valise. Pinguy la regarda faire, immobile, lorsqu'elle se tourna à nouveau vers lui, il s'activa précipitamment et se chargea de remplir le reste de la valise de sa maîtresse. Meredith resta assise, songeuse. Il fallait récupérer ce parchemin, sinon les gens du ministère l'auraient découvert et l'histoire aurait pu venir aux oreilles de ses enfants. Edgar et Mona, entres autres, se seraient demandé pourquoi Meredith cachait la formule d'un tel sortilège. Ils auraient peut-être chercher si eux-mêmes n'avaient pas été soumis au sortilège. Et ils auraient comprit qu'ils étaient fourchelang. Non, Meredith avait bien fait de récupérer ce parchemin.

–La valise est prête, déclara Pinguy.

–Tu as besoin de quelque chose toi ?demanda Meredith.

–Non, dit Pinguy surprit par tant de sollicitude de la part de sa maîtresse.

Ils redescendirent au premier étage, c'est Maugrey qui les accompagna chez Gideon. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, Meredith vit son fils lui tomber dans les bras, il semblait avoir pleuré. Meredith elle n'avait plus pleuré depuis que Alastor Maugrey avait pénétré dans sa maison. Meredith et Pinguy entrèrent dans la petite maison. Une barrette à cheveux était négligemment posé sur la table, Meredith fit semblant de ne pas la voir. Gideon et Abigail n'étaient plus ensemble depuis longtemps, pourtant une fille était probablement là dans la journée.

–J'aimerais aller me coucher, dit-elle.

–Fabian, et les autres vont arriver. Mais oui bien sûr, se reprit Gideon. Tu vas aller dans la chambre d'amis. Pinguy tu devras te contenter du divan.

Meredith alla dans la chambre, elle se déshabilla et se coucha. Quelques instants plus tard, elle entendit ses enfants parler entre-eux dans le salon. Elle aurait voulu les rejoindre, mais elle ne voulait pas qu'ils voient ses larmes. Et c'était ce dont Meredith avait le plus besoin : pleurer. Alors elle se laissa aller et pleura silencieusement. Elle ne dormit pas cette nuit là, ni les nuits suivantes.

Deux jours plus tard, Meredith pouvait enterrer Ignatius. À présent, elle ne lâchait plus ses enfants et restaient entourée en permanence. Elle était retourné dans sa maison. Pinguy avait complètement modifié le salon pour le rendre méconnaissable ; c'est Meredith qui le lui avait demandé. Mais elle ne sentait plus à l'aise dans cette pièce. Elle se dit qu'elle finirait par aménagé un coin lecture dans l'une des anciennes chambre de ses enfants. Le jour de l'enterrement, Meredith attendit Molly qui devaient la rejoindre chez elle. Elle la guetta à la fenêtre, elle aperçut les deux aurors qui faisaient des allées et venues devant sa maison. Meredith avait été mise sous protection, selon l'enquête, il était possible que Ignatius n'était pas le seul visé par l'attaque de Tom. Molly apparue brusquement au détour d'une ruelle, elle ne pouvait pas transplaner plus près, la maison était sous protection. Gideon était même devenu le Gardien du secret de la maison. Alastor Maugrey arrêta Molly avant qu'elle ne passe la barrière du jardin. Meredith sortit aussitôt de la maison, elle attendit sur le perron. Maugrey lui jeta un coup d'oeil et aussitôt laissa passer Molly.

–Ils me fichent la frousse, dit Molly en entrant dans la maison.

–Leurs manières ne sont pas très élégante c'est vrai, convint Meredith.

Elle referma la porte et se tourna vers sa fille.

–Tu vas bien ?demanda Meredith.

–Oui... enfin aussi bien que ça peut aller. Et toi ?

–Pareil, répondit simplement Meredith. On devrait se mettre en route.

–Oui.

Pinguy apparut de la cuisine, il salua Molly et aida Meredith à enfiler son nouveau manteau. L'autre étant perdu dans les ruelles voisines.

–Tu pourras nous rejoindre si tu veux, lui dit Meredith. Mais fait en sorte qu'on ne te voit pas.

Elle avait beau être submergé par la tristesse, elle n'oubliait pas les maximes qu'on lui avait enseigné. En l'occurrence, son elfe de maison ne pouvait pas assister aux funérailles ; du moins pas en apparence.

–Merci madame.

Meredith et sa fille sortirent sur le perron. Les deux aurors levèrent aussitôt la tête, Meredith les ignora royalement. Les deux femmes se mirent en route vers le cimetière voisin. Ignatius ne pourrait pas avoir une grande cérémonie, le ministère l'avait interdit par sécurité. Lorsqu'une personne était attaquée, il arrivait souvent qu'un membre de sa famille subissait le même sort. Pour cela le ministère voulait éviter de réunir toutes ses victimes potentielles à un même endroit pendant trop longtemps. Meredith regarda l'horizon devant elle, elle vit des sorciers rassemblés, à coté d'eux un cercueil. Elle sentit soudain ses jambes se dérober sous son poids, Molly agrippa vivement le bras de sa mère.

–On va se tenir, dit-elle.

Ce geste n'était pas très convenable, mais en pareil circonstance, Meredith n'en avait que faire. Elles parcoururent le reste du chemin en se tenant bras-dessus bras-dessous. En approchant des sorciers présent, Meredith put les reconnaître. Il y avait des Moon, des Prewett, des collègues de travail d'Ignatius et des amis. Meredith et Molly se placèrent à coté d'Arthur déjà présent. Bientôt derniers retardataires arrivèrent, Gideon et Fabian arrivèrent presque en même temps, Edgar et Magda leur emboîtèrent le pas. Magda tenait un mouchoir à la main et ne cessait de renifler. Meredith évita de la regarder, elle ne voulait pas pleurer en public, elle craignait que les larmes de sa belle-fille ne soit contagieuses.

–Où sont les enfants ?demanda soudain Meredith à Molly.

–Mon amie Paula s'occupe d'eux, dit-elle. Le ministère nous as suggéré de ne pas les amener.

Meredith regarda l'assemblé, elle vit sa mère lui faire un sourire triste. Puis elle regarda sa belle-famille, sa belle-mère pleurait silencieusement. C'est à elle que Meredith adressa un sourire triste. Puis elle tourna à nouveau son regard vers les Moon, Fidel ne semblait même pas peiné, Meredith détourna la tête. Elle le haïssait plus encore qu'elle ne l'avait jamais haït. Plus éloigné se tenait de vieux amis de Ignatius, parmi eux Minerva McGonagall et Kerian McKeller. Kerian lançait des regards furtifs à Edgar, celui-ci semblait l'avoir remarqué, il détourna la tête en serrant les dents. Edgar comprit peut-être quelque chose, peu importe, il ne semblait pas très intéressé par Kerian. L'un des derniers à arriver était Albus Dumbledore, d'un coup la tristesse des visages disparue pour laisser place à l'étonnement.

–Commencez, dit Meredith à l'homme qui devait dire quelques mots alors que le cercueil serait mit en terre.

–Vous êtes sûre que tout le monde est arrivé ?demanda-t-il.

–Je le pense.

Meredith voulait détourner l'attention de Dumbledore. Elle se doutait qu'il viendrait la voir à un moment ou à un autre. Elle ne voulait pas que les sorciers autour d'eux aient le temps de se poser trop de question sur la présence du mage. Alors le petit homme commença son discours, Meredith ne l'écouta pas. Elle figea son regard sur le cercueil et s'efforça de ne pas fondre en larme. Molly à coté avait sortit son propre mouchoir et en prêta un à Fabian. Meredith se mit à avoir des visions d'Ignatius vivant, lorsqu'il était venue la demander en mariage... son affolement lors de la naissance de Gideon... lorsqu'il avait tenter de faire un gâteau aux pommes avec Molly. À nouveau Meredith sentit ses jambes se dérober, Molly resserra aussitôt son étreinte et Gideon attrapa l'autre bras de sa mère. elle retint ses larmes, ferma les yeux et s'imagina partir loin. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle n'était toujours pas revenue. Le sorcier continuait de parler, le cercueil descendait dans le trou sans que Meredith n'en eu réellement conscience. Le cercueil fut recouvert de terre. Puis un à un, on vint la saluer ainsi que ses enfants. Meredith acquiesçait silencieuse, ne cherchant pas à comprendre se qu'on lui disait. Cela dura quelques minutes, lentement Meredith revenait à la surface. Elle prit conscience que c'était un collègue d'Ignatius qui lui parlait.

–Je sais que ce n'est peut-être pas le moment, mais je tiens à vous rassurer, murmura-t-il. Ignatius avait perçut une sorte d'assurance qui devrait vous permettre de toucher une rente.

Meredith le regarda.

–Je vous écrirais pour vous en dire plus si vous le souhaitez.

–Oui, dit-elle simplement.

L'homme disparu, Meredith prit vaguement conscience que s'il lui parlait de ça, cela signifiait qu'il n'ignorait pas que Meredith aurait d'ici quelques courtes années du mal à subvenir à ses besoins. La soi-disant richesse des Moon ne pourrait aucunement l'aider. Apparemment Ignatius y avait aussi pensé et résolu le problème sans lui en parler.

–Ignatius était le meilleur ami que j'ai jamais eu, dit Kerian McKeller. Et il était très amoureux de toi... j'ai mis du temps à m'en rendre compte. Mais je pense qu'il t'as aimé dès que vous avez partagé une patrouille de préfet à Poudlard.

Meredith ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette évocation. Elle se souvenait à présent... ces patrouilles dans les couloirs de Poudlard... elles les avaient toujours préférées quand elles les faisaient avec Ignatius. Il était si gentil, si agréable...

Les yeux de Meredith n'embuèrent. Kerian s'éloigna, laissant la place à Albus Dumbledore. Il la regarda silencieusement, Meredith dirigea aussitôt son regard vers ses yeux. Elle voulait qu'il voit ce qu'elle avait en elle. Lui seul pouvait peut-être empêcher un autre meurtre.

–Meredith je suis vraiment désolé, dit-il. Ton époux était vraiment courageux.

Il se pencha vers Meredith, elle vit des gens se tourner automatiquement vers eux. La curiosité se lisaient sur leur visage.

–Il ne lui a rien dit ?chuchota le sorcier.

–Il ne savait pas, souffla Meredith.

–Il aurait pu deviner.

–Mon elfe de maison a assister à une partie de la scène, il n'a rien dit de tel.

Dumbledore s'écarta, il semblait embêté. Puis il se rapprocha à nouveau de Meredith.

–J'aimerais parler à ton elfe, lui-dit il.

–D'accord, répondit Meredith. Venez chez moi dans trois heures, je préférais éviter que notre entretien se passe en présence de mes enfants.

–Je comprends.

–Gideon est le gardien du secret de la maison, ajouta Meredith.

Elle se tourna vers son fils et lui fit signe d'approcher.

–Il faudrait que tu donnes mon adresse au professeur Dumbledore, lui dit Meredith.

Gideon étonné se tourna vers Dumbledore et lui donna l'adresse.

–Je pourrais vous voir plus tard ?demanda Gideon.

–Bien sûr, répondit le sorcier surprit à son tour.

Meredith se demanda pendant une seconde pourquoi Gideon réclamait une entrevue à Dumbledore. Elle oublia lorsque Molly en larme se tournait vers elle.

–On rentre ?demanda Molly à sa mère.

–Oui on rentre, répondit Meredith.

Meredith, ses enfants, Arthur et Magda se mirent en route vers la maison de Meredith. Pinguy était là, il avait fini de dresser la table pour le thé. Tous s'y installèrent en silence. Au bout d'un certain temps Arthur et Gideon parvinrent à parler, leur conversation restait futile mais elle rendait l'ambiance moins maussade. Brusquement Edgar prit la parole.

–Il aurait du rejoindre ses rangs, il ne serait pas mort.

à suivre... (la fin de la fic approche... )


	43. Chapitre 43 : Le monde de Meredith

**Chapitre non-corrigé. (le 36 vient d'etre republié corrigé)**

**Chapitre 43 : Le monde de Meredith.**

Meredith ferma les yeux, une vague de froid envahit la pièce.

–Ignatius n'aurait jamais pu rejoindre ses rangs, dit-elle. Il haïssait cet homme.

–Parce qu'il voyait ses actes par le biais de la Gazette du sorcier, insista Edgar. Il ne voyait pas ce que le Maître des Ténèbres tentait d'accomplir.

Meredith se sentit bouillir, Ignatius était mort à quelques mètres d'eux ; comment Edgar pouvait-il se montrer si insensible ?

–Ton Maître des Ténèbres a tué une gamine de onze alors qu'il était à Poudlard, lâcha Meredith. C'est digne d'un homme qui veut accomplir quelque chose de bon ? Ton Maître des Ténèbres, s'appelle Tom Elvis Jedusor. Tu ne connais pas de Jedusor ?c'est normal c'est le nom d'un moldu. Tom a été élevé dans un orphelinat moldu. Il est toujours merveilleux ?

–C'est la preuve que n'importe qui peut devenir honorable.

Meredith se leva brusquement, sa chaise tomba à la renverse.

–Honorable ?éclata Meredith. Voldemort a tué ton père !

Molly et Magda frissonnèrent en entendant Meredith prononcer son nom. Meredith se rendit compte que sa phrase était fausse, Voldemort ne pouvait pas tuer le père d'Edgar puisque c'était lui son père. Elle retomba lentement sur sa chaise et des larmes se mirent à couler le long de ses joues. Edgar détourna la tête et renifla discrètement.

–Ne t'inquiète pas mère, dit Fabian. On va se venger. Le meurtre de notre père ne restera pas impuni.

–On va le venger, renchérit Gideon.

Meredith redressa la tête vers ses fils.

–Alors vous deux, je vous interdit de faire quoique ce soit de stupide, déclara-t-elle. Je viens de perdre mon mari, je ne veux pas perdre mes enfants.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent.

–Vous avez comprit ?répéta Meredith.

–Oui. On a comprit, assura Gideon.

Au fond d'elle Meredith savait très bien qu'elle ne pourrait pas arrêter ses fils. Ils tenteraient de venger la mort de leur père coûte que coûte. Les enfants restèrent une heure, puis rentrèrent chez eux laissant Meredith et Pinguy seuls.

–Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dîner ce soir ?demanda Pinguy.

–Rien je n'ai pas faim, dit Meredith.

–Un simple encas alors, suggéra Pinguy.

–Non ça ira.

–Je me permets d'insister.

Meredith se tourna vers son elfe avec l'intention de le réprimander, elle se reprit lorsqu'elle vit l'expression inquiète de Pinguy.

–D'accord, mais alors rien qui te donne trop de travail.

Elle le suivit dans la cuisine, elle ne voulait plus manger dans la salle à manger. Meredith terminait son « encas », lorsqu'on frappa à la porte. Dumbledore entra dans la maison et demanda à voir Pinguy comme Meredith le lui avait promit. Pinguy lui répéta ce qu'il avait dit aux aurors, Dumbledore ne put rien en tirer de plus. Alors il commença a analyser les souvenirs de l'elfe. Ils découvrirent que la conversation que Pinguy n'avait put entendre entre Ignatius et Voldemort tournait autour de Meredith. Heureusement il n'était apparemment ni question d'Edgar, ni question de tuer Meredith. Dumbledore ne s'attarda pas plus longtemps, il partit rassuré. Voldemort avait connu Meredith, il ne semblait pas très anormal qu'il parle d'elle à son époux. Meredith alla se coucher, dans le lit à coté d'elle, elle déposa une veste que Ignatius portait souvent. Elle ne se leva pas pour le petit-déjeuner, elle regarda les heures défiler sur son réveil ; elle ne se décida à émerger que pour aller déjeuner.

Durant les mois qui suivent, Meredith passait plus de la moitié de ses journées à dormir. Sa vie prit une nouvelle tournure, ses journées semblaient uniquement ponctuée par la visite de la famille. Cet après-midi là les Wrubel lui rendait visite. Miranda Moon, la dernière fille de Fidel était devenue la petite-amie de John Wrubel dès l'école. Molly qui avait le même âge que sa cousine, avait suivit au jour le jour cette relation et en racontait souvent des extraits croustillants à sa mère. À présent, ils étaient mariés et venait pour présenter la dernière arrivée dans la famille Moon.

–C'est très joli comme prénom, Maude, déclara Meredith en regardant un bébé dans un berceau.

–Oui on a beaucoup hésité, dévoila Miranda.

–La tradition des M a limité notre choix, dit John..

Il parlait avec un léger accent allemand.

–Comment va ton père ?demanda Meredith à Miranda. Il n'était pas présent au dernier repas chez Marine.

–Il était souffrant, dit simplement Miranda.

Fidel buvait beaucoup trop, Marine Moon avait même décidé de ne plus lui donné accès aux réunions de travail à l'extérieur de la famille, son comportement était devenu incontrôlable. Edgar était donc devenu le « numéro 1 » des affaires financières de la famille. Fabian et Gideon jouaient également un rôle, mais aucun des deux n'étaient aussi impliqué que leur grand frère. Et pourtant ils semblaient très occupés, Meredith les voyait de moins en moins souvent. La nièce de Meredith s'en alla avec mari et enfant, laissant à nouveau Meredith seule avec Pinguy. Meredith alla d'ailleurs aussitôt rejoindre l'elfe dans la cuisine. Pinguy débarrassa la table du thé et commença à la laver, Meredith elle, s'installa sur une chaise, un livre entre les mains.

–Je monte nettoyer les anciennes chambre de Edgar et Gideon, annonça l'elfe au bout d'un moment.

–Je te suis, déclara Meredith.

Elle s'installa d'abord dans la chambre de Edgar puis dans celle de Gideon, elle suivait Pinguy à la trace refusant de rester seule.

–Comment vous préférez que je cuisine les pintades de demain ?demanda-t-il de retour dans la cuisine.

Meredith avait renforcé sa ressemblance avec sa mère, elle-aussi organisait à présent des repas de famille. La différence majeure était que l'ambiance était beaucoup plus agréable. En très grande partie parce que Meredith n'invitait que ses enfants et petits-enfants.

–Rôti, déclara-t-elle. Il y en aura assez pour tout le monde ?

–Oui. Sûrement trop d'ailleurs.

Elle retourna à sa lecture. Le lendemain les enfants de Meredith ainsi que certain de ces petits-enfants arrivèrent dans sa maison. Seuls les enfants de Molly et Arthur étaient présent, Mona, Terence et Hugh étant à Poudlard. Meredith n'avait installé qu'une longue table rassemblant enfants et parents. Elle n'avait choisit la place de personne, tout le monde s'asseyait où ils le souhaitaient.

–Tu es beaucoup sortie cette semaine ?demanda Molly à sa mère.

–Oui, rassure-toi, chaque jour de la semaine, mentit Meredith.

–Comment s'est passé le thé chez les Flint ?demanda Edgar.

–Comment sais-tu que j'étais invitée au thé chez les Flint ?interrogea Meredith.

–J'ai mes sources, dit Edgar avec un sourire. Alors ?

–Ma foi c'était très sympathique. Ils ont deux jeunes garçons Marcus, qui vient de naître et Scott du même âge que Mazarine, déclara Meredith. Très bien élevé d'ailleurs.

–Et ?insista Edgar.

Meredith savait très bien où il voulait en venir.

–Tu veux peut-être faire allusion à Dalton Flint ?demanda-t-elle.

–Oui, lâcha Edgar.

–Qui est Dalton Flint ?demanda Gideon.

–C'est l'oncle de Marcus et Scott, apprit Meredith. Récemment veuf.

–Ah d'accord, dit Gideon gêné.

–Et donc ?demanda Edgar. Il est gentil.

–Ça fait ne fait pas un an que votre père est mort, déclara Meredith. Je ne peux même pas imaginer d'envisager quoique ce soit avec un autre homme.

Gideon, Fabian et Molly échangèrent des regards rassurés. Edgar gardait un visage neutre. Dalton Flint avait une assez joli fortune (ce qui devait plaire à Edgar, la situation financière des Moon ne s'arrangeant toujours pas), il était assez gentil, bien qu'un peu plus jeune que Meredith et avait un sang parfait. Le genre d'homme avec qui Meredith aurait pu se remarier, mais elle n'en avait aucune envie ; l'idée ne lui avait effleuré l'esprit que lorsqu'elle comprit pourquoi les Flint l'avaient invitée.

–Tu n'as rien entendu de particulier chez les Flint ?demanda Fabian.

–Comme quoi ?

–Comme quelque chose qui aurait un lien avec Tu-Sais-Qui où les mangemort.

–Quelle drôle de question, déclara Meredith surprise. Non, nous n'avons absolument pas abordé le sujet.

Fabian et Gideon échangèrent un regard.

–Vous devriez peut-être arrêter de penser à ce genre de chose, leur dit Edgar.

–Nous sommes en guerre, déclara Gideon. Difficile de ne pas parler de l'ennemi.

–Surtout lorsque vous êtes en première ligne, dit Edgar.

Un froid parcourut la pièce. Meredith sentit une vague de panique l'envahir.

–Ça veut dire quoi ça ?demanda-t-elle. En se tournant vers ses deux fils.

–Rien, répondit négligemment Fabian.

–Comment ça rien ?pourquoi votre frère dit que vous êtes en première ligne ?s'indigna-t-elle.

–Mais pour rien, ajouta Gideon. Il se trompe.

–Vu la tête que vous faites, je ne pense pas.

Ils restèrent silencieux, Meredith se tourna alors vers ses autres invités, Arthur regardait Gideon et Fabian avec intérêt. Molly baissait la tête en serrant les dents. Magda tenait la main de son mari sous la table, comme pour le prier de se taire.

–Faut que j'aille faire pipi, déclara Charlie en descendant de sa chaise.

Il s'éloigna tout seul, suivit du regard par Molly. Il connaissait bien les lieux.

–Alors ?reprit Meredith. Je suis votre mère, j'exige de savoir ce qui se passe !

–Ne t'embête pas avec ça, dit Gideon. C'est vraiment rien...

–Laisse moi juger ?il y a quoi en première ligne pour combattre les mangemort ?le ministère ?vous n'en faites pas partit. Alors c'est quoi ?

Soudain un éclair de lucidité frappa Meredith. Elle revit l'enterrement de Ignatius, Gideon et Fabian avait demandé une entrevue à Dumbledore. Dumbledore qui dirigeait selon les rumeurs un groupe de sorcier qui se battait clandestinement contre les mangemorts.

–Vous vous êtes mit sous les ordres de Dumbledore ?demanda Meredith.

Fabian et Gideon tressaillirent.

–Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il vous a prit !hurla Meredith. J'ai perdu mon mari, il n'est pas question que je perde mes fils !

–Mère... commença Fabian. C'est pour le venger.

–Je ne pense pas que ton père voudrait que tu te mettes en danger pour le venger !

–Lui aussi voulait combattre ! Lâcha Fabian.

Gideon lança un regard furieux à son frère.

–Pardon ?dit Meredith.

–Fabian en rajoute un peu, dit Gideon. Père en parlait mais juste un peu.

–Ignatius n'aurait jamais rejoint un quelconque clan dans cette guerre sans m'en parler.

–C'est justement parce qu'il savait que tu n'aurais pas voulu qu'il ne l'a pas fait, apprit Fabian.

Meredith fulminait, comment ses fils pouvaient-ils prendre le risque de mourir ?

–En tout cas vous allez dire à Dumbledore que vous reprenez votre liberté, dit-elle. Vous imaginez s'ils sans prennent à vous ! À notre famille ?

–On peut se défendre, apprit Arthur. On reste protégé depuis...

–En supposant que ça ne vous dérange pas toi et Molly, dit Meredith. Il y a Edgar et Magda.

–On est bien protégé nous aussi, dit Edgar. Mais de toute façon, les mangemorts ne s'en prendraient pas à nous, ils savent qu'ils auraient plus à y perdre qu'a y gagner. .

–C'est sûr, dit Fabian. Il savent bien que tu attends la première occasion pour rejoindre leurs rangs. Alors que Tu-Sais-Qui a tué notre père.

–Je n'ai plus envie de rejoindre leur rang, mais c'est plus malin de laisser courir le bruit que oui. De cette manière, ils ne débarquent pas chez toi pour te tuer toi et ta famille.

–Bonne excuse, dit Molly. Elle sert pour les mangemorts ou pour nous ?

–Ça suffit !s'écria Meredith. Pinguy va nous apporter le dessert. De la mousse au chocolat.

–C'est bon ça, dit Bill.

–Oui c'est très bon, lui répondit Meredith. Tu en as déjà mangé ?

–Oui mais Maman veut pas nous en faire trop souvent, expliqua Bill.

–Celle de Pinguy est délicieuse tu vas voir, déclara Meredith.

La mousse au chocolat permit de changer de sujet. L'atmosphère fut totalement détendue après que Charlie eut appelé sa mère depuis les toilettes, il avait un problème avec sa braguette et partageait les détails de cet ennui avec tous les invités. Molly avait jeté des regards inquiets à sa mère, mais celle-ci n'avait aucune réprobation dans le regard. Molly annonça la première qu'ils devaient partir, Percy réclamait sa sieste. Puis les autres suivirent, Meredith se retrouva seule avec Pinguy qui nettoyait la table.


	44. Chapitre 44 : Qui veut la peau des Moon ...

**Chapitre non-corrigé. (plusieurs chapitres corrigés ont été mis en ligne).**

**Chapitre 44 : Qui veut la peau des Moon ?**

Meredith resta chez elle durant les trois jours suivant. Elle finit par décider de rendre une petite visite à Fabian. Elle voulait le convaincre de renoncer à combattre les mangemorts. Mais elle ne pu rien en tirer ; alors chaque semaine elle prit l'habitude de rendre au moins une visite à Gideon ou à Fabian pour tenter de les dissuader de cette folie. Elle essaya durant une année. Une année ou elle avait été contactée à trois reprises par Dumbledore parce que l'un de fils avaient été blessés au combat. Elle continuait toujours inlassablement, de plus en plus tenace. Mais après chaque blessures, les deux garçons retournaient au combat.

–Gideon, je t'en supplie, arrête, implora Meredith. Comment tu veux construire une vie dans cette situation? Tu passes ton temps à courir après les mangemorts. Arrête !

–Je n'ai plus le choix, dit-il.

–Mais si tu as le choix, va dire à Dumbledore que tu te retires, dit-elle. Les mangemorts ne te feront rien, ils seront trop ravis de voir qu'ils sont trop terrifiant pour qu'un soldat ennemi est arrêté de se battre. Ils te laisseront en vie.

–Tu ne comprends pas. Toute la famille est menacée.

Un vent glacé parcourut Meredith.

–Tu avais dit que nous ne craignions rien, s'indigna Meredith.

–Ce n'est pas par rapport à notre engagement, dit Gideon. On ne s'est pas trop ce qui se passe, mais les Moon ont l'air d'être dans le collimateur du Tu-Sais-Qui. Ce doit être pour les mêmes raisons qu'il s'en ai prit à père. Fait attention s'il te plaît.

–Je fais attention, dit Meredith. Et puis il y a toujours un ou deux aurors devant mon perron.

–Tu ne sais pas pourquoi ils nous en veulent ?

Elle releva la tête, croisant le regard inquiet de Gideon.

–Nous étions à l'école ensemble, confia Meredith. Lorsque j'étais en dernière année, il m'a proposé de rejoindre son groupe d'ami. J'ai refusé, je suppose que c'est peut-être lié.

–Tu as refusé de faire partie de ses amis ?répéta Gideon épaté.

–Il n'était qu'un orphelin de moldu, dit Meredith.

L'expression épaté de Gideon disparu tout de suite, il esquissa un sourire.

–C'est peut-être lié, déclara-t-il.

La cheminée s'anima, en un éclair, Gideon sortit sa baguette et la pointa vers l'âtre. Il s'en approcha lentement. La tête d'Arthur y apparu rapidement.

–Gideon ! Gideon !appela-t-il vivement.

–Je suis là, que-ce passe-t-il, dit-il.

–Des jumeaux ! Dit Arthur. Ce sont des jumeaux : deux garçons.

Meredith se pressa vers son gendre.

–Des garçons !dit-elle. Comment ils s'appellent ?

–On n'est pas encore complètement décidé, dit Arthur en se tournant vers sa belle-mère. Ça devrait l'être ce soir, on vous attend après dîner.

–Tu veux que je t'envoie Pinguy ?demanda Meredith.

–Oui, je veux bien, confia Arthur. Bon on vous attend à dix-neuf heures.

Meredith rentra en vitesse chez elle et envoya Pinguy au Terrier. Puis elle envoya un message à Marine lui faisant savoir qu'elle ne serait pas au dîner qu'elle organisait le soir même.

–Mais tu peux y aller avant ou après, dit Marine. Dans de telles conditions, tu peux arriver un peu en retard. Ou bien partir un peu plus tôt.

–Non, je préfère rester auprès de Molly toute la soirée. Je vous contacterais plus tard.

–Meredith ! s'indigna-t-elle. Tu loupes beaucoup trop de mes dîners depuis... la mort d'Ignatius. Je comprends que tu es besoin de solitude, j'en ai aussi eu besoin à la mort de ton père. Mais ce n'est pas forcement une bonne chose.

–J'en prends note, dit Meredith; Je vous contacte tout à l'heure.

–Meredith !

Mais Meredith coupa la conversation. Elle n'avait plus envie de s'embêter avec sa mère. À chaque fois qu'elle ne se sentait pas prête à affronter les Moon, elle annulait tout simplement sa visite. Elle rejoignit l'ancienne chambre de Fabian où elle avait installé un petit coin lecture. Deux fauteuils se faisait face, l'un était parfaitement installé pour une lumière matinale, l'autre pour un soleil couchant. Meredith lu deux ou trois pages, elle était trop excitée pour en lire plus.

–Je me demande comment ils vont les appeler, dit-elle à haute voix.

–Probablement des noms court, dit Ignatius. Ou bien des noms permettant des diminutifs comme Perceval.

–Je ne pense pas qu'ils avaient sélectionné beaucoup de nom de garçon, lui dit Meredith. Ils s'attendaient tellement à avoir une fille.

Ignatius était assis dans le fauteuil en face de Meredith, il acquiesça lentement.

–C'est amusant, dit-il. Ils sont né le 1er avril.

–Et ?demanda Meredith.

–Et bien chez les moldus, il s'agit du jour ou l'ont fait des farces aux autres.

–Les moldus n'ont pas le droit de faire des farces avant cette date ?

–Si seulement ce jour-là, c'est une tradition, expliqua-t-il.

Meredith regarda son époux, elle évitait de chercher les détails de son apparence, cela le faisait disparaître.

–Comment tu faisais pour avoir toujours une si bonne connaissance des moldus ?questionna-t-elle.

–J'ai toujours eu des amis d'ascendance moldu, c'est un ancien collègue de travail qui m'a parlé du 1er avril.

Les deux époux restèrent silencieux durant de longues minutes.

–Tu devrais être un peu plus coulante sur le sang, dit Ignatius.

–Pourquoi ?

–Parce que tu as brisé le coeur de Fabian lorsque tu l'as forcé à rompre avec Caroline.

–Je ne l'ai pas forcé, se défendit Meredith.

–Mais tu as bien su t'y prendre pour arriver au même résultat.

Elle ne le contre dit pas, elle était fautive et le savait bien.

–Elle était moldue, justifia-t-elle.

–Et alors ?

–Ben... une moldue, c'est hors de question. Une sang-mêlé à la rigueur, s'il l'aurait aimé.

–Justement, parlons d'amour, Fabian n'a jamais plus retrouvé une petite-amie sérieuse depuis Caroline.

–Bon, c'est fait, on ne va pas ressassé le passé sans arrêt.

–Et si cela se reproduit de nouveau ?

–Tu veux dire ?si Fabian fréquente à nouveau une moldue ?

–Fabian ou quelqu'un d'autre, dit Ignatius.

–Je ne sais pas, répondit Meredith.

–Il va pourtant falloir que tu choisissent une tenue de conduite sur le sujet.

–Et si elle ne change pas ?

–Alors tu pourrais briser un nouveau coeur, apprit-il.

Meredith était de plus en plus irrité. Ignatius avait tendance à lui parler de plus en plus franchement depuis qu'il était mort.

–Bien, répondit-elle. Je vais être plus coulante sur le sujet.

–Et plus franche, ne fait plus semblant d'être malade.

–Et je serais plus franche, convint-elle. 

Ignatius afficha un sourire satisfait.

–Content ?

–Très, dit-il.

–Mais pourquoi tu me dis ça maintenant ?interrogea-t-elle.

–Comme ça...

–Non si tu m'en parles c'est que tu as une bonne raison...

Ignatius se contenta de sourire, puis lentement il disparu. Meredith reprit son livre, mais ne put reprendre sa lecture, les pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête. Elle tourna en rond toute la journée, jusqu'à ce que enfin elle put commencer à se préparer pour retrouver le Terrier.

–Fred et George, annonça Molly lorsque Meredith vint la rejoindre dans sa chambre. On a fini par se décider.

Meredith était la première arrivée, et serait la dernière à repartir.

–Si vous avez besoin de Pinguy, n'hésite pas, dit Meredith. D'ailleurs il va venir demain matin, vers dix heures. Il restera jusqu'à treize heures et reviendra vers quinze heure jusqu'à après votre dîner.

–Ce n'est pas nécessaire, assura Arthur.

–Mais ce sera bien mieux, il vous aidera pour le ménage ce sera une charge en moins.

–D'accord, dit Arthur.

Malgré son refus poli, il semblait soulagé de cette aide inespérée. Meredith finit par rentrer chez elle, elle laissa Pinguy, le temps qu'il débarrasse la table. Elle transplana derrière une poubelle moldue de son quartier. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle vit trois baguettes magique pointée sur elle. Elle sentit la panique l'envahir, puis elle reconnu Rufus Scrimgeour, son neveu par alliance.

–Rufus ?

–Il faut que nous vérifions que vous êtes bien Meredith Prewett, dit-il.

–Comment ?

–Ne bougez pas, dit un autre auror.

Un jet de lumière sortit de la baguette magique de Rufus.

–C'est elle, dit-il simplement.

D'un coup toutes les baguettes se baissèrent.

–On va rentrer chez vous, dit Alastor Maugrey. Les autres vont retourner ailleurs.

Rufus attrapa le bras de Meredith et l'entraîna vers sa maison, plusieurs aurors la regardait passer en silence. Lorsqu'ils passèrent le perron, tous les aurors transplanèrent hormis Rufus et Maugrey.

–Où est votre elfe ?demanda Maugrey.

–Chez ma fille, apprit Meredith. Je leur ai prêté pour les aider un peu. Ma fille vient d'avoir des jumeaux.

–C'est vrai ?dit Rufus.

À l'annonce de Meredith, il avait affiché un triste sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon.

–Oui Fred et Georges, mais je peux savoir ce qui se passe ?

–Nous nous étonnions de ne pas vous voir rentrer, c'est pour ça qu'il y avaient plusieurs aurors à attendre votre retour. Vous n'étiez pas chez votre mère ce soir ?révéla Maugrey.

–Non, je suis allée chez ma fille à la place.

–L'elfe est arrivé, annonça Maugrey. Il est dans la cuisine.

Meredith commençait à paniquer de plus en plus. Elle se tourna vers son neveu.

–Rufus !pourquoi autant d'agitation ?

–Meredith, dit-il d'une voix lente. Je suis vraiment désolé, il y a eu une attaque de mangemort chez Marine Moon.

Les jambes de Meredith la lâchèrent. Maugrey la rattrapa et l'aida à s'asseoir sur un fauteuil.

–C'est impossible, dit-elle. Parce que ma mère organisait un repas de famille ce soir. Tous ses enfants étaient conviés.

–Meredith, reprit Rufus. Je suis vraiment désolé, ils sont arrivés en nombre apparemment. Personne ne semble avoir survécu.

–Non ! tempêta Meredith. C'est impossible !

Elle se mit à trembler et à pleurer, elle songea une seconde qu'elle ne devait pas pleurer en public, mais elle ne put se retenir.

–Non ! Non ! Pas encore !

–Madame Prewett, dit Maugrey. Je suis désolé de vous imposer ça, mais il faudrait que vous veniez maintenant avec nous chez votre mère pour identifier les corps. Et pour nous dire si vous avez une idée de ce qu'il s'est passé.

–Vous voulez que j'aille là-bas ?dit-elle surprise.

–Nous sommes dans l'urgence, dit-il. Le ministère a besoin de votre coopération.

–Est-ce que on ne pourrait pas... ?tenta Rufus.

–Non, les premières heures sont déterminantes, rappela Maugrey rude.

Rufus acquiesça et invita Meredith à prendre son bras. Elle ne réfléchit pas, elle fit simplement se qu'on attendait d'elle. Elle se leva et suivit les deux aurors jusqu'à la maison de Marine Moon, en chemin elle était parvenue à stopper ses larmes. La marque des Ténèbres flottait au-dessus de la maison. Les portes et les fenêtres étaient grandes ouvertes, dans le jardin des pots de fleurs avaient été cassés. On fit entrer Meredith dans la maison, au pas de la porte, elle vit d'abord le corps de Devon.

–Apparemment il aurait voulu combattre, pour donner le temps aux autres de filer, apprit Maugrey. Vous pouvez me donner son nom ?

Meredith se tourna vers Rufus.

–Je leur ai déjà donné, dit-il. Mais étant auror le fait ne peut pas être consigné comme celui d'un proche.

–Il s'agit de Devon Verpey, le mari de ma soeur Mira, apprit inutilement Meredith.

Elle continua d'avancer, guider par Rufus. Elle vit un nouveau corps.

–C'est ma mère, apprit Meredith. Marine Moon.

–C'est ma soeur, Mira Verpey.

–Fidel Moon, mon frère.

–Greatchen Moon, la femme de Fidel.

–Vilmée, c'est l'elfe de maison de ma mère.

Meredith regarda la pièce autour d'elle, elle vit le désordre, le mobilier détruit, les murs défoncés, les membres du ministère qui s'affairaient et surtout elle vit les corps. Les corps des Moon, sa famille, Vilmée... Elle sombra dans le noir.


	45. Chapitre 45 : Mary Meredith Poppins

**Chapitre non-corrigé**

**Chapitre 45 : Mary Meredith Poppins**

Elle se réveilla le lendemain en fin d'après-midi chez Fabian, son fils se tenait à son chevet.

–J'ai rêvé ?demanda Meredith.

Fabian n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et Alastor Maugrey entra dans la pièce.

–Je suis désolé, nous n'aurions pas du vous imposer ça, dit-il.

–Oui, dit Fabian furieux. Il fallait venir me chercher moi !

–Il faut que je vous pose quelques questions, dit Maugrey en l'ignorant.

–Ils sont morts ?dit Meredith.

–Oui, je suis désolé, dit Maugrey. Et maintenant pouvez-vous me...

Un bourdonnement apparu dans les oreilles de Meredith, elle n'entendait pas ce que Maugrey lui disait. Elle revoyait les corps dans son esprit. Des visions, rapides, furtives et lancinantes de douleur.

–C'est à cause de toi ?demanda Meredith à Fabian. À cause de toi et ton frère ?parce que vous avez rejoint Dumbledore.

Meredith se redressa vivement et essaya de descendre du lit. Il fallait à tout prix qu'elle fasse quelque chose pour cesser ce bourdonnement.

–Non, dit Fabian apeuré. Enfin je ne pense pas...

–Non, coupa Maugrey. Votre famille était dans la ligne de mire bien avant que vos fils rejoignent l'Ordre du Phénix.

Meredith se stoppa, elle s'assit sur le lit.

–L'Ordre de quoi ?

À peine eut-elle posé la question qu'elle se fichait de la réponse, Vilmée... Vilmée qui avait toujours été à ses côtés... avec ses adorables « Mademoiselle ». Qu'est-ce que Meredith ferait pour entendre encore une fois un seul de ses « Mademoiselle ».

–Madame Prewett, reprit Maugrey. Vous deviez être présente à ce repas ?

–Oui, je me suis décommandée parce que ma fille a accouché de jumeau.

Mira... Mira sa grande soeur, elle l'avait soutenu, elle l'avait toujours soutenu. C'est grâce à elle que Meredith put avoir un peu de considération lorsqu'elle était enceinte d'Edgar.

–Revenons deux ans en arrière, dit Maugrey. Le soir ou votre mari a été tué, vous auriez du être présente également?

Ignatius... lui aussi... il s'entendait bien avec Devon. Le seul de la famille Moon avec qui Ignatius avait une réelle relation d'amitié. Le seul.

–Oui, j'étais allée voir mes petits-enfants. Je suis partie un peu tard, et j'ai traîné en route, j'ai acheter des pantoufles à Ignatius.

Maugrey et Fabian échangèrent un regard.

Fidel... Meredith le revit lorsqu'il avait dix-huit ans à sa sortie de Poudlard, il était tellement heureux, près à changer le monde. À donner encore et toujours plus de prestige à la famille. Et surtout, il aimait bien Meredith, il la trouvait si parfaite...une petite Moon parfaite.

–Vous pensez que je suis visée ?demanda-t-elle.

–Ce n'est qu'une supposition, dit Maugrey.

–Dumbledore a l'air de le penser, dit Fabian. Mère pourquoi Tu-Sais-Qui voudrait te tuer ?

Elle prit quelques courtes secondes avant de répondre.

Greatchen... Meredith l'aimait bien, elle était complètement différente de Fidel. Meredith commençait à mesurer la triste vie que sa belle-soeur avait du avoir. Meredith ne l'avait jamais aidé plus que ça, alors qu'avant la mort d'Ignatius, Meredith avait eut une vie rêvée.

–J'ai ai déjà parlé à Gideon, dit-elle.

–Il nous a raconté, apprit Maugrey.

Elle regarda Maugrey, ses pensées s'interrompirent pourquoi Gideon s'était confié à Maugrey ?

–J'ai peut-être été un peu... hautaine avec Tom, avoua Meredith. Ça ne lui plaisait pas, mais à l'époque il n'avait pas vraiment de pouvoir, alors je ne m'en suis pas beaucoup inquiétée.

–Vous l'avez bien connu ?demanda Maugrey.

–Si on veut, dit-elle.

–Vous pourriez beaucoup nous aider, dit-il. Est-ce que vous accepteriez de rejoindre les rangs de l'Ordre du Phénix ?

Voilà pourquoi Gideon s'était confié à Maugrey, il faisait également partie des soldats de Dumbledore.

–Non, dit aussitôt Meredith. Je ne servirais à rien. Je n'ai pas la force de combattre quoi que ce soit.

–Mais... commença Maugrey.

–Gideon et Fabian en font partis, je les aiderais, coupa-t-elle.

–Tu nous approuvent alors ?demanda Fabian.

Marine... sa mère... Meredith n'arrivait pas à décider si une partie de ses larmes lui était destiné... « au moins » songea-elle, « elle a retrouvé son époux ».

–Si notre famille est attaquée, autant combattre, décréta Meredith.

Et Meredith tint parole, après le massacre de Vilmée, sa mère, sa soeur, son frère, sa belle-soeur et son beau frère, elle avait à sa manière aidé les gens combattait dans l'Ordre du Phénix.

Deux mois après cette scène, une réunion des membres de l'Ordre du phénix se tenait dans son salon. Meredith n'était pas présente et n'avait vu aucun membre de l'Ordre. Elle avait proposé sa maison lorsque Gideon lui avait annoncé qu'il allait organiser une réunion chez lui. Meredith ne voulait pas lui faire prendre un risque supplémentaire et avait proposé son toit, pendant qu'elle serait chez Gideon. Pinguy l'avait accompagné et faisait un peu de ménage dans sa demeure d'accueil. Trois heures plus tard, Gideon vint annoncer à sa mère que la réunion était terminée et qu'elle pouvait réintégrer les lieux. Meredith rentra donc chez elle. La pièce n'était pas en grand désordre, les gens avaient fait attention à ranger leurs chaises sous la table. L'expérience se réalisa plusieurs fois, Meredith n'avait jamais vu le visage d'un membre de l'ordre hormis ses fils et Maugrey dont elle avait deviné les rôles. Elle n'avait toujours pas revu Dumbledore depuis l'enterrement, alors que c'était le seul nom que Gideon et Fabian osait citer devant elle. La veille de l'une de ses fameuses réunions, Fabian et Gideon vinrent voir Meredith.

–Donc on sera une petite vingtaine, dit Gideon.

–Je demande à Pinguy de vous préparer quoi à grignoter ?

–Rien de trop bon comme la dernière fois, dit Fabian. Juste de quoi se remplir le ventre.

–Mais attends avant de lancer la fabrication, on peut annuler à la dernière seconde, dit Gideon.

–Oui, je sais. Donc si vous prévoyez d'arriver à dix-neuf heures, j'attends dix-sept heures avant de mettre Pinguy au travail.

–Si tu n'as pas de nos nouvelles avant dix-sept heures, c'est qu'on a annulé.

–Je commence à être habituée, dit Meredith.

–Bon on y va, dit Gideon en se levant brutalement.

Son frère l'imita.

–Où allez-vous comme ça ?demanda Meredith.

–Rien d'inhabituel, mais nous sommes en retard.

Les deux garçons s'en allèrent en un coup de vent. Meredith décida de passer le temps jusqu'à dix-sept heures en rendant une petite visite à sa petite-fille Mona. Elle habitait toute seule, sans époux et sans ses parents. Meredith s'en trouvait un peu offusquer, mais apparemment c'était mieux comme ça. Un grave conflit entre Mona et ses parents sans trouvait évité et au final c'était le principal.

–Comment tu as fait pour te payer ses meubles ?demanda Meredith.

–J'ai fait partit d'un club à Poudlard, on nous apprenait comment embellir de vieux meubles. Tout ça ce n'est que de la récupération.

Meredith haussa un sourcil. Un club pour embellir des meubles ? Mona mentait très mal.

–Et le travail où tu ne vas pas, il est bien ?

Mona sursauta puis resservit du thé, elle semblait réfléchir à toute vitesse.

–Oui, dit-elle au bout d'un moment.

Elle bu une gorgée.

–Tu ne dira rien à mes parents, supplia Mona.

–Non ne t'inquiète pas, je ne ferais rien qui pourrait écarteler la famille un peu plus.

Mona adressa un vague sourire à sa grand-mère.

–Depuis ma majorité je touche ma part des bénéfices apporté par l'argent de la famille, expliqua Mona. Mais cela ne représente que quatre Gallions par mois.

–Je te comprends, dit Meredith. Personne n'est au courant de la raison pour laquelle tu travailles ?

–Non, lorsque mes amies s'en rendent compte je leur explique que je m'ennuie chez moi, ils me croient.

Mona et Meredith prirent chacune un biscuit, lorsque Meredith eut finit sa dernière bouché, elle fit remarquer :

–Je trouve ta décoration très moldue.

–Ah ?c'est ce qui se fait en ce moment, dit Mona d'une voix tremblante.

Décidément, Mona mentait vraiment très mal. On frappa à la porte, Mona n'eut pas le temps de se lever que la porte s'ouvrait déjà.

–Salut Momo, lança une voix claire.

Un jeune homme venait d'entrer dans la pièce.

–Oups, dit-il sans lâcher la poignée de la porte. Désolé Mona, je ne savais pas que tu avais de la visite.

–Euh... entre, hésita Mona. Je vais te présenter à ma grand-mère.

Il entra dans la pièce et approcha pour faire face au deux femmes.

–Grand-mère ?s'étonna le jeune homme avec un sourire. Vous êtes beaucoup trop jeune.

–Ton ami est un gentil menteur, dit Meredith sans le lâcher des yeux.

–Oui, Grand-mère je te présente mon voisin Brad Keaton. Brad, voici Meredith Prewett ma grand-mère.

–Je suis content de enfin rencontrer quelqu'un de la famille de Mona, dit Brad.

–Il y a des chances que je sois la seule que vous rencontriez, dit Meredith.

Brad ne semblait pas comprendre, Meredith se contenta de lui adresser un sourire sarcastique. Mona semblait gênée du comportement de sa grand-mère ; elle s'en rendit compte mais ne changea pas son sourire.

–Heu... Mona, dit-il. Je venais pour te dire que j'ai la cassette de Grease, tu sais ce film dont je t'ai parlé.

–Un quoi ?demanda Meredith.

–Un film, dit précipitamment Mona.

–Je voulais te proposer de venir le voir chez moi, ajouta Brad.

–Vous n'avez qu'à le regarder ici, déclara Meredith.

–Mona n'a pas la télé, expliqua Brad à croire qu'elle vit au moyen-âge.

Meredith eut un petit rire agaçant.

–Mona je n'arrive pas à croire que tu n'as pas de lété, déclara-t-elle.

–Oui, dit Mona qui commençait à regarder sa grand-mère avec inquiétude.

Elle se tourna à nouveau vers Brad.

–On voit ça plus tard, lui dit-elle.

–Oui bien sûr, dit-il. Madame Prewett s'était un plaisir de vous rencontrer.

–Moi aussi, dit Meredith toujours secouée d'un rire nerveux.

Dès qu'il sortit, Mona s'assit au coté de sa grand-mère et lui prit la main.

–Grand-mère, tu vas bien ?

Meredith éclata de rire avant de se tourner vers Mona.

–Très bien, merci ma petite Mona.

Meredith reprit sa tasse de thé et réfléchit à la scène qui venait de se passer, c'est seulement à cet instant qu'elle prit conscience de son étrange comportement et de ce rire nerveux qui la secouait encore.

–Je pense que je perds un peu les pédales, dit-elle.

–C'est normal, lui répondit Mona après tout ce qu'il s'est passé. Vous...

–Tu, arrêta Meredith. Tutoie-moi veux-tu. Tu es grande maintenant.

Mona hésita une seconde et reprit.

–Tu as vécu un véritable enfer.

–Oui, c'est vrai, admit Meredith. Je suis assez fragile je pense.

Mona attendit une seconde avant de poursuivre.

–Comment vous vous êtes mit ensemble avec grand-père ?

Meredith était redevenue complètement normale en pleine possession de ses moyens. Et elle savait que personne n'avait du donner une vraie explication à Mona à ce sujet. Tout ce qu'il y avait avant le mariage de Meredith et Ignatius était devenu un secret de polichinelle. Mona avait le droit d'entendre la vérité clairement, du moins une partie de la vérité.

–Il est venu chez mes parents pour me voir et il a apprit pour Edgar, lui raconta Meredith. Il est revenu quelque temps plus tard. Il m'a entraîné à l'écart et m'a demandé la permission de me demander en mariage à mes parents.

–Vous ne vous étiez pas fréquenté avant ?

–C'était le Gryffondor que je préférais fréquenter et de loin, dès qu'il a été nommé préfet. L'année après ma propre nomination, c'est souvent avec lui que je faisais ma ronde lorsqu'il fallait choisir un Gryffondor. J'en avait le pouvoir, j'étais Préfète-en-chef la dernière année.

–Tu étais Préfète-en-chef ?s'étonna Mona. Je ne le savais pas.

–J'étais une préfète modèle, vraiment.

–Ça me fait pensé le préfet-en-chef et la préfète-en-chef de mon année se sont mariés il y a quelque jours. Ils ont fait ça vite fait...

–Il l'a mise en enceinte ?suggéra Meredith.

–Non, ils se sont mit ensemble durant la septième année, raconta Mona. Ils voulaient se marier très vite... ils se sentaient en danger je pense.

Meredith fit fonctionner sa mémoire, elle se remémora les photos que Mona avait prit de sa classe sur ordre de Marine Moon. De cette manière, Marine pouvait se tenir au courant de la jeune génération.

–Potter...

–Oui c'est le nom du garçon. James Potter, il s'est marié avec Lily Evans, que j'ai toujours bien aimé.

–Sang-de-bourbe, dit simplement Meredith.

–Oui, souffla Mona.

–Ne dit pas à tes parents que tu entretiens de bonne relation avec une sang-de-bourbe. Ils croient toujours que ce ne sont pas des sorciers comme les autres.

–Et toi ?

–Les sang-de-bourbes sont des sorciers comme les autres, raconta Meredith. Mais toutes les personnes importantes dans notre société pensent le contraire. Donc il vaut mieux faire semblant de penser comme eux. C'est valable pour les moldus.

Mona se pinça les lèvres.

–Ton ami Brad ?c'est juste un ami ?

–Oui, répondit Mona après un instant.

Meredith regarda sa petite-fille avec scepticisme.

–Il faudrait mieux éviter que cela soit lui que tu épouses, dit-elle.

Elle repensa soudain aux paroles que l'apparition de Ignatius lui avait dit.

–Mais si c'est ce Brad l'élu de ton coeur... ignore tes parents ! ignore les Moon, ajouta Meredith. Et fait en sorte de vivre heureuse.


	46. Chapitre 46 : La belle au somnifère dorm...

**Chapitre non-corrigé **

**C'est l'avant dernier chapitre de la fic. **

**Chapitre 46 : La belle au somnifère dormant**

–Mais si c'est ce Brad l'élu de ton coeur... ignore tes parents ! ignore les Moon, ajouta Meredith. Et fait en sorte de vivre heureuse.

Mona sursauta.

–Vous... tu...tu es sûre ?

–Certaine. Les règles de conduite des Moon doivent arriver en second plan dans ta vie. Le mot d'ordre c'est « être heureuse ». Fais moi confiance.

Mona se réinstalla au fond du canapé, toujours sous le choc des paroles de sa grand-mère.

–Qu'est-ce qui aurait changé dans ta vie si tu avais appliqué cette règle ?demanda Mona.

–Et bien tu ne porterais pas le nom des Moon, mais un nom que j'aurais inventé pour fuir ma famille, imagina Meredith. Mais je ne regrette pas ma vie, si je ne serais pas resté chez mes parents, Ignatius ne serait pas venue me demander en mariage et je n'aurais pas eu cette vie merveilleuse jusqu'à son décès.

Meredith doutait qu'elle aurait trouver le courage de fuir, même si elle n'avait pas voulu appliquer les règles. Mona hésita une seconde plus reprit.

–Je pensais, dit-elle. Que tu aurais rejoint mon vrai grand-père.

Meredith regarda sa petite-fille. Elle ne savait pas quoi lui dire, Edgar n'avait plus posé de question depuis qu'elle lui avait assuré que son père était un sang de bourbe. Edgar l'avait sûrement répété à sa fille, mais Mona ne s'en formalisait pas.

–Non, je ne l'aurais pas fait. J'aurais peut-être été demander de l'aide auprès de Dumbledore. Oui, c'est ce que j'aurais fait.

Mona n'ajouta rien, bien qu'une lueur de déception brillaient dans ses yeux.

–Bon, je vais te laisser aller voir ce vilm, déclara Meredith. Brad doit t'attendre.

Elle se leva, Mona l'imita et accompagna sa grand-mère jusqu'à la cheminée.

–Mais évite tout le même de choisir ce Brad, il m'a l'air gentil et il est très beau c'est indéniable, mais la situation serait très inconfortable pour toi.

–Je sais, répondit Mona.

–Surtout que tu as eu d'autres petits-amis, moins... moldu.

Mona fut vaguement surprise.

–Comment tu le sais ?

–Je suis une Moon, répondit Meredith. Je sais toujours tout !

En effet Mona avait eut d'autres fréquentations, heureusement elle s'était toujours parfaitement bien conduite en public avec ses garçons. Ainsi personne ne pouvait faire la différence entre ses amis et petits-amis.

Il était seize heures, aucune lettre n'attendait Meredith et Pinguy n'avait reçu aucun message venant de la cheminée durant son absence.

–Je prépare tout de même les encas ?demanda Pinguy.

–Non, dit Meredith. Fabian et Gideon avaient l'air empressé, lorsqu'ils sont comme ça, la réunion a des chances d'être annulée. Mais si tu veux prépare-en un peu pour quatre ou cinq personne seulement, je les porterais chez les garçons demain si la réunion est annulée. Ils auront de la vraie nourriture pour une fois.

–

Pinguy se précipita vers la cuisine, trop content de pouvoir prendre un peu d'avance. À dix-sept heures, ni Fabian, ni Gideon n'avaient confirmé ou infirmé quoique ce soit. C'était déjà arrivé à plusieurs reprises, mais Meredith ne put s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. À dix-neuf heures, on frappa à la porte. Meredith jeta un coup d'oeil à la fenêtre et vit une jeune fille. Son visage lui disait quelque chose, pourtant elle ne savait plus ou elle l'avait vu. Meredith ouvrit lentement la porte.

–Madame Prewett ?s'étonna la jeune fille.

–Oui. À qui ai-je l'honneur ?

–Lily Ev...Potter, dit la jeune fille.

Meredith se souvint alors ou elle l'avait vu, le visage de Lily Potter était apparu sur les photos de Mona.

–Enchanté, dit Meredith. Vous êtes une amie de ma petite-fille, je crois ?

–Oui, Mona était même demoiselle d'honneur à mon mariage.

Meredith ne se souvenait pas que Mona lui ai parlé de ça. Elle comprenait son hésitation, Lily Potter restait une Sang-de-Bourbe.

–La réunion n'a pas encore commencée ?demanda Lily.

–Mes fils ne me l'ont pas confirmé, raconta Meredith habituellement cela signifie qu'elle a été annulée.

–À quelle heure, ils devaient confirmer ?

–Avant dix-sept heures.

Lily Potter fit un pas en arrière, une expression apeurée se lisait sur son visage.

–Que ce passe-t-il ?demanda Meredith inquiète à son tour.

–Ce n'est pas normal, dit-elle. Et James est avec eux.

Un sorcier avec un chapeau ridicule avança vers les deux femmes, Meredith plongea la main dans sa poche pour serrer sa baguette magique.

–Elphias, dit Lily.

Elle alla aussitôt à la rencontre du sorcier. Meredith les regarda discuter, le dénommé Elphias regarda Meredith. Puis il avança vers elle précipitamment

–Rentrer chez vous, murmura-t-il. Et barricadez-vous. N'ouvrez la porte à personne, même aux membres de l'ordre. Ils n'insisterons pas, ils comprendront qu'ils doivent partir.

–Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?demanda Meredith inquiète.

–Probablement rien. On vous tiendra au courant.

Meredith rentra chez elle et lança les sortilèges de protection que lui avait enseigné Gideon quelques mois plus tôt. Pinguy la regarda faire, attendant une explication. Lorsqu'elle eut finit, elle se sentit partir... se déconnectée de la réalité.

–Elphias Doge, dit-elle lorsqu'elle eut finit.

–Pardon ?demanda Pinguy.

–C'est l'homme qui était sur le perron, je viens de le reconnaître.

–Madame qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

–Doge m'a dit de barricader la maison et de rester ici, raconta Meredith.

Pinguy semblait attendre toujours plus d'explication.

–Madame... commença Pinguy.

–Fais moi un peu de thé, dit Meredith. Je vais aller lire un peu.

–Madame... répéta Pinguy inquiet pour sa maîtresse.

Elle ne répondit pas, elle monta dans l'ancienne chambre de Fabian et s'installa dans l'un des fauteuils, prit un livre et se cacha derrière.

–Il faut que tu l'envisages, dit une voix.

Meredith baissa son livre, Ignatius était installé dans le fauteuil d'en face.

–Que j'envisage quoi ?

–Que Fabian et Gideon sont peut-être morts, répondit Ignatius.

–Ils ne sont pas mort, assura Meredith. C'est impossible.

–Pourquoi ce serait impossible, ce sont de grands sorciers, dit-il. Mais ils ne sont pas invulnérables.

–C'est impossible parce que j'ai perdu trop de monde en peu de temps, raconta-t-elle. Plus personne de ma famille ne peut mourir maintenant.

–Pourquoi ?

–Parce que je ne m'en remettrais pas.

–Pourtant, c'est possible. À l'heure qu'il est ils sont sûrement blessés, ils peuvent très bien être mort, tu dois l'envisager.

–Non.

–Madame ?

Pinguy se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Ignatius recula dans son fauteuil.

–Apporte le thé ici, dit Meredith.

L'elfe déposa le plateau contenant une tasse de thé sur une petite table. Il regarda le fauteuil en face de Meredith en cherchant à comprendre pourquoi Meredith lui parlait. Puis il sortit de la pièce.

–C'était bien ce que tu as dit à Mona, dit Ignatius.

–J'ai perdu les pédales, avoua Meredith. Je me suis comportée bizarrement face à ce Brad Keaton.

–Tu as eu un choc en voyant un moldu qui connaissait aussi bien Mona, raconta-t-il.

–Je deviens folle, déduit-elle.

–Non.

–Je suis en train de te parler alors que tu n'es pas là, dit-elle. Je suis en train de devenir folle !

Ignatius fit un signe négatif de la tête. On frappa à la porte d'entrée, Meredith se leva pour regarder à la fenêtre, elle ne reconnaissait aucun des deux sorciers sur son perron. Elle se rassit, Ignatius avait disparu avant que Pinguy apparaisse pour demander la permission d'ouvrir la porte.

–N'ouvre à personne pour ce soir, ordonna-t-elle.

Meredith retourna à sa lecture, deux heures plus tard, on frappa à nouveau à la porte. Pinguy vint voir sa maîtresse.

–N'ouvre pas, dit-elle en devinant la question. Doge me l'a défendu.

–C'est-à-dire qu'il s'agit de Albus Dumbledore madame.

Le livre de Meredith lui échappa, elle n'y fit pas attention et se leva. Elle descendit au rez-de-chaussée, ses pas se faisaient de plus en plus rapide. Elle ouvrit elle-même la porte au mage.

–Bonjour Meredith, lui dit le sorcier. Je peux entrer ?

Elle acquiesça et s'effaça pour le laisser entrer, elle referma la porte et sans préambule demanda.

–Où sont Fabian et Gideon ?

À l'hôpital St Mangouste, c'était la chose la plus probable et la pire que Meredith pouvait entendre.

–Meredith... commença Dumbledore. Je suis vraiment désolé, mais...

–Non, coupa Meredith.

–Ils sont morts, reprit Dumbledore.

Meredith recula lentement, elle se heurta au mur et se laissa tomber le long de celui-ci.

–Ils devaient juste faire un peu de surveillance avec d'autres membres de l'ordre, raconta Dumbledore. Malheureusement, ce se révéla être un piège. Ils étaient séparés... il y a de violente trace de combat. Fabian et Gideon se sont conduit en héros.

–Pour vous, cracha Meredith.

Elle se releva en lançant un regard venimeux au professeur.

–Vous les avez tué !vous avez engagé mes fils dans votre lutte stupide !cria-t-elle. Et maintenant mes bébés sont morts !

–Je partage votre douleur, Fabian et Gideon sont venus rejoindre les rangs de l'Ordre d'eux-même.

–Vous partagez ma douleur ?hurla Meredith. Vous partager rien du tout, essayé tant que vous voulez ! Vous les avez tué ! Aller vous en !

–Meredith.. .tenta Dumbledore.

–Dehors ! Dehors !

Le professeur lui obéit et sortit de la maison. Meredith se laissa à nouveau tomber sur le sol, elle se mit à pleurer de désespoir, ses cris emplissaient toute la maison. Elle eut vaguement conscience que des objets volait à travers la pièce. Elle resta là dans ce qui lui semblait être une éternité, elle était épuisée, elle n'avait plus la force de se lever, plus la force de pleurer. Elle restait simplement là, attendant que tout s'arrête. On frappa à nouveau à la porte, Meredith n'y prêta pas attention, elle aperçut vaguement Pinguy sortir de dessous la table, s'approcher de la fenêtre et finir par ouvrit la porte sans en demander la permission à Meredith. Edgar entra dans la pièce.

–Mère, dit-il en se précipitant.

Il prit les bras de Meredith et la redressa, elle ouvrit les yeux. Edgar attrapa les épaules de sa mère et la conduisit sur le canapé. Elle entendit vaguement Pinguy et son fils se parler. Il prit une chaise et s'installa à coté d'elle, tous les deux restèrent silencieux un long moment. Pinguy se tenait debout, il semblait avoir pleuré toutes les larmes de son petit corps.

–Mona, commença Edgar. Elle est venue à la maison, une personne était venue lui dire que l'Ordre du Phénix avait subit une attaque. On lui a apprit que Fabian et Gideon étaient morts.

Sans prévenir, Meredith se remit à hurler. Edgar resta à coté d'elle immobile, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il se contenta de serrer les dents en s'efforçant de ne pas pleurer à son tour. Puis Meredith se calma, épuisée.

–Pinguy, demande à ma femme de venir ici, ordonna Edgar.

Aussitôt l'elfe disparu. Meredith perdit à moitié connaissance, lorsqu'elle reprit conscience de ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Elle se trouvait dans sa chambre, Magda se tenait à son chevet.

–Où est Edgar ?demanda Meredith.

Magda sursauta et se tourna vers sa belle-mère, étonnée de la voir lucide.

–Il est partit chez Molly, raconta Magda. Ensuite il devait envoyer du courrier et aller prévenir les Verpey, Miranda, Eugène, Marla et les autres...

–Je suis si fatiguée, confia Meredith.

–Tu as sûrement une potion pour le sommeil ?suggéra Magda.

–J'en ai tout un stock, avoua Meredith.

Entre les différents meurtres qui avaient secoué sa famille, Meredith s'était armé d'une grande quantité de potion de sommeil. Elles lui permettaient d'être vaseuse durant les journées trop difficile ; la douleur qu'elle éprouvait s'en trouvait réduite.

–Dans le tiroir de la table de nuit, apprit Meredith.

Magda aida Meredith à boire la potion. Puis Meredith s'endormit.

Meredith n'avait pas assisté pas à la totalité de l'enterrement de ses garçons, elle était tombée inconsciente lorsque le premier cercueil s'était enfoncé dans le sol. Marla Pettigrow la première fille de Fidel, avait raccompagné sa tante chez elle. Les mois passèrent péniblement. Meredith ne sortait plus de sa maison, l'Ordre du Phénix avait du trouver un autre lieu pour ses réunions. Elle ne trouvait toujours qu'un seul flacon de potion de sommeil et toujours qu'un fond. Le lendemain une autre fiole avec une unique dose apparaissait ; apparemment Pinguy suivait toujours les ordres de Edgar, malgré qu'il est quitté la maison depuis des années. Les potions de sommeil étaient puissantes, à hautes doses, elles étaient ravageuse. Chaque jour, Meredith recevait la visite d'un membre de sa famille. Elle finit même par avoir l'impression qu'il existait un planning. Elle ne recevait jamais deux visiteurs le même jour et il ne s'écoulait pas une journée sans qu'elle ne voit quelqu'un.


	47. Chapitre 47 : La Belle et la Bête

**Chapitre non-corrigé. **

**Chapitre 47 : La Belle et la Bête**

Un an après l'enterrement de Gideon et Fabian, Marla (la première fille de Fidel) et son époux Garett furent tués à leur tour lors d'une bataille entre les mangemorts et l'Ordre du phénix. Personne n'aurait su dire si les sorts mortels qui les avait atteint venait d'un camp ou de l'autre. Les Pettigrow s'étaient trouvé là par hasard, leurs disparitions ajoutait un nouveau drame à la famille des Moon. Meredith avait trouvé deux petits réconforts entre ces mois sombres qu'elle vivait, Molly avait eu un autre garçon au mois de mars, Ronald ; et Mona était enceinte pour la première fois. Meredith ne comprit pas vraiment qui était le père de l'enfant de cette dernière et elle ne chercha pas à savoir. Si on ne lui disait pas clairement c'était pour une bonne raison.

–Tu vas l'appeler comment ?demanda Meredith alors que Mona lui rendait une visite.

–Je ne sais pas encore, apprit Mona.

–C'est dommage que le père n'ai pas pu venir, dit Meredith.

–Oui c'est dommage.

Mona baissa la tête vers son ventre rond. Ce nouvel arrivant dans la famille posait un nouveau problème à Meredith. Pourtant, elle devait accomplir sa tâche. Il ne fallait pas que le secret soit éventré.

–Je pourrais venir voir le bébé lorsqu'il sera né ?demanda Meredith.

–Tu veux te déplacer ?demanda Mona surprise.

–Oui.

–Bien sûr, assura Mona ravie. Tu pourras venir le jour même, je vais prévenir mes parents de te porter le message.

Début juillet, Meredith sortie pour la première fois de chez elle depuis des mois. Il faisait une chaleur accablante dehors, aucun nuage s'obscurcissait le ciel bleu. Magda était venue chercher sa belle-mère.

–Ça c'est bien passé ? demanda Meredith.

–Oui très bien, répondit Magda. Connaissant Mona on pouvait s'attendre à une bizarrerie, mais apparemment tout c'est bien passé.

Les deux femmes arrivèrent chez Mona. La petite famille de Molly était déjà présente, ainsi que celle de Edgar.

–Bonjour grand-mère, salua Charlie.

Aussitôt tous les petits-enfants de Meredith la saluèrent tour à tour. Elle se sentit sourire pour la première fois depuis des lustres. Arthur tenait le dernier né dans ses bras.

–Bonjour Ronald, dit Meredith en se penchant vers le bébé.

–Grand-mère, intervint Fred, c'est pas Ronald, c'est Ron !

Meredith était surprise, depuis quand Fred parlait-il aussi clairement ?

–Oh, excuse-moi, se reprit Meredith avec un sourire. Bonjour Ron.

Le bébé continua de dormir paisiblement dans les bras de son père. Meredith se tourna vers les deux plus grands enfants de Molly.

–Alors comment est le nouveau bébé ?

–Elle est bizarre, tu... vous allez voir, dit Bill.

–Alors c'est une fille ?demanda Meredith. Et elle est bizarre ?

Elle eut une petite angoisse qui s'évanouit aussitôt après que Meredith eut regardé Edgar et Molly. Meredith se tourna vers sa fille qui sourit en levant les yeux au ciel. On conduisit Meredith dans la chambre de Mona, celle-ci était assise dans son lit en tenant sa fille dans ses bras.

–Regarde qui vient te voir ?dit Mona à sa fille. Ton arrière-grand-mère, tu as beaucoup de chance.

Meredith s'approcha en souriant. Une naissance ! Cela était encore possible ? Mona confia sa fille aux bras de Meredith.

–Tu es magnifique, assura Meredith à son arrière-petite-fille. Comment elle s'appelle ?

–Malorie, dit Mona. Malorie Moon.

–Tu es le commencement Malorie Moon, apprit Meredith.

Elle ne savait pas trop ce qu'elle disait mais cela lui semblait lourd de sens.

Après quelques minutes passées à s'extasier devant la nouvelle Moon ; l'objet de toute les attention s'endormit. Magda fit aussitôt sortir tous le monde pour laisser sa petite-fille en paix. Après quelques instants, Mona rejoignit le salon en décrétant qu'elle en avait marre de rester allongée. Meredith se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse, la chambre où dormait Malorie était dans un couloir, le même qui donnait sur les toilettes. Soudain Ron se mit à pleurer bruyamment, on se pressa autour de son couffin pour comprendre la raison de ce changement d'humeur. C'était le moment parfait, Meredith fit un signe à Magda signalant qu'elle filait aux toilettes. Meredith se retrouva bientôt seule dans le couloir, son cœur battait de plus en plus vite, elle se souvint de toutes les autres fois où elle avait fait ça. Du jour où elle avait escaladé la façade de la maison, de la première fois où Edgar avait parlé Fourchelang. Elle ouvrit doucement la porte de la chambre, Malorie dormait malgré le tapage de Ron.

–Je suis désolée, souffla Meredith à son arrière petite-fille.

Elle sortit sa baguette et jeta le sortilège, il ne ricocha pas ; Malorie était une fourchelang. À présent elle ne pourrait plus le découvrit à moins que quelqu'un lui apprenne qu'elle possédait le don.

Après le bonheur qu'avait ressentit Meredith avec la naissance de Malorie, elle redevint assombrit en découvrant que sa tâche n'était pas terminée. En plus des futurs enfants de Mona si elle en avait d'autre, Meredith allait devoir cacher le fourchelang à la descendance de Malorie. En rentrant chez elle, Meredith écrit six mots sur un bout de papier « Je l'ai caché à Malorie ». Elle envoya le parchemin à Dumbledore, malgré sa réticence à parler au mage, elle savait que c'était une chose à faire. Elle avait codé le message au cas ou il serait intercepté. Elle ne l'avait pas non plus signé, de toute façon Dumbledore finirait par le comprendre et puis il y avait de forte chance qu'il n'ignore pas que Mona était enceinte, Mona n'avait-elle pas des amis parmi les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix ? Meredith monta lentement les marches de l'escalier, elle s'arrêta devant chaque pièce, revoyant ses enfants lorsqu'ils étaient encore petits. Elle revoyait les débordement et la panique avant chaque départ du Poudlard Express. Ne voulant pas sombrer une fois de plus dans la nostalgie, Meredith se secoua les idées et rejoignit la chambre de Fabian. Elle s'installa dans le fauteuil, tombant de fatigue.

–Il serait peut-être temps que tu reprennes une vie plus animée, suggéra Ignatius.

–Pourquoi faire ?

–Tu n'as que cinquante-six ans et tu es épuisée rien qu'en rendant une visite à ta petite-fille.

–Ce n'était pas une simple visite, défendit Meredith. J'ai du jeter un sortilège très puissant à Malorie.

Ignatius ne répondit pas, il détourna le regard.

–Je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir parlé de ça, dit Meredith.

–Non, dit Ignatius. C'était la meilleure chose que tu avais à faire. En me mettant au courant, tu me mettait en danger et tu mettais Edgar encore plus en danger.

–Tu ne l'as jamais deviné ?

–Je l'ai imaginé, j'ai imaginé que le père de Edgar pouvait être n'importe quel élève de l'école, Tom y comprit. J'ai même imaginé certains jeunes professeurs. J'ai toujours trouvé étrange que tu repousses Kerian de cette manière, même si l'influence de ta famille y était pour beaucoup.

Ils retournèrent dans le silence.

–Mais j'ai finit par le comprendre, lâcha Ignatius.

Meredith sursauta.

–Comment ?

–Il me l'a dit, Tom. Que toi et lui aviez...

–Quand ?s'étonna Meredith.

–Juste avant qu'il me tue, dévoila Ignatius. Il voulait me faire du mal j'imagine.

Meredith se mit à repenser au moment ou Dumbledore avait examiné les souvenirs de Pinguy. Il avait dit que Tom et Ignatius parlaient d'elle. Tom avait donc partagé ce secret.

–Il le sait alors ?dit Meredith en commençant à paniquer. Tom sait qu'il est le père de Edgar ?

–Non, dit Ignatius. Tu n'as pas entendu Dumbledore ? Tom ne sait rien.

–Il ne sait rien ?

–Dumbledore aurait sûrement fait déménager Edgar et sa famille dans un lieu secret sinon, expliqua Ignatius.

–Oui c'est vrai.

Ils restèrent là, silencieux. Meredith regarda son époux jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse une fois de plus. Un instant plus tard, Pinguy apparut dans la pièce pour annoncer que le dîner était servit. Meredith descendit à la cuisine. L'elfe avait mit deux couverts. Tous les deux s'installèrent face à un couvert. Pendant une seconde, Meredith imagina ce que sa mère aurait dit en découvrant qu'elle exigeait de son elfe de maison qu'il mange à sa table en même temps qu'elle.

–J'ai changé un peu ma recette, déclara Pinguy.

Meredith fit tourner une pomme de terre dans son assiette et piqua un morceau de filet mignon.

–Oui, j'avais remarqué, mentit Meredith. Ça change.

Pinguy piqua à son tour un morceau de viande.

–J'ai demandé des nouvelles de Tutic à Magda, déclara Meredith. Il va bien, il travaille de plus en plus vite et de mieux en mieux.

Pinguy sourit, mais ne dit rien. Vilmée avait été sa compagne et il l'avait perdu.

–Qu'est-ce que nous avons pour le dessert ?

–De la glace, répondit Pinguy.

Il se leva pour aller la chercher, mais Meredith le retint.

–Je vais attendre que tu finisses de manger.

Pinguy retourna s'asseoir, Meredith attendit qu'il termine son assiette. Elle n'avait rien d'autre à faire, le reste de son programme consistait à lire encore un peu puis à aller se coucher. Quelques instant plus tard, Pinguy servit de la glace à la menthe.

–Je progresse, déclara Pinguy en goûtant sa préparation.

–Oui, dit Meredith qui n'avait remarqué aucune différence.

–Je devrais peut-être ajouter des pépites de chocolat.

Meredith ne répondit pas, elle regarda Pinguy goûter chacune des cuillerées de sa glace avec interrogation. Pinguy avait des objectifs, même s'il ne s'agissait que d'améliorer une recette, il avait des objectifs : Meredith n'en avait aucun. Pinguy débarrassa la table, sa maîtresse retourna dans le salon. Elle s'arrêta dans cette pièce qu'elle évitait soigneusement. Soudain on frappa à la porte, Pinguy sortit en trombe de la cuisine se précipitant vers la fenêtre à coté de la porte, il devait d'abord voir qui voulait entrer avait d'ouvrir la porte. Meredith tourna son regard vers la porte, personne ne pouvait venir à cette heure sans risquer d'être impoli. À moins d'une urgence, Dumbledore avait sûrement reçu le courrier de Meredith il venait peut-être pour avoir plus d'explication. Au fond d'elle même, elle savait qu'elle se trompait. Elle resta immobile face à la porte son souffle s'accéléra. Soudain la porte explosa, Pinguy fut expulsé à l'opposé de la pièce, une faible fumée envahit l'entrée. Une ombre avança lentement dans la maison, le visage dissimulé par une capuche. La fumée se dissipa et l'intrus apparu clairement devant les yeux de Meredith. Lord Voldemort. Il leva sa baguette et la pointa vers Pinguy, le torse de l'elfe fut frappé par un éclair vert. Meredith sentit le souffle lui manquer. Non. Non. Pinguy en pouvait pas être mort. Mais l'elfe était toujours étendu immobile. Meredith retourna son regard vers le meurtrier.

–Meredith Moon, je suis enchanté de te revoir.

Elle ne répondit pas, elle était toujours sous le choc.

–Tu devrais sortir ta baguette.

Meredith ne bougea pas, elle n'avait même pas peur, elle savait qu'elle allait mourir. Elle n'avait aucune échappatoire et ne voulait pas en trouver une seule.

–Tu ne voudrais pas que tes petits-enfants apprennent que tu ne t'ai pas battue !dit calmement Voldemort.

Lentement elle sortit sa baguette. Il avait raison, Meredith ne voulait pas que sa famille croit qu'elle était restée immobile à attendre la mort ; c'était pourtant le cas.

–Tu as vieilli, dit-il. J'avoue que je t'imaginais toujours comme lorsque tu avais dix-sept ans.

Il avança dans le salon regardant autour de lui.

–Tu as changé la décoration, dit-il. C'est ici que j'ai tué ton époux pourtant, j'en suis sûr.

Meredith sentit son cœur se serrer, elle ne répondrait pas, elle ne voulait pas lui donner ce plaisir. Elle devait rester concentrer et fermer son esprit pour que Tom ne puisse rien voir.

–Tu t'es peut-être demandé pourquoi j'ai ordonné les morts de tous tes proches ?demanda Voldemort.

Elle ne répondit pas, Voldemort sourit.

–Tu te rappelles ce que tu me disais ? Que moi je n'avais pas de nom, pas de famille, aucun prestige... bref rien qui compte à tes yeux. Et regarde toi maintenant, toute ta famille est morte, les Moon ne sont plus personne et tu n'as plus d'argent. C'est la première chose que j'ai faite, ruiner ta famille.

Voldemort continuait de tourner dans la pièce. Meredith ne bougea pas, sa baguette magique pendait le long de son bras.

–Mais à présent je me suis ennuyé de ce petit jeu, avoua Voldemort. Je n'ai plus envie de détruire ta famille, évidement j'interdis toujours à mes fidèles de faire quoique ce soit qui pourrait aider ta famille. Pourtant certain d'entre-eux m'ont suggéré de rallier tes fils et ton époux à ma cause, j'ai accepté, pas eux. Peu importe, chasser tes fils, tuer ton époux, ordonné le massacre de ta famille était bien plus intéressant. Mais je me suis lasser de chercher des Moon à tuer.

Il regardait Meredith à présent, elle réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Sa famille allait enfin être tranquille ?

–Je suis ici pour finir en beauté, dit Voldemort.

Il leva sa baguette vers elle, Meredith redressa la tête.

–Tu veux mourir ?demanda Voldemort.

–Oui, dit Meredith en parlant pour la première fois. Tu m'as détruite, tu as gagné. Arrête ma douleur.

–Je me dois d'obéir à la Préfète-en-chef, dit-il.

Meredith ferma les yeux, elle ne devait pas les rouvrit et Tom ne découvrirait rien sur Edgar. Tout allait finir, les Moon allait enfin vivre en paix, Meredith finirait par sauver sa famille. Elle attendit calmement que Tom se décide, il siffla d'agacement. Puis après quelques instants :

–Avada Kevadra !

Une lumière verte aveugla Meredith, elle sentit une secousse, puis plus rien.

Ignatius lui tendait la main, Meredith couru dans ses bras. Fabian et Gideon se précipitèrent pour embrasser leur mère. Vilmée et Pinguy avancèrent côte à côte avec d'immenses sourires. Plus loin Mira et Devon avançaient vers elle. Greatchen les suivait de près, Fidel avait retrouvé ses dix ans, l'âge ou il aimait encore sa sœur. Les parents de Meredith lui faisait des signes en se tenant éloignés, eux aussi semblait avoir rajeuni à une époque, celle ou Meredith leur avait annoncé qu'elle était préfète en chef ; avant que Meredith commence à les haïr. Marla et Garett Pettigrow avaient des sourires sincères en approchant de Meredith. Elle retourna son regard vers ses enfants et Ignatius, elle était en paix.

FIN.

-----------

**Blabla **

Et voilà cela devait bien arriver un jour, Les Temps Incertains de Meredith Moon s'achève aujourd'hui. Mais pas de panique, Meredith reviendra dans d'autres fics sur les Moon.

**La saga « Cinq femmes des Moon ». **

Beaucoup d'entre vous le savent déjà, cette histoire fait partie d'une saga englobant 6 histoires, 4 sont déjà achevées et 1 en cours d'écriture. Les voici par ordre chronologique :

_Les Temps Incertains de Meredith Moon_

_Comment Magda est devenue Madame Moon_

_Le Grand Amour de Molly Moon Prewett Weasley. _

_Un jour Mona Moon sera une rebelle (en cours d'écriture). _

_Malorie Moon, 9 jours. _

La dernière se déroulera 2/3 ans après la fin de Malorie Moon, 9 jours. Et rassemblera les 5 héroïnes.

**L'arbre généalogique.**

On me le réclame souvent, je l'ai commencé après avoir écrit la fic de Malorie qui est la première fic de la saga que j'ai écrite. Au fil du temps, je l'ai amélioré, épaissit... un peu trop peut-être. En tout cas, voici un lien vers l'arbre avec deux petites informations de cachée que vous n'êtes pas sensé connaître si vous n'avez lu que cette fic sur les Moon.

.fr/go/images/dessin/7-cach-our-dernier-chapitre-meredith-blabla,.html

**Les Secrets de la fic. **

Alors on commence par la fin, j'ai décidé que Meredith mourrait dès le début de la fic ; alors que pourtant elle reviendra dans une autre fic qui se passera dans les années 2000.

Pour ceux qui n'ont pas encore remarqué la fic est divisé en plusieurs époques, pour bien distinguer les différentes période de la vie de Meredith. Les titres des chapitres gardent une même directive pour une même époque. Dans l'ordre, les styles des titres :

–Titre mettant en rapport Meredith et la saga HP.

–Titre avec les noms de deux personnages.

–Titre étant un adverbe terminant par -ment. (rapport à Stephen King, mais ça c'est une autre histoire)

–Titre commençant par « Bienvenu »

–Titre à la façon « Friends ». Comme, « Celle qui faisait une liste inutile ».

–Titre commençant part « Meredith et... ». Un peu comme la série « Martine ».

–Titre inspiré de Disney. Histoire de contraster avec les drames de la dernière époque.

Au départ de la fic, Kerian ne devait pas exister je ne l'ai créer que pour ajouter une amourette dans la vie de Meredith et du coup rendre la fic plus attractive aux lecteurs éventuels. C'était du marketing... désolé.

La plupart des « morts » dans l'histoire le sont sans que j'ai eu le choix. Pour Fabian et Gideon, c'est noir sur blanc dans la saga. La mort d'Ignatius me semblait logique, si le grand-pere de Ron aurait été en vie on en aurait entendu parlé. Pour les Pettigrow, eh bien on apprend dans le tome 3 que le doigt de Peter est remis à sa grand-mère. Vilmée, j'avoue c'était pour le drame. Pour Marine, Mira, Devon, Greatchen et Fidel c'est assez cruel, mais il me fallait réduire considérablement le nombre de Moon vivant avant que Mona arrive à l'âge adulte, le massacre me semblait une bonne idée. Pour Pinguy, je ne voulais pas de témoin possible à la conversation entre Voldemort et Meredith et puis il connaissait beaucoup trop de secret.

Je ne pensais pas rendre Meredith amoureuse d'Ignatius, mais j'ai décidé que finalement elle méritait bien ça.

**Les sites où je publie :**

?uid=3616 (du moins jusqu'au 20 avril date de fermeture du site).

.?uid=1335

.?uid=1099

.net/~gaelle31

/potterfiction/

**Plagia.**

Je vais encore en parler, désolé pour ceux qui lise plusieurs de mes fics. J'ai été plagié à plusieurs reprises et je déteste ça, c'est en grande partie pour cette raison que je publie moi-même mes fics un peu partout. Alors si vous voyez mes fics publiées sous d'autre pseudonyme que Gaëlle ou Gaelle31. Merci de me prévenir.

**Remerciement. **

À mes deux correctrices qui se sont succédées sur cette fic.

À mon dico des synonymes, et « aide inspiration » sur patte que j'appelle aussi « mon copain ».

à tous ce qui à pu m'inspirer consciemment ou inconsciemment.

À ceux qui me font de la pub sur les blogs ou forum. Ça fait vraiment plaisir lorsque je tombe dessus.

Et enfin un grand merci à ceux qui me laisse des review ou des messages, c'est vraiment très motivant lors de l'écriture. Et d'ailleurs si vous passez par là et que la fic vous ai plu ou non, laisser une review ça fait plaisir, surtout sur les fics finies.

Voilà, voilà, je crois qu'on va se quitter là.

Bye !


End file.
